Aspect of the Wolf
by MerlynPrime
Summary: Harry's summer isn't going well. Voldemort has returned, and he is being shut out and abandoned by all he knows. Unsure of his path, he discovers an elven ranger who journeys with him as they return to Azeroth. He will create a legend and become the greatest champion of Azeroth. He will forge a legend, and all who stand against him will fear the Wolf. Harry/Harem (HP/VW/AW/VS/TW/JP
1. The Elven Ranger

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** I owe nothing. Harry Potter is own and copyright by J.K. Rowling. WarCraft is own and copyright by Blizzard. This story is being written solely for fun without seeking profit.

I have attempted to reboot **Knight and Honor** after the Police took all my stories and are still refusing to give them back as it is 'evidence' of my crimes. I can't focus as I was working on chapters 25 of that story, and they had all my updates and information I made for that story. I can't rewrite what I had lost, so I'm doing a reboot. I apologize if this is troubling, but I hope you all can enjoy. This story should be better written, as well.

This chapter has been rewritten and edited by me! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 01: The Elven Ranger**

Summer had arrived for Surrey, Little Whinging, and it was the same as every summer before. The sun was high in the sky, beating down with its blazing heat. The residents had their fans blasting to keep cool or trying to keep the water cold. The children were all having fun during this summer heatwave.

One boy, with black hair and green eyes wearing oval glasses, was walking around the park with his hands in his pocket and in a foul mood. His name was Harry James Potter, and he was no ordinary boy; he was a fifteen-year-old wizard. He was still underage and a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was very gifted.

Harry Potter was a famous wizard, as his world also knew him as the 'Boy Who Lived,' the only person in history to survive the unblockable killing curse from one of the most dangerous and destructive Dark Lords in history; Lord Voldemort.

The infamous Dark Lord Voldemort has been a nightmare within the region and ran a reign of terror during the last time he was in power. A month ago, the Dark Lord, who had once lost his body, managed to regain his body and force Harry to fight in the duel for his life. Due to luck and information, neither Harry and the Dark Lord didn't know he was able to escape thanks to the effects of the Priori Incantatem spell.

Once he returns to Hogwarts via Portkey, he told Dumbledore at once and even warn the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge of the Dark Lord's return. Dumbledore believed Harry at once, Fudge did not. Fudge was in denial and refuse to believe that a 'deadman' could come back to life. Harry named all the Death Eaters that gathered in the graveyard, and still, Fudge refused to accept the dangers. Fudge canceled the Triwizard Celebration that would have crown Harry as the Champion of the Triwizard Tournament and quickly retreated back the Ministry in London.

Harry, once again, was forced to return to his dreaded aunt and uncle's place; the one place in the world he hated to stay more than anything. His aunt and uncle hated magic, considering it an abomination and a freak. Since Harry was a wizard, their hatred of him only grew even more intense. They did nothing to him, however, in fear of any form of retaliation from Harry's world. Their greatest fear was they would be turned to toads force to feed on flies for the rest of their lives.

That was the least of Harry's problems; he was having nightmares. Every night, he was back in that graveyard where he faced Voldemort and witness the death of Cedric Diggory. Cedric's death was on him, and it bothered him greatly. He started brewing Dreamless Potions so he would sleep peacefully at night. His aunt and uncle at first were against the idea of any kind of magic being used in their house but grudgingly accepted Harry making these potions as it finally allowed them to sleep through the night without Harry screaming in his sleep.

The only problem was he was cut off from his world. He no longer got any letters from his friends, and he didn't even get the Daily Prophet. His two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, rarely ever responded to his letters. He sent his owl Hedwig to them almost daily for a response. Harry sent several letters to Ron asking to come to the Burrow, the Weasley family home in hopes of getting away from his relatives, but Ron denied this request with every letter. Ron said his family was busy and they couldn't take in Harry at the moment. Harry immediately grew suspicious as he's never been denied to come to the Burrow.

Harry then sent Hedwig to Hermione Granger, his other best friend and the smartest witch of their generation. Harry asked her for help and hope to get away from his relatives, hoping she would understand; she didn't. Hermione instead told Harry she was studying and said he would be smart to the same. Reminding him of the importance of completing his homework.

No matter how much Harry wrote – at one point, he wrote twelve letters in one-day pleading for help and to get away – his friends refuse to answer his letters and questions. They just told him to focus on his homework.

Harry couldn't understand why they weren't talking to him anymore. He was getting plagued by his nightmares, and he could almost feel Voldemort was going to march up Privet Drive to kill him.

Harry instead turned and wrote a very long letter – ten parchments worth to the only person left he could turn to – his godfather Sirius Black. Harry told Sirius about his nightmares and what was plaguing him. Harry explain in great detail how much he wanted out and needed a place where he could sleep without being in fear constantly. To Harry's disappointment, Sirius never wrote back, and Harry couldn't help but wonder where his godfather was currently residing.

After two weeks of sending letters non-stop to his friends – Harry stop writing letters to his friends. They would send him letters a couple of days, but Harry gave them to Uncle Vernon to burn, which he was delighted to do.

After his birthday came and went with no word on his removal from his relative's home, Harry was now considering running away. As long as he didn't use magic, he could remain under the radar and stick to the countryside. Food and water would be tough to come by, but he was sure no one would find him if they didn't know where he was staying. Another thought was to leave the country. He could send a letter to Viktor Krum or Fleur Delacour and ask them for help. Harry didn't know either well, but after the events of last year, he was sure both would help him. It was a lot to go on, and he could only rely on hope – no matter how small it appeared.

Harry knew he would have to go to Diagon Alley and refill his gold patch for such a long journey. He would also have to buy a magical storage bag to store food and drinks for the journey. Harry could stay in the Leaky Cauldron, a magical pub, and one of the most famous. The problem was there would be many people who came in and out of the Leaky Cauldron, and he was sure the Death Eaters would find out quickly and capture him before bringing him before the Dark Lord.

The other option was to head towards the Dark Wyvern, a pub in Knockturn Alley that had a reputation of being a haven for dark witches and wizards.

Harry didn't want to go there; it didn't take a genius to know that many Death Eaters and their associates gathered in that pub. Mr. Weasley spoke very ill of that pub and wished the Minister of Magic would attempt to keep tabs on the Dark Wyvern and the residents who gathered inside.

Harry knew countless people would recognize thanks to his scar on his forehead. So Harry would have to disguise himself. There were some muggle items he could use to change his appearance. The only problem was his glasses; he was nearly blind without his glasses. Harry didn't have another pair and knew his glasses would give him away in a heartbeat no matter what disguise he wore.

Harry quickly stops and sees Dudley and his gang picking on a ten-year-old and beating him up for his allowance. Harry would have loved nothing more than to curse his stupid cousin, who was nothing more than a bully. Instead, Harry quickly slips into the tunnel and lets the shadows conceal his presence so Dudley and his gang wouldn't notice.

Harry leans back on the wall and thinks hard about his situation and the choice he had to make. Harry knew from the lack of response from his friends, he would have to stay here until September first and board the Hogwarts Express, where his friends expected him to have a good summer despite knowing he wasn't having a good summer. The other option was to run away, and he would have to do so tonight. Harry could no longer wait for his friends to get him ou, and he would have to do so himself.

Harry was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice a small singularity forming inside the tunnel. Harry's attention turned to the uniqueness when high winds began to pick and push the leaves and twigs from the tunnel.

Harry pulls out his wand and holds it at the ready as he eyes the strange circle that was forming inside the tunnel. Harry wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school, but there was an expectation in life-threatening situations.

Harry should have turned and run from the circle that was forming. Instead, Harry found himself standing his ground out of curiosity. The circle was glowing white with strange red rooftops glowing in the distance with an orange setting.

Harry didn't know what this meant, and before he could comprehend the glowing white circle with a city inside – a woman appears from the circle. She walks from the circle and stands in the tunnel and blinks as she looks around. She had long, silver-white hair that seemed like snow. Her sharp piercing blue eyes were beautiful, and her body was nothing more than the image of perfection. Her clothes looked a lot like armor; her blue chest crop top revealed her smooth slim belly. The crop top had a V-cut, making her breast look very large.

Harry found himself flabbergasted by her appearance; he was only able to break this enchantment from noticing one aspect about this woman that he almost missed. Her ears were far larger than normal. Not like a bat's, but rather thin and very pointing. They could have been as long as her head itself. They were unlike any ears Harry's has ever seen before. Harry half wonder if she was a vampire as he's never seen one before.

Harry stands defensively and at the ready. Harry ignored the natural charm of her beauty and began to focus on the problem at hand. Who was this woman, and why was she here? More importantly – Harry needed to know if she was an agent of Voldemort in any way.

Ranger-Captain Vereesa Windrunner blinks as she adjusts to the light and looks at what lay in front of her. She finds herself not in Stormwind like she expected, but rather somewhere else she's never seen before. Silvermoon City wouldn't last much longer, so her older sister, Ranger-General Slyvanas Windrunner, orders her to send word to the newly reformed Stormwind Kingdom for aide and to have their people flee within the safety of Stormwind's walls. The Scourge was plaguing Eversong Forest, and it wouldn't be long before they attack Silvermoon City itself.

Ironforge wouldn't be able to offer any help at all, as they were in the middle of a civil war between three of their clans for the right of succession. Lordaeron has fallen before the Scourge; the only hope the Quel'Dorei had was to seek sanctuary within Stormwind.

That is why Sylvanas wanted to send Vereesa to High King Varian Wrynn to appeal before the human king for support and aid for their people.

Vereesa sees she hadn't arrived in her destination and turns to enter the portal to return to Silvermoon City; only to see to her dismay the portal had already disappeared, leaving her stranded.

"That's just great," Vereesa muttered.

The Silvermoon Mages had failed to send the portal to Stormwind. Vereesa couldn't even begin to fathom on how the mages were unable to form a portal to Stormwind. Vereesa turns back when her ears pick up the sounds of a foot scuffling behind her. Vereesa turns to a young human male wearing strange clothes. They were clothes Vereesa has never seen before.

Vereesa eyes the buildings in the distance and confirms she wasn't in Stormwind and wasn't on Azeroth. The human boy, barely a man, was on edge. Tense, stress, and too alert. Vereesa could see he was expecting an attack. Vereesa didn't hold ill will towards humans, but she knew not all humans respected the High Elves. Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos was well known for his hatred of non-humans and running illegal gladiator rings where non-humans were forced to fight to the death for amusement.

Vereesa stood there and didn't reach for her weapons. The last thing she wanted was to get into a pointless battle with no purpose or meaning. She needed information, but she knew she had to treat the situation with caution. That alone was hard because she could see how handsome the human and found herself for unknown reasons to be very attractive to the human.

Vereesa has studied many languages at Windrunner Spire but preferred her maiden tongue of Thalassian. Vereesa knew common but has never held a conversation in common with a human before. It was bad enough she was sent to Stormwind to speak to the King, but now she had to talk to an unknown, whom Vereesa was guessing to be a mage.

"Greetings, human," Vereesa said politely in common. "I am Ranger-Captain Vereesa Windrunner from Silvermoon City of Quel'Thalas. Have I arrived near Stormwind? I must speak to High King Varian Wrynn at once."

The human instead grew tenser and took a defensive stance and showed clear signs he didn't understand a word she said.

 _'This can't be happening! This human – doesn't understand common? Was he raised by goblins? Gnolls? Kobolds? Or Dragons? How is he going to help me get to Stormwind?!'_

Vereesa didn't know what else to do and understood without the ability to communicate with the human, she was stranded in an unknown place. Vereesa started cursing her luck and wonder if the Light had abandoned her to die.

Harry stood on guard and with his wand hidden by his forearm. The strange female spoke in a dialect he couldn't understand. Harry couldn't make heads or tails of the language she was speaking. All Harry could do was watch her closely.

Harry knew without the ability to talk to one another, they were facing a stalemate. They would have to learn their languages, and that could take weeks to even begin to learn the basics of communications. Harry's mind went back to the spell he learned during the time he was looking up when he was preparing for the Third Task.

"I pray the Ministry doesn't detect this," Harry mutters as he raised his wand. "Omnes," said Harry as blue energy surrounds both Harry and the woman. {Allspeak}

Vereesa could see blue energy surrounding herself and the human and knew at once he was a mage. She quickly pulled out a dagger and was about to attack the human as he points his wand at her.

"Stop!" said the boy at once, causing her to stop her attack. For that brief moment, she understood what he said correctly.

"I can understand you," said Vereesa.

"I can also finally understand you," said Harry as both held their choice of weapons at each other firmly. Harry's wand pointing at her chest while her dagger was posed to sink into his chest.

They remain posed like that for a moment, unsure what do to next. Vereesa eyes the human carefully.

 _'He's a young human boy, not yet a man. Possibly a squire, or an apprentice. His reaction time is superb – one who clearly is experiencing and has seen battles. I'm not sure I would have been able to sink my dagger into him before his counter-attack.'_ Vereesa thought as she replayed that brief exchange carefully in her mind.

"Who are you?" asks Harry.

Vereesa eyed him carefully and knew that it was polite to give your own name before asking for another. Given the situation and how tense things were, Vereesa was willing to let it go and try to make peace for a potential ally.

"I am Ranger-Captain Vereesa Windrunner," said Vereesa. "I was expecting to be in Stormwind's Mage Quarters. Am I near?"

Harry stood up and lowered his wand. He kept the wand in his hands and didn't do anything but knew the woman had no ties to Voldemort. Still, he didn't know if she was friend or foe.

"There is no Stormwind," said Harry. "not that I know of or heard."

"Where on Azeroth am I?" asks Vereesa.

"Azeroth?" Harry repeated, making sure he understood what she said. Vereesa looks at him carefully. "If Azeroth is a world, then there you're on Earth. This is Little Whinging, Surrey of England."

Vereesa looks at and suddenly came to terms with the horror that happens to her at the realization that she was on another world with no way to return to Azeroth.

"Who are you?" Vereesa said as she sheathes her dagger.

"I'm," began Harry before he hesitated. "I'm Harry Potter."

Vereesa wanted to comment on how strange his named sounded, but she knew it would be rude as she was sure her name was also odd to him.

"I see you're a mage," said Vereesa.

"Mage?" Harry repeated in confusion. "I don't know what a 'mage' is, out here the term is 'wizard.'"

"I have heard the term 'wizard' to describe mages before, but I'm not here to talk. Can you open a portal and send me back to Silvermoon City or to Stormwind? I have to return at once," Vereesa said in one breath like she was running a marathon.

"I wouldn't know how," said Harry. "I'm not even allowed to use magic and only cast that spell so we could talk. Any more magic, and I could get into serious trouble."

Vereesa was about to say something when she a ghastly chill swept through the area at once, silencing everything around them. No children could be heard, no animals, it was like she had been plunged underwater as a very chilling chill began to cause goosebumps to appear on her skin. The hair started to stand up as a horrible chill began to takes hold of her.

Harry was instantly on guard and had his wand out once again and looks around sharply.

"Stay close to me," Harry said in a loud, commanding voice that left no room for argument.

Vereesa didn't even bother to argue. She could see from Harry's body language. This was an enemy attack, and he was on guard. She didn't know who the enemy was, but she would not go down without a fight. She grabs her bow and quickly nocks an arrow on the bowstring.

Vereesa suddenly heard a cry she hasn't heard in a very long time. Not since the Second Great War. The sounds of the Orcs shouting in Orcish over their triumph as they killed countless High Elves during the invasion of Quel'Thalas. Vereesa could see herself fighting at her home in Windrunner Shire. The orcs and trolls were ransacking her home, and she was forced to watch her younger brother Lirath attempting to hold his ground against the onslaught, but quickly got ripped apart from the Horde.

The cries of her family, all calling out and attempting to save each other as the Horde kills them all one by one.

Vereesa shakes her head and tries to forget that dreadful memory and bring her mind back to the present. That was easier said than done as the memory grew stronger and stronger and began to take hold of her. Soon she was lost within the memory.

Vereesa felt warmth touch her arm as Harry holds her and begins to block the memory. Vereesa took deep breathes and realized she was sweating, and despite the cold chill, she was burning up. Vereesa turned to Harry and wasn't surprised at how he was able to be ineffective by this attack.

The sound of a cloak whooshing through the air could be heard behind them, so Vereesa turns to see her enemy. A creature flying in the air with a dark ripped cloak that conceals its body and head. It was moving with pale skeleton-like hands. Vereesa couldn't see the creature's face, given the hood hid the face with darkness. The mere presence of this creature causes Vereesa to feel wobbly-legged as she struggles to stay on her feet.

Harry Potter waves his wand and shouts, "Expecto Patronum," instead silver vapor erupts from his wand before slowly disappearing. Harry shouted the spell, trying to focus on a happy memory, but he produces the same results. The sound of Voldemort laughing and mocking Harry about how his parents died on his feet. "Come, Harry; it might even be painless. I wouldn't know, for I have never died." Harry could feel himself returning to his nightmare.

Vereesa pulls back her bow and fires an arrow with a dense white glow on its arrowhead. Vereesa didn't know what else to do in this situation. Her aim was so bad the arrow missed the creature and hits the roof of the tunnel, causing an explosion with several rumbles falling to the ground.

Another harsh whisper swept past them, and Harry turns around and sees another Dementor coming in from the other side of the park. They had him cut off and trapt. Vereesa Windrunner falls on her hands with sweat pouring down her face. Harry knew she would soon enter her own personal nightmare.

Harry grins his teeth and tries to think of something, anything happy. He tried to think of Ron and Hermoine, but those memories didn't offer him any sort of happiness given the fact they abandon him. Harry had nothing left and felt like an empty husk, and a strange part of him was ready to be kissed, given he had no one by his side.

Harry turns to Vereesa and could see she wasn't fairing well under the Dementor's influence. Her eyes were open but held no presence as she stares into the abyss. Her mind was going blank as she succumbs to her own nightmare.

Another part suddenly snaps inside of Harry. Harry's growing angry and tightens his grip on his wand as he turns the Dementor that was closest to him down the tunnel. For a strange reason, the Dementor didn't approach any further even with Harry and Vereesa weaken by his presence. All Harry suddenly knew he had to defend Vereesa Windrunner, believing she was precious to him. The small flames that once were disappearing inside of Harry suddenly erupted into a blazing inferno. Harry raised his wand and bellowed as if defying the heavens "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Harry expected to see his stag once again. A four-legged animal did appear, but it wasn't his stag – it was a wolf. A wolf of massive size that nearly stood as tall as the tunnel. The Dementor screamed throughout the night, unwilling to remain near the Patronus Wolf. Harry knew somehow that the Dementor, for the first time, was suddenly afraid. The Dementor turns tail and runs for its life.

Harry turns to the other Dementor, and his Patronus Wolf lets out a loud howl that echoed all around them that everyone in Little Whinging, Surrey heard the wolf howl.

The moment both Dementor's fled back to the safety of Azkaban, Harry's Patronus to face him and Harry stares as his newly formed Patronus. The only thing different about Harry's Patronus was he didn't have the Patronus silver eyes. His eyes were gold. The wolf's height had to be the size of a horse or a massive bear. The wolf walks forward, and his nose touches Harry's face before disappearing. Harry felt confident, powerful, and at peace than he has felt in a long time.

"Goldrinn," Vereesa mutters as she watches the spirit Demi-God appear once again. Vereesa knew, without a doubt, the Demigod has been reborn within this human. Now she knew why she was brought here – to bring him back to Azeroth.

Harry looks at her and bends down and picks her up in his arm bridal style. Vereesa holds her bow and thanks to the Light for sending her to a protector.

"You're lighter than I thought," Harry said in surprise.

Vereesa said nothing as she didn't have the strength to speak at the moment. The creatures also seemed to have robbed her of happiness as she felt nothing happy inside of her. She tried to think of her childhood with her older sisters and her family, but these memories might have been hollow.

"What were those creatures?" Vereesa asks with what strength she could muster.

"Dementors," said Harry. "they guard the prison Azkaban. If they came here to attack me, then _he_ must have sent them."

Vereesa wanted to know more about these 'Dementors.' What intrigued her was the fact that Harry already seemed to have guessed who sent those creatures to attack him.

Harry walks on the path and barely ten steps away from the tunnel, they heard the sound of a young boy whimpering on the ground. Harry turns to the source, and his face instantly turns to disgust. "Dudley."

Harry walked over and stood over his cousin with Vereesa, unsure what was happening. Vereesa could feel his stomach tighten then light 'thud,' and she assumed Harry had kicked this 'Dudley.'

"Get up, you fat pig!" Harry snaps.

Dudley seemed incapable of getting up and preferred to stay curled up on the ground and just whimper.

Vereesa could see there was no love between the two, and Harry clearly didn't respect this 'Dudley.'

"Get your fat pig-ass up!" Harry snaps again as he kicks Dudley again, this time in the back of the head. Dudley remains unresponsive. Vereesa attempts to turn her head to see this 'Dudley,' but she couldn't barely see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Fine fatass, you can stay here, and when the Dementor's return, they'll feast upon your large fat ass," said Harry as he turns and walks away. Harry turns and quickly flips her on his back so he could carry her by legs as she rests on his back.

The sound of some huffing and puffing along with whimpering told her this Dudley had gotten to his feet and was now trying to keep up with Harry. The threat of Harry leaving him behind was more than enough for Dudley to chase after Harry for some sort of comfort and protection. Harry didn't bother to slow down and kept his pace, putting more and more distance between Dudley and himself. Dudley started to job to keep up in fear those creatures would be back and finish him off. Harry continues to ignore Dudley's occasion whimpers that were pleas for Harry to slow down.

Harry finally reaches Number Four, Privet Drive, and walks in reluctantly. The moment the door opens, a woman's voice spoke. "Diddykins? Is that you?" Harry walks into the living room, and the woman who had spoken was fanning herself on the couch. "Oh, it's you," said Petunia upon seeing her nephew. Harry's face grew into a sneer as he looks at his aunt. Petunia turned her attention to Vereesa and was about to say something when she heard a sound by the door of someone collapsing. Petunia gets up and quickly checks the source.

Harry sets Vereesa down on the couch before heading to the kitchen to get some chocolate. Before he opens the cabinet, Petunia shriek out immediately, calling for Vernon and said something was wrong with their son. Vereesa could literally feel the ground began to vibrate with each footstep of a large man walking to the source.

"What is it, son?" Vernon Dudley said at once. "Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign in your tea?"

Dudley only whimpers in response, so Petunia and Vernon carry Dudley to the living room and sit him down where he grabs a pillow cushion for comfort as he begins to stare into space. Vereesa could see he wasn't fairing well from his encounter.

"Why are you covered in dirt, darling?" asks Petunia at once as she doddles her son. "have you've been lying in the ground?

"Hang on – you haven't been mugged, have you son?" Vernon said quickly.

Petunia nearly lets out a gasp in shocked and seemed absolutely horrified at the thought. "Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the Police! Diddy, darling, speak to mummy! What did they do to you?" Petunia asks as she tries to baby Dudley as she always did.

"Who did it, son?" Vernon said at once as he flexes his mustache.

The Dursley's broke their train of thought at the sound of a tea kettle whistling before Harry turns it off. There were three cups, and Harry pours the hot water in the cups at once, causing a strong smell of hot chocolate to fill the room.

Harry was far to use to seeing his aunt and uncle coddle their son and took his welfare and happiness into account but never his own. Harry walks towards Vereesa and hands her a bar of chocolate with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Drink and eat the bar," Harry said at once. "you'll feel better; it will help."

Vereesa looks at Harry as she's never seen or heard of something so basic every helping someone recovering with just chocolate. Vereesa knew she could trust Harry, and that was strange, given how they just met. She takes a bite out of the chocolate bar, she could feel warmth and happiness spreading to the tip of her fingers and toes.

"Him," Dudley said as he points at Harry as Harry sets the hot chocolate for himself and a bar on the nightstand next to Vereesa before he walks over and just drops the tray with the third cup and bar of chocolate on the coffee table before the Dursley's. The cup spill some of its chocolate, as the chocolate goes into the air before launching into the air.

"Eat up fatass," said Harry before he turns around and goes to eat his own share.

"Boy," Vernon shouted in a loud voice that tried to make it sounded like he was in command. Vereesa could hear malice and hatred directed at Harry as there was no warmth, and concern vanished. Vereesa wonders what was wrong with these people if they were family. "come here!"

"What?" Harry said coldly as he stares back into his uncle. Vernon almost took a step back from Harry's own look of malice staring back at Vernon. Vereesa could see Harry's once beautiful green eyes had vanished, and the glasses also were gone. Harry's green eyes were replaced by Gold Eyes, Goldrinn's eyes. They had a look of intensity and ferocity as they stare back at Vernon that caused him to cringe under his nephew glare.

"What did you do to my son?!" Vernon shouted in an attempt to sound threatening.

"Nothing," Harry said honestly. Harry knew his relatives would never believe him; they never believed a word he's ever spoken.

"What did he do to you, Diddy?" Petunia asks her son, hoping for him to provide some answers. No matter what Harry told them, she wouldn't believe him given her hatred of magic and her sister. "was it – was it you-know-what? Did he use his – his thing?"

Slowly, tremulously, Dudley nods his head.

Harry stood there and wasn't surprised by Dudley's response. Dudley did so because he loved blaming Harry for anything, even when he was responsible for the trouble. Dudley wanted his parents to punish Harry and make him miserable, so Dudley could feel somewhat cheerful. One of Dudley's favorite things to do if he wasn't bullying, Harry was getting Harry in trouble with his father.

Vernon flexed his mustache once again and stood there in anger. Harry's hand began to glow with a dark purple mist rising on his hands, causing the Dursley's to stop from doing anything stupid and rash knowing their nephew was at boiling point. They knew he was a walking volcano waiting to erupt. Since the summer, the Dursley's left Harry alone because they could see so much anger and aggression rising within him and knew Harry wouldn't even hesitate to vent his frustration out of them. Vernon would love nothing more than to strangle his nephew for hurting his son but knew one wrong move, and his nephew was going to explode.

Vernon clutches his fist and had anger and ill intentions written on his face. He stands where he was sensing the danger his nephew was giving off. Harry's face didn't show any signs of anger, it showed he was going to murder the Dursley's where they stood, and he wouldn't even show them mercy or remorse if they pushed his buttons. Harry's stare was also hard to look at as it was so intense, Vernon could feel his own eyes getting cook from the inside out.

The tension was thick as the standoff remain, waiting for someone to make the first move, they all jumped when an owl suddenly appears and lands on the coffee table, dropping a scroll before taking off.

"Owls!" Vernon bellowed out in frustration.

Harry grabs the scroll, seeing it was from the Ministry of Magic. Harry already suspect they would send him a letter for using magic outside of school. Harry opens the scroll, and sure enough, he was in trouble. The Ministry of Magic has expelled him from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry suddenly realized the Ministry of Magic must have a way of tracking underage magic. Harry would have to find a way to remove the magical trace as quickly as possible.

Harry crumpled the letter in his hands and started thinking quickly. Harry was never going to surrender his wand. The wand meant much to him more than anyone ever could realize. At the same time, he would have no choice to run, and he would have to do so soon. Lucius Malfoy whispered in the Minister's ear, and with Voldemort's return, the Death Eaters would be apart of the Ministry of Magic keeping a close eye on the situation.

Harry at first thought to write letters to his friends explaining the situation, but he quickly dismissed that thought as soon as he thought of the answer. His friends have been very unhelpful this summer and have no doubt abandon him and most likely believed he has finally lost his mind.

He would have to go on the run and avoid contact with other people.

Vernon was standing there with his fists clutch as he observing his nephew carefully.

"I'm leaving," Harry stated. "If I'm ever forced to come back here, I want you to remember that I won't hesitate to kill all three of you."

"Where do you think you're going?" Vernon shouted at his retreating nephew's back.

"To get my things," Harry snaps without turning around.

"I'm not done with you yet, boy!" snarled Vernon.

Harry stops and slowly turns back to glare at his uncle murderously. The intention to kill his uncle was clearly written on his face causing Vernon to lose courage momentarily.

Harry hated his life. Every summer, his relatives treated him worse than vermin. At Hogwarts, he had to deal with Snape, who bullied and harassed every time he had classes with the Potions Master. Not to mention, Harry made it clear to avoid Snape in the corridors as Snape would just mock and bully Harry in front of everyone. Harry didn't care what Dumbledore said about Snape or how much he'll defend Snape. The next time Snape even tries to get under Harry's skin, Harry was going to blast him into smithereens. Not before torturing and making the Potions suffer after all the crap he's been forced to deal from the man.

"What?" Harry hissed in a cold voice that stated he was in no mood.

"You're going to tell me what happened to Dudley!" shouted Vernon.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" snarls Harry.

Vernon was about to retort a response with a clever cheek when a sudden crash caused them to turn to the source once again. Petunia's salad plates flew from where they place in broken pieces all over the counter. Harry's eyes saw a little brown ball and saw at once what he suspected. A dazed ruffled-looking brown owl that was exhausted from his flight, Errol the Weasley family owl. Errol was wet, having landed in the sink that was full of soapy water. Harry levitated Errol with his hands and brought him to his arm, and Errol immediately holds out his talon with a small scroll tied.

Harry grabs the letter, and the moment he does so, Errol takes off without a second thought. Harry watches Errol flies off in suspension. Errol was an old owl not capable of long flights. Errol wasn't an old owl incapable of long flights. If he made such a journey, he needed food, water, and rest before taking off again. Errol would only leave so quickly unless he was ordered to return home.

Harry opens the scroll expecting it to be Ron explaining that his father was coming to pick him up at once or something. Mr. Weasley worked at the Minister of Magic and would have no doubt heard about the fiasco with the underage magic. Instead, it was written by Mr. Weasley, and it looks like in a hurry. Mr. Weasley basically told him to stay put and not to surrender his wand. Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry and was sorting out the entire mess.

Harry felt frustrated from the lack of response from the people he knew, and immediately rips Mr. Weasley letter and wasn't going to listen to the man who didn't understand the situation Harry was currently in; the logical reason would be to have Harry removed from this place since he was attacked. Why was no one taking any action?

"I need to go," Harry said, knowing the Ministry officials would appear any second.

"Oh no, you don't!" Vernon shouted once more.

"What?!" Harry shouted in a loud voice that caused the Dursley's to flinch at Harry's tone. They've never heard Harry lose his temper, let alone raise his voice.

"Who are sending you all those ruddy owls?" demands Vernon.

"The first one is from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me from Hogwarts," Harry said in a would-be calm tone. Aggression and frustration could still be heard in his voice. Harry's ears were listening very carefully to the outside for any signs of the Ministry's officials arriving.

"Ministry of Magic?!" bellowed Vernon. "People like _you_ are in the government? Oh, this explains everything. No wonder why this country is going to the dogs!" Harry stood there in anger as he wasn't in the mood to deal with this at the moment. "why were you expelled?" Vernon asks greedily, not even bothering to hide his joy at the thought Christmas came early for the family.

"Because I used magic," Harry said simply.

"AHA!" Vernon shouted in triumph as if he caught Harry's hand in the cookie jar. "So you admit it! What did you do to Dudley!"

"Nothing," Harry said again, knowing they were never going to believe him anyway. Why was he wasting his time dealing with the brainless Dursley's who barely understood anything outside of their own personal world?

"Was," Dudley began in a slow, trembling lip. Vernon and Petunia turn to Dudley at once and listens to his story.

"Go on, son," Vernon said in an attempt to give his son the courage to speak. "what did the boy do?"

"Everything was dark," Dudley said hoarsely; it became clear Dudley was having trouble holding the ability to speak. Everything was so dark, and then I h-heard – things – inside my head – hissing –"

Vernon and Petunia exchange a look of horror at each other. The one thing they feared and hated was magic, followed closely by neighbors who cheated more than they did on the hosepipe ban and anyone who they called 'deserves to go to the looney bin' cause they heard voices inside their head.

"What sort of things did you hear, pumpkins?" Petunia asks who was white-faced with tears down her cheeks.

Dudley was incapable of stating what he heard and merely raised his fat legs to his chest and started rocking back and forth, whimpering slightly. Harry knew exactly what Dudley remember and the voices he was hearing. His eleventh birthday when Harry got his revenge for Dudley punching him in the ribs. Harry had inadvertently erased the glass causing Dudley and Piers to fall in the container full of snakes before the glass reappeared trapping Dudley inside. The snakes were hissing all around him, and Dudley has never been so terrified in his life.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Vernon asks in a soft voice that showed the kindness he had towards his son.

"Tripped," mutters Dudley. "and then –" Dudley whimpers some more as he rocks back and forth in his seat: Dudley remembered the terrifying chilling cold that filled his lungs taking away all hope and happiness. "horrible, cold, really cold – I felt – I felt as if –"

"As if you'd never be happy again," Harry said simply and automatically. Merlin, this was so pathetic. On most days, Harry would have bought out a camera and taken pictures as this was one of the best moments of his life seeing Dudley miserable. Harry, however, needs to get away, and the sooner this ended, the farther he would be from here.

"Yes," Dudley answered with his lip trembling at the mere thought.

"So," Vernon said as he flexes his mustache once again and his voice speaking in a would-be calm tone. "so you put some crackpot spell on my son so he'd hear voices and believed he was – was doomed to misery or something did you?"

"I cannot believe you actually believed that," Harry said as he looks at his uncle. "if I were going to hurt your piggy, I would have tortured him to the point of making him insane permanently." Vernon flushed a shade of red, knowing this was very true. "I would have tortured that fat pig which he deserves after all I've been through. Tortured him and made him beg me to stop after all I've gone through. Then I would blast his body into pieces. Taking what large chunks I could to a farm and feed his body to the pigs." Petunia sinks further back on the couch in fear that Harry would carry out his threat. Vernon flushed a shade of red, knowing the danger was very accurate. "Dudley has been exposed to the presence of a couple of Dementors."

"A couple of – what's this codswallop?" Vernon demand in a loud voice.

"De – men – tors," Harry said in a slow voice as if he was talking to a five-year-old with speech impairment. "two of them."

"and what the hell are demon wasps?" Vernon demands in a blunted attempt to disrespect Harry and the magical world by not saying the name correctly.

"They guard the magical prison Azbakan."

Harry and Vernon turn to the source and simply stare at the person who just utters those words. Aunt Petunia became aware of the silence as both her husband and nephew were staring at her for her knowledge of the magical world. It took her brain a moment register what she had just said; before she claps her hand over her mouth as if she just said a disgusting swear word.

Harry stares at his aunt in surprise. For the fourteen years he has known her, Petunia hated the magical world and her sister, who was apart of such a world. Her resentment ran deep, given her mistreatment of her nephew after her younger sister's murder. Never before has Petunia said any knowledge on the magical world and pretended to her great extent that the magical world never existed in the first place.

"How do you know that?" Harry demands at once in an attempt to get whatever information she had for the first time in his life.

Aunt Petunia didn't say anything and still coming to terms with the words that escape her mouth. In a shaking voice, she told. "I heard – that awful boy – telling _her_ about them – years ago."

"If you're talking about my mom and dad, why not use their names," Hary said knowing it was pointless as Petunia never once spoke her sister's name.

Petunia ignores him and looks quite disgusted with herself for letting that information slip.

Vernon looked like he had been slap and was unsure how to register this information. Then he slowly began to register that somehow his nephew saved his son's life.

The sudden flapping of wings could be heard that broke the tension and the moment as another scroll lands in Harry's arms before flying outside again.

Harry was stun by this as this was the most mail he's gotten all summer. The scroll was from the Ministry of Magic, postponing his expulsion from Hogwarts, pending a disciplinary hearing on August 12th at nine o'clock. Given how that was only ten days from now, Harry knew they were giving him short notice. He was also allowed to keep his wand for the time being but was reminded he was still not allowed to use any more magic.

"Well?" Vernon said, causing Harry to recall his surroundings and situation. "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Does your lot have the death penalty?" he added in a hopeful afterthought.

Vereesa thought this was highly disrespectful. Harry Potter was a great person, stalwart, honorable, and courageous to risk his life to save hers when he could have quickly turn tailed and fled to avoid himself and leave her at the mercy of those Dementors.

"They do," Harry said simply.

"Then I won't give up hope then," Vernon said with a chuckle and a broad smile on his face.

Harry turns to leave once again, knowing he still had to pack and leave before it got too dark or before anyone showed up. Even if his explosion has been postponed, that meant he no longer safe to stay here. If his wand were snap cause he was found guilty, Voldemort would come after him as soon as he got the first chance. Dumbledore would seek to put him back at his relative's place and would tell Harry he would be safe here; only this time, he would give the Ministry of Magic to expel him and throw him in Azkaban. He never wanted to come to this dreadful place again.

"Where do you think you're going?" snarls Vernon.

"I'm getting my things!" shouted Harry.

"Sit back down!" bellowed Vernon.

"What?!" Harry snaps, turning back to his relatives. Several plates exploded from Harry's outburst causing the Dursley's to flinch, knowing they were on thin ice at the moment.

"Dudley!" shouted Vernon. "I want to know exactly what happens to my son!"

"Fine!" Harry shouted as his temper rose to dangerous levels once again. "Dudley was in the park picking on and bully some ten-year-olds," Vernon began to flush a shade of red and flexes his muscles when Harry claims his son was a bully, a fact he would turn blind to under most circumstances. Petunia herself was having a hard time believing her baby angel would hurt another child – other than Harry. "I was nearby with my companion when two dementors showed up and attacked us both. Dudley was nearby, and his friends bailed at the first sign of the imminent threat. Dudley tripped and fell and stayed near the Dementor long enough for their powers to drain him."

"How many times do I have to ask?" Vernon demands as spit flies out of his mouth. "What the bloody hell are demantoids? What do they do?"

"They are among the foulest and darkest creatures to roam our world," Harry said darkly. "far more terrifying and horrible than you can even begin to imagine. They are powerful empathy eaters, feeding on humans and wizards alike emotions. They take away every ounce of happiness you have. In the process, they force you to relive your worse experiences, your very worst memories. Stay near them long enough. You will forever be trapped in an endless nightmare, living in misery and decay until you become nothing more than an empty hollow husk of your former self. Given a chance, they will even kiss you."

Vereesa listened carefully and felt sicker in her stomach than she's ever felt in her life. Now she understood why the memory of the Windrunner Spire sacking began to emerge in her mind. That day was by far the worse day of her life, as she lost many family members that day. Her father and younger brother among the fallen.

"Kiss you? Kiss you?!" Vernon said as if this was the dumbest thing he's ever heard in his life.

"It's what we call the 'Dementor's Kiss,' and it's their last and worse weapon. They will kiss you, and in the process of this kiss, they will suck out your soul and feast upon it for an eternity. Its a fate – far worse than death," said Harry.

Now Vereesa was really going to be sick. She thought nothing could be worse than become a wight under the Scourge. This fate could easily top the top two worse outcomes of all time.

"His soul? His soul?!" Petunia shrieked as she grabs Dudley and begins to shake him hard to make sure he still had his soul intact. "They didn't – he still has –"

"Of course they didn't get his soul," Harry said through the grind of his teeth as he was still having trouble believing the level of stupidity of his relatives.

"Fought'em off, did you, son?" Vernon said loudly and proudly. "gave them old one-two did you?"

"You can't hit a dementor," Harry said through his clenched teeth. "They're like ghosts, no physical body."

"Oh yeah?" Vernon snarls as he looks at Harry to prove him wrong as usual. "Why did they run off?"

"Because I cast the – " Harry began, but once again, another sound appeared, causing everyone turns to the source as the fourth hour that has arrived within the last twenty minutes. Another letter was dropped at Harry's feet before the owl flew out the window.

"For God's sake!" Vernon roared at the owl even though it was long gone. He looks like he was going to pull out his mustache. "I will not have owls anymore at my house! I will not tolerate this any longer!"

Harry opens the scroll ignoring Vernon's rants. He was half-hearted, hoping it would be someone he knew who would finally be explaining things to him and tell him they were on their way to pick him up and get him away from this hell house. To Harry's disappointment for the first time, it was from Sirius, and it barely had a sentence written in his letter. _'Don't leave the house.'_

Harry was getting fed up, and his anger began to get the best of him as the house started to shake under Harry's power he was releasing. He wanted answers, and he was sick of being told to simply stay put with no information on what's been going on. Glass cups and plates began to explode under the power Harry was released, and his frustration was starting to build to dangerous levels.

Harry turns and looks at Vereesa, who was still seated in the armchair and has remained silent for the entire conversation. She has been ignored and forgotten. Harry half cursed himself about forgetting her and knew she would have to stick with him for the time being.

"Do you think you're well enough to travel?" Harry asks kindly, his anger disappearing.

Vereesa nodded her head and didn't want to stay in this house either. She could sense the hostility towards Harry and Harry's own hostility towards his relatives. Vereesa was confident she wouldn't receive the house guest treatment from this family.

"Who is she?" Vernon shouted, breaking the conversation. "another freak like you?"

Vereesa heard this perfectly clear and was taken back as her face turns to fury. She's never personally hated anyone who hated elves, only heard of them. Was this person apart of human supremacy?

"Vernon," Petunia suddenly shrieks. "her ears! Look at her ears!"

"Let's go," said Harry. "The sooner we're gone, the better. If I stay any longer, than I'm just going to kill them."

"Don't you dare threaten my family!" shouted Vernon. "We took you in and fed you! You wear clothes we put on you! You should be grateful – "

"For what?!" Harry shouted as the windows all exploded from his voice. "I cook your meals, clean your house, did the gardening. I did everything without question. You hate me and detest me, and there is no love between us. You don't even care about me, and you never have! For ten years, you force me to live in the cupboard under the stairs. You dressed me in clothes that grew too small for Dudley to wear anymore, and you made sure they weren't in good condition. I'm not grateful, and I hate you all and wish you all to burn in hell for all the misery you put me through! You are the worse type of scum in the world!"

Having said his peace, Harry grabs Vereesa's hand and quickly marches upstairs to his room. Everything was already packed in the first place, as he never left anything out for Dudley to go through. Harry kicks his trunk open and quickly grabs his Firebolt. He grabs his old school robes from last year and hands it to Vereesa.

"Put this over your clothes, and give me your bow, quiver, and your sword," Harry said as he quickly changes into his more casual robes. Vereesa does as instructed and hands him her belt with her sword and the quiver with her bow; Harry places Vereesa's weapons in his trunk before he closes his chest and it shrinks into a pocket-size before placing the chest in the inside pocket of his robes where he knew it would be safe. Harry grabs his Firebolt and quickly mounts the Firebolt.

"Where are you going?" asks Vereesa.

"It's not safe to stay here," said Harry. "As you can see, my relatives hate anything that is what they call 'unnatural.' Such as magic and non-humans. That attack early tells me more attacks are coming, and I need to go underground. Their way of thinking has never changed in the fifteen years I've known them. I got to get away and hide before another attack comes."

"You want to tell me what is going?" Vereesa asks, trying to understand the situation.

"That will be a long story," said Harry. "I've already wasted enough time with my worthless relatives answering their stupid questions. I need to put as much distance from this place as soon as possible. I don't know where you can go, but you should stay with me for the time being until I can figure out a way to return you home."

Vereesa nods her and quickly climbs behind Harry on his broomsticks. She had a bit of trouble as she's never been on a flying broomstick before. The brooms she knew were enchanted to sweep the floors by themselves. Once Harry was sure she was holding on and wouldn't fall off, Harry opens Hedwig's cage before grabbing her owl treats and placing them in his pockets. Hedwig's bright amber eyes look at Vereesa before taking off into the night sky. Harry kicks off and takes off into the night sky, quickly rising towards the clouds and using the clouds to mask their presence from anyone looking upwards.


	2. Room Twenty-Three

**Aspect** **of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 02: Room Twenty-Three**

Vereesa was holding onto Harry around the waist. She's flown on mounts before, she has never flown on a broom before. It was a bit more uncomfortable then any flying mount she has ridden. Her favorites being the Dragonhawk that was excellent for long distances. She's ridden horses, hawkstriders, griffins, hippogriffs, and on a couple of occasions, Wyrens, but none of them had this remarkable speed this broom had. She looks down and could see so many lights glowing down below.

This world population was far larger than her world. She was beginning to wonder just how many people lived in this strange new world. Her world wasn't this populated. She could see countless lights from below, emitting in the dark. Vereesa couldn't help but feel just how isolated she truly was. While riding on this broom wasn't the most comfortable mount she's ridden, it was the fastest.

Harry continues to venture onward and quickly heads to the one place he knew he would be safe even if it were a risk. It was the only place he knew where to go. He would have headed towards the Burrow, the Weasley family ancestral home, but he dismissed that as quickly as he thought about it. Ron Weasley, for starters, made it very clear since Summer break has begun, that he wasn't welcome to his family home and has refused to say why. Harry was starting to guess that Ron believed he was mad and losing his mind and didn't want to spend any more time with him. Hermione Granger, his other best friend, was more interested in her studies than allowing Harry to spend time with him. That was so like her. She spent more time pressing her nose into books than bothering to know what was going on around her.

He would have gone to Sirius and try to spend time with his Godfather, but his Godfather was on the run as the Ministry of Magic continually looking for him. He was sure if he found his Godfather, they wouldn't be able to use magic, and he would only be putting his Godfather's safety into jeopardy.

That left the only place went he could think of; The Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was a wizarding inn, and it was open twenty-four hours. Tom, the Inn Keeper, ran it, and it was one of the most famous places in Briton. The only risk was by going to the Leaky Cauldron was the fact that there were a lot of eyes in the Inn, and that meant people would see him. What was fortunate was that no one knew he had a companion, and if people did look for him, they would be looking for him who was alone, not traveling in the company of a female. Harry thought about it, and he realized they could pass off as a young teenage couple. That would do well for him to blend in for the moment. He would still have to change his appearance, and his voice, as well as his scar, to prevent anyone from recognizing him. With the Death Eaters out there, it would only take a mere glimpse for them to see him, and they would quickly run to tell their master.

Thankfully, it was already well past nine at night, meaning that many people were either in bed or getting ready for bed. Hopefully, when he arrived, no one would take notice of his arrival. Harry hugs his cloak tighter and prays it was dark as it was when he first stayed in the Leaky Cauldron two years ago.

Harry quickly spots the Diagon Alley, and sure enough, the Alley had few people wandering the streets as many shops were closing up. Harry quickly descends to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. The moment he lands, he looks around, and to his delight, no one took notice of him. He, of course, appeared nothing more than another traveler seeking a place to sleep after a long journey.

Harry climbs off his Firebolt with Vereesa climbing off as well. Vereesa hugs her cloak and keeps her hood up as she looks around. Diagon Alley appeared a different kind of lifestyle to her own home. Much of it's resembles Silvermoon City.

Harry pulls out his wand and quickly waves it. He quickly changes his appearance to the best of his abilities. He knew Hermione would be able to do a fantastic job of transforming his appearance. She was after all 'little miss perfect' and could never get a spell wrong. Harry, however, didn't know how well he did, but he succeeded in making his hair a dark brown color, and his glasses now made his eyes appear as if he had brown eyes instead of green.

Harry turns to Vereesa and quickly waves his wand over her, and her appearance too changed. Her white hair was now a brunette; her cyan blue eyes were now a dark brown. Harry tried to do something about her magnificent beauty, but it was hard, and he could only do so much.

Vereesa turns to look at Harry, who was changing her appearance with glamours.

"Let's go inside and get some rooms," said Harry with a bit of a heavy voice that wasn't his own.

Vereesa said nothing but follows Harry inside the Leaky Cauldron.

Unknown to either of them, from the shadows of the Alley, a wizard who was packing several cauldrons looked up and was eyeing the two carefully. He eventually shrugs it off as if he imagined it and quickly wraps the stolen cauldrons in a bag and disapparates, too drunk to see and do things correctly.

Harry walks in and sees Tom the Innkeeper behind the counter, waving his wand, as the counter and other tables as the chairs were disappearing as the tables were getting cleared. Harry looks around and could only see two people other than Tom the Innkeeper. A wizard who faces Harry couldn't see was reading the lastest of Transfiguration Today, as he was drinking a goblet that was giving off light vapors. Another was a witch who was reading the Daily Prophet, where a picture of Cornelius Fudge was on the front page. Harry couldn't read the title, but it was clear Fudge made headline news about something.

"Can I get two rooms with single beds?" asks Harry keeping the hood over his face.

Tom, the Inn Keeper, looks up and stares at Harry.

"I only have one room right now that's available," said Tom.

Harry frowns.

"Does it have two beds?" asks Harry hopefully.

"Single," said Tom.

Harry knew this could be a problem. He's never really slept in the same bed with a female before, but it should be fine. He could sleep on the floor or the couch.

"How much?" asks Harry.

"Ten Sickles," said Tom.

Harry hands him a single Galleon as Tom gives him the key. Harry takes it, and he quickly leads Vereesa up the stairs before she let her curiosity got the best of her. Harry looks at the key and could see they were on the second floor. Harry opens the door and quickly goes inside. It was a basic room with a bathroom and a single bed. There was a mirror and a dresser with basic condiments. Harry quickly waves his wand and disables the enchantments that could be used to spy on them. As soon Vereesa was inside, Harry closes the door and promptly casts a locking spell on the door to prevent anyone from entering in the middle of the night.

The glamours faded away, and both Harry and Vereesa began to appear like themselves once again.

"I know you have questions; I have questions of my own. If we, however, start asking and answering questions, we'll be up all night. We can do it tomorrow, for now, sleep tight. You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor, or in the chair," said Harry.

"You won't want to share the bed?" asks Vereesa in surprise as Harry hung up his cloak.

"Isn't that improper?" asks Harry as he turns Vereesa.

"It's not the first time I've shared bedroll with a male before. You should have seen how mages and dwarves are when they sleep near me. They tend to fight over who has the right to sleep next to me about who got to safeguard me as I sleep," said Vereesa.

Harry couldn't understand this, but strangely, he could see this happening. Vereesa was, without a doubt, gorgeous, beautiful, and stunning. She would make supermodels jealous with envy just by being near her. Not to mention, the countless males, single or married, would throw themselves at her feet. Harry knew this because he saw the same thing happen to Fleur Delacour with her Veela charms. Many of the boys who threw themselves at her feet had girlfriends, like Draco Malfoy, despite having already promised to take Pansy Parkinson, he tried to gloat in his usual self to have Fleur accompany him to the Yule Ball.

"You sure?" asks Harry slowly. He's never slept with another female before and was unsure what to do. He knew if Ron were here, he would lose control of himself and strip down to nothing in hopes of getting some action. Harry remembers all the times Ron would make a fool of himself whenever Fleur Delacour was nearby. Harry didn't see it, but he heard how Ron made a bigger fool of himself when he attempted to take Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball only for her to not even respond and walk out with her friends. Ron made such a fool of himself that Ginny, Dean, and Seamus had to escort him back to Gryffindor Tower, where he was slowly snap back to reality and had to accept the fact no matter how much he grovels and begs, Fleur Delacour was never going to like him.

"I don't mind, plus I'm sure it would both do us some good if we're both in a bed," said Vereesa.

In response to this, she removes the cloak and robes and begins to remove her armor, which, surprisingly, was coming off quickly. She unclips her corset armor and reveals she was wearing a blue bra. She quickly slips off her armored boots before grabbing the waistband of her armored leggings and revealing that they were like armored Capri. Harry was surprised to see this, though it made things very easy and straightforward. Vereesa quickly showed she also had on blue panties, and they were very sexy. Harry feared he wouldn't be able to control himself in the middle of the night.

Harry stares at her body and thought if she was gorgeous as she was once before, it was nothing how she was without her armor. Her body was the pinnacle image of perfection. Perfectly shaped, slim with no signs of fate, even her breast, once out of her armor, showed no hints of sag of any kind. Her body was incredibly well-toned and even more gorgeous.

She quickly climbs into bed and lays on her side without saying a word. Throwing the covers over her, Harry could only assume she was asleep.

Harry said nothing and knew it was best to get it over with and pray his hormones would not get crazy in the middle of the night. Harry removes his robes and quickly lays down with his back to Vereesa. Harry couldn't help but wonder how he was ever going to get some sleep. With Voldemort out there as he knew Lucius Malfoy or any Death Eater capable of kidnaping him in the middle of the night, he knew his paranoia was at it's highest ever. Harry was slowly wondering if he was turning into Mad-Eye Moody or channeling his spirit.

Harry didn't know when, but he quickly and easily fell asleep.

Harry woke up, and the bed felt empty. It took a moment for Harry to realize what had occurred yesterday and quickly turns around to see the other side of the bed was empty, and his mysterious elf friend wasn't in bed anymore.

"Hey," said Vereesa as the bathroom door opens and she revealed herself wrapped in a towel. Her hair and body were moist, meaning she had taken a bath. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Harry. He slept better than he thought he would have. Harry sits up and stretches his arms a bit. He rubs his eyes and before grabbing his glasses and putting them back on.

"Why do you wear those?" asks Vereesa. Harry turns to look at her, and she was frowning at the sight of him wearing glasses.

"I can't see without these," said Harry as he looks at her. "I'm nearly blind without them. You only appear as a blur to me without them."

"Why don't you use magic to fix your eyes?" asks Vereesa.

Harry paused as he heard this. That thought never once accords to him. The only thing he's been doing with his eyesight is repairing his glasses. It never accorded to him that he could fix his vision himself.

"I don't know any method to heal the eyes," said Harry.

"I think I can help you, there is a way restore blindness in my world, if you're not one hundred percent blind that is, but it may be possible," said Vereesa.

Harry paused about that.

Then he realized there was another way. He's heard about it before. The Mind's Eye. The ability to see without your eyes. Harry's wonder if the knowledge was real. The question if it was real, who could teach him to look without seeing.

Harry leans down and thinks about it hard.

"How long you've been awake?" asks Harry.

"For an hour," replies Vereesa.

Harry looks at her in surprise and wonders who she was so adept at knowing what the time was. He needed spells to see the time.

"What time is it?" wonders Harry as he attempts to grab his wand to cast the tempos charm.

"It's five forty-three in the morning," said Vereesa.

Harry paused as he heard this. Slowly he grabs his wand, waves it, and true enough; it was precise as Vereesa said it was.

"How do you know that?" asks Harry.

"I am over a thousand years old. One of the things I have learned to master is the flow of time," said Vereesa.

A thousand years old! Harry felt lightheaded at hearing that. He almost lost conscious just by hearing these words. She didn't look like it, but she sounded similar to a Tolkien elf, almost like Arwen. Did this make him Aragorn? Harry knew much about the Lord of the Rings; it was his favorite childhood book growing up. It was similar; he was a human, and Vereesa was an elf.

"Does your world not have elves?" asks Vereesa in confusion.

Harry heard her speak and almost didn't hear what she had said, for he was getting lost in his childhood books once again.

"Not really no, I only know of House-Elves, they are servant creatures who take care of a wizarding household, other than House-Elves, I do not know of elves that live in this world," said Harry.

Vereesa looks at him for a few seconds before she sighs.

"That means I have no way to return to my world, there must be some way," said Vereesa.

"I do not know if there is a way for you to return to your world, but I think it might be possible. Sometimes there are stories of creatures and beings coming from other worlds that end up here, but then they disappeared. So it may be possible, we have to find a way; and I think I know away," said Harry.

"You do?" said Vereesa in surprise.

Harry didn't meet Vereesa's gaze and instead looks down and began to think hard. It was dangerous, with serious risks.

"Is it dangerous?" asks Vereesa.

"It's not away; it's more like a way to get answers. It carries great risk to the person who seeks the questions, with the chance they will be lost forever instead of seeking out what they wanted," said Harry.

Vereesa looks at him before she sighs. "I would be disappointed if it was too easy. Such a quest wouldn't come without great risks."

A hoot sudden broke their train of thought, causing them to look at Hedwig. She was on the only bird stand in the room.

"Morning, girl," said Harry with a happy face. He quickly swings his leg over the bed and walks over to Hedwig and strokes the side of her face as she gives out several hoots.

"She's a remarkable owl," said Vereesa, who was watching closely. Vereesa couldn't help but admire the beauty of this remarkable owl.

"She is one of a kind," said Harry as he looks at his oldest and closest friends. Hedwig has always been there for him when no others would. He had his ups and downs with Hedwig, but she's always been there for him. She was his only real friend he had in this world, given how Ron and Hermione abandon him yet again.

"I think we got some time to answer our questions before our days begin," said Vereesa.

Vereesa couldn't help but wonder what trouble the young human before her. When she had woken up, she had turn to look at him sleep, and unlike when he was awake, he was able to sleep peacefully, almost like he had rid himself of a burden off his back. It was clear there something that was eating away at him, and it was starting to spread inside of him like a curse. There was something that was eating away at him, and it plagued him. Vereesa suspected last night was his first undisturbed sleep. She could see that his eyes were looking much better than she first saw him.

Harry gets up and looks outside towards Diagon Alley, where his room was position over. Even if it was early in the morning, there were some people out and walked around. Harry could see no sense of danger or fear inside of them. It was as if their lives were undisturbed on what's going on around them.

"What is it?" asks Vereesa.

"Nothing," said Harry as he looks down as some shops started opening. "It's just – things are a bit too peaceful."

"Why is that bad?" asks Vereesa. Peace was something she would welcome right now, even if she were unable to return to her family and people, the idea of having a brief moment of peace was something she would cherish from the chaos of Azeroth at war.

"We've entered a state of civil war, and everyone is acting like there is no war going on," said Harry.

Vereesa looks at Harry in confusion.

"You're going to have to explain," said Vereesa.

Harry turns around and sits in the chair and sighs, rubbing his hand through his hair as he does so.

"It's a long story, I guess it's best to start with what I know and at the beginning," said Harry as he begins to tell Vereesa about the Dark Lord Voldemort and his rise to power. He told her everything, from his reign of terror, to his downfall that Halloween night, to his disappearance. How he kept trying to return and finally did so a month ago and made his return. He told her everything, from these plans and his desire and what he knew of the Dark Lord.

"So this Tom Riddle, this Lord Voldemort, is a Dark Lord who seeks to destroy everything and everyone in his way so that he can be the greatest Dark Lord in history?" said Vereesa slowly.

"Pretty much," said Harry. "He's obsessed with being the strongest and will kill anyone who threatens his chance to stand at the top."

Vereesa had sat down on the bed and was thinking hard and fast.

"Then I guess I can say, I don't think it was Voldemort and his Death Eaters who sent those Dementors to you," said Vereesa.

"What?" said Harry in shock. "If not them, then who? They are the only ones I know with the power to do so and have a reason who would want me out the way."

"Not quite," said Vereesa. "My government and the kingdoms I know aren't this corrupt as yours is, but from the sound of things, I would have to guess that your Ministry of Magic or someone high up inside of it, sent those Dementors. Most likely, they were watching you and were attempting you to use magic when you weren't supposed to in an attempt to silence you."

"I don't understand, why would they do that? I have no problems with them," said Harry.

"You are intelligent, Harry; I can see that about you. You aren't around the best people to bring out your best. You are more intelligent and smarter than you give yourself credit. You have told me much about you, and let me tell you what I see; your relatives have forced you to lower your grades and not for you to do your best in favor of their son. In your magical school, I can already see that you are curving your grades, so you don't hurt your friendship with your two friends. One who struggles with getting decent grades, the other who prides herself in her intellect but also has a hard time accepting others is better than her. You do this, cause you to respect them and want them to feel good about themselves and no ruin what relationship you have with them, in doing so, you've only chained yourself. You are living in one cage and moving to another. For the first time in your life, stop returning to your cage, spread your wings, and use your intelligence. Be yourself for the first time in your life, don't be what others want you to be," said Vereesa.

Harry looks at Vereesa, and as usual, he kept his face straight and blanked; this was the first time anyone has seen through his mask and deception. Since he has lived with the Dursley's, he was never allowed to excel well in his academic studies if he started to pull ahead of Dudley, his aunt and uncle would be furious and accuse him of cheating. So he did only well enough to pass his grades, and it was enough to make it appear like he was somewhat smart.

When he started Hogwarts, he quickly befriended Ron Weasley and only accepted him as a friend simply because he never had a friend before and wanted one. Ron struggle with his studies and Harry didn't want Ron to feel bad as he didn't have that same trouble with magic theory and practical magic. He was better with practical magic more than theory magic, and it was a given. When Hermione became his friend and joined their group, he was able to show some improvement in his academics, but he still had to curve his grade because Hermione hated anyone in their year, which was better than she was. Harry remembers all the time Hermione would go off about Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin, and Padma Parvati and Sue Li from Ravenclaw. Those three witches were considered to be just as smart if not smarter than Hermione, and Hermione had a hard time accepting that. Hermione didn't like them, and they didn't like Hermione either.

Harry couldn't show he was smarter than Hermione. The one time he tried to do his work correctly and regularly, Hermione snaps at him for not doing it 'correctly.' She made him redo it using her algorithm. Harry did so, and while the grade he got was an 'E.E.,' he felt his work would have gotten him an 'O' had he been allowed to do his homework his way. Because of Hermione, he wasn't allowed to excel at his own pace and force to excel at her own pace.

"Sorry, it's a habit," said Harry.

"I can see that," said Vereesa. "It's not a good habit. You need to excel how you wish to excel, not how others want you to excel."

Harry nods his head and begins to think carefully.

"What makes you think that Voldemort wasn't the one who sent the Dementor's?" asks Harry.

"It doesn't suit his style right now," said Vereesa. "It was clear that his return was meant to be as secretive as possible. With few people being aware of his return. Even if you manage to escape from his grasp during his rebirth, I seriously doubt he's going to do something that will bring himself any attention. He is going to do what he has been doing for the past thirteen years, and that is for him to remain in the shadows. He is going to make no moves against you. Instead, he'll use pawns to do that."

"The Ministry," said Harry slowly.

"That is correct," said Vereesa. "If this Lucius Malfoy is a loyal follower of Voldemort and he has the Ministry of Magic in his pocket, then you have to assume that the Dark Lord already has the Ministry of Magic in his pocket, even if they aren't aware of it. At the same time, you must now assume your leaders are your enemies. You must stick to the shadows. Why weren't you put in a safe house when you were sent home?" asks Vereesa.

"Dumbledore says I have to keep returning to my relatives," said Harry bitterly.

"Why?" asks Vereesa.

Harry said nothing. Dumbledore never told him why, only that he had to. Dumbledore never said anything about why and preferred to keep Harry in the dark as much as possible, believing it was for the best. It was now getting to the point Harry wanted answers, and he was most likely going to do something stupid and rash if he was going to continue to be left in the dark. He wanted answers, and if Dumbledore wasn't going to give him answers, then he was going to force it out of others by whatever means necessary. Harry could feel his anger, starting to boil to dangerous temperatures.

"Seems this mentor of yours is keeping many secrets from you," said Vereesa. "With all that is going on, he should take you under his wing and train you to the best of his capabilities and train you to the best of his knowledge. The fact that he is not means something is going on, something he knows. Something that he doesn't want you to know. There is a great chance that he is going to sacrifice you to destroy the Dark Lord."

Harry opens his mouth to protest, believing that Dumbledore would never do such a thing, but he closes and couldn't fault the logic in Vereesa's words.

"So what do I do?" asks Harry.

"You have to assume your leaders are now hostile and enemies towards you. I understand the Minister didn't accept the return of the Dark Lord and was from the start, in denial, and believed you weren't right in the head, is that right?" asks Vereesa.

"Yeah," replies Harry. "Why would he believe I'm lying though; this is far too serious for me to lie about and I, not the type who generally lies."

"Most likely because he fears it is true that he is doesn't want to accept it. It's easier for him to accept that you're merely trying to start trouble and most likely trying to have him replace. Even if this is a lie and he knows it, it's much easier to accept than to admit that a powerful dark mage has returned and will plunge the world back into war once again when they are not ready for war. it is easier to remove the source of the problem than to accept a threat."

"That doesn't make sense, why would you want to get rid of the one who warned you of the danger instead of preparing to take on the threat?" asks Harry.

"Does he understand the dangers?" asks Vereesa.

"He should, he saw the damage Voldemort and the Death Eaters left behind in the previous war," said Harry.

"That's not what I mean," said Vereesa. "I mean, does he understand the threat. Did he witness anything that would indict that the Dark Lord has once again returned?"

Harry stares at her.

"The Quidditch World Cup," said Harry, slowly remembering the events of last summer. "Death Eaters attack the camps, and another fired the Dark Mark into the sky."

"What do you know about this event? What actions did the Ministry take? Was anyone arrested?" asks Vereesa.

"As far as I know, no. There was no arrest or any investigation of any kind. There was only a lot of complaints and lawsuits for property damage," said Harry.

"Use that; it shows his incompetence. When you deal with politics, and you wish to remove them and show the world a threat, sometimes you must work around it. Use another problem to prepare for the real one," said Vereesa.

"Is that a political move?" asks Harry.

"Yes, one I have learned from my sisters," said Vereesa. "I do not know how politics works in this world, in my world, we have faced many threats, and there have times when my leaders didn't believe the threat was real. One such threat we faced was the Zandalarin Troll Empire. They have long to sack our city and enslave our people. When the Orcs arrived, and the Alliance was seeking help to face them, our leaders didn't believe they pose a threat to us. Instead, my sister lied to the leaders; she said the Trolls could become powerful and a threat if the Horde were to join forces with them, and if they defeat the Alliance, they will destroy our cities and people. It was a lie at the time, but it was enough to pursue some of our leaders into agreeing into lending aid and support to the Alliance to ensure the Trolls wouldn't become strong enough to pose a threat to us."

"So I say a white lie, to prepare others for the real threat," said Harry.

"That's right, use real problems to increase one's defense and forces further so when a threat arises, you can stand ready and not get caught off guard. Sometimes, to save others, when no one believes you, you must mislead them with a lie to prepare them," said Vereesa.

Harry thought that was strange and difficult, but also ingenious. Who was he kidding? He's been doing that all his life. He has been lying to his aunt and uncle to mislead them from the truth all the time. Hell, he's even lied to Dumbledore about many things simply because he didn't know what to tell Dumbledore, and he didn't know the facts. Perhaps he never realized it, but Dumbledore was testing him ever since he arrived at Hogwarts. He was a pawn the entire time.

"So what do I do now?" asks Harry.

"You need to prepare. Staying coop up in your room isn't going to be good for you. You need to learn how to defend yourself. You must learn about your enemy, and you must learn how to master yourself," said Vereesa.

"Master myself?" repeated Harry in confusion. "I don't get it, how can I 'master' myself?"

"You let your emotions control you. You should control your emotions. If you cannot control your emotions, then your enemies will use your emotions against you. It's common logic. My people are trained since we are we could walk to master our emotions so our enemies can't use it against us. Have your enemies ever used your own emotions and feelings against you? Lure you in traps and tried to pursue you into something you never wanted to do?" asks Vereesa.

Harry looks at Vereesa for a moment before he looks down.

Yes, his feelings and emotions have been used against him many times. Snape, in particular, loves to insult and taunt Harry. Whether if he's making insults about Harry's father or about Harry in general, Harry would always lose his cool and snap back at Snape, which got him in further trouble.

Now he understands, self-control. He didn't have it. Instead, he kept everything locked up inside of him, and when he let it out, it got him in trouble.

"So when do we begin?" asks Harry, as he was eager to begin his training.

"One of the key aspects of mastering yourself is to clear your mind and be rid of all thoughts, negative and positive. I do not know how well your world deals with emotions, but you must learn to control your emotions. Even if you can't master self-control, you must learn the basics," said Vereesa.

Harry nodded his head and knew if he could learn the ability in self-control, then he wouldn't fall for Voldemort's traps as he has done in the past. He's always fallen for Voldemort's trap only for sheer dumb luck to save him because Dumbledore was pulling strings from the background.

"Can you use magic without your wand?" asks Vereesa.

Harry paused as he thought about this.

"No," said Harry as he shook his head.

"Then you're in real trouble. If you lose your wand or it gets damage how will you be able to fight without magic?" asks Vereesa

Harry didn't have an answer for that. He didn't know what he would be able to do without his wand. He's only ever learned magic with his wand, and he was very fond of his wand at the same time.

"First, I think it wise to get things we're going to need to survive. I haven't eaten anything in a day, and I'm sure you're hungry yourself. So let's eat," said Vereesa.

Harry could grin, knowing how much a good meal was needed, especially breakfast. He didn't miss Ron and Hermione, but there was no doubt he was going to enjoy spending time with Vereesa Windrunner, who was proving to be irreplaceable as a companion.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the wait, but I hope everyone enjoys. Next chapter should be up soon, I hope everyone enjoys. Please like and review.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 03: Diagon Alley**

Once Harry had taken a bath and put on some fresh robes, Vereesa had once again put on her armor, but she throws on one of Harry's robes over her head to cover her armor body. Vereesa was disappointed that she couldn't bring her bow or her swords. Harry slips his wands under his robes as he places glamours on both Vereesa and himself. He didn't want to be recognized by anyone. Harry for once was happy to have his fame because, during last year at Hogwarts, when he needed to slip away from people's eyes and attention and 'Moody's' eye, he had to perfect and master glamour charms.

There were two sets, one that causes others to miss-see Harry for another or for someone they don't know. It proved to more useful than Notice-Me-Not Charms that Hermione was so fond of whenever she went to the Library. Another aspect Harry used was illusions. At first, he dismissed them because he thought they weren't beneficial. That was until he practices them on Ron and Hermione. Hermione believed her books where on fire and shouted every anti-fire and water spell she knew. He had done this because she wouldn't stop ranting about the importance of 'homework' and 'studies' and 'books.' For Ron, well, Harry knew precisely the type of girl Ron liked, and he couldn't stop talking about, and he even attempted to get as many photos of her and hang them all around his four-poster bed. Ron had spent so much time pretending to french kiss Fleur Delacour with his teddy bear that it was a disturbing sight. So during one of Ron many 'makeout' sessions, Harry cast an illusion on the teddy bear that had turned into a spider. Ron had screamed and ran out of the dormitory so loudly that Professor McGonagall had to be called to get him to quiet down and shut up.

After his little prank on his friends, he pulled a greater one on the most hated Professor of Hogwarts, Professor Snape, a teacher that loathe Harry as Harry felt mutually the same. Remembering what Neville had done to his boggart, Snape couldn't understand how his overgrown black robes suddenly turn into a witches' dress robe with a vulture handbag. The students in the Great Hall roared in laughter, forcing Snape to leave at once. Snape at once suspect Harry was responsible, even though he was right this time, he just always blames and assumes Harry does everything wrong.

Until he cast them and was able to fool even Ron and Hermione, he also deceived Mad-Eye Moody with his illusions. Harry remembers when he places an illusion on Professor Snape in the Great Hall of him wearing Neville's grandmother's robes. The Great Hall roared with laughter that by the time Snape realizes what was going, he was furious and tried so hard to find out who cast a spell on him, but he never found out who. Even if he suspected it was Harry; then again, he always suspected Harry, he couldn't prove anything.

The moment they were dressed, Harry and Vereesa left their room and locked it up with Harry placing extra security spells in and around his room just in case. He was sure no one was going to break in and search his things, but one never knew.

They made their way downstairs and quickly ordered some breakfast. For Harry, he missed this food, as he never really had anything decent with his relatives. They never did like to feed him, believing he was unworthy of their food.

Vereesa ate the food, roast hog with eggs, bacon with pumpkin juice. Vereesa very much enjoys the meal as she couldn't make the meals of Silvermoon. Once in a while, Harry's eyes would look around him and made sure no one was watching him. He started to wonder if he was starting to become like Mad-Eye Moody and his paranoia.

Vereesa was enjoying her meal. When she drank her pumpkin juice, she drains it quickly that told Harry she very much enjoye the meal. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he tasted pumpkin juice for the first time.

Once they were finished, Harry lays down a couple of sickles for Tom to collect as he and Vereesa prepare to enter the Alley. Harry walks through the illusion set of bricks with Vereesa following him in confusion. The moment Vereesa step forward and enter Diagon Alley, she stops to look around in amazement. Vereesa could see Diagon Alley in many ways mirror her own world's of Silvermoon City, Dalaran, and Stormwind City. The only difference was everything look a bit older. Almost run down hasn't been updated in years. The few people who were in the Alley and by the looks of things, they didn't seem to bother by this. If anything, this was normal for them.

Vereesa couldn't also but acknowledge that she was right. There was no sense of threat, fear, or a sense of panic. She was right in assuming no one was indeed aware of the dangers that lurk around them. Was Harry's government incompetent? Or just plain stupid? Vereesa knew there was some incompetence going on in her world. The Kingdom of Lordaeron was a prime example as King Terenas Menethil II failed to protect the Lordaeron from the rise of the Scourge, and Arthas Menethil went from heroic hero to fallen knight of the Scourge.

Vereesa continues to follow Harry down the alley and as there weren't many people shopping around. Vereesa was sure if they could see her for what she looked like, people would be staring at her, both in awe, envy, and perhaps fear. Her beauty has always been a problem, even for other High Elves. Ever since she was a hundred years old, she has been stared at as much as her sisters as many elves, humans, and even dwarves hope to find her hand in marriage.

Alleria had a hard time finding a suitor and eventually find one with Turalyon and followed him beyond the Dark Portal, but whether this relationship had been successful was unknown. The only thing Vereesa knew of was of her nephew Arator that had been born from this union.

Sylvanas Windrunner never found a partner; she lived a solo life with no desire to found a lover. She still was alone despite their mother; former Ranger-General Liressa Windrunner was urging her second daughter to find a husband.

Vereesa was still young, but their mother was also pushing for Vereesa even to find a partner and get married, if Sylvanas didn't, it would not fall to her to find a lover.

Vereesa half wished she had done her mother had requested before she was killed during the early stages of the Second War when she was defending Stormwind City. Thanks to her, the King of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, survived and was able to escape, giving the people of Stormwind and the Alliance of Stormwind hope once again they could return to their former glory. This is why Vereesa was heading to Stormwind to seek help in hopes that King Varian Wrynn would repay the debt he owed to her mother and help her people in their time of need.

Harry walks forward while holding Vereesa's hand. His disguise was doing well, but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone did something and figure out who he was. He also wanted to get things done before the alley got crowded. He didn't want to be around a crowd at this time. He wasn't sure how he would act.

"So you said you wanted to withdraw gold from your vaults, how does that work?" asks Vereesa, who was curious about this economy's system.

"I'm not sure how your world works things, but here in the magical world, our gold is run and controlled by goblins. Not sure if you know what a goblin is, but they are very tricky and clever. Many say it is mad if you attempt to steal from them. I want to get my gold and get out before anyone catches on what is going on," said Harry.

Vereesa could see that Harry has never fought in a war; this may have been the first time he's had to look over his shoulder. He was far too intense.

Vereesa stops, and Harry stops and looks at her.

"The first rule when in hiding and on the run is don't run, walk and be calm. If people see you are tense and on alert, it will only bring in attention. Walk, relax, think about something pleasant. It will prevent anyone from noticing you. Look around you and match the mood," said Vereesa.

Harry does so and could see that no one had any concerns or any fear.

"I can't stay in the open like this," said Harry.

"You are making yourself obvious by being tense and in a rush," said Vereesa. "relax, remain calm, no matter what. You're only going to hurt yourself if you are tense and appear out of the ordinary. Relax, you've never scouted the enemy before?"

Harry paused as he heard this. He has scouted and infiltrated the enemy before, back in his second year.

"Yeah, I snuck into the Slytherin Common Room in my second year," said Harry.

That was a good time, while he was able to keep his composure Ron was unable to. Ron, many times, was so close to blowing their cover when they were disguised as Crabbe and Goyle because when Malfoy insulted Ron and his family, Ron couldn't hold back his anger, and Harry had to cover for him by faking a stomach ache. Malfoy didn't take notice, and why would he. No one would ever think to break into the Snake's Lair and getaway. Harry was able to keep his cool mostly because he was wanted answers.

"Then blend in, match the surroundings. I'm no rogue, but I've learned the basics, as well as to be a good scout. You have to become apart of your surroundings. If you're out of place to your surroundings, then you will only make yourself a target with everyone being aware of who you are. Relax, become a shadow around others, and you won't be discovered," said Vereesa.

Harry takes in a deep breath and nods his head, knowing Vereesa was right. He had to calm down; he couldn't let his temper get the best of him as it has since this summer. He knew why he was so angry; it was because his best friends had forsaken him and left him to die at the hands of the relatives, literally.

"I have been a warrior for many years," said Vereesa slowly as if she understood what was going through Harry's mind. "It is wise never to let your enemies get the better of you, directly or indirectly. You must always be the one in control of yourself, and you must know your enemy's objectives if you hope to stop your enemy. Also, be warned, sometimes, the very worse enemy you can have is yourself."

Harry looks at her in confusion.

"I don't understand, how can I be my own worse enemy?" asks Harry as it didn't make any sense.

"In time, you will understand, for now, let's get what we need to do and quickly," said Vereesa.

Harry nods his head and begins to slow his breathing to calm down. He knew it was best to relax.

He magically altered his appearance so no one would recognize him. No one was looking twice at him. Even if anyone were looking for Harry, they would expect him to be alone as Ron and Hermione were nowhere around the alley. Harry knew he was well known for traveling with a red-head Wesley and a bushy brown hair know-it-all. Harry was currently in the company of a blonde female that was five-four and for the most part, looks nothing like Hermione Granger. It would make sense; if the Death Eaters or the Ministry were looking for him, they would be expecting him to travel in a group of three or by himself, not with one person. If anything, this seems more like he was a couple more than a with his usual friends.

Harry begins to walk towards the bank, but this time, he was more relaxed. Harry felt comfortable as he walks with Vereesa by his side then his time with Ron and Hermione.

Harry walks up the steps of Gringotts, only to stop and look back at Vereesa, who was looking at the building.

"What is it?" asks Harry.

"Those words, what do they mean?" asks Vereesa.

Harry knew what she meant. He was confused the first time he read those words as well.

"Gringotts bank is run by goblins, in my world," explains Harry. Vereesa turns to look with a blank expression on her face. Harry briefly wondered if she too had goblins from her world as well. "Goblin's are intelligent and are known, tricksters. I generally don't like dealing with them, but they're the only ones running the economy in my world. I don't like dealing with them. Let me do the talking; I'm not sure how they will react knowing what you are, or what kind of relationship you have with goblins."

Vereesa didn't have a good relation with Goblins. There were five goblin cartels in her world, each run by the Trade Prince. To become the Trade Prince, you needed to rise with powerful connections. You also had to have the right followers besides you to rule the Cartel you were in, which was a lot like a crime family. The one thing apart of the Goblin Cartel's was there was also a lot of backstabbing and lies apart of it. It was challenging to get along with them, as well. Hopefully, the Goblins of this world were more – pleasant.

Vereesa walks behind Harry as they enter the bank, and Vereesa could see creatures behind a large number of desks in what appeared to be counting gold and silver. Unlike Azeroth Goblins, they weren't green, but a paler version of a human. Behind the goblins were doors that led elsewhere. Vereesa couldn't see where, even with her elven eyes, but she could only assume it led to the vaults to the people who own them.

Harry ignored the goblins and walked with a purpose towards the front, his disguise disappearing before he reaches the tall stand.

"I wish to remove my gold from my vault," said Harry in a polite tone, knowing it was best to be polite instead of nasty and rude.

"Do you have your key?" asks the goblin behind the teller without looking at Harry.

Harry lays down his small golden key on the table, and the goblin looks at Harry with a nasty look as if expecting Harry to give him the key directly in his hands. That would have been impossible given how tall the teller stood, as well as the fact that the goblin stood as back as possible to avoid any contact.

The goblin leans forward to look at Harry, and Harry looks back with a menacing look. He was feeling frustrated and angry with the lack of respect people were giving him. Why was he always treated like vermin?

The goblin paled slightly at the sight of a frustrated Harry. For a brief moment, he felt he was in the presence of a Dark Lord, who was ready to murder him where he stood. He hasn't felt this way since the last war.

The goblin grabs the key and quickly looks at it with shaky hands, trying to hide his discomfort. The feeling of being before a monster was hard to shake off, though. He couldn't raise the alarm given the fact that Harry Potter didn't threaten him or raised his wand at him.

"It appears to be in working order," said the goblin as calmly as he could. The feeling of the monster's impatience was apparent, and he feared nothing would stop Harry Potter from unleashing havoc upon them. This feeling was almost hard to bear with; curse the Minister and his campaign to smear Harry Potter's name. He did not want to die for the Minister to prove his point. "I'll have a goblin take you to your vault immediately, Eglok!" shouted the teller in a much louder voice than he usually would have used.

Eglok appeared quickly, knowing it was urgent. He took the key, and one look from the teller told him this was serious. A look at Harry Potter, the owner of the vault, said that there was a monster waiting to strike.

"Follow me, please," said Eglok as he quickly heads to the fastest carts available.

Ten minutes later, harry leaves Gringotts with a backpack that had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, that now had everything had in Harry's vault in his bag. He also exchanges a large number of his gold for muggle money, even though there was a chance he would not need it. Still, better to prepare for the worse and need it and not have it. The goblins made sure to make the transaction run as quickly and as smoothly as possible. It was almost as if they were in a hurry to get him out and make sure he leaves happy as well.

Harry quickly heads to Flourish and Blotts Bookstore. Upon entering, there was hardly anyone inside. The large bookstore only had three people on the first floor itself. Harry couldn't hear anyone on the second floor and could also assume the third floor was empty. Harry walks up to the counter where he could see a young witch sitting down reading a book, the latest on charms.

"I would like to buy a couple of books," said Harry.

"What kind of books are you interested in?" asks the girl without looking up for her book.

"Mind arts, advance transfiguration, charms, potions, animagus, and dueling spells," said Harry.

The girl paused as she looks up from her book without moving her head. She finally looks up and sees Harry Potter standing there.

Harry realized she was a recent Hogwarts graduate. She was one of Cedric Diggory's friend.

"Are you that insane Potter? Why would I help you?" she said.

Harry frowns at her, and the anger was starting to show in his eyes. She seemed to have paled at the sight of an angry Harry. There was something about him now like there was something inside of that was now awake.

"You're Cedric's friend, aren't you," said Harry.

The girl frowns.

"Everyone knows you kill him," she said quietly.

"Why would I do that? For what reason did I have to kill Cedric?" said Harry.

The girl frowns at him.

"Perhaps it's because he beat you in Quidditch," she said.

"You know as well that was a fluke. If the Dementor's hadn't shown up, neither of us would have known who defeated who," said Harry.

The girl looks at him.

"Cedric would have won if you didn't kill him," said the girl angrily.

"Cedric did win. He won by rights, and I do not deny that," said Harry.

"Is that why you killed him? So you can take the glory?" said the girl angrily; in an attempt to overcome her fear.

"So you think I killed him? Why did I bring him back in front of everyone to see? If I had killed him, wouldn't it have been smarter to leave him where I killed him and made his death look like an accident?" said Harry in response.

The girl falls silent. It was clear this mere thought never occurred to her. Why would a killer reveal his crime before others?

"So you're saying that You-Know-Who is back and he's the one who killed Cedric? Everyone knows he's been dead for thirteen years," said the girl in disbelief.

"He was never dead; he was left in a weakened state and went into hiding. The Death Eaters have been bribing and telling the Ministry that he's dead so Voldemort can regain his former strength," said Harry. The girl flinches terrible at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"How do we know he's still alive, there is no proof," said the girl.

"How do you know he was dead?" said Vereesa interrupting the conversation. The girl looks at him. "Was there any proof that he was dead. A body? Witnesses, who reported his death?"

The girl looks at him.

"No, but we have been assured by the Minister that the Dark Lord is dead," said the girl.

"Your argument is lacking; there was never any proof of the Dark Lord's demise. Then let me ask you this, how much do you know about the Dark Lord that terrorize your lives before his downfall?" asks Vereesa.

Harry looked at Vereesa and was grateful for her interference. He was getting angry at the girls' blunt accusations. He was close to losing his temper.

"Not much, but we have been assured by…," said the girl.

"You put too much faith in the wrong people," said Vereesa.

"You can't say he's back," said the girl in a whisper.

"Believe, don't believe. If you didn't see what happen, and there was no proof of what happened, how do you believe one person story over another?" said Vereesa.

The girl said nothing.

"Cedric spoke highly of you and had asked us to stop harassing you last year during the tournament. I want to know why Cedric defended you so much," said the girl.

"Because I warned him about the First Task a week before it began," said Harry.

The girl looks at him.

"That is when Cedric started to defend you," she said. "He did say, to leave you alone and that you have no wrong to our house."

"I understand you are upset about the death of your friend," said Vereesa. "Don't go blaming another for their death when you don't understand how they died. You're only insulting his memory."

Harry looked at Vereesa and realized that she could have done well in Hufflepuff. Understanding one's feelings was a trait in Hufflepuff.

"I don't know how he died. The Ministry of Magic said that Harry Potter most likely responsible for Cedric's death," said the girl.

"How do they know?" asks Vereesa in amusement. Harry already told her the details of Cedric's death, and she said to him the truth that no one has told him. He was not responsible for Cedric Diggory's death, and it was Albus Dumbledore's fault for failing to act and prevent his death. "What did they tell you?"

She looks at them.

"Not much to be honest," she finally admits. "There was just a small article that mentions Cedric was killed during the Third Task. It was mention that Potter was the one who brought his body back. It didn't go into details, only hinted that Potter was somehow responsible."

Vereesa heard all she needed to know before she spoke.

"Then unless you have a clear picture, you shouldn't speak on matters that you don't know. Is Harry Potter someone you know who would commit murder?" said Vereesa.

The girl looks at Vereesa and couldn't help but be puzzled.

"I don't know him that well to be honest," the girl admitted.

"Then why do you past judgment on him for something you don't know?" said Vereesa.

The girl was guilty, and it showed on her face. She flushes a slight shade of red from embarrassment. It was clear she was guilty of falsely accusing someone of murder.

"Can you help me?" said Harry as he addresses the matter at hand.

"No one else is here, and I'm not allowed to sell those types of books," said the girl.

Harry dumps large bag galleons on the counter. It was a huge bag, holding more than a hundred thousand galleons. The girl knew this was more gold than she could earn in a lifetime. Immediately she was torn between accepting the gold and turning Harry Potter away.

"Give me one sec to get your books," said the girl as she quickly disappears in the back.

Harry stood by the counter and was thankful that Vereesa was here. Thinking back, if Ron and Hermione were here with him, Ron would either ignore the person or try to intimidate them. Hermione would use logic but also be bossy about her reasons and refuse to listen or let the other person speak their opinion. Vereesa was able to address the situation calmly, then question the person's source of information on the matter.

' _You could have done well in Slytherin,'_ said a memory within Harry that he hasn't heard since he once questions his place in Gryffindor back in his second year. He has, for so long, worn his emotions on his sleeves, and he has been manipulated to many times.

Harry's eyes turn to a black book that was on a stand and was standing by itself. Harry walks up to it and looks at it. He opens it and sees there was nothing but empty pages in the book. Harry steps back towards the shelf, where the girl was walking back with several large books in her arms.

"What is this? It's empty!" asks Harry, holding up the black book.

"That is a Grimoire," said the girl as she sets down the books. "No one truly knows what that book is or what it is for. It has changed hands so many times. Every time it changes hands, no one has discovered its secrets. I know Albus Dumbledore once studied it, but he could never figure out what it was used for. That book has always been a mystery."

Harry flips the pages and couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was attached to it. He places it down, and the girl looks at him. She merely nods her head as Harry begins to pack the dozen of books into his bag. Hermione would go nuts and eagerly read all the books as fast as she can and lecture Harry in doing things the 'right' way.

Once everything was put in his bags, Harry walks out with Vereesa in tow. Harry didn't have anything to look into. Harry knew he needed answers, and the only place he knew to get them was the one place he wasn't sure he should go. He heads down Diagon Alley and could see the alley starting to get crowded. Harry quickly sees that Ollivanders was indeed open.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walks towards Ollivander and opens the door.

As usual, it was empty, with Ollivander nowhere to be seen. Harry still remembers the first time he came into this shop as if it were just seconds ago. Ollivander loved to surprise or scare his customers.

"Back again, Mister Potter?" said Ollivander as he suddenly appears from the shadows of the shelves.

Harry didn't flinch at the sudden appearance of the most famous wandmaker on the island, but he helped be startled by his presence.

"I need answers," said Harry quickly, hoping the wand seller would provide answers. This was dangerous as Ollivander was a friend of Dumbledore, and Harry didn't want Dumbledore to know he was here.

"I suspect so, most unusual what happened in June. One that I never thought would happen, but I did expect to happen you to come for answers," said Ollivander.

Harry quickly looks behind Ollivander to see a packed suitcase.

"You're leaving," said Harry.

Ollivander paused as he looks at Harry.

"Yes," said Ollivander. "Unfortunately, I believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is indeed back, and since his wand failed to kill you in June, he will come after me for answers, just like you have."

Harry should have also expected this. Just as he was confused by his wands joining with Voldemort's, so too was Voldemort.

"Do you have time to answer my questions?" asks Harry.

"I can, but I rather leave before anyone sees me. Where are you staying?" asks Ollivander.

"The Leaky Cauldron," said Harry honestly.

Vereesa hits Harry's arm, and he was sure she was telling him to reveal his location so quickly without any thought.

"Dark times lay ahead Mr. Potter; a dark future awaits us all. What can I do for you?" said Mr. Ollivander.

"Why did my wand create that golden thread with Voldemort's?" asks Harry at once.

Mr. Ollivander said nothing at first. He merely looks at Harry carefully.

"Wandlore is a fascinating branch of magic that has never truly been explored nor explain. The more we begin to understand, the more questions began to emerge. Twin cores is a rare occupancy when there are two wands made with a similar core. While many wands do share relations with one another, it is rare for wands to be 'twins.' Your wand recognizes the Dark Lord's wand to be both its brother, yet your enemy. Almost as if sensing your distress, it fought to overwhelm its brother. It is unclear as to why this happens, only that it did," said Ollivander.

"What will happen now that the Wand's have a bond?" asks Harry.

"The Dark Lord will not be able to fight you with his wand any longer. His wand has submitted to your wand, and therefore, no spell cast by the brother wand will work on you now. If the Dark Lord were to learn of this, he would most likely seek another's wand to kill you," said Ollivander.

Harry said nothing as this was something he thought would happen, but needed to be sure. Harry nods his head. "The Ministry of Magic was able to detect my spells outside of Hogwarts," said Harry slowly.

"Awe yes, the Trace. It's a piece of magic that the Ministry places upon the children of Hogwarts. It allows the Ministry of Magic to detect spells with underage wizards. In the past, there has been trouble with young witches and wizards who used magic and would draw unwanted attention. As you are aware, some laws prevent underage witches and wizards from using magic. I'm not surprised the Minister detected you used magic this summer, they've been making a fuss over you since you won the Triwizard Tournament," said Ollivander.

Harry paused as he heard this.

"What do you mean, they've been making a fuss over Harry?" said Vereesa.

Ollivander looks at her with his silvery grey eyes.

"I remember every customer I have, every wand I have ever sold, every single one. I am sure that I have never met or sold anything you, my dear," said Ollivander.

"I am a traveler merely passing through," said Vereesa quietly.

Ollivander seemed to accept this. For one, she didn't look or sound from the Isles.

"Are you aware of what happened in June?" said Ollivander.

"I am, Harry already told me in great detail of what happened," said Vereesa.

"Do you know what has happened since the semester at Hogwarts has ended?" asks Ollivander.

Neither Harry nor Vereesa answered. They didn't know. Harry's had no contact with anyone from the magical world. He's never gotten a letter that had any information on what was going on, and it's what drove him insane. Ollivander seemed to have guessed the truth.

"I'm not surprised since Mr. Potter lives in the muggle world. Here, best to see it for yourself," he said as he grabs a copy of the Daily Prophet to Harry.

Harry grabs the Daily Prophet and opens it open. Immediately, he could see a large picture of himself on the front page. 'The Boy Who Lives' was the running title. Almost immediately, the words 'lives' changed to 'lies.' The picture changes to the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge with the words 'All is Well.'

"What is this?" said Harry looking at the Daily Prophet. He didn't even read the Daily Prophet to know that something was very wrong.

"Fudge doesn't want to believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. Therefore he is attacking anyone who is claiming the Dark Lord is back. Already several groups of people have been arrested in supporting your claim the Dark Lord has returned, with others fleeing from Fudge. He has since the end of Hogwarts, been smearing your name and destroying your name in the magical world,"

"He's in denying about the threat at his doorsteps?" said Vereesa slowly.

"Afraid so," said Ollivander. "There is no proof that the Dark Lord has returned, and that's the fact that Fudge is sticking too, believing that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore are only trying to stir up trouble to remove him from office. He's already removed Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the UK's Wizengamot and has voted him out as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He's using all his influence to keep things the way they are and is refusing to accept the truth."

Harry felt angry. He wanted to lash out because now it was Fudge who was causing the problems for Harry.

"Is there a way to remove the 'trace,' off Harry?" asks Vereesa. "We were attacked by – Dementors yesterday, and we're already in trouble and on the run."

"There is away, but it's illegal if I'm caught," said Ollivander softly.

"Can you do it?" said Harry at once.

Ollivander looks at Harry carefully.

"I can, and I shall, Mr. Potter. I fear that a dark future lies ahead, but a darker one awaits you more than any other. You cannot fight and be safe if you can be found within an instant. I will do it this time, but you must find a way to defeat the Dark Lord this time for good, so we don't live in fear. There are very few places that we can hide from the Dark Lord," said Ollivander.

Harry nods his head and follows Ollivander to the backroom to have the trace remove.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, things been busy with me. I hope everyone enjoys. I'm taking a bit slower approach on Harry's journey to Azeroth as I feel he should do some training and practice to prepare for Azeroth. There is also the matter that Harry needs information before he can do anything, and let's face it the Order (cough Molly Weasley and Dumbledore) will never give Harry that information believing keeping him in the dark is the best thing for him. There is a way to get the information and power he seeks, but the price he has to pay many say it's not worth it. You'll see. Please like and review.

Also, what I'm doing is showing more of the Wolf inside of Harry as the Lion is being left behind. So Harry's arrival in Azeroth is better off.


	4. Comfort in the Dark

**Aspect of the Wolf**

Author Notes: I'm sure many of you have wondered, and even some of you have asked the question as to why I don't just rewrite the chapters like The **Winter King** and **Magical Origins** and **Knight and Honor.** As I have said before, I was farther along in Knight and Honor and was nearly done with both The Winter King and Magical Origins chapters when the police raided my place and took my computer. (Didn't have a cloud account and that was foolish of me with my history with the police) Truth is, I can't rewrite those chapters without seeing it and knowing what went wrong. Without those chapters to read and just rewriting it with no information, even if I have a general idea of what that chapter is about, feels just wrong for me, and I can't do it. It may seem strange, but it's a writing habit for me, and one I can't look to overcome, and I have tried. I even tried to rewrite the Magical Origins chapter, but I could barely write a sentence before I just removed it over and over again; until I finally just deleted it.

 **Chapter 04: Comfort in the Dark**

Harry and Vereesa return to Diagon Alley and quickly order some food before retiring to their room. Harry removes the books from his bag and promptly puts his newly purchase books on the bed and looks at them.

There was The Art of Transfiguration, Defensive Spells of Today, Secrets of the Mind, The Animal Within, the Counter to the Dark Arts, among others. Harry sits down and begins to read into the best defense. One of the things that made good defensive magic wasn't just countering the opponent's spell or curse, but also laying defensive measures around yourself. Defensive magic required good on countering your opponents as well as using powerful spells to defeat your opponents.

"With the Trace removed, you'll be able to move more freely now," said Vereesa as she removes her specialize chainmail armor and sets it on the chair.

Harry set the book down and was more than eager to start practicing and mastering the spells he had with him.

"Yeah, this means the Ministry of Magic can't find me anymore. Let alone track me," said Harry.

With the trace removed, he was free to use magic anywhere he wanted. Ollivander did warn that the Ministry still had sensors that detected magic in certain areas that recognized magic. The trace didn't work in the magical world, meaning as long as Harry stayed in the magical world. The Trace, like a switch, would turn off once Harry had entered the magical world. It would take the Ministry several weeks to figure out the Trace has been removed. The information Ollivander provided, the limited information he knew, proved the Death Eaters had a stronger grip on the Ministry of Magic than he initially thought. This meant Harry would have to disappear and go into hiding. This said he could no longer return to Hogwarts. Harry already knew there were many students with ties to the Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Not to mention, Snape was also an infamous Death Eater. Harry never trusted Snape and held a strong dislike for Snape with Snape harboring the same feelings for Harry. Dumbledore kept vouching for Snape was trustworthy, but Harry seriously doubts that. Snape hated him, and his family and Harry have long suspected Snape wished his death.

Snape would have also told Voldemort about his achievements throughout his years at Hogwarts. Snape past spoke for itself, and Harry never understood why Dumbledore trusted Snape so much, it was too suspicious.

Then there was Draco Malfoy and his gang of junior Death Eaters. Harry wasn't safe at Hogwarts, and he knew that many of them would love to seek to gain favor with the Dark Lord, and they would do it by present Harry at the Dark Lord's feet. He also knew there would be far too many eyes on him the next semester than usual.

"What will you do?" asks Vereesa.

"I need to disappear where no one can find me or recognize me. I also need answers, and I'm not going to get them from my friends or teachers. I also got to find a way to return you to Azeroth," said Harry. Harry gets up and looks out the window where the people where walking around oblivious to the dangers that were around them.

"How? You already told me that you knew no way to create portals, let alone how to find Azeroth. You never were good at Astrology," said Vereesa.

"There is away," said Harry. It was very dangerous, and the price you would have to pay wasn't worth it in the end. For Vereesa, Harry was willing to pay the price. Harry was losing everything and really didn't have anything left to fight for. The only thing that he really had to do left was avenged his parents by killing the Dark Lord and his forces.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be easy to acquire," said Vereesa.

"No, it is not," said Harry.

"I need to see you fight," said Vereesa. "You're magical skills are impressive, even for many of my world's mages. There are many dangers you have to be aware of, and you need to learn how to handle them."

"There are very few places I know of that will allow this to happen. The tricky part is not getting discovered," said Harry.

"How many fights you've been in?" asks Vereesa.

"To be honest, one. I've had scuffles at school before and did learn how to duel – slightly, but never really been in a fight," said Harry. _'Unleash you count the times I've been caught by Dudley's 'Harry Hunting' games.'_

Vereesa frowns at him.

"What has your master been teaching you?" asks Vereesa in confusion.

"I'm merely a student, I'm not a soldier," said Harry.

"If you intend to fight in a war, you can't be a student but a warrior," said Vereesa.

"Shouldn't I focus on my education," said Harry.

"That depends, do you believe you still have much to learn?" asks Vereesa.

' _No,'_ Harry thought to himself. During the Triwizard Tournament, he had pushed his educational studies to the max between the second and third tasks. He was way ahead of his peers, and that was obvious. Not even Hermione, with her vast knowledge of many spells and magic, could match him in his spellwork.

"Not really know, I just – want to see my friends again, I guess," said Harry.

"That is unwise, as your friends have clearly abandoned you if they haven't sent you any letters or even attempted to communicate with you in any way. Why do you really want to go back to Hogwarts?" asks Vereesa.

Harry didn't look at Vereesa.

"The truth," said Harry slowly. "It's because Hogwarts has been the only home I have ever known."

Vereesa said nothing.

"I can understand that," said Vereesa. "Silvermoon is my home, and now I am forced to forsake it."

"Because of the Scourge?" said Harry.

"They are days away from overwhelming the last defense of the cities and will mostly take down its walls. My sister Sylvanas is attempting to buy as much time as possible to get my people to safety. Her rangers and the Farstriders are easily being overwhelmed. It's only a matter of time before they are defeated. That's why I was sent to Stormwind, the Southern Human Kingdom in the Eastern Kingdoms, in an attempt to have my people through its walls to protect them," said Vereesa.

It seems they have both lost their homes. Harry couldn't help but be surprised by Vereesa's resolve in not breaking down and showing her fear and concerns for her people as well as to the fact she was separated from her family.

"How can you be so strong? Aren't you worried about your family and friends?" said Harry.

"Of course, I'm concerned about my people and my family. My sister is a Ranger-General, the highest and most honorable rank we can achieve amongst my people. I fear for her safety all the time, and I love my sister. The Scourge is a grave threat, more than we've been able to deal with before. Do not forget that I am over a thousand years old. There are many things I know and have master during my lifetime. I can see you have very little control over your emotions and are quick to lose control as soon as things don't go your way. This is something I have noticed that it has become more and more of a pattern with you. You must learn to control yourself," said Vereesa.

"I know, it's just," began Harry before he turns and sits down on his couch and sighs as he leans back. "I'm just so angry all the time."

Vereesa looks at him and could understand why. He has been isolated for so long, expected to do the right thing. Now that he was finally looking for answers, he was being shunted aside and force into the dark as if this was best for him. He was having enough, and he was going to do something rash if he didn't get answers soon. Vereesa could understand his frustration; she to was worried about her people and her sister. Even mastering the value of patience, Vereesa still wanted to rush back to Azeroth and save her people.

"I know it's hard, but you need to be patient, " said Vereesa.

"Hard to be when I don't know what is going on," said Harry.

"We'll find answers, Ollivander gave us plenty of information to go on," said Vereesa.

This was true, but Harry knew it wouldn't be easy. The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that Dumbledore kept these answers close to his chest, and by the sound of things, Dumbledore refused to tell anyone anything and only expect people to listen to him and do what he said.

"So what's our play?" asks Harry.

"I need to see how you can fight," said Vereesa simply. "I can't help you unless I know what your strengths and weaknesses are."

"I really don't know anywhere where we can practice without being discovered," said Harry.

"Then we have to leave as soon as possible. It won't be long before you are discovered you are here, and I if this is the only place you would come to if you ran away, then you must be on the move again," said Vereesa.

"We'll leave tomorrow, I think it's best to leave the country and head South," said Harry.

"How far do we have to walk?" asks Vereesa.

"Not far," said Harry. "Waterloo station isn't far from here, it will take a couple of hours to reach France."

"Why don't we walk there? Or fly on your broom?" asks Vereesa.

"It's impossible to walk to France," said Harry. "Also, I don't want to fly over the ocean to France. It's about a hundred miles away. I've never flown over the open ocean before, and I rather not risk getting lost or seen. Instead, I want to go underground and get there without being seen by anyone. No one from my world would think of the train to travel, and they wouldn't bother to look for the underground passage."

Vereesa looks at Harry closely.

"You mean we're going to ride a tram?" said Vereesa.

Harry turns to look at Vereesa carefully.

"That is a word we haven't used in a long time," said Harry.

"What do you call it?" asks Vereesa with curiosity.

"Trams are referred to as mechanical trains on the street. We're riding the train, more common for underground use," said Harry.

"When do we leave?" asks Vereesa.

"I would say tonight, but we can stay one more night. If we leave tonight, it will be harder to find a place to sleep. We'll leave tomorrow morning before daybreak; grab a light breakfast and be out of here before anyone realizes we're gone," said Harry.

"There aren't any taverns or inns that are open all day?" asks Vereesa.

"Not one you want to stay in; no," said Harry.

Vereesa could only assume the available taverns were run by criminal syndicate like the Defilers. She nodded her head in understanding and did agree with the plan. If they left now, it would be dark, and even though she was confident in finding shelter, she did not know this world or the area well enough to say she could defend them both. Harry knew this world better than she did, and she was partnered with him for the time being. She was thankful for having him as a partner. She could have easily been found by a fool who desire her body and would have kept her as a slave; for personal use. She knew the stories of several she-elves who were captured and what ended up happening to them. Force to be playthings, they lost their minds and sought refuge in the church to recover. Many were never heard from again and just disappeared. High Elves and Night Elves were sought by many for their long beauty. Vereesa has lost count on how many slavers she has encountered that kept elves for their harems and their customers. She, too, was sought after and has many times attempted to either get captured or charmed into having a leash on her neck. She was worth a fortune, and she knew it. She was one of the top five most beautiful elves of Silvermoon. With people, whether suitors or slavers desiring her.

"What are we going to do once we get to 'Frence'?" asks Vereesa.

Harry smiled at her. "France," said Harry as he corrects her. "Once we get to Paris, France, I'll seek out Fleur Delacour and see if she'll let me stay with her for a couple of days. Then we will head east to Denmark and make our way north to Scandinavia."

"What's in Scandinavia? A way home to Azeroth?" asks Vereesa.

"Perhaps, I'm not sure. I do know this," said Harry. "I may be able to get some answers as will you."

Answers. It was something they both needed at the moment. Vereesa needs to know how she arrived in this world and how she can return to Azeroth. Harry wanted to know why the Dark Lord wanted him dead so badly as well as how he was able to return to life despite losing his body and how he was unable to die.

"What are you seeking there?" asks Vereesa.

"The Well of Knowledge," said Harry.

"Will it provide us answers?" asks Vereesa.

"Perhaps, 'for those who seek answers, generally lose something in return,'" said Harry quoting the infamous legend behind the well.

Vereesa didn't like the sound of that. It sounds like there too many dangers to seek the well. She didn't know another way to get answers, and it appeared no one was going to give them answers. So it seemed they would have to do this as they didn't really have any other opinions.

"Want to get some dinner, then we can sleep early before leaving for tomorrow?" said Vereesa in hopes of taking the matter off Harry's mind. Vereesa could see this Dark Lord was haunting Harry both dreams and his reality. Eating away at him like a poison that pulsing through his veins.

Vereesa began to worry about Harry, knowing that this type of fear would eventually destroy him. She could already see this Dark Lord was starting to consume Harry's very thoughts.

Vereesa knew Harry needed a distraction. The more he thought about the Dark Lord, the more it was consuming him.

Harry walks out of the room and quickly heads downstairs to grab an early dinner. It was best to get the dinner now before the kitchens got swamp with orders. As it was still summer, this was a time when people who were traveling and shopping in Diagon Alley and many would order food for themselves, their friends, and their family and eat what could only describe as a feast. Just remembering the delicious food, the Leaky Cauldron served made Harry's mouth watery in anticipation. The juicy hog meat that Harry long wanted all summer was moments away from being enjoyed.

Harry orders his food, and while his glasses were hidden from view, he had forgotten to change his hair and eye. Tom, the Innkeeper, was looking at him but didn't ask him any questions. It took Harry a moment to realize he looks like himself without any glasses. Harry quickly looks around, and several people who were looking at him promptly return to what they were doing, but Harry, who has seen this so many at Hogwarts, could see they pretending to mind their own business, they were acting they weren't looking at him. Harry has seen this so many times at Hogwarts with the student body only pretending to not stare at him.

Harry knew they had to be out of here before daybreak, possibly tonight, because of the fact Harry didn't know who these people were and where their loyalties lied. The Ministry would pay them a fortune that leads to his capture and arrest. Then there was the Death Eaters, many who would love to seek to gain favor with the Dark Lord, and what better way than to present the Dark Lord's most hated and great adversary to his feet.

Vereesa would also be in great danger of being captured. Once they discovered she wasn't human, they would subject her to test and 'other' requirements. Harry was stun by her beauty and knew that others would seek her for their own pleasure. Even Harry wouldn't deny that sleeping with VEreesa would make all his greatest dreams of being with another girl an idea of heaven. He could only imagine what a person with no self-control or respect would do to her once they had her in chains.

Harry, who had already order his food, quickly turns to walk back up the stairs. Harry made sure to listen for any signs of being followed to ensure that no one knew what room he was sleeping in. Harry would pack his things before they left. They would have to be gone before the sunlight appeared on the horizon. Harry didn't know how long Tom the Innkeeper could keep his silence that he was here, but he was sure it wouldn't be long before he told another the room he was staying in.

Harry looks back at the stairs and could see no one was following him. Once Harry was sure no one had followed him, Harry turns to his room and quickly closes the door.

"We may have a slight problem," said Harry as he looks at Vereesa. She was wearing just her underwear in the bed as if she was waiting for him.

"What kind?" asks Vereesa with a sly smile.

Harry, for a moment, realizes his brain wasn't working. He had forgotten that he had been seen. Harry quickly turns around in embarrassment, knowing this was the sexist activity he's ever gotten with someone of the opposite sex. Harry had no idea what Vereesa was planning, but he was slowly starting to think like Ron.

Vereesa arms suddenly wrapped around his chest, and Harry could feel his cheeks become crimson.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" asks Vereesa in Harry's ear. Her short baby fangs nibbling Harry's ear in response. Harry could really feel the blood rush to his head with Vereesa teasing.

"Yeah – I mean – of course, I do," spattered Harry nervously.

"Don't tell me, you're gay?" said Vereesa.

"Of course not!" buttered Harry out loud, louder than he intended. Vereesa walks around him, tracing her finger around his chest before standing in front of him. Harry couldn't help but be so embarrassed by this situation. He has never really had a girl try to seduce him before.

Vereesa stood in front of him and was only a head shorter than he was, but she stands up on her toes and kisses him on his lips. Harry was so taken back by this kiss that his mind went blank from the kiss before he started to accept the kiss. Harry couldn't remember a time he was recognized by another. It was always he was a freak or the Boy-Who-Lived. He was never accepted as Harry.

Harry began to accept Vereesa's kiss and accept the fact that for the first time in his life, he actually had a companion by his side. She was so different from Ron and Hermione and seemed to ease his pain, worries, and fears away all at once.

Vereesa begins to push Harry backward, with Harry offering no resistance. Vereesa quickly pushes Harry on his back as he lands on the bed with Vereesa on top of him. Harry finally could feel a burning passion within himself.

Almost like he had become feral with a desire to conqueror this beautiful elf that was giving herself to him. Harry grabs her and quickly rolls over and pounces on her, causing Vereesa to squeal in joy as the two engage in their passion.

Vereesa was snuggled up on Harry's chest after their long make-out session. She wasn't the type of elf who likes to use her body to get what she wanted, as she prefers actions to speak results. Harry was so consumed with the Dark Lord that she had to distract him, and she knew her body would be the perfect distraction he would need. Apparently, it worked because not only did they get a little freaky and wild in bed, but Harry's mind was now distracted from his troubles. Their food had magically appeared on the table; apparently, the servers or house-elves knew what they were doing and had placed their dinner on the table. They had eaten the roasted hog along with pumpkin juice, along with spicy mash potatoes, along with some greens.

The idea and rumor, like Tolkien's elves, only eat greens, was apparently a myth. Vereesa tore apart the Roasted Hog in mere seconds, and from Harry could see, she very much enjoyed eating meat. She ate at least half the meat on their plate.

Harry holds Vereesa in his arms as she snuggles upon his chest, enjoying his comfort. Harry couldn't remember the last time he actually felt relaxed. There was always something plaguing his mind and keeping him from enjoying life. The only thing that really worked was Quidditch, but his current situation really didn't allow him to play Quidditch. Harry quickly turns over as Vereesa holds him tighter, pressing her young firm breast against his chest.

Harry closes his eyes and smiles, unsure if meeting Vereesa was a coincidence or a blessing. It was apparent that the two were stuck with one another. Like Harry, Vereesa was an outcast, but skilled and lonely with only her family to comfort her. Harry had lost everyone. His parents were dead, with the rest of his relatives either hating or gone as well. The friends he once thought he could count on, have left him because it was clear they didn't care about him. Harry really haven't heard anything from them and only knew they were 'busy.' Harry no longer cared about his friends.

For the past couple of years, the strain in their relationship has been tested, with both Ron and Hermione walking away from him. Hermione walked away from him in their Third Year because she had his Firebolt, the most magnificent broom in the world, only for her to tell Professor McGonagall that it was jinxed and sent by Sirius Black.

Harry was so angry for her that she ruined his chance to play Quidditch. Hermione protest saying it was 'for the best', but despite her high intellect, she never understood what Quidditch meant or what it meant to Harry, and she tried to take that away.

Ron, last year in a fit of jealousy, walked out on Harry after Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Ron knew Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and he knew how much Harry hated all the attention he got for his fame. Ron was so jealous that he started claiming and believing that Harry was enjoying the attention. The articles in the Daily Prophet only made things worse between them. It was just after the First Task that Ron made amends with Harry. Harry, however, has long suspected with Harry's spectacular win over the Horntail Dragon that Ron suspected that Harry's popularity and desire would skyrocket in the school, and he wanted to be a part of it. To rub it in everyone's face that he was friends with the Boy-Who-Lived.

They made amends, but Harry never truly trusted his friends after their betrayal and when they walked out on him for their own personal and selfish desire. Harry enjoyed their company, but he never fully trusted his friends after they left him. For if they walked out on him once, they could do so again.

Harry's eyes slowly snap wide awake for a strange reason. He was suddenly alert and tense. Years of experience living with his aunt and uncle told him one thing, someone was coming for him. He had this sixth sense of danger from the constant times his Uncle would approach his cupboard to drag him out and beat him. Now he could sense a group of people coming for him.

Harry quickly leans up as well as being careful of not waking Vereesa, but she was already awake with a couple of long elven knives in her hands. She had a sharp and severe look in her azure eyes.

Harry quickly grabs his wand and flicks it quickly, promptly putting on his robes and Vereesa's armor on in an instant. Another flick and her bow with several arrows appeared on the bed.

Harry had spells all over the wall to prevent anyone from seeing what was in this room. They would still be detected, but no one could see inside the room, not even 'Mad-Eye' Moody and his magical eye. After learning that the 'Mad-Eye' Moody was an imposter that was actually spying on him for an entire year. This made Harry feel more vulnerable then he's ever been. The imposter also gave a lot of information to Voldemort about himself. Habits, what he ate and drink, his performance in school, and the spells he studied and mastered.

It was after this discovery that Harry began to pour in more spells and defensives to ensure he would never fall into another Dark Lord's trap. Spells that would be able to hide him in case he was unable to use the Fidelis Charm.

Harry stood up and waited for the people outside the door to pass or to enter, unsure as he could feel the tension in his hands that was holding his wand.

The door slowly makes some noise, and it slowly opens.

Harry quickly fires a stunner; it's bright red light flew so fast, no one could have reacted in time. The person in front took the stunner before they could so much defend themselves and quickly drop like a sack of potatoes. A shield immediately was cast just as two long knives hit a magical shield; the long knives were caught in the middle.

Harry couldn't see who was outside his room, but there was a large number of them.

Harry didn't let up and quickly fires a singularity spell that would group them up together. One person, a wizard by the size of him, immediately able to dispell Harry's spell, apparently aware of the dangers of the spell.

A wizard by his side quickly flicks his wand as an arrow nearly hits one of the invaders in the chest, causing the bolt to be repelled as it lands on the grounds instead.

"Easy boy," a growling voice said that caused Harry to pause for a moment. Harry knew that voice but was instantly on guard. The last time he heard that voice, it wasn't great. Harry immediately cast a powerful barrier charm to prevent anyone from entering his room. This barrier spell was potent, as it could only be broken from the inside, and not outside spell could break it.

Someone places his hands on the barrier, and it glows a bit blue before he removes it.

"We're not getting inside," said another wizard with a heavy voice.

"This is the Iron Barrier Spell. It can only be broken by those insides of the barrier," said a witch. It was clear she was familiar with this spell.

Vereesa nocks another arrow in her bow and carefully aims at the unknown intruders.

"Calm down, son, we're here to get you," said Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry didn't lower the barrier and refused to drop his guard. The last Mad-Eye Moody he knew was really a Death Eater in disguise.

"It's alright, Harry, we've come to get you," said another familiar voice.

The voice was Professor Lupin.

Harry didn't lower his wand, he was even tenser. This was a tactic Voldemort had already used on him last year. Using people he knew and trusted to drop his guard. This could very well be a trick by the Dark Lord. Use people, he knew to lower his guard. The next thing he knows, he'll be dropped at the Dark Lord's feet and executed.

"He doesn't trust us," said a witch.

"Can you blame him?" said the wizard with a deep voice. "After what he's been through?"

"Harry, what conversation did we first have?" asks Professor Lupin.

Harry refused to answer. He would just be giving away himself to an unknown person he has yet to verify. Harry wasn't going anywhere, and he still didn't know how to apparate. He was currently trapped as there was no escape for him.

It was apparently the others could see he wasn't going to answer any questions, and Harry was tense at their sudden appearance.

"Lumos," said Lupin as a light appeared at the end of his wand tip. The face of Professor Lupin appeared from the light, his face a bit hallow and sulky, most likely from the effects of the full moon a few nights ago. Mad-Eye Moody was beside Lupin with the 'usual' grumpy face. There were others around them whom Harry did not know.

"Relax, Harry, we've come to get you," said Lupin.

Harry didn't relax. Lupin and Moody were the only faces he's ever seen. The others were unknown to him, and he knew Voldemort had many spies and followers; people whose names and faces never went on record. Harry also knew that Polyjuice Potion can make you look exactly like the user, with your voice sounding just like the person your impersonating.

"He doesn't trust us," said the tall black man beside Moody.

"Can't blame him," said Moody.

"Ask me anything, Harry," said Lupin with a small, encouraging smile.

Harry looks at 'Lupin' with a stern look and thinks carefully. Two years ago, in Harry's third year, Harry spent a lot of time with Professor Lupin. They talked about many things, and Lupin also told him many things. What would be a question that only the real Lupin would answer?

"When I told you what my fear was, what did you tell me?" said Harry sharply.

Lupin smiles at Harry.

"I told you what you feared was very wise, for you feared is nothing more than fear itself," Lupin answers with a smile.

Harry didn't lower his wand or drop the barrier; instead, he looks at the people around Lupin.

"They are friends and allies," said Lupin, understanding Harry's concern. "You can trust, for I trust them."

Harry was reluctant to do so but drops the barrier and lowers his wand. Harry looks at all the witches and wizards

With the barrier gone, Moody waves his wand, and the figure, which turns out to be a young witch with mousy brown hair, was revived and woke with a start.

"What happen?" muttered the witch.

"I thought I taught you to be more vigilant, Tonks," growled Moody.

"Again, what happens?" asks the one known as Tonks.

"Harry stunned you the moment the door was open," said Lupin in what could only sound like praise in his voice.

"He did?" said Tonks as she climbs to her feet. "I didn't even see it happen."

"None of us did," said the tall black wizard.

"Mighty impressive spellwork Potter," said Moody.

Moody was saying this because he couldn't see into the room with his magical eye, and Harry was sure he was impressed with his defensive magic.

"What is going on?" demands Harry.

After nearly two months of no response or reply of any kind, this was suddenly strange and unnerving to know what was going on. Harry wanted to know what was going on.

"We're taking you to safety," said Professor Lupin. "You're not safe here."

"Where?" demands Harry. He did not want to go back to the Burrow. He didn't even want to see Ron or Hermione again.

"We can't tell you, not here. There are spies everywhere," growled Moody.

"Moody is right, but we are taking you to an undisclosed location," said Lupin.

Meaning that it was well hidden, most likely even from Voldemort.

"How are we getting there?" asks Harry at once.

"Not here, you'll just have to trust us for the moment. Secrecy is necessary at the moment," said Lupin.

Harry turns to look at Moody and could see his magical right blue eye spinning around wildly with only it's white being seen. Harry knew he was scanning the area for any potential threats. He was well known for his paranoia.

Tonks groans as she rubs her shoulder.

"That stunner was powerful. I can still feel it," mutters Tonks.

Meaning she was having trouble feeling her own nerves. She must be number and had difficulty regaining the ability to handle sensitivity through touch.

Harry knew stuns could knock out the ability to feel with your body, but he's never seen it before.

Lupin quickly waves his wand, and everything that wasn't swiftly packed flew into Harry's trunk. Harry quickly waves his wand that instantly conceals Vereesa's true appearance, making her appear 'human' instead of an elf. Vereesa's appearance would cause many questions, and many would attempt to turn their attention on her for their own reasons.

"To your positions, quickly," said Moody in a small voice that left no room for argument.

The other witches and wizards quickly left, leaving only Lupin, Moody, the tall black wizard, and the young female witch.

Moody flicks his wand, and Harry's trunk and Hedwig disappeared.

"Follow us, Harry," said Lupin in a soft voice.

Harry looked at Lupin and was very confused but does as he told and quickly waives his wand as proper robes appeared over them.

Harry and Vereesa step out behind them, with Moody limping heavily on his wooden leg as he took the lead.

"What is going on?" asks Harry.

"Not here, Harry," said Lupin in a low voice. Given how late it was, it was clear they had no desire to wake the other guest. "We'll explain things once we're in a secure location. I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I have to ask you to wait until we are at our destination."

Harry really wanted answers, and he was getting more and more frustrated with the fact that he wasn't getting them. Hopefully, he would finally get answers.

They walked down the stairs, and there were only two people in sight. Two wizards; one was reading a book while the other was reading a magazine. They were both frozen as if they were unaware of what was going on and were more like statues.

"What happen?" asks Harry in confusion.

"Stasis spell," said Moody. "Really advance, very difficult to perform. Dumbledore taught me, they are unaware of what is happening. Nor are they aware of any time that has passed. By the time we are gone, no one will have been the wiser."

"So it can't be blocked," said Harry slowly.

"It can, but you have to know it's coming. If you're caught unaware, then you will be helpless. If you know it's coming and use even the simplest blocking or counterspell, you'll be safe. Now is not the time, others have been made aware of your presence here, and it won't be long before others come here for you," said Moody.

They walked out to the back with Moody, looking around to see if anyone was around. Moody was posted up with both his normal eye and magical eye scanning up and down the alley as if he was expecting an ambush.

"Hold on, Harry," said Lupin as he places a hand on Harry's shoulder. In that instant, Harry suddenly felt himself getting suck into a tight tube, with the darkness of Diagon Alley vanishing before his eyes.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys! I should have **Kings and Queens of Promise** up soon. Holidays have been busy for me, but I'll try to get as many chapters up as possible.

A couple of reboots I'm going to do, **Webs and Shadows** (HP/Spider-Man) and **Gods and Legends** (Naruto) and **Magical Origins** (rewritten might be named **Interval of Magic** ) also might reboot **The Dark Heir**. I see flaws and things I might have to rewrite to fix.

I might do a youtube video about my personal life about my childhood to explain what happen and for my story to be heard. Since I've open up about it, it has gotten easier for me to talk about and share with others. I feel that sharing it will be better, and I want my feelings to be heard. I will also explain what happens and what happens next and how I was able to recover (even though I'm still recovering from my abuse nearly 26 years later) from my nightmare. As well as a message as to what I want to happen afterward.


	5. The House of Black

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 05: The House of Black**

Harry suddenly reappeared and found himself leaning on his knees, gasping for breath. He has never apparate before, and he had no doubt Professor Lupin just took him alongside apparition. A swift motion in the air and the witch known as Tonks appeared with Vereesa appeared by their side with several other wizards and witches started appearing around them. Mad-Eye Moody was the last to appear.

Harry looks up and could see they were in a small park covered in the darkness. Even though it was dark, Harry knew this was an area

"Anything?" growled Moody.

"No sign of anyone following us," said the tall black wizard.

Moody merely let out a small grunt sound as his magical eye started spinning around, looking for any signs of being followed. After nearly two minutes of him just looking around, Moody finally lets out another grunt in acknowledgment that no one had followed them.

"Here, Harry, you and your friend read this and memorize," said Lupin.

"We should question her, Remus," said Moody.

"We agreed we would question her once we're safely inside," said Lupin in his wise voice. "She has Harry's trust, and for now, we have to accept that as it is. Our questions will have to wait."

"I could make her drink some veritaserum, we could get some quick answers in ten seconds," said Moody.

Harry looked angry and was glaring dangerously at the retired Auror.

Lupin saw the look on Harry's face, and he knew that look very well. It was one Lily would give James that was a danger sign that she would curse him into oblivion if he didn't stop what he was doing and behave.

"Best not to," said Lupin. "Harry looks ready to fight if anyone so much cast a simple spell on her. Also, we don't want to draw any attention to ourselves now, do we?"

Moody looks sour and upset; as he was bringing in someone, he didn't know or trust and was well outside his comfort zone as he couldn't interrogate Vereesa. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Where are we?" asks Harry. He wanted to have his answers on what was going on. Harry could feel tense and wanted answers. He was trying to hide his eagerness and his desire to ask a thousand questions at once.

"Inside Harry, you're questions will be answered once we were inside. For now, read and mesmerize. Once we're inside, we'll answer your questions," said Lupin as he hands Harry a piece of paper.

Harry grabbed the piece of parchment and had to use Lupin's wand light to see a handwritten message on the portion of parchment.

' _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London'_

Harry knew this handwriting, but he couldn't remember who it was. There was something familiar about this handwriting.

Vereesa read the piece of parchment and was just as confused as he was.

"What is –" began Harry.

"Not here, boy!" barked Moody as he grabs the parchment, and it quickly disappears. He quickly uses a shadow concealment charm to hide his presence within the dark, disappearing entirely from sight. Even though Harry could no longer see Moody, he knew he was there.

Lupin holds his arm out for Harry to go in.

"Just think of what you mesmerize, and you will see the path," said Lupin as he walks forward. The moment he appeared near the building, he vanished altogether. Harry was no stranger to people just appearing and disappearing, but this was something else entirely.

"It's not that hard, you already have the information to enter," said Tonks in Harry's ear. "just think about what you read on the parchment, and the pathway will open."

Harry did as he was instruction and quickly thinks about what he just read. After a mere couple of seconds of thinking of the address on the piece of parchment. He was looking at the buildings and could see a number eleven and thirteen but no twelve. No sooner had he realized this, Harry sees a building that almost looks like a haunted house that appears in between eleven and thirteen. The grimy letters 12 appeared on its front door.

Harry walks forward, feeling uncertain about this place and his face. He slipped his wand into his hand and was ready to use it as he steps forward to the horror house. Harry walks and could see the front door open.

Walking carefully inside, he could see it was as gruesome on the inside as it was on the outside.

Lupin was waiting by the entrance and ushers Harry in gently. Lupin knew Harry felt out of place as it clearly showed on his face.

Vereesa followed, and it was clear she didn't like the feeling of this place any better than he did. Tonks followed behind with several other of the wizards and witches walking past Harry.

"I know this place seems – out of place, Harry," said Lupin softly. "this is, however, the safest place in all of UK for you. It's the one place Voldemort will never find you, nor can you come here. You'll be safe."

Harry looks at Lupin as if he was unsure what to believe. Moody was observing Harry with his left brown eye. His magical eye, however, fixed on Vereesa, who looks like a brunette human with light blue eyes. It was hard to hide her elven beauty, but she did pass as a human.

Harry turns to look at Vereesa, who still looks like a human female. Harry turns back to look at Moody, who looks like he was expecting something to happen.

"What?" said Harry in annoyance as he glares at Moody.

"It's nothing," said Lupin hastily; in an apparent attempt to defuse the situation. "When we heard you were traveling with a young female companion, we expected her to be a Death Eater."

"If she was a Death Eater," said Harry slowly. "Wouldn't she have already brought me to Voldemort?"

Lupin didn't say anything, but he quickly shares a look with Moody as if telling 'I told you so,'

"We have to ask her some questions," said Moody.

"I want my own answered," said Harry turning to look at Moody with a look that clearly said he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Like, why hasn't anyone told me anything on what has been going on for over two months?!"

Everyone who heard Harry looks at him in silence. They could see he was upset, and he was expecting an answer. For just that moment, no one said anything and could look at Harry, who was waiting for someone to tell him something.

Several footsteps from inside the house were heard before Mrs. Weasley sudden appeared at the end of the hallway looking like the plump house witch, looking somewhat delighted for a strange reason.

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley looking delighted to see him. "How wonderful to see you! I hope you've been well?" Mrs. Weasley didn't even give him a chance to answer before she quickly spoke in a low voice in an apparent attempt for Harry not to hear. "He arrived a few minutes ago; the meeting is about to start."

The rhetorical question left Harry angry.

The others seemed to understand this meaning better than Harry did and quickly walked down the hall and towards the house. Harry follows, knowing he might get some answers finally. When he attempted to follow, Mrs. Weasley promptly steps in front of him, blocking his path.

"You go upstairs, Ron and Hermione are already waiting for you," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry ignores Mrs. Weasley and attempts to follow Lupin into the room behind Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry, Harry, the meeting is for members only," said Mrs. Weasley in her usual bossy like tone. "Up the stairs, Ron and Hermione are waiting for you and will tell you everything."

Harry seriously doubts that. They haven't told him anything all summer. After giving Mrs. Weasley a hard stare down, Harry turns and walks up the stairs with Vereesa in tow, aware that Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Vereesa with malice.

Harry walks the stairs and notices that every part of this house was so gloomy. Harry walks down the hallway and immediately looks around. Mrs. Weasley said Ron and Hermione were here, but it didn't look like it. Harry briefly wondered if he drank a potion or something that was causing him to hallucinate.

Harry opens the door at the end and could see it was a bedroom. Harry could see his belongs were already inside. Hedwig was eating a rat on her stool; enjoying the meal, she caught.

"Is it wise to stay here?" said Vereesa as she looks around. This place was far from feeling like a home.

"For the time being," said Harry. "We were going to leave anyway. If I don't get any answers, we'll leave before they can stop us."

"You know these people?" asks Vereesa.

"I can only say I know one person that was there, and that was Professor Lupin. He was my teacher a couple of years ago. The other's I don't know, but Professor Lupin vouches for them, and that's enough for me; for now," said Harry.

"Do you know if there is a chamber or bathroom or something?" said Vereesa as she looks around.

"In there? Why?" asks Harry in confusion. Was this a side effect from apparition?

"I still got you inside of me," said Vereesa as she walks into the bathroom.

Harry finally understood, she merely put on her underwear, but she wanted to clean up from all the cum Harry shot inside of her. Vereesa clothes the door leaving Harry alone with Hedwig.

Harry smiles as Hedwig continues to devour her capture rat. Harry only half wish she did that to Wormtail when she had the chance. The thought of Hedwig picking apart Wormtail made Harry smile at the idea of his parent's betrayer dying a pathetic death at the hands of his beloved owl; it would have been poetic justice.

Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ruby necklace. Harry places a charm on the gem that would allow Vereesa to keep her human appearance if she wears the necklace. He knew Moody would integrate her the first chance he got, and Harry was sure Moody knew she wasn't human. Despite the intense standoff that happened moments ago before arriving at this place, Harry was sure Moody's magical eye saw Vereesa in her elven appearance even during that brief scuffle back at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Vereesa, wear your necklace," said Harry as he hands her the necklace to her. Vereesa was naked while also attempting to clean the mess between her legs. Vereesa reaches back and grabs her necklace.

Harry walks over and sits on the bed. It has been so confusing just this hour; Harry wanted to know what the bloody hell was going on. He still hasn't gotten any answers, though he did enjoy his sleep. Wore himself out, and Vereesa was like a cat that had gone feral.

The door suddenly burst opens, and before Harry could even register what happens, someone had thrown themselves at Harry and hugged him. All Harry could see was a very brown bushy hair.

"Harry!" said Hermione. "You must tell us everything! We heard about the Dementor attack and that the Ministry of Magic has expelled. We know about your trail, and it's so outrageous! How are you? I can't believe you ran away! That was so irresponsible! You're so lucky we got to you first and – !"

"Let him breathe Hermione," said Ron from the doorway. Hermione had once again thrown dozens of questions at him in one breath before he could even answer just one.

Hermione breaks her hug and steps back to look at Harry. If she thought Harry was going to be happy to see her again, she was wrong. Harry was not pleased to see his former best friends.

"Want to tell me why you two haven't been responding to my letters," said Harry in a stern voice.

This causes both Ron and Hermione to fall silent at once, and Hermione looks very uncomfortable. Harry knew Ron and Hermione very well, and from their poor body behavior said they were uncomfortable with this subject.

"We wanted to, honestly mate; only," said Ron nervously.

"Only," repeated Harry dangerously.

Ron looked uncomfortable, telling Harry why he didn't respond to his best friends' letters.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," said Hermione in one breath.

Ron shoots Hermione a dark look as if trying to tell Hermione she wasn't supposed to say to Harry.

Harry finally understood the source of his problems. Dumbledore.

"So, Dumbledore left me to die," said Harry dangerously.

"Of course not," said Hermione quickly, she suddenly realized that Harry wasn't in a happy mood, and this piece of information only made things worse. "He cares about you, Harry. You know he does, he just thought it was best for –"

"Really? He has my best interest at heart?" said Harry in a mock voice, not even attempting to hide his disrespect towards the Headmaster. "Is that why he keeps sending back to that hellhole. To a place, I never wanted to step foot in or see again? You both should know this, given how much I've told you about my relatives. I think the sheer number of letters I sent should have told you 'GET ME OUT'!" shouted Harry in pure angry.

Hermione backs away from Harry, terrified of his tone. She's seen him upset about things outside of his control, but this was a side of Harry she's never seen before. There was something about him that told her she was in grave danger.

"Dumbledore said –" began Hermione.

"So you listen to Dumbledore more than you listen to your best friend who needs help, and he needed it right away? Do you have any idea how terrible it was living with my relatives this summer?" snarled Harry.

Hermione started to back away; her eyes began to get watery a sign she was going to cry. Only Harry knew her well enough to know this was a fake cry she did when she wanted to get her way and not get yelled out.

"Look, mate," began Ron.

Harry turns to look at Ron, and Ron immediately falls silent. The look on Harry's face made Ron fall silent. Harry was angry, but unlike before, when he was angry, this time, a various wolf look ready to tear them both apart. They could also feel Harry's angrier radiating off of him. This was the worse they have ever seen him be. Both Ron and Hermione slowly took a step back, realizing their friend was angry, and he was furious at them for making him wait so long to get him out of a place he hated more than anything.

Downstairs during the meeting, Snape was giving his latest on recent Death Eater activities and whom they were talking to and recruiting. Lupin gave his report on the success of bringing Harry Potter to headquarters, but he did admit that Harry was less than pleasing on waiting so long to be brought here, and his distrust of them had only grown this summer.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Dumbledore, but we should have brought him here sooner," said Lupin. "the look in his eyes this time was the final straw for him. He may have severed all ties with us. He wants answers, and per your suggestion, we withheld answering any of his questions, but that doesn't seem to have won any favors with him. He has changed, and I don't think it's a change for the best."

"Harry will understand that this was for the best," said Dumbledore in a grandfatherly voice as if it was settled.

"Not this time, remember just three weeks ago, he sent Ron and Hermione over eighteen letters apiece to get out of his aunt's care. Hedwig even attacks Ron and Hermione when they tried to explain he couldn't come over. Their hands are still scared. When I saw Harry, he had a dark look upon him. I don't think to stay with his aunt has been good to him," said Remus.

"Harry is safe at his relatives," said Dumbledore in what sounded like the matter was settled.

Lupin sighs heavily.

"He has a dark, sinister look upon him now," said Lupin. This causes everyone to looks at Lupin in surprise. "His anger is starting to show, and he is going to want answers, good answers at that. I didn't tell him because I felt my _'wolf,'_ " said Lupin slowly. "fear Harry."

Moody looks at Lupin in surprise. Werewolves generally didn't fear anything and would attack anyone. For Lupin's inner werewolf to fear Harry, they didn't know if that was good or bad.

"How afraid?" asks Dumbledore in surprise.

"Like one wrong move or word, and I would get ripped apart into a million pieces," said Lupin.

Sirius never heard this about Moony; the furry werewolf who was a strange but good friend – most of the time.

"You sure," said Sirius slowly.

Lupin nods his head.

"You weren't there when we got him, Sirius," said Tonks. "He stunned me before I even realize what had happened. I'm willing he could give Kingsley and Moody a run for their money."

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Kingsley wisely. "His reaction time and his spellcasting abilities are far higher than any other witch or wizard I have ever seen. If he had been serious, he could have killed Tonks and several of us before we could even speak to him."

"The girl was also remarkably quick," said Moody.

Kingsley nods his head.

"I barely was able to cast the shield when those two long knives nearly sank into Lupin. I manage to stop them. She's been in duels before. Most likely a lot," said Kingsley.

"What about Harry?" asks Sirius quickly.

"He has a dark and somewhat sinister look upon him," said Lupin.

Sirius leaned back and was very worried for a brief moment.

"You mean he's leaning towards the Dark Arts?" said Sirius slowly.

Lupin shook his head.

"No, I mean, it's just anger and aggression. The more we cut him off this summer, so too did he began to cut us away from him. He no longer trust us. The look he gave me almost made me wet myself. He accepted us to take him here, for now. If he doesn't get the answers he wants, I'm afraid he'll walk out on us," said Lupin.

Dumbledore leans back.

"Is the girl influencing him?" asks Dumbledore.

"I think so," said Lupin.

Moody leans on his staff carefully, his magical eye immediately spinning inside his eye socket to look for the girl.

"We should separate them," said Mrs. Weasley at once. She had the perfect chance to have Harry apart of the family; she was already helping her daughter Ginny planning her wedding to Harry. She was not about to let some outside unknown girl take Harry away from her daughter.

Lupin shook his head again.

"It's not like that," said Lupin. "I think it was because of her that Harry didn't curse us into oblivion. He has a lot of anger inside of him, and he needs to direct that anger at someone or something because it's starting to affect him in a not so healthy way. He needs to lash out and destroy something. A wave of anger is stirring within Harry, and if we don't give him a good excuse, not what we think is good, but one he accepts as a reasonable excuse, or he's going to turn on us."

"Harry wouldn't," protested Mrs. Weasley loudly.

"I think he would," said Kingsley. "He was less than please, and it took us nearly five minutes of talking and treading carefully around him, to assure we weren't there to hurt him. We got lucky when Diggle spotted Harry in the Leaky Cauldron, but others also saw him, and he was there for two days. We had a small window to get Harry before anyone else did. Remember, Fudge wanted Harry arrested the moment he heard Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Fuge needs a warrant," said Mrs. Weasley.

"True, and Tom will never give up his customer's rooms without a warrant being presented," said Dumbledore.

"What should we tell him then?" said Sirius.

"The truth, that may be the only thing that will Harry happy. He isn't pleased with us, and his anger will only get worse, I wouldn't be surprised if we have to heal Ron and Hermione for spell damage," said Lupin.

"Surely you jest, Remus," said Dumbledore.

No sooner had he just said these words, a loud bang was heard from upstairs with several cries following. The sound of a loud thud; that meant something or someone crashed into the wall that sent a tremor throughout the house.

Moody's eye quickly spun towards the source of the sound, and he could see what had happened. Once again, Lupin's description of how Harry how has changed showed, and even _he_ couldn't help but be afraid of the underage wizard.

"It's Potter; he's cursing his friends. I can see he's already placed several bone break hexes upon them, and he's not letting up," said Moody.

Everyone quickly got up and ran to the source of the disturbance. Thankfully it was on the second floor, so it didn't take them long to get there. Indeed, they saw Ron and Hermione on the ground moaning in pain as they attempted to hold their now broken body parts where their bones were now broken and fractured.

"Ron! Hermione!" shriek Mrs. Weasley in horror.

"Heal them up, I trust you're good with healing spells, Molly," said Lupin.

"Andy can heal them, she's a healer after all," said Sirius as he steps forward.

Upon seeing his godfather Sirius Black, Harry was taken back and nearly lost. He didn't think he would see his godfather again, the person who was the closest thing he had to a parent.

"Sirius," said Harry in shock.

Vereesa had stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She was looking to see what was going on.

"Hello, Harry," said Sirius with a smile on his face.

Harry didn't smile back and looked at Sirius carefully as the adults quickly gather Ron and Hermione and lead them downstairs to be treated. Mrs. Weasley attempted to step in, but Lupin grabs her and ushers her down the stairs.

"What are you doing here? And what is this place in the first place?" asks Harry.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry's question.

"Didn't they tell you? This was my family home," said Sirius.

"Your – families?" repeated Harry in confusion.

Sirius nods his head.

"Yes, I never thought I set foot back in this place again after I ran away from my mom when I was sixteen. My parents were pureblood fanatics and a bit paranoid too. They put every kind of protection to this house known to wizardkind. When we were looking for a place to set up as Headquarters, I offered this place to Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix as it's an ideal location for a headquarters. Dumbledore and Moody put their kind of protection in this place, as well. The entrance has many traps and enchantments to prevent anyone from just _entering_ this house. The note that you read to get in here was by Dumbledore. One additional protection he put on this house was the Fidelus Charm. That's why this place isn't on any map, and you couldn't see it at first. Moody was paranoid and wanted to take the long way to get you here," said Sirius.

"Why was I left to rot Sirius?" asks Harry in a serious tone.

Sirius finally took note of what Remus said about Harry having changed. There was something about him that made him quake in his boots in fear of Harry's new attitude and anger. The feeling of being torn apart could be felt in the air, and the hair on the back of Sirius was standing up, knowing his godson was very angry.

"Dumbledore felt it was best not to give you any information," said Sirius. Harry's look went from anger to furious. "I agree, it was wrong. I've been pestering Dumbledore to have you brought here as soon as possible; he was unmoved to have you removed from your aunt and uncle's home. He said you were safe there."

Harry snorted.

"The next time Dumbledore speaks of my safety, have him send me to Azkaban. The dementors are fair better guardians than my aunt and uncle," said Harry.

Sirius could see this was a serious claim, as no one like Dementors. For someone to prefer the Dementors over their own family said a lot.

"It was after we learn of the Dementor attack on you that I was finally able to convince Dumbledore to bring you here. The only problem, the moment he agreed, did we learn that you had run away from home. I know Arthur and I sent you letters to stay put, but it was clear the stress of being left out and getting attack got the better of you when we learned you had run away. I can't believe it took us two days to locate you. We had thought you might go to the Burrow or Diagon Alley and had people there in case you had shown up. How did you avoid detection?" asks Sirius looking at his godson.

"Glamour charms are more useful then people realized," said Harry bluntly.

Sirius nods his head. He understood this was as this was something he did as well.

"I take it you want to understand why we didn't respond to your letters when you sent them," said Sirius.

"Dumbledore," said Harry quietly.

"I guess Ron and Hermione only told you a portion of the story," said Sirius. "but yes, Ron and Hermione were brought here right away when summer began, as Dumbledore believed the Weasley home the Burrow was compromised. This place was given every ounce of security and protection known to wizardkind. Remus and I pressure Dumbledore to have you brought here at once, but he remains in the decision to have you stay with your aunt and uncles. He feared Death Eaters would be watching your place and intercept your mail for any piece of information they could get."

"If he really cared for my safety, he would have removed me at once from my aunt's care the moment I told him I never wanted to return. I have no why I listened to him in the first place, he is not my guardian, and he has no right in deciding where I stay for the summer holidays," said Harry.

This thought just suddenly occurred to Sirius as well.

"So am I going to just be standing here, or are you going to introduce me to this fellow?" said Vereesa from the bathroom door.

Sirius turns to look at Vereesa and just stares at her before turning to Harry.

"You got yourself quite the lady, what's your name?" asks Sirius in his doggy voice. A clear sign he was attempted to either drool or hump on Vereesa.

"Vanessa," said Harry. Harry knew her real name would raise many questions. Vereesa was to foreign, and Harry didn't know anyone who had a similar name to Vereesa. "Vanessa Worthington."

Harry just threw that last name together, knowing it was too dangerous for anyone to know who she was. Harry, for a strange reason, didn't trust Dumbledore, and he didn't want Dumbledore to know anything about Vereesa. For the first time in his life, Harry was beginning to question the Headmaster's motives and goals. Harry was slowly starting to realize just how little he knew of the Headmaster and how blindly he just simply obeyed the Headmaster.

"How do you know Harry?" asks Sirius.

"She's a friend, leave it at that," said Harry.

Vereesa looks at Harry and could see he was very defensive. He did speak to her about the dangers of her origin.

Sirius seemed to have realized that Harry was protecting her, and he wasn't in the best mood to share her story.

"We should be finishing up; we'll be able to have some dinner soon. I can't begin to tell you how worried we were for you, but I'm glad you're safe now," said Sirius as he turns and walks away. He closes the door behind him.

"You don't trust him?" said Vereesa the moment she knew they were alone.

"I don't trust anyone right now," said Harry. "Why did it take so long for them to get me out of my aunt and uncle's house? How much do I have to cry out before my voice is finally heard? Sirius told me the reasons for their silence, but I still can't just forgive them for leaving me to rot. Once I get what I want, I'm out of here. We stick to the plan," said Harry.

Vereesa knew Harry wanted answers, that's all he wanted. If he didn't get answers, then he was going to run again. He was going to keep running because he could no longer trust these people who claim to have his best interest when they do nothing but keep secrets from him.

Harry had a lot of anger inside of him, and it was getting to the point he needed to let out it. He was doing what he could to keep his temper in control, but Harry was reaching his boiling point, and it was getting more dangerous with the days passing.

Vereesa only knew so much, but the most straightforward question was, why was the Dark Lord so obsessed with killing Harry. What made Harry Potter so dangerous to the Dark Lord? Harry wanted answers, and he wanted them now, and he wasn't going to accept 'you're better off not knowing.'

Vereesa agreed with Harry knowing he deserved to know more than anyone else. He has been forced to put up with so much, and now he earned to have his questions answered.

Harry flicks his wand out and quickly locks the room and promptly puts up the security around his room to ensure no one can enter and invade them just when they want to. He also didn't want Mad-Eye to spy on him at any moment, with that magical eye of his.

"What do you want to do?" asks Vereesa.

Harry walks around and quickly places his hands on the bed board and looks around.

"I know it's not ideal, but given what Sirius said about this place, this could be a great place for us to train and make preparations before we depart. I also need to gain information, and I'm going to keep the pressure on them until they tell me the truth. I'm tired of being there 'golden boy' when they want me to be. I'm only interested in doing what is best for me," said Harry.

Vereesa stared at Harry and knew he had finally reached his breaking point. A person can only take so much, for they simply had enough. Harry merely has had enough of the secrets and lies. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them no matter what it takes. Harry was starting to walk a dark path, and if his friends and allies didn't give him the answers he wanted, then he was going to destroy anyone and anything to get the answers he wanted.

Vereesa couldn't help but wonder why Harry Potter found her. Perhaps the truth was she found him, or they found each other. There was no such thing as a coincidence; she knew this very well, only the illusion of coincidence. Harry Potter was getting angry, and the angrier he arrived, the darker he became. Vereesa could see the spirit of Goldrinn within him, and it was scary as the wolf inside of Harry was tearing Harry apart from the inside as he wanted to lash out at someone, and he was going it soon.

Harry pops open one of his books and immediately starts reading. He wasn't like Hermione, who loved books and loved to read every book that came across her nose, but Harry couldn't help but get drawn in with learning new spells. It had created excitement and joy inside of him since he first learns how to fly a broom and play Quidditch. It was the same type of thrill he had when he was playing Quidditch and humility Malfoy during the Finals.

Harry turns the page unaware that the Grimoire that he had purchased had glowed, and a spell emerged on the first paper.

' _Sorcerer'_


	6. The Order of the Phoenix

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 06: The Order of the Phoenix**

Barely thirty minutes had passed since Harry cursed his friends when Mrs. Weasley called her children down for dinner. Harry walks down with Vereesa or Vanessa as she was known to the others as they enter the dining room. Mrs. Weasley had clearly cooked her best meal and was trying to make an impression; or rather a distraction.

"Here you go, Harry-dear, you can seat here," said Mrs. Weasley with a seat next to Ron and Ginny.

Ginny was beaming at the thought of sitting next to her crush, but Harry merely ignores the Weasley's and sits next to Sirius, the one person who was straight with him since he arrived.

Vereesa quickly takes the seat next to Harry as Lupin was on Sirius's other side, and he was enjoying his meal.

Thankfully, the full moon has passed, and it would be another month before he would turn again.

Mrs. Weasley threw a nasty look at Vereesa, whom she was starting to believe was corrupting Harry, who was destined for her daughter. Ron was glaring at Harry as he was now having a hard time forgiving Harry for attacking and cursing him. Hermione refuses to meet Harry's gaze.

Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum were also present.

Everyone started to dig in with the food that was in front of them. Mrs. Weasley would occasionally shot a nasty look at Vereesa, who was eating her well cook food. Hermione, as usual, was eating like she was proper or a highborn bitch; she was taking her time cutting her meal and eating it. She was the only one doing so, and it was pathetic to see her act and eat all high and mighty.

Harry soon learned that Tonks was a metamorphosis, a witch who was capable of changing her appearance without spells or potions. She was making mocked appearances with her faces with animal noses. Harry like the rabbit nose, when she wiggled it back and forth, it was both cute and funny. Mrs. Weasley was displeased with Tonks table manner, but Andromeda Tonks, Tonks's mother, who was also seated, would glare at Mrs. Weasley, who looks like she wanted to correct Tonks behavior at the table. It was clear they argued this before. The way Andromeda Tonks would look at Mrs. Weasley when they made eye contact showed they did not like one another.

Eventually, everyone was stuff and full and very happy about the meal they had.

"Well, I think it's time for everyone to get to bed," said Mrs. Weasley in a tired voice. She yawns as she stands up for bed.

"Not so fast," said Sirius. He quickly turns to Harry. "I'm surprised at you, the first thing I thought you were going to do when you got here started asking questions about Voldemort."

Everyone flinches at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. Mrs. Weasley's eyes suddenly became wide away, no longer even pretending to hide her false tiredness. She was glaring at Sirius as if commanding him to drop the subject and get Harry to bed instead. Sirius ignores her.

"I did," said Harry. "All I was told was – ' it's for your own good you don't know'" in a false impersonation of Mrs. Weasley's voice. Fred and George snorted into their plates, hiding their snickers, knowing it was exactly what their mother sounded and would say.

"And it is for you," said Mrs. Weasley at once, as if trying to dominate the conversation the same way she does with everything in her life. "You are far too young."

"He has more than earned his right," said Sirius in a loud voice. "He was the one who not only witnesses the Dark Lord's return but also fought him to a standstill."

"He is only fifteen, Sirius!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley at once. "He is still in school with adults to look after him and – "

"He has dealt with more than half the Order. More than some," said Sirius as if he was directing this at Mrs. Weasley. Bill Weasley, her oldest son, looks very uncomfortable about how this conversation was going. He was eyeing the situation carefully, knowing his mother was about to let her anger get the better of her when she didn't get her way.

"No one denies what he's done!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Dumbledore instructions were explicit in the matter. Don't tell him any more than he needs to know, and he is happier, not knowing!"

"I am his godfather!" said Sirius as he made his voice deeper than usual as if he silently threatening Mrs. Weasley. "Therefore, I decide to decide what is too much for him to know. You, however,"

"He is not James, Sirius!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"I am perfectly aware of who is he, thank you very much," shouted Sirius.

The two were now in a shouting match as if they were on the other side of the Quidditch Pitch to hear one another, even though they were just a few feet from each other. From the sounds of it, they've been having this conversation all summer, and they have yet to reach an agreement of any kind.

"Do you?" challenge Mrs. Weasley. "The way you speak to him, you are acting like he is your best friend and – "

"And how would _you_ know," said Sirius as he stands up with his hands on the table. "How my relationship with James was?"

Mrs. Weasley graduated Hogwarts before Sirius and James set foot at Hogwarts. She's never had any interactions with the Potters or with Sirius for that matter. Lupin was also glaring at Mrs. Weasley's dangerous. He was also a close friend of Harry's parents. While he wasn't as close with James as Sirius was, as James trusted Sirius more than any other friend he had, Lupin was always a close friend to James. The remark Mrs. Weasley said was a low blow, and it was an insult he would not stand.

"Arthur!" shouted Mrs. Weasley at her husband, who was seated next to her. "Arthur; back me up!"

Mr. Weasley look like he did not want to get in the middle of this conversation. Instead, he takes off his glasses and wipes them clean, more prolonged than usual. He slowly puts them on and realizes everyone was looking at him to say something. With a heavy sigh, Arthur Weasley spoke.

"Dumbledore will understand," said Arthur slowly. "The situation is different. We didn't put anything into writing, in fear the Death Eaters would intercept our owls would be intercepted en route to Harry. Now that he is here, there isn't much harm to allow – some of his questions to be answered."

"Yes, but there is a difference between answering his questions and letting him ask whatever he likes," said Mrs. Weasley. "He is only fifteen and – "

"We are not his guardians, and we have no say in what Sirius wishes to tell Harry. He is Harry's legal guardian even if he is an escaped convict," said Arthur as if that settled the matter. Mrs. Weasley did not look, please.

"Personally," said Lupin. Mrs. Weasley quickly turns to him with the look that hopes she had finally had an ally who agreed with her. "I think Harry should know the general picture. Not everything," added Lupin when Mrs. Weasley opens her mouth to protest. "just enough for him to know what is going on, and enough to put him on his guard. You have to remember this Molly; it is Voldemort himself who is after Harry. If Harry is unaware of the dangers around him, then how can he be safe?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't answer right away as she was silent. The question was difficult to answer, and she knew it. Quietly Mrs. Weasley looks around the table in hopes of finding support or someone to speak on her behalf; seeing none - she finally turns to Mad-Eye Moody, who glares back at her for even attempting to bring him into this; Moody stands there leaning on his staff.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley as if still trying to sound superior to them. "well, I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'm just going to say this; Dumbledore has his reason for not wanting Harry to know – "

"Dumbledore can go to hell!" snarled Harry.

Everyone turned to look at him in shock. They couldn't believe the words that had come from Harry's lips.

"What? Do you think I would listen to the old coot any longer!" said Harry as he looks around. "That's all I've done since I started Hogwarts! I do what he wants, and he doesn't explain or tell me anything. He merely expects blind loyalty and to trust him that he knows best. I've been the loyal soldier, now I want my answers question, or I'll start knocking down some doors until I get them. Perhaps I'll knock on Voldemort's door to get my answers."

Everyone froze from hearing the Dark Lord's name but what Harry indeed to do. Harry just told them he would no longer follow Dumbledore and would no longer follow the Headmaster. It was also clear that Harry wanted answers right away, or he was going to seek out the Dark Lord for these answers.

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley as she slowly comes to terms with the situation. "Harry can stay, the rest of you! – bed now!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George were the first on their feet protesting.

"We're of age!" the twins shouted.

"Mom, you can't make me!" shouted Ginny.

"I want to stay!" shouted Ron.

"No, I forbid it! All of you to bed now!"

"We're staying!" shouted Fred and George.

"I won't allow it!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George. They are of age," said Mr. Weasley.

"They are still in school," protested Mrs. Weasley as if that was all that mattered. "and they are not members of the Order."

"They are, however, legal adults now, and they do have the right to stay for this. The others will have to go to bed, but Fred and George can stay. It's not an Order meeting," said Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley looks at her husband and looks like she wanted to argue. Instead didn't and turned to the others.

"Fine, the rest of you to bed," snaps Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry is going to tell us anyway," said Hermione at once. The mere thought suddenly occurred to her that Harry wasn't on friendly terms with her. "won't you, Harry?"

Harry looks at Hermione as if she had grown another head. That question was stupid, and it was going to take more than a blunt reason for him to forgive her this time. He glares murderously at her, and Hermione drops her gaze to her plate, unable to look at Harry in the eye.

"Why should I?" demand Harry in a cold voice that had a warning inside of it.

"We're your friends!" protested Hermione.

"You were my friend," countered Harry. "Until you ignored my letters and left me to rot in hell."

"Harry, if you would just let me explain," said Hermione in a tearful voice. Harry knew this was fake as she was doing this to sound falsely sincere to get her way. "Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything."

"Really?" said Harry with a raised eyebrow. "So, Dumbledore word is more important than our friendship?"

"Of course not," said Hermione hastily. "he merely thought that Death Eaters were watching your place and would be intercepting your letters. He didn't want to give the Death Eaters any information that we would send to you."

"Really? Why didn't you just tell me this?" said Harry.

"We wanted to, but honestly, it wasn't safe," said Hermione.

"That is not what I mean," said Harry. "I mean, why didn't you pick up a phone, dial my number, and tell me on the phone what was going on. Aren't you proclaim the smartest witch of the century? Did it never occur to you that a simple phone call would have explained everything? You could have also called me after the Dementor attack and told me to stay put when these people were coming to get me, wherever this place is."

Hermione's face fell significantly. It was clear, this one simple thing would have saved them a lot of trouble they've been having; and she didn't even bother to think of it.

"All of you, bed now!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione quickly got up with Ginny and head back up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley stood over them to make sure they did go upstairs. She then turns to Vereesa. "You too, my dear."

Vereesa turns to look at the pathetic excuse of a housewife and merely glares at her.

Mrs. Weasley glares back but suddenly felt the airdrop, like a lot. A cold chill suddenly took a death grip around her neck like a vice grip. She turns to the source and could see Harry looking murderous at her and with pure killer intent. The mere look on Harry's face made her lose all thought and feeling. She honestly felt she was going to be murder.

The others could feel the murderous intent that Harry was giving Mrs. Weasley. It cause everyone to freeze as statues at what they realize was Mrs. Weasley crossed a line. Whoever this young girl was, Harry was very defensives of her and was going to kill anyone who tried to separate her from him.

Mrs. Weasley quickly retreats and quickly follows Ron, Hermione, and Ginny up the stairs sending stinging hex after them to make sure they went to their rooms and weren't trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So, what has been going on?" demands Harry.

"Hold your horses; I know you have lots of questions. I also can see that you're angry at your friends, and you have every reason to be, but don't be too hard on them. Dumbledore feared your place was going to be watched by Death Eaters this summer and didn't want anyone to tip off the Death Eaters, and Voldemort to our plans and information about the Death Eaters," said Sirius.

Harry glares at his godfather, wanting him to continue.

"Letters by owls these days are no longer safe," said Lupin. "Fudge is making the Department of Magical Transportation keep a close eye out for any suspicious letters. The Floo is also unsafe as the Floo Network is also closely watched. The sad truth is, Fudge doesn't believe Voldemort has returned and has launched – "

"A smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore for proclaiming the return of the Dark Lord," said Vereesa.

Remus looks at her in surprise before slowly nodding his head.

"Right now, Voldemort is lying low and is hiding. Lucius Malfoy is the one running things publicly," said Sirius. "he has always had good connections with the right people. He has become excellent friends with the Minister these days, much closer than normal. With Fudge now blind to reason, and utterly convince that Dumbledore is now after his job, he will do anything to keep the fragile peace we've had for thirteen years, and now that both you and Dumbledore are raising the alarm, he will do whatever it takes to maintain his position and the peace."

"Has he lost his mind?" said Harry with a raised eyebrow. "How many times has Dumbledore turn down his nominations to be the Minister of Magic? I think five – six times?"

"Exactly the point," said Lupin. "Fudge has never forgotten the fact that Dumbledore has always been more popular than he was and is more powerful and smarter than he is. If Dumbledore were to suddenly ask for Fudge to step down so he can be the Ministry of Magic, well, the public would support Dumbledore's motion in a heartbeat. To secure his position and to make it look like he's the 'best' choice as Minister, he is discrediting those who threaten his position, and is throwing people in Azkaban if they speak out against him."

Harry stares at Lupin.

"So he's turned himself into a dictator," said Harry.

"Afraid so," said Sirius.

"Voldemort has been recruiting, and he is doing so discreetly. Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters who have ties with the Ministry are doing what they can to convert more followers. Maybe people are following them, and they don't even know who it is they are following," said Lupin.

"Fourteen years ago, before his first fall, Voldemort had huge numbers under his command. I'm not just talking about witches and wizards, but all sorts and manners of creatures. Vampires, werewolves, giants, among other dark creatures. He isn't going to challenge Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius.

"As I sure you are aware, from what Sirius told you, this was his family home, and it's an ideal location for a hideout and a headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix," said Kingsley. The tall black wizard who helps escort Harry here.

"And the Order of the Phoenix is – " said Harry.

"We're a resistance movement, founded by Dumbledore during the height of the First War. Unfortunately, this time, while we had helped the Ministry of Magic during the last war, we have become more and more of an underground resistance. For those of us who were loyal during the last war, for those of us who trust one another and vouch for another. Moody was instant we question under veritaserum to ensure no Death Eater has infiltrated us and that those who are loyal, are loyal," said Sirius.

"You didn't before?" said Harry in surprise.

"Dumbledore didn't want to feel like our trust and privacy were being violent. Dumbledore was again against it, but this time we had to take precautions. The only one who wasn't question was Snape," said Sirius.

"Snape is here!" said Harry in shock.

Other than the Dursley's, there were three people Harry hated and would never be on friendly terms. Voldemort himself, Draco Malfoy and Snape; who was a Hogwarts Professor who taught Potions. Snape hated Harry the moment he set foot in Hogwarts and has long sought to see him expelled. If he couldn't get expelled, then he would spend most of his time in detention for the smallest offense.

"He doesn't stay here," said Sirius. "He is according to Dumbledore 'our chief spy' against Voldemort. Dumbledore has never stated why Snape is on our side or why he even switch to our side in the first place; only that he is and that we should trust him."

"I won't," said Harry. "Snape has wanted me dead more times than I can count. Not to mention, he does what he can to ensure that I ended up dying in the process. He also holds a deep hatred for my family, and I'm willing to bet anything; that Snape is responsible for the death of my parents."

"Harry, that is no joking matter," said Mr. Weasley.

"Who said I'm joking?" said Harry causing everyone around the table to fall silent. "You two," said Harry referring to Sirius and Remus as he looks at them, "know better than anyone how much Snape loathes my parents. Has he done anything to prove himself trustworthy?"

"He did save your life," protested Mr. Weasley.

"You think he did that out of the generosity of his heart?" challenged Harry. "He only did so to secure his position and trust with Dumbledore. I think Dumbledore is far too trusting with others. He seems to be giving out second chances like candy. Snape has proven himself to be more of Voldemort's servant than a friend to any of us."

Everyone was silent. Harry's attack on Snape's loyalty was value in ways they couldn't understand.

"It comes down to whether you trust Dumbledore's judgment, and I do," said Remus as if trying to settle the matter on Snape. "I never forgot during my time as a teacher at Hogwarts; Snape made the Wolfsbane position for me every full moon to make my transformation easier for myself and less dangerous around the students."

"Well, I don't trust Dumbledore's judgment," said Harry bluntly. Everyone turns to Harry in shock. Harry didn't trust the Leader of the Light. "I would think that after sending letters after letters pleading to get out of a house, I had no desire to stay in the first place would have told him to get me out and not keep sending me there in the first place. I know why Bellatrix Lestrange and her company were sent to Azkaban."

This causes a cold silence to feel the room as they look at Harry, wondering what he meant.

"Truth be told, all summer, the mere idea of driving my relatives insane has become more and more tempting, and if I didn't leave that house and ran away as I did, I was going to torture them until they were nothing but empty husks. Then I'm sure the Ministry of Magic would have a very legit and legal reason to send me to Azkaban. It sounds wonderful, as just killing them would be too merciful," stated Harry simply.

A cold chill ran down their spines at what Harry was saying. It was no secret Harry hated his relatives but to hear straight out he intended to destroy their very minds and lives so that he would never return to them made them see a very dark Harry they've never seen before.

"What do you know about the Dementor attack?" asks Vereesa as she bluntly changes the subject. The change of subject was apparently what snap everyone back to reality and put the cold chill of murderess Harry Potter in front of them away.

"We don't know much about it," said Remus. "Kingsley is one of the Ministry's top Aurors, and he has access and information to almost the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has. Fudge has put a lot of trust in him and is telling him much. Right now, no one appears to be aware that Kingsley is on our side. Kingsley learns of this attack when the Department of Improper Use of Magic told Fudge of you performing the Patronus. We're unsure of how the Death Eaters were able to send two Dementors to attack you."

"What – " began Harry, but Vereesa hand shot up and quickly grabs his wrist. She was glaring hard at Remus.

"How do you know," said Vereesa slowly. "That there were two Dementors that attacked us?"

Remus was silent and realized that he accidentally let something slip.

Moody was leaning on his staff and could see this could go down south real fast.

"Don't take this personal," said Moody. "Dumbledore had some members of the Order shadow Potter this summer. After what happened in June, Dumbledore wanted to keep Potter safe from afar, without interfering in his life."

"If you knew about the Dementor attack, why didn't you respond right away?" asks Vereesa.

"The plan was to get Harry out that night, but by the time we arrived, he was already gone," said Kingsley.

"We've been pestering Dumbledore to get you out and bring you here as soon as possible, but he has stated repeatedly that you are safe there. Ron and Hermione showed him your letters before you stop writing, and we knew you were going to do something drastic soon. It was only after the Dementor Attack he finally relented and agreed to bring you here. Though I can't say, I blame you for being impatient. Your letters were screaming for you to get away, and you wanted to get out," said Sirius.

"So how did you know about the Dementor attack?" asks Vereesa.

At this point, they all turn to a man on a coach who was snoring slightly.

"That's Mundungus Fletcher," growled Moody in strong dislike.

"He was supposed to be shadowing you during the time to attack, but he wasn't at his post. We had learned he had left to seize a – _'business'_ opportunity," said Remus.

"Meaning?" said Harry.

"He's a bloody thief," snaps Moody. "An old contact of his approach him with an offer he couldn't resist. Without telling anyone, he bloody left his post before he was relieved, and that was when the Dementor's attack. We believed the Death Eaters lured him away before sending the Dementor's."

"That doesn't explain how you knew there were two Dementors," said Vereesa.

"We had someone else station there too," said Remus. "Miss Arabella Figg,"

Harry looks at Lupin in surprise.

"No way," said Harry.

"Yes, she is a squib and can't use magic. She's always been there to watch over you. She was the one who witnessed the dementor attack and alerted Dumbledore at once. By the time she realized what you had done, it was too late; you were gone. We thought that perhaps you would head to the Burrow and the Leaky Cauldron, so we quickly put people there to look for you in case you showed up, we just didn't know you were with her," said Sirius as he looks at Vereesa.

"Given the short time I've been with Harry," said Vereesa. "I think I've proven myself more of a friend than anyone of you."

"We all have Harry's best interest at heart," said Remus.

"Really?" said Vereesa with an eyebrow raised. "So you all enjoy having Harry suffer when he sends cries for help? If someone had sent me a letter to get away from a place they felt unsafe, I would have gotten them out immediately. Not listen to some old coot who claims he knows best. Unless he plans on making sense and starts explaining things, then we're under no obligation to listen to him. Let alone obey him."

Her words sent a low blow to all the members at realizing they did abandon Harry for a moment when they bluntly ignored his letters. Again the realization that they could have used muggle means of communication or just going to his home and visit once in a while. It was clear, being isolated from everyone, and everything only ended up hurting Harry; now, there were repercussions for ignoring Harry.

"As for the Dementor attack, I think someone within the Ministry gave the order," said Vereesa.

Everyone once again looks at Vereesa in surprise. She was someone they didn't know but couldn't understand. The only thing everyone knew; was she was the only person Harry trusted at the moment.

"The Dark Lord is in hiding, so I doubt he would have done something as rash like this and ordered a hit right away and risk exposing himself. With the amount of discredit going on in the Daily Prophet and from what this 'Fudge' has been saying, I'm willing to bet a high ranking official sent the Dementors. They sent them, force Harry to use magic, and it's a perfect excuse to discredit and ruin him for not 'following' the law," said Vereesa.

Everyone could only stare at Vereesa in surprise. The logic almost sounded Hermione-like without it being Hermione. Simply put, they couldn't find a reason to fault her logic.

"So Voldemort is trying to control the Ministry and form his own private army to control the Ministry and eventually the rest of the world?" said Harry as if he was trying to get his facts right.

"Yes, he isn't going to take on the might of the Ministry with just a handful of Death Eaters. The Ministry has the Aurors at their side, and they were a formidable opponent during the last war. Unfortunately, the Aurors recruitment as dropped. Tonks was one of the last recruits to be accepted into the Aurors. Many Aurors are specialists in hunting and fighting Dark wizards and creatures. Voldemort is seeking both followers, but it isn't just followers he's interested in – "

Moody clears his throat in an apparent attempt to tell Sirius to not say anything on the matter at hand.

"He is seeking something," said Sirius.

"Sirius," said Moody, more bluntly this time in an attempt to have Sirius keep silence on the subject.

"Something he didn't have last time," said Sirius.

"Are you talking about some kind of – " began Harry.

"That's enough," said Mrs. Weasley. Everyone turns to look at her, and from the looks of things, she had been standing there for some time listening. "If you tell him any more, you might as well induct him straight into the Order."

"Why not?" said Harry. "Last time I checked, Voldemort is coming after me," everyone flinches at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. "If he is coming after me, wouldn't it be wiser for me to join the fight against those who oppose him?"

"No more, I forbid it!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "You are still in school and have your studies to worry about. I won't have you go chasing a lunatic that seeks to kill you!"

"I am not five years old, Mrs. Weasley!" shouted Harry.

"I'm not saying you are Harry dear," began Mrs. Weasley.

"Really?" said Vereesa with a raised eyebrow as she looks at Mrs. Weasley. "The way you talk to him makes me think you are talking to a child who doesn't understand what is going on around him. He is far more mature and is more than capable of handling himself than most of you are."

"Do not tell me what my relationship with Harry is, young lady," snarled Mrs. Weasley, her politeness disappearing at once. "It is clear your parents didn't raise you properly, and you lack the proper respect for your elders. Harry is far too young – "

"Why don't you stop yourself right there and don't presume to say what our relationship is," snaps Harry. "You ended whatever relationship you had with me the moment you left me to rot, and no, I have no interested in marrying Ginny, so stop trying to fix me up with her."

Mrs. Weasley nostrils began to flair; a clear sign she was going to lose her temper.

"What is Voldemort after?" demands Harry glaring at Mrs. Weasley coldly. The mere sight of Harry in anger caused Mrs. Weasley to lose her voice, so she just huffs and puffs where she stood.

"I think we've said enough," said Lupin wisely. Harry turns to Lupin and glares at him furiously. "I know you think you're ready to join the Order Harry, but there are dangers involved you can't even begin to imagine. The Order is for witches and wizards who are of age and those," added Lupin as Fred and George open their mouths to protest. "who have left school. I think we've said enough for the night. Let's go to bed and get some sleep."

"Bed! Now!" shriek Mrs. Weasley.

"You can't boss us," shouted Fred at his mother.

"Watch me," snarled Mrs. Weasley.

It was clear Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to let this topic continue any further, and with her standing there trying to appear like she was in charge and the final decision rested with her, they knew it was over. She wasn't going to let the conversation continue any further.

Harry gets up and grabs a barrel of butterbeer and walks up the stairs with Vereesa behind him. He refuses to look at Mrs. Weasley as it was now clear, Mrs. Weasley only wanted to keep him under his thumb and hidden while his life was in danger.

Unfortunately, that wasn't Harry at all. He wasn't the type of person who would just sit idly by while others did his fighting. He also wasn't a child and hasn't been a child in a long time. It was clear he really didn't have any friends as everyone wanted to use him for their own means.

Harry was going to take matters into his own hands and destroy Voldemort his own way.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. I had to throw this in before the holidays. Please tell me what you think and like and review!

I wish all my beloved readers a happy holiday!


	7. Secrets of the Grimoire

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** A couple of things I want to throw out there before this chapter begins; One, Unlike Knights and Honor, I'm going more of a slower pace, sticking to somewhat canon, but here it's going to drift apart. There are things I'm still considering for the story, but I don't want to rush into it yet.

Two, I know some of you are asking for longer chapters, up to ten thousand words, at least. I would love nothing more than to do that, but if I did, it would take even longer than usual. I still write with just over five thousand. That is how much I can write and publish within a week.

Three; yes, I am aware there are still grammar errors, but understand this; this is the English language. It is _the_ hardest language in the world. Not spoken wise but written-wise. There are countless people, even celebrities who struggle with the written language of English. (Cough Daniel Radcliff - Robert Dawney Jr - Cough) Hell, even my college English Professor, who has a fucking Ph.D. in English and teaches advance college English, as well as Grammar and is the fucking Head of the English Department, struggle with English as a written language. The English language has more words, grammar, structures in its written language than any other language in the world. There are native-born English speakers who struggle with the written language of English. I am doing the best I can, but I don't need constant reminders that there are grammar errors in every chapter.

I am using Grammarly Premium, and even I've seen it's not a hundred percent accurate. Please understand I am doing the best I can.

Harry (Happy) New Years Everyone

 **Chapter 07: Secrets of the Grimoire**

Harry woke up and for the first time in a long time, didn't wake up feeling dread or any fear. He was a bit calm and now that he knew what was going on. The only thing he didn't know was what Voldemort was after. Mrs. Weasley made sure they could never get near that subject.

Harry didn't expect to get all of his questions answered. The answers provided him did give him a general idea of what the Dark Lord was going to do. Harry grabs his wand and waves a tempo spell that revealed the time and day. His trial was going to happen in just a week.

It was clear that Fudge wasn't going to follow the rules and do whatever he can to get Harry expelled from Hogwarts.

As much as Harry would have loved to set foot in Hogwarts once again, he knew he couldn't go back. It was too dangerous and too risky. For one, he didn't know how everyone was going to treat him again. Judging from the recent events, he could say it would be far worse than his second year when his classmates all thought he had open the chamber of secrets and was attacking his fellow students, all because he was a parseltongue.

Harry was going to now under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley, who didn't want him to learn any more about his past and the future that awaited him.

Harry climbed out of bed and wasn't surprised to see Vereesa was already up and dress. Her armor was underneath the robes they had gotten in Diagon Alley. She had hidden several small knives in her robes, as a safety measure. It was a habit, and given the fact that these people were Harry's supporters and cared for him, Harry himself could feel himself growing more and more distant from his friends. The friendship they once held, no longer existed.

"Are you worry about your friends?" said Vereesa as she grabs a goblet of ice water and drinks from it.

"We've had fallouts before, but nothing like this," said Harry as walks over to the basin and splashes the cold water in his face. "I have forgiven them before, but I just don't feel like it right now; things just aren't the same between us."

"That is understandable," said Vereesa. "Friends; even those who are family – tend to drift apart. Not all friendships last forever. I even have family members I haven't seen or spoken to in years. Part of growing also means growing apart from those around you."

"Sounds harsh," said Harry sadly.

"It is; don't cherish the friends you wish you have. Cherish the memories of the friends and the times you enjoyed each other. As you lose your old friends, you will found new ones," said Vereesa.

Harry paused as he heard this; he had momentary forgotten how old Vereesa was and how wise she was. Looking at her, Harry tends to think she was merely in her late teens or early twenties.

"You've lost people," said Harry slowly.

"I've lost a lot of people; family as well. I miss them very much. I think about them a lot, and I remember them in my memories. As much as I would love to see them again, it is unwise to dwell on the past. Friends and family; life isn't about what is around you. It is not a river that takes you in a simple direction. It is an ocean, vast, deep, and far, and the choices you make will take you in a direction you do not know. You cannot second guess your decisions or turn back to relieve a moment at that moment. As with all decisions, you will either gain something or lose something. Friends will come, friends will go. No matter how many parts ways with you, you will always find others who will stand by you," said Vereesa.

"You make it seem like friends are like a phase in one's life," said Harry.

"In a way, they are. Every matures, and everyone matures differently. I know you have never known your parents and have long to spend time with them and at least speak to them, but I can tell you this, children enter a phase in their life when they seek their independence. It's the same with your friends; you will enter a crossroads that will eventually cause you to drift apart. Though given what you have experience in your life, I can't blame you from drifting apart," said Vereesa.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" said Harry bitterly.

"I'm not saying it's anyone's fault," said Vereesa. "Your friends haven't endured what you have endured, and they haven't seen what you have seen. The things you have seen, I'm surprised you are still sane and not going crazy."

Harry looks at Vereesa and finally understood what she meant. Ron and Hermione may have been apart of his adventurers throughout his Hogwarts years, but they were never really there for the final part. In their first year, Ron was taken out from McGonagall's giant chess set with Hermione staying behind to look after him. He was the one who faced and encounters Quirrell and Voldemort at the Mirror of Erised. In their second year, Hermione was petrified, and Ron had to watch over Lockhart during the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisks. Hermione was partial with him during their third year when they turn back time to help Sirius escape from the Ministry of Magic and the Dementor Kiss. Last year, they may have helped him to prepare for the Second and Third task, they didn't face Voldemort, witness Cedric gets murder before their eyes, or had any sense or feeling that their life was in danger and mortal peril.

Harry finally understood why he was drifting apart from his friends.

"So it's not that we're not good friends but rather – " began Harry.

"You understand the dangers of what is coming and are forced to grow and mature because of it. Your friends still have no idea what is coming for them. Many youngsters, who have never experienced loss or war – don't understand it's horrors. So they become deluded and believe themselves to be right. Until they experience these events, they can never truly understand the horrors that await them. Even if they do experience it, it doesn't mean they will share your viewpoints," said Vereesa.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry slowly.

Mrs. Weasley lost her three older brothers from the Death Eaters in the previous war. As such, the Prewett line was now extinct through its male lineage. Mrs. Weasley was officially the last of the Prewett's. The family line would only survive through the Weasley family.

"She has suffered losses. I do not know what, and I'm not about to ask. She hasn't witnessed the horrors of war, I can tell that much about her, but she's experienced loss. She doesn't want to experience that loss again, but she doesn't realize, or she doesn't understand, she can't control the outcome, and this war is going to get ugly," said Vereesa.

This would make sense on how much Mrs. Weasley was trying to keep her children and Harry out of the Order's meetings and information. She didn't want him to die in the upcoming battle; the only problem was she was being far too overprotective and thinking her children were like five years old or something; as such, she talked and treated them as such which caused them to resent their mother more and more.

"What should I do then?" asks Harry.

"I cannot tell you that; you must discover the answer for yourself. You are now at a crossroads in your life where you must choose to decide where you want to walk. All I can tell you is, once you make a decision, you must accept your decision and cannot blame others for what you have lost," said Vereesa.

"The decision I make will also determine what I gain, too, right," said Harry.

"That is correct," said Vereesa.

Harry looks at Vereesa, and even if she didn't tell him, he was smart enough to know what she meant. Eventually, she would return to Azeroth, and he would have to choose to either go with her or stay behind in his world. He would have to choose between losing Vereesa or stay with her.

"If Mrs. Weasley has her way, she's going to keep me locked up in here believing she is keeping me safe if I'm being kept isolating from everything and everyone unless they have her approving; in other words, she's going to control my life from this point onwards. That means she won't let us out of her sight so easily. Meaning we're not going to slip away unnoticed," said Harry.

"Indeed, she's going to keep us locked uptight and do what she can to separate me from you. With so much happening last night, she didn't get the chance to separate us as we were all talking about your enemy's plans. Now she's going to attempt to separate us in an attempt to keep us from making any plans to escape. She's also going to make sure you marry her daughter prematurely," said Vereesa.

"Ginny?" said Harry, with a raised eyebrow. "I don't love Ginny; besides, she's my best friend, sister."

"Nevertheless, she is going to do something to ensure you marry her daughter. She wants to have a tight grip on you for some reason. I do not know this world well, but she's going to do something to have you marry her daughter," said Vereesa.

"Love potions," mutters Harry.

Love potions were easy to make, but they were illegal to use and possess, simply because love potions were another way of enslaving another. Enslavement of any kind, except for House-Elves, was highly illegal. You would not only have to pay a hefty fine, but you also might end up serving time in Azkaban.

"I don't know much about love potions, but I can only assume they will make you believe you're in love with someone you're not," said Vereesa.

"Love potions, despite their name, are not true love potions. Generating love is impossible. The love potions, instead, create an infatuated or obsessed with the person who created it or whomever the drinker falls for. The problem is; that it causes the drinker to lose all common sense and awareness only thinking of and obeying the person they are infatuated with; in most cases, they become enraged by whomever they think is attractive to their 'love,'" said Harry.

"Sounds pathetic," said Vereesa.

Then again, Vereesa knew countless suitors would love to dose her with love potions. Even amongst the High Elves, the Windrunner sisters were recognized for their beauty.

Harry opens his bag and quickly pulls out his books and sets them down on the dresser. He opens the grimoire and stares at it, confusion, wondering about its great secrets. To his surprise, he merely stares at the first page in amazement.

"What is it?" asks Vereesa.

"Look," said Harry as he holds the book before her. She looks at it and stares at the words that were written upon its first page she knew wasn't there before. She felt a cold chill run down her spine upon reading the words.

 _Sorcerer_

Sorcery was a mysterious type of magic. Many rumors surrounded the power of a Sorcerer in Azeroth. Mages and those of the Kirin Tor that were considered sorcerers. This may be true, but mages drawn on the power of Arcane and the elements. Druids were the type to use nature magic to heal and attack. They also call upon the power of Elune for attacks, as well. Orcs and Taurens had a new mythic art of the Shaman. Then there was the Warlock who used dark, destructive spells as well as conjuring demons. Paladins and Priests drew their power from the light. The sorcerer amongst all magical types was a mysterious yet powerful class.

Vereesa reads the description of the Sorcerer and could see it was about harnessing the power within you and unleashing it. She could see three styles to the Sorcerer. Dawnbreaker, Stormcaller, Voidwalker.

The void; a terrible and frightening power. It was a power forbidden to learn, let alone harness within Azeroth as neither the Horde or the Alliance would allow one who could harness and use the power of the Void walk freely amongst its people.

"I would be careful about using the Void," said Vereesa.

"What you mean?" asks Harry.

"I do not know if the Void is the same in this world as it is in my world, but in my world, it is a terrible power. It grants you great power, but it also leaves a terrible hunger within you, one that will never be satisfied. Its power will become your undoing," said Vereesa.

Harry nods his head, showing he understood. Voldemort was the person who didn't care about the consequences of power. He believed all power was his by right as well the right to live forever.

"From the looks of things, I don't think I can practice these spells. They are quite destructive. I know this place is unplottable, but I rather not risk destroying it, even if my godfather hates this place," said Harry.

"That would be wise," said Vereesa. "For one, from what you speak of this Snape, it sounds like you don't trust him at all, and if you can't trust a spy, then you shouldn't reveal your secrets to him. Once we leave, we should be safe."

"Yeah, I do not doubt that Snape is going to blab his mouth to Voldemort at once the moment he has the chance. I doubt that Snape is loyal like Dumbledore claims he is," said Harry.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Vereesa.

"What do you mean?" asks Harry.

"This Snape is a shady person and character. Why would he be fighting and spying for you in the first place?" asks Vereesa.

"I have no idea," said Harry.

"That's my point. If a person like him was once this Dark Lord's follower, then what caused him to break faith with the Dark Lord in the first place? Perhaps Dumbledore knows something about Snape and is using it against him," said Vereesa.

"You mean, Dumbledore is – blackmailing Snape?" said Harry in surprise.

"You said it yourself; Snape is untrustworthy with no one trusting him. You've also told me he was a former Death Eater before renouncing his ways before Voldemort's first fall. Why? Why would he abandon his way? I seriously doubt a man like him would regret his choices; the only way he would be listening and obeying Dumbledore is simple," said Vereesa.

"Dumbledore has something against Snape and is using it against him. That would make sense, perhaps Snape did something that would make Voldemort and the Ministry turn on him in a heartbeat," said Harry.

If this were true, then it would explain why Snape was on Dumbledore's leash. Snape wasn't loyal because he didn't believe or support the Dark Lord; it was because Dumbledore had something on him that kept him under Dumbledore's thumb.

"I'm curious though, why did this grimoire, that has remained empty for years? Why did it reveals its spells to you?" asks Vereesa.

"I don't think there were any spells in it in the first place," said Harry as he sits down and begins to read the pages of his grimoire. "I have heard of stories and myths of books, items, even creatures will wait until the exact moment they sense their master has 'awaken' before they appear before their master. It has to be done at the exact moment and time. It's something that can't be explained; only that this happens."

"That is interesting, and I've never really heard of anything like this happening before. I have heard people brag about hearing a weapon calling to them, but I never believed it was real," said Vereesa.

"That's always been the case, but nothing is ever set in stone. All I can say is something happening," said Harry.

"Since we can't stay here, how are we going to leave?" asks Vereesa.

"We're only going to have one chance to escape and one chance only. If we pass this up, then we won't get another chance, and Mrs. Weasley will do all she can to separate us when the new school term begins," said Harry.

"When?" asks Vereesa.

"The day of my hearing. Everyone will suspect that I'll be a good boy and attend my hearing. I suspect Mr. Weasley will 'escort' me to my hearing to be sure I arrive. Mr. Weasley is a bit of a fool, and if we travel through the muggle world, he'll stop for anything to admire it. We can use that time to slip past him and leave him. By the time he realizes what has happened, we'll be long gone," said Harry.

"Risky, will they send someone to shadow us to make sure you do arrive at your government headquarters?" asks Vereesa.

"I'm sure they will; it will not be the first time I've given someone the slip. I know better than anyone on how to disappear and not let myself be followed; you could say I've been doing this all my life," said Harry.

Vereesa looks at him carefully.

"I thought you were like a mage, but you talk like you're a rogue," said Vereesa.

"Is that a bad thing?" asks Harry.

Vereesa turns away and looks at the pendant in her hands.

"No, we all have our gifts. It's how we use them that determines who we are," said Vereesa.

Harry nods his head, Vereesa, in her thousand-year lifespan, has seen many things, and grew to distrust and dislike certain types of people. So her concerns were accepted from her point of view.

Outside their door – Ron, Hermione, Ginny were all huddle together with Fred and George extendable ears trying to listen to the conversation inside the room. The most bizarre thing was, Harry and the 'Vanessa' were speaking in another language. It was foreign and almost unknown.

Hermione frowns as she tried to understand the conversation. Hermione didn't even know Harry could speak another language, not counting parseltongue. Hermione wanted to know what they were saying. She tried translator spells and even a basic understanding of what they were saying. The only thing she could decipher was they were talking about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Other than that, what they were talking about was a mystery.

"What are they saying?" mutters Ron in annoyance. Ron was jealous of Harry once again. Not only did he bluntly disrespect his family and lack of understanding of the situation, but he also had the nerve to show up with one of the most beautiful women he has ever laid eyes on. She was even more beautiful than Fleur, and that was saying something. Ron, during the entire dinner, could only stare at her and couldn't help but help admire her in every way. Vanessa wouldn't even look his way.

"How should I know?" hiss Hermione.

"You're the smart one!" snaps Ron. "You figure it out!"

"Quiet," hissed Ginny as Harry said something in that foreign language. Ginny had been planning and dreaming of her wedding with Harry Potter for almost a year now, and her mother has been very supportive of her dreams and desire. This summer was the worse, as Ginny who supported Sirius motion to have Harry brought here at once despite Dumbledore claiming Harry was safe there. Her mother encouraged her to be patient, and when Harry finally arrived, he would be all over her. When she learned that Dementors attacked Harry, the Order finally agreed to transfer Harry here at once; only to acquire instead of waiting for them, he had instead run away and wasn't seen or heard from for nearly two days. They were lucky in their guess that Harry would go to the Leaky Cauldron, but apparently, he was with someone, and it was with another girl. She was a late teenager and to make matters worse – she was beautiful.

Ginny had no idea how the hag manages to ensnarl her future husband, but Ginny would be damned if she let this stand. Her mother already agreed with her and was going to do what she could do to separate them. Mad-Eye wanted to question her under veritaserum, but Harry simply refused and wasn't going to reveal any information on her. Professor Lupin agreed with Harry about questioning her for the time being. Harry was defensive of her and was refusing anyone to interrogate her. Ginny was sure the filthy wrench did something to her, Harry, and she was already plotting her revenge to kill the dirty whore.

Her mother already assures her after Harry's hearing; she would slip a particular poison in her drink that would send her to Saint Mungo's and keep her out of Harry's grasp for the remainder of the summer. No one was going to take away her Harry.

"What are you doing?" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

They all turned to her and tried to shush her, but she refused to stay silent.

"Back to work, the lot of you!" shouted Mrs. Weasley as she pulls out her wand and fires several stingy hexes at the trio, they quickly bolted to get away from an enrage Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley walks on the door and gives a couple of soft knocks before she opens it; to her surprise, no one was inside, and there was no sign of any disturbance in the room. She turns around and closes the door and walks away.

Harry removes the invisibility cloak that was covering himself and Vereesa before standing up.

"I do need to get out of this place; we're not going to have much privacy here," said Harry.

Vereesa silently agreed as they couldn't get any alone time. Hermione Granger would pop up whenever she could and start demanding answers and expectations of Harry to forgive her, claiming this was not her fault, and she was following orders.

Ron Weasley was so pissed off that he refused to believe Harry had any side of the argument and was being selfish. Harry walked out on Ron before they could get into a row. Ginny was the worse, as she would pop up and immediately latch herself to Harry's arm. Harry hated it and spent half the time trying to get Ginny off his arms. She would do this while glaring daggers at Vereesa, showing nothing but hatred towards her.

Over the next week, things were getting tense, and Harry and Vereesa would lock themselves in the Black Family Library while the Weasley children, along with Hermione, would be working on cleaning the house under Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

When Mrs. Weasley attempted to pull Harry and Vereesa into work, they ignore her, and Vereesa told Mrs. Weasley, she was not their parent or guardian. Mrs. Weasley snapped back at Vereesa and commented that Vereesa's parents didn't raise her properly even though it was apparent they tried their best; she went on to say she would have raised her to be a 'proper' young lady.

This was a dangerous thing to say as Harry knew Vereesa's parents died long ago. Her father, when she was young, went off to war and never return. Her mother died very early on in the Second War against the Horde Invasion while covering the retreat of her allies; she died a noble death. Vereesa nearly pulled out her dagger and looked like she was going to slice her throat wide open and remove her head.

Sirius and Lupin saw this and knew Mrs. Weasley was overstepping her boundaries. Even if she was used to controlling her family, the fact didn't change that 'Vanessa' was an adult and had the right to do what she pleased, and Harry was not her child or a member of her house.

The night before Harry's hearing, Harry and Vereesa quickly went back to their room in silence, not saying goodnight to anyone.

"He's just nervous," said Lupin as if trying to lighten the mood. It was clear he, too, was worried about Harry as well.

The rest ate in silence, no one could deny it; they were all nervous about Harry's hearing. Kingsley reported that Fudge was unusually happy about this hearing. It was like he knew something that no one else knew. Kingsley was distracted, and for that reason, he had suggested to Mr. Weasley, who was taking Harry to his hearing, to arrive at first light; the moment the Ministry was open, and all legal hearings could take place.

Harry and Vereesa went to bed early, and in secret and silence, they quickly packed all their belongings. Harry modifies his bag into a backpack for her to carry. Lightweight and simple, and if anyone looked inside the bag, muggles that were, they would see a simple college girl with her books.

Harry told her that for this to work, she would have to leave before anyone was awake. She would not be able to leave the house once everyone was awake, they would keep her inside – and Harry didn't trust anyone alone with her. Vereesa agreed and would leave an hour before anyone was awake. Harry told her to head to Waterloo Station and wait for him there.

Vereesa didn't know the way to Waterloo Station, but Harry simply told her to flag down a cab with the words 'TAXI' on his front hood. All she had to do was say to him to where she wanted to go; as long as it was inland and in London, the taxi driver would take her there. If she didn't want to take the taxi, she could just walk, it was about a forty-five-minute walk to Waterloo Station. Harry was heading in the same direction and would meet her there.

Morning came, and Vereesa was gone before anyone had realized she was no longer in the household. Harry walks down in muggle clothing, the best he currently had – which wasn't much to say. He was wearing black pants with a black shirt with a grey skull upon it; winter boots that were also black and a black trench coat. Harry wanted to look like a muggle since Mr. Weasley was taking him through the muggle part of London. That is what Harry wanted his friends to think, for they didn't know his real goals and intentions.

"Is Vanessa coming down?" asks Andromeda kindly.

"She was sleeping when I last saw her, she was up pretty late pretty worried," said Harry.

"Let her sleep," said Lupin wisely before Mrs. Weasley said something that would once again make Harry angry and cause any further dislike for her.

Harry ate his breakfast, and it was light, as he was cautious of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. To his delight, it wasn't Mrs. Weasley, who cooked breakfast. Instead, Andromeda Tonks cooked breakfast – much to Mrs. Weasley's discomfort.

Once Harry finished his breakfast, Mr. Weasley quickly puts together the last of his belongings before he gets up to escort Harry to the Ministry of Magic.

They had to walk some distance away, but when they had reached Grays Inn Rd, Harry walks down Grays Inn Rd while Mr. Weasley had once again stopped to admire the buildings and street lights. It took Mr. Weasley a while to realize he was alone, and Harry Potter was no longer with him. He looks around desperately, but Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.

Thirty minutes later, Harry Potter walks towards the entrance of Waterloo station to see Vereesa sitting down, trying hot chocolate and coffee. She wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but she was enjoying hot chocolate.

"I told you I would find you," said Harry.

Vereesa looks up and smiles at him.

"No trouble?" asks Vereesa.

"None, I told you I would give them the slip; wasn't the first time I've done so," said Harry.

"You appear to had practice in vanishing," said Vereesa.

"You could say that, had to get away from my cousin Dudley all the time," said Harry.

"Shall we go, there is a train for Paris in ten minutes," said Vereesa. "I trust we're going to need tickets."

"Not a problem," said Harry.

Mr. Weasley came back with his head bowed down. The good news was, Harry Potter was cleared of all charges as Dumbledore had arrived just in time to speak on his behalf. The bad news was – Harry Potter had given him the slip and disappeared and was now on the run once again; only this time – it wasn't going to be that easy to find him.

"Well, what's the news?" asks Mrs. Weasley at once when she saw her husband.

Arthur took a deep breath, unsure about how to break it down to them. He figures he starts with the good news.

"He's cleared – of all charges," said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone for a moment was silent; then, Harry's 'friends' cheered, jumping to their feet and screaming – except Hermione, who refused to allow herself to lose control of herself. They were all smiling and happy for him.

"Wonderful," said Mrs. Weasley, with a large smile. "We'll throw him a party to celebrate; the poor dear must have been worried."

Just as Mrs. Weasley was about to enter the kitchen to start her 'fabulous' meal, she stops and looks at her husband.

"Where is Harry?" asks Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley swallows his throat.

This caused everyone to stop cheering and celebrating and look at Arthur.

"He –" Mr. Weasley swallows his throat to clear his voice. "he's given me the slip, and he's disappeared."

"How? Weren't you watching him?" said Mrs. Weasley with a dangerous glare.

"How did he give you the slip inside the Ministry?" asks Sirius.

"He never got to the Ministry," said Arthur.

"You're telling me he gave you the slip before you ever got to the Ministry?" said Lupin in surprise.

Mr. Weasley nods his head.

"Were you looking at every muggle item you came across?" demands Mrs. Weasley angrily.

Mr. Weasley bowed his head and couldn't hide his shame in the simple fact that his obsession with muggle objects allowed Harry Potter to escape his notice and gaze. He should have simply just side-apparate Harry near the Ministry. He wasn't that skilled with side-apparition and didn't want to splinch Harry, so he took the long route, but this proved to be a mistake.

"I bet that girl knows," said Ginny without hesitation, pinning the blame on 'Vanessa' at once.

"She's probably worried about Harry and won't come out of her room," said Andromeda kindly.

"What are you talking about?" said Moody in confusion. Everyone turns to looks at him. "No one else other than us is in the house."

They all look at Moody before looking at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Sirius.

"Positive," said Moody. "I've searched the entire house for her, and she's not here."

"That's not possible," said Mrs. Weasley. "No one other than those of you who have come as entering this house, and no one left after Arthur took Harry to his hearing."

"Kreacher!" shouted Sirius at once.

Kreacher walks into the room with a dirty rag in his hands.

"What is it, Master?" said Kreacher. "Filthy blood-traitor he is."

"Did you see if Harry's friend left the house?" demands Sirius.

"Of course, Master," said Kreacher.

"When did she leave?" said Sirius at once.

"She left an hour before that no good half-blood godson of yours did. She was carrying a bag and quickly left before anyone was awake," said Kreacher.

Sirius and the others were taken back by this statement.

It took them all a moment to realize that Harry and his friend have been planning this most likely since they arrived here. Harry was plagued with questions, and per Dumbledore's advice, they weren't giving him any answers. Now he was off to seek answers for his own. Leaving him vulnerable for the Dark Lord.

This morning Harry covered 'Vanessa' that she was still sleeping; in truth, he already knew she had left. If he knew she was gone before any of them did, that meant he was on his way to meet her at a secure location – a place they wouldn't think to look for. The only place they could think of was the muggle world, and the muggle world was vast and significant. He was now a needle in a haystack.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and Happy New Year, everyone! Please like and review.

You know, I've been thinking, I think the stories need like a thumbs up and down-ranking system - or a half to a five-star rating system. I think it would boost the authors' morale and encourage more readers too. Let me know what you think of that idea. Not sure how to make that suggestion to the creators of FanFiction.

New chapters are coming!

On a side note, I might make a youtube channel about my personal life as I talk about my childhood, thinking about it, but I might.

Sorry for the bed structure at the end, I thought I fix it; should be set now - enjoy!


	8. Seeking Knowledge

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** I forgot to add this earlier, but thanks for the 1,000 plus favorites to this story! I hope I can keep up its fantastic story and draw in more readers!

 **Chapter 08: Seeking Knowledge**

Dumbledore was shocked and beside himself. He couldn't believe that Harry slips past Mr. Weasley's nose before anyone even realizes that Harry was gone. Sirius has been telling him over and over again that Harry was upset and wanted answers; and the truth to his past, along with the fact on why Voldemort was so obsessed with killing. Harry wanted to know, and more importantly – he deserved to know.

Dumbledore stands up and looks outside the window. Harry disappeared, but he was sure that Harry would head west to Godric's Hollow. The first place to seek answers was the beginning, and Dumbledore had a feeling he would go to his parent's house and see their graves.

Dumbledore underestimated Harry's desire for the truth. He should have foreseen that Harry was getting more and more restless. Mrs. Weasley wasn't helping matters by trying to keep him in the dark as much as possible. She believed the truth would terrify him.

Perhaps it would, but Harry deserved to know. Things, however, turn unexpectedly for the worse; The Ministry of Magic reported that Harry Potter was found dead. His body had been found in Little Surrey. The Daily Prophet was running an article on Harry Potter as Saint Mungo's reported the Dementor Kiss had killed him. Fudge was distraught but still refused to believe someone had Order the Dementor's to kill Harry Potter. That didn't stop Madam Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, to launch a full-scale investigation, and Fudge knew he was also being investigated. Fudge was in trouble and had to create distractions if there was even a slight chance, he was suspected of approving the Dementor's being sent to Little Surrey to kill Harry Potter, then he would not only be removed from office, but he would find himself in a cell in Azkaban. Ordering an attack with Dementor's was a severe crime, and if it resulted in the death of a person, especially an innocent – then Fudge's future was very bleak.

Fudge still believed Dumbledore was after his job and now had the idea that Dumbledore may have been the one who killed Harry in an attempt to remove him from office. That is why with Dumbledore's 'questionable' decisions over the years, Fudge passed a new Ministry Educational Decree that immediately put his Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Dumbledore knew this was Fudge's way to find any dirt on him and discredit him to distract the public from Harry's 'death.'

Dumbledore knew Harry was out there, alive and well. He attempted to backtrace Harry's magic through the Trace, but to his amazement and horror, the trace on Harry has been removed. He was now a ghost in the wind.

To his disappointment, after nearly two weeks with no word or sightings, Harry didn't go to Godric's Hollow. The people he had watching Lily and James's grave did have visitors, people around the magical community laying flowers at their grave as if saying sorry that their son at the age of fifteen was now dead.

Fudge did the smart thing and didn't tender Harry's name after his death was confirmed. Instead, he had an excellent article on Harry's achievements and accomplishments. Things for Fudge weren't getting better, the death of Cedric Diggory, and now Harry Potter was causing the public to question what was going on. Harry Potter declared the Dark Lord had returned after only a couple of months after the death of Cedric Diggory, and now he was dead too. Fudge was still in denying the Dark Lord's return, but the pressure was now on him, and it was clear he could get kicked out of office. Fudge was desperate to keep his job, no matter what the means he had to use.

Dumbledore paused and knew things would get dangerous as the magical community now believed the Boy-Who-Lived was now dead. Flowers and memorials were now being laid to respect Harry Potter.

Dumbledore should have told Harry the truth last year after the Triwizard Tournament ended. The sheer number of letters clearly stated he was unhappy with his relatives and wanted to get out of his relative's house. The fact that he ran away was also a clear sign that he was getting restless and frustrated by the lack of response by people he once counted on as friends. Dumbledore should have stepped in years ago.

Dumbledore had sacrificed Harry's happiness for his safety. Dumbledore thought by not having any doubts or worries, Harry would be able to have an average year for once. He was a fool; Harry was plagued by questions and fear. It was consuming him during his sleep and when he was awake.

Harry was smarter than he gave him credit for and somehow manage to make a fake body that was able to mimic the appearance of being kissed by a dementor. Dumbledore knew the only way to find Harry Potter; was when he resurfaces again – and there was no clear deadline when that was going to be.

Harry wraps the winter cloak around himself as Vereesa tugs her cloak around her body. They were very far north in Norway, and the weather was below freezing, but it still was freezing.

Harry walks over the hill and stops as he sees the cave entrance.

"Is that the place we're staying for the night?" asks Vereesa as she stood beside him.

The entire trip she wanted to carry her bow and quiver, but Harry told her it was illegal to carry any weapons in the open. She would have to settle with her daggers and short swords, but she had to keep them hidden.

"No, that is the Well of Knowledge," said Harry. "or at least the entrance."

Vereesa looks at Harry in surprise, before she turns back and looks at the cave entrance.

"So, that's the mysterious Well of Knowledge," said Vereesa.

Harry said nothing as he walks forward and heads towards the cave. As soon as they got further inside, the darkness dissolves all light. Harry cast the Lumos charm, and light appeared on his wand. He walked forward before he steps forward into a chamber with a bath inside.

Harry kneels by the water's edge and looks down upon it.

"The Well of Knowledge; in its proper tongue – the Water of Sights or simply the Wyrd. I will see a vision – a dream of answers I long seek. This is also a chance for you to ask questions of your own. The spirits don't exactly have eyes, but they can see things others cannot. Things that have long happen, things that have yet to happen. Their information and knowledge are greater than anyone living," said Harry.

"Since others are not here seeking knowledge and information – I take it this information doesn't come for free," said Vereesa.

"No, a price must be paid for the information you seek. The Norns or the Spirits will attempt to gain control of my body and posse me. I say we got only a minute to get our questions answers before you pull me out. Any longer, and I will be lost forever," said Harry.

"That's a terrible price," said Vereesa.

"I'm willing to pay it if it means I can get you home," said Harry. Harry grabs his flask and drains the butterbeer inside. "Remember the questions we discuss for you to ask; ask them, and do not deviate from them. The Norn will attempt to distract you with other questions and answers and will give you riddles."

Harry quickly undresses and walks into the Water of Sights and dips his head inside.

"Interesting, been a long time since a wizard has entered these wells," said a voice from Harry's lips. The voice was not Harry's but more like an old lady who had a crackle to her voice. Harry groans as he struggles to gain control of himself. "this one – is strong."

"How do we stop the Dark Lord who calls himself – Voldemort?" asks Vereesa at once.

The Norn gives a dark chuckle, "The answer is hidden under your nose. You must seek where he began – where secrets are kept and know what he fears," said the Norn.

"What is the secret to his Immortality?" asks Vereesa.

"The secret lies within the book – where the One Ring Shall Rule Them All," said the Norn.

Vereesa couldn't make heads or tails of this answer but had a feeling Harry would know.

"How do I return to Azeroth?" asks Vereesa.

The Norn looks at her.

"Your task is not yet complete," said the Norn but quickly groans as Harry body bends forward. "this one fights us and is stronger than any other who has come. Elune sent you here to seek a champion to save your world. In his quest to save Azeroth, he will be lost to the darkness. Only through the union of the companionship of his lovers – will he be saved from his darkness. You are merely the first of his many soon to be wives."

"He is to come to Azeroth with me?" said Vereesa in surprise.

"Yes," said the Norn as the Norn continues to struggle to maintain control of Harry's body. "Should he chose to. He has a choice; he will awaken from these caves, reborn and renew and more powerful than any other before him or those who will walk after him. The boy will choose to either remain here and live a quiet and boring life with himself being restless with no more adventures. Or he will go with you to Azeroth – and through your quests and companionship, will save Azeroth from itself – and your sisters."

"What of my sisters?" said Vereesa at once.

"Both walk a dangerous path; the eldest walks in darkness – her partner had lost himself to vengeance – the other who defends her home will soon seek to destroy all that is sacred in her attempt to eliminate all who she feels threaten her, the family you once knew – has been torn apart. Make amends you will – but you will fail to see that your family is gone," said the Norn.

"Can I save them?" asks Vereesa.

"When you return to Azeroth – you will find much has changed. Some who were your allies are now your enemies, and some enemies will now be your allies. Your lineage will blind you to know who is who – but the boy; he does not hate nor believe in lineage or supremacy over another but treats all around him as equals. He is the key to saving your precious world," said the Norn with a dark crackle.

"Once we vanquish the Dark Lord, how do we return to Azeroth?" asks Vereesa.

"From the beginning starts anew. Tap into the power of the castle to open the portal hidden in the water of springs. Inside the school, lies the secret to your return," said the Norn.

Lightning began to emerge from Harry's body and was letting out bolts that hit the cave wall.

"What is happening?" asks Vereesa.

"The payment has come, as with all who seek knowledge, I must collect something from the boy – and I know what to take. You must be strong for him when he has lost his strength, for if he falls – all of Azeroth will follow," said the Norn.

In that a dark spirit, a mutated human face rose from Harry's body, and it's hollow screamed seem to have echoed in the cave as high winds force Vereesa to cover her face as her hair whips back from the wind.

Then it over, and Vereesa could see Harry breathing heavily on the water's edge as he gasps for air.

Vereesa quickly comes over and pulls Harry out of the water. She quickly wraps him in a cloak and tries to keep him warm.

"You okay?" asks Vereesa.

"Yeah," said Harry as he attempts to stand up. His energy had been drained, and he felt something had left him – he didn't feel any rage or hate or anything malicious intent. The anger that's been building up all summer was now gone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asks Vereesa.

"Yeah, it's just," began Harry as he flexes his arm. "my anger is gone."

"I saw something come out of you," said Vereesa.

"What?" asks Harry at once.

"It was a dark spirit, a face was there – mutated almost like a naga hybrid," said Vereesa.

"Sounds like Voldemort," said Harry.

"What do you think that means? Is the Dark Lord inside of you somehow?" asks Vereesa.

"I couldn't see how," said Harry. "He took my blood to resurrect himself – that's the only connection we have, other than the fact he tried to kill me when I was a baby."

"He left something apart of you," said Vereesa. "Whatever it was, it's now gone. I think it was indirectly influencing you."

"Perhaps, I don't feel so angry or aggressive anymore. I feel – calmer than I have been in a long time," said Harry.

"Someone must know what is going on," said Vereesa.

"Did you get your answers?" asks Harry.

"I did," said Vereesa.

"So what is the secret to Voldemort's immortality?" asks Harry.

"The secret lies in the book were 'One Ring Shall Rule Them All,'" said Vereesa.

Harry looks at Vereesa as she helps him walk out of the cave.

"Lord of the Rings," said Harry.

"Lord of the Rings?" repeated Vereesa.

"It's a story written by Tolkien; some consider it to be his best work. The story surrounds Frodo, who is a hobbit, and he has been given a ring that is the ring of the Dark Lord Sauron of the Fires of Mount Doom. The One Ring, as it is known, must be taken deep within the volcano of Mount Doom and be destroyed. All that stands between him and his goal is an army of orcs, goblins, and urk-hai as they attempt to seize the fictional world of Middle-earth. The story continues where Frodo succeeds in his quest but also reunifications of elves, men, and dwarves, forming another alliance once more," said Harry.

"Sounds interesting," said Vereesa.

"Yes, if the secret to Voldemort immortality is 'The One Ring' then that means he did something similar to Sauron of Middle-Earth – that would explain why he's still alive. Sauron lost his body when he was defeated by the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. He sought the One Ring to return to power and to regain a body. Voldemort lost his body on Halloween night almost fourteen years ago. I don't exactly know or understand how he was able to restore his body, but if Voldemort is like Sauron, then whatever he has kept him alive must be destroyed to vanquish him," said Harry.

"There is more, I was told to know his secret, we must search the beginning of his story," said Vereesa.

Harry looks at Vereesa in surprise.

"Godric's Hollow," said Harry.

"Why is that the beginning?" asks Vereesa. She did not want Harry to head to Godric's Hollow as she was sure the Ministry, Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord had sent people out there to look for him should he go there.

"That is how our story began," said Harry.

"Not the story you both shared, his story – where did he first begin?" said Vereesa.

Harry stops short and couldn't help but realize what was meant. The Dark Lord's beginning – where did he first walk his path. Harry knew the answer but realized it wouldn't do much good.

"Hogwarts, I have to return to Hogwarts," mutters Harry.

"I suspect so, and that will be our last stop. I was told the way to return to Azeroth lies within the water of springs at the school hidden inside the mirror, and I have no idea what that means," said Vereesa.

"Neither do I," said Harry.

"Then who would?" asks Vereesa.

Harry sighs and looks up the sky where the sun was setting.

"The very man who has been ignoring me and left me to rot," said Harry.

"We have to ask him for help?" said Vereesa.

"Not right now, the vision I saw, objects I have to find – the snake – a cup – a locket – a ring – and a tiara; each one at a secure location. The ring will be the easiest to acquire – I have been there before, and Voldemort himself said something about his family living there. The locket as well; we held it back at Grimmauld Place when they were pacing the locket around to see who can get it open," said Harry.

Vereesa wides open at the realization that a key to the puzzle was in their hands once before. Hard to believe that had a key to defeating the Dark Lord.

"Where do we go now?" asks Vereesa.

"To England, we're going back. Only this time, we're going to find these objects the Dark Lord has hidden. The ring and locket will be easy to acquire; the tricky part will be to break into Gringotts to steal the Cup. The Goblin's don't take too kindly to theft, and the moment they know I broke into Gringotts, it will be the same as declaring them to join Voldemort. The tiara is inside Hogwarts, though getting it will be tricky as it's in a room I've never been in or seen before. The real problem will be getting the snake that Voldemort keeps at his side," said Harry.

"Do you know how to get back to Azeroth?" asks Vereesa.

Harry looks at her carefully.

"You didn't ask the Nord about how to get back?" asks Harry.

"I did," said Vereesa.

Harry looks at her and wonders what she meant.

"What did the Norn say?" asks Harry.

"The secret lies within the beginning, that the school holds the secret to returning to Azeroth," said Vereesa.

"Hogwarts, eh," said Harry.

"What is it?" asks Vereesa.

"It just, now that I think about it – I know a lot about Hogwarts, I know many of its secrets and room and corridors – but the truth maybe, I don't know as much about the castle as I thought, there are still many secrets within that castle, perhaps they are not meant to be discovered. Perhaps in due time, as we complete our quest – we will discover the means of how to return to Azeroth," said Harry.

Vereesa nods her head as they quickly make their way back.

Voldemort was seating in the dark house he had made with his magic and couldn't help but think of the situation that has occurred with himself and with Harry Potter. The Dark Lord has never before had so much trouble with killing a mere boy. Voldemort couldn't help but wonder if there was something dangerous about the boy. He once again failed to kill him when his plan to kill him at the graveyard backfires, and he was able to escape.

Then the reports from the Daily Prophet came in reporting that Harry Potter had been killed by the Dementor's Kiss in Little Surrey. The reports that Lucius gave him told him that it was official that Harry Potter was now dead by the Dementor's Kiss. The Dark Lord would have believed it too; if it weren't for his other most faithful servant Severus, he would have been fooled.

Harry Potter was still alive and well, but his whereabouts were unknown. The Dark Lord thought he would head to Godric's Hollow to seek out the graves of his parents. His compassion was a fatal weakness, one that Voldemort would continue to exploit and show him how attachment was a weakness. To his surprise, Potter didn't head to Godric's Hollow.

Voldemort knew this may be a golden chance to lure Potter into a trap. The question was how he would be able to lure Potter into a trap. There wasn't enough information to go on to lure Potter into a trap.

The duel he had back in June was a warning; Potter was more powerful than he initially thought. No one has every overpowered him in a duel before. He has lost count on many witches and wizards he has killed for opposing him. From those who stood against him to those who failed him. Potter was seeking answers, so where would he go? All known possibility that Potter has been to before have to be eliminated. Since he has left Dumbledore's Order's and their protection, the other places he had under surveillance was the Burrow, Godric's Hollow, and Diagon Alley. Potter has yet to appear in any of these places.

Another problem Voldemort was facing was the Order's defense around the Prophecy inside the Ministry. Even if Lucius had the Ministry wrapped around his fingers, Dumbledore still had many friends in court, and his Order had placed additional security around the prophecy a day after his return. Breaking them would be easy, but the moment he did, the Order would be alerted to his presence in the Ministry.

The Dark Lord knew Potter would want to hear the prophecy word for word. The challenge was to lure Potter into that trapped. The boy was elusive as a ghost in the wind.

The Dark Lord looks at his wand and wonders what was wrong with it. Reports came in that Ollivander has fleed and has disappeared into hiding. Potter wasn't going to return to Hogwarts.

Never before has Voldemort dealt with a headache in trying to figure out how to kill someone whom he has failed to kill so many times. Voldemort needed information and needed to figure out a way to kill Potter once and for all. There must be something Potter was after, he just needed to know what it is so he can strike and eliminate the boy who has been a thorn in his side for years.

The months went by, and by December, there was still no word from Harry Potter. The world believed him to be dead, so no one was really looking for him.

That is why no one notices a strange individual wearing all black walk into Gringotts Bank. He spoke to the head goblin, and after a few minutes, he was escorted into the vaults.

Harry kept his hood up to conceal his face and presence. The Goblin, who was escorting him to the Lestrange Vault, was under his enchantment to do his bidding. The Goblin would be unaware of what he was doing, and by the time anyone had to realize what had happened, he would be long gone.

They rode down the cart to Lestrange Vault before the cart suddenly came to a stop. Harry suddenly found himself falling down to the depths of the Gringotts Vault before he levitates himself so he wouldn't just land on eh ground.

Harry lands softly and looks up.

"Special enchantments for intruders, huh," mutters Harry.

The two goblins that were with him stood up from their spot and shakes their heads.

' _The enchantments must have detected I had the goblins under my enchantment,'_ realized Harry.

"Intruder!" shouted one Goblin. They take off running, but Harry quickly casts his spell on the closest goblin to him, causing him to be enthralled once more. The other goblin was able to disappear around the corner.

Harry said nothing as he forces the Goblin forward to the Lestrange vault. He knew he should hurry, but remains patient in this situation. They reach the Lestrange vault that was deep within the caverns. The vault door was massive in size.

"Open it," said Harry.

The goblin complies as he opens the vault door. Inside, Harry could see a considerable vast of gold and treasure. Harry walks inside and immediately spots the golden goblet. Harry grabs it and places it in his enhanced bag.

Harry had acquired the Ring from the shack near Riddle Manor, and now he had the Cup. The next stop would be Grimmauld Place to seize the locket. The trick was to find Voldemort's pet snake – Nagini.

Harry was no longer connected to Voldemort and could no longer feel or sense the Dark Lord. The one advantage he knew of was now gone. Harry was more than sure Dumbledore knew precisely what was going on, but he was refusing to say anything on the matter.

Harry knew eventually he would have to return to Hogwarts, but he dreaded returning. It was the one place in this world he ever felt like he had a home.

Harry seals the vault and quickly orders the goblin to break to head another vault. This would mislead everyone in what he was truly after – as the goblin would have no memories of how he came to be there in the first place.

Harry quickly flies into the air with white electric bolts surrounding his body. Sure enough, goblins began to emerge from around the caverns along with several security wizards. The security wizards fire their spells at Harry, but Harry was moving too fast for the spells to connect.

Harry reached the top and quickly vanishes from sight. The security wizards were shocked, but they promptly fan out.

"Does the intruder have an invisibility cloak?" said one of the security wizards.

"I didn't see a cloak," said another.

"He can't just have disappeared," shouted another.

Harry slipped past the guards and was outside before the goblins could seal the bank shut to search for the intruder. The doors finally closed as the Goblins began to search the bank and the caverns for the intruder who attempted to steal from them.

Harry walks out and disappears from view.

'Attempt Break-In at Gringotts!'

In a bold move, an unknown witch or wizard attempted to break into Gringotts bank. Nothing was reported stolen as the intruder was caught midway through the break-in and somehow manage to give the slip and disappear before capture. The Thief used several Imperious Curses on several goblins and curse-breaker wizards to venture deep within the Vaults. The Goblins are cooperating with the Ministry of Magic in finding and locating the unknown thief. It is unclear if this individual is working alone or if there is another party involved.'

The news had spread in ways no one could have predicted. There were no signs that a break-in happens within Gringotts, but that didn't stop people wondering what was going on.

Harry appears in a cloud of mist towards Godric's Hollow. Vereesa pulls the invisibility cloak off of her and appears next to him. They had arrived because this is where Harry wanted to see where everything had happened and where he wanted to say goodbye, knowing this was going to be the first and only time he going ever look at his parent's grave before he left this world. Harry was alone from the start, and he had no one. The truth of the matter was simple, he never had a real relationship with anyone before. Ron and Hermione were his friends only because he really wanted to have friends. Without Dudley to scare them off, Harry accepted them without question and did what he could to keep them as friends. Things have now fallen apart, and the chance to rekindle their friendship wasn't going to happen again like they have in the past.

Harry approaches the grave where his family would most likely be kept. Harry simply walks through the graveyard in silence. Vereesa walks behind him as they look for his grave. Vereesa was the one who encourages him to come here, despite him not wanting to know that both Dumbledore and Voldemort would have the graveyard and Godric's Hollow under surveillance in case he ever showed up. Dumbledore would no doubt show up and guilt trip Harry into returning to Hogwarts and under his care – along with anything else he could get Harry to come back to his side.

Harry walks through the graveyard in utter silence.

"Found it," said Vereesa after a short while.

Harry had to admire her elven eyes, capable of seeing three times better than a human. Harry followed Vereesa and stood before his parent's grave.

'The Last Enemy That Shall Be Defeat Is Death'

Harry didn't like this message as it sounded something like a Death Eater or even Voldemort would try to accomplish.

Harry just stood there for some time feeling the emotions he thought he has never felt before and wonder what would his life be like if Voldemort never went after him or was never born.

Vereesa suddenly tense and was on alert, she enters her combat stance as she quickly looks around her.

"We're not alone," said Vereesa.

Harry turns around but could see nothing around him. That didn't stop his hair from standing up. He could sense it, he was being hunted. There was someone or something watching them and seeking him out. Harry didn't know how he was being hunted. No one would be able to recognize him for his glamour charm made him look like another, a stranger.

Harry's senses suddenly went off on high alert as he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes. For a moment, he thought it was spell as he leans back to avoid it. Harry suddenly sees it, it was a snake – a massive sneak with shape mutated fangs.

"Nagini," breathed Harry.

Vereesa grabs her dagger and hits the snake in the neck, but the blade merely bounces off. Nagini lands on the ground and quickly slithers behind the tombstones and disappears.

Harry launches Vereesa into the air as she pulls out her bow, and she looks for Nagini and fires several arcane shots at the snake. Harry sensing and seeing where Nagini was, which was hard given the fact that her dark skin allowed her to blend in perfectly with the darkness of the graveyard. Nagini hisses at Vereesa as it was clear the arcane shots hurt her. Harry launches a vortex bomb at Nagini location. Sure enough, Nagini had to slither away at high speed to avoid getting suck into the vortex. Harry pulls out a specialized blade that was coated with basilisk venom.

Nagini hisses at Harry menacingly as Harry swings his dagger down and pierces Nagini's head. Nagini slowly turns to dust, as a dark spirit rises out of her and let out a hollow bellow that echoed in pain.

Then it was gone.

Vereesa lands on her feet, gracefully beside Harry.

"I thought Nagini was by the Dark Lord's side," said Vereesa.

"She generally is, though sending here was smart given the fact that she's the only one Voldemort truly trust and cherish. Perhaps he was overconfident she would kill me if I did come here. I knew this was a bad idea," said Harry.

"It may have been, but the truth is – we killed the snake," said Vereesa.

"That may be, now it's time to return to Grimmauld Place," said Harry as black smoke soon erase both of their presence.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. As you can see, I made some comparisons to Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings - I swear J.K. Rowling took the Horcrux idea from Lord of the Rings.

Please like and review, I'll try to update weekly for this story!

Sorry for the typo at the end. I meant Grimmauld Place, autocorrect switch it to Godric's Awful


	9. The Last Puzzle

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm trying to control the pace of the story and I'm glad it's working out so well. Azeroth is soon coming and then I'll be switching gears to WarCraft.

 **Chapter 09: The Last Puzzle**

Harry and Vereesa reappear in the park that was in front of Grimmauld Place. After he emerged from the Water of Sights, he no longer needed glasses to see, he had somehow appeared new. His emotions were no longer running wild, and he no longer felt the anger and hate he had felt earlier in the summer. The only thing Harry could think of was whatever that dark spirit was that rose out of him also took other emotions apart of him as well.

Harry didn't truly understand what this meant, or why it happened – he only knew that he might be a blessing given the fact he felt at peace for the first time in his life.

It was night, so no one was outside. Harry walks forward towards Grimmauld Place and walks through the front doors. As it was night, Harry was sure everyone was asleep so he wouldn't have any trouble getting inside. He was sure Sirius was asleep, and as tonight was a full moon, Lupin would be locked up during his transformation.

Harry walks through the front door and enters the place. Once inside, Harry could see a few candles lit in the dark house. Harry never really like it here and wonder how Sirius could see even coupe while living in this house.

Harry walks forward in the dark house. Harry remembers where the locket was generally kept and quickly walks towards the cabinet and pulls out the locket from the desk drawer.

Harry felt a pair of eyes on him and turns to the source to see Kreacher the House-Elf staring at him.

"Back again, half-blood filth," said Kreacher. "With Master Regulus locket no less."

Harry frowns at Kreacher in confusion. Harry knew this locket didn't belong to the Black Family, but it had some importance to Voldemort.

"Explain yourself Kreacher," said Harry as looks at the house-elf.

"You're just like that thief, plunging the families treasures that Kreacher has sworn to protect. If my poor mistress knew what has become of her house, only her traitorous son to rule in her place, the shame would kill her," said Kreacher.

"Kreacher, tell me the truth. This is not a Black Family heirloom and you know it to be true. The locket belongs to Voldemort, so how did you come across this locket?" demands Harry.

Kreacher said nothing as he looks at Harry.

"Master Regulus served the Dark Lord at the age of sixteen and mistress was most pleased. Then one day, Master Regulus came home with a request, the Dark Lord requested the use of a House-Elf from one of his most faithful servants. Master Regulus suggested the Black Family house-elf and said it was a high honor for the Black Family who served and were committed to the Dark Lord. Master Regulus told Kreacher to do the Dark Lord biddings then come back home. So Kreacher went with the Dark Lord where he took Kreacher to a cave in the middle of the sea. The Dark Lord took me inside the island to a cavern lake surrounding an island inside the cavern lake. The cavern had many defensives, with hundreds of Inferi sleeping at the bottom inside the cavern. The Dark Lord made Kreacher drink water from the foundation until it was empty," said Kreacher.

A cave, this was new and unexpected.

"What's so special about this cave?" asks Harry.

"Kreacher doesn't know, the Dark Lord wanted to put the locket in a basin and Kreacher had to drink the potion to ensure the basin was empty. Once the basin was empty, the Dark Lord placed the locket in the basin left Kreacher in misery from the potion, then the Inferi came for Kreacher, the potion made Kreacher miserable and felt dreadful things. The Inferi were grabbing Kreacher and were pulling him under the water," said Kreacher.

"How did you escape?" asks Harry.

"Master told Kreacher to come home," said Kreacher.

Harry frowns at Kreacher's answer only to suddenly realized how Kreacher was able to escape. A House-Elf owner's orders were the strongest magic it had. No enchantment or spell could hold a house-elf against his or her master. Voldemort in his ignorance neglected this fact and knowledge as with everyone and anyone he came across, viewed them as inferior to himself. Kreacher ordeal was so terrible that he quickly obeyed his master's orders to escape.

"Did Regulus knew?" asks Harry.

"Kreacher came home and Master Regulus asked Kreacher what was wrong, so Kreacher told Master Regulus what happened. Master Regulus was uneasy by what Kreacher told him and disappeared for a couple of months. When Kreacher saw Master Regulus again, he told Kreacher to take him to the Cave where the Dark Lord took Kreacher. Kreacher led Master Regulus to cave and took him the basin where the Locket was kept. Master Regulus drank the potion and created a replica of the locket and gave the original to Kreacher. Master Regulus order Kreacher to return home and speak to no one about this, most of all to his beloved Mistress. Master Regulus put a piece of parchment inside the fake locket and place it in the basin. Kreacher left as the Inferi surrounded Master Regulus and killed him. Kreacher return and spoke to no one about Master Regulus death. There was only one task he left me with, and that was to destroy the locket. No matter what Kreacher did, no scratch was placed upon the locket. Kreacher suspected the only way to destroy the Locket was to get it open, but no matter what Kreacher did, Kreacher could not open the Locket," said Kreacher.

"Parseltongue," mutter Harry as he lifts the locket at it carefully. "Only a parselmouth can open the locket. I suspect it may have even more defensives to ensure if it does open. Voldemort is renown for both being arrogant – but cautious. Especially if this is as valuable to him as I suspect."

"You speak of things like you are trying to finish what Master Regulus ordered," said Kreacher.

"You can say that Kreacher," said Harry as he kneels before the aging House-Elf. Harry was never truly fond of Kreacher and Kreacher felt the same way towards him. Dobby relationship with Harry Potter was strange at best, but Harry grew to love Dobby. "I believe Regulus Black attempted to kill Voldemort. I do not know the name of the foul magic that Voldemort is using to keep himself alive, but if Regulus order you to destroy this locket, then he did so knowing he was betraying Voldemort as well as ordering you to help kill him."

"Master Regulus, sought to kill the Dark Lord?" said Kreacher.

"Yes, this locket is what keeps the Dark Lord alive, and if Regulus wanted this locket destroyed, then he was fighting against the Dark Lord. I came here to get this locket so I can destroy it," said Harry.

Kreacher looks at Harry before he walks away. Harry turns to walk away and stops by the hallway. He knew who was standing behind him.

"Hello Sirius," said Harry without looking at his godfather.

"I didn't think you would come back," said Sirius.

"I didn't want to," said Harry.

"Are you still upset?" asks Sirius.

"I'm not sure," said Harry. "I'm not sure what I feel anymore. I still don't have answers, but I know that Voldemort will never stop hunting me and I will never be safe as long as he lives. That is why I will defeat him before he can kill me. I cannot do this under Dumbledore, I will fight this battle my own way, I don't know how this will end, but it has to end Sirius. I can't keep getting hunted and not know why. I understand if you don't want to tell me, but I can't go on not knowing."

Sirius said nothing and Harry walks out. Harry couldn't bear to look at Sirius, unsure how he would feel, but he knew by the time he was out of the house, Dumbledore will have known he had come back, and Harry knew Dumbledore would stop at nothing to find out where he had gone.

Harry walks out to see Vereesa, in her elven armor – which Harry learned was Mithril, was light as a feather, smooth as silk; but it as strong as dragon hide. High Elves weaved mithril into clothing and armor.

"You took longer than expected; had trouble finding it?" asks Vereesa.

"Not really, I had a little chat," said Harry. Vereesa didn't comment on why he was talking when he wanted to sneak in undetected. Harry brings his arms up and the void portal opens up and he walks inside with Vereesa following him.

Voldemort was seated in his dark chair thinking and pondering on what to do. Harry Potter hasn't been seen and it's been some time. Dumbledore was locked up at Hogwarts and Severus assured him that the meddling fool was staying locked up in his office and hasn't left. Dolores Umbridge was doing what she could to seize control of Hogwarts. She had her uses for now, but he knew once she was exposed she would be out; his only hope was she did enough damage and control he could just walk in and take over. The planning would be long, but it would be worth it in the end.

What trouble the Dark Lord was he could no longer sense Nagini. Nagini was special and unique and bonded with him as he was to her. The spells and enchantments on her protected her from harm. Still he couldn't help but be troubled since Nagini's presence vanished.

A goblin walks in the room flanked by two Death Eaters. The goblin was one of his spies within Gringotts banks to keep the Bank inline to his plans. The goblin kneels before him as all creatures should.

"We have completed our investigation on the intrusion and we believe nothing was stolen from the intruder," said the Goblin.

"You believe?" repeated Voldemort.

"It was hard to determine what the thief goal was and if he was able to enter a vault. The goblin who was enchanted, we finally cracked his memories. Despite our best efforts, there are powerful enchantments and spells on the goblin's memories that doesn't make the thief's objective clear, and we can't remove the spells not without destroying the goblin's mind - we did learn the thief sought something within the Lestrange vault," said the goblin with his head bowed.

Voldemort's eyes went wide with alarm. The Lestrange vault! That is where Bellatrix hid his cup. First Nagini had gone silent and now the Lestrange vault! Voldemort knew without a doubt; the cup was stolen. He now had to accept Nagini had been destroyed as much as he refused to admit it. The Cup, Nagini –

Voldemort raised his wand and in a flash, the bright green light erupted from his wand as the Death Eaters and the goblin fell to the floor as did the Death Eaters.

Voldemort gets up and starts pacing around the room. He could no longer deny it – his precious Horcruxes were in danger. Dumbledore has long suspected him and kept a close eye on him ever since he steps foot in Hogwarts. Dumbledore could be behind this – but this didn't fit his style. There was someone who knew about his Horcruxes, and they were seeking them out. If they were destroyed – he had no choice and couldn't remain in hiding any longer.

The diary was destroyed – Lucius reported it destroyed by Harry Potter two years before his return. Voldemort would have killed Lucius for allowing his precious Horcrux to be destroyed. True, he didn't feel the destruction of his diary, because he thought he didn't have a body at the time.

There was nothing about this in the books about feeling the destruction of his Horcruxes. Since he didn't feel Nagini's death he had to assume he couldn't feel the destruction of his Horcruxes cause this wasn't part of the magic. He wasn't sure, but he had to be sure.

He would go and seek out Nagini. If she wasn't in the area, he left her he would have no choice but to seek out his Horcruxes. The ring would be in the most danger. Dumbledore knew of the Gaunt Shack and if he went there. It was the least secure out of all his Horcruxes. With the Cup, Diary, Nagini all in question. The only ones left was the locket and the diadem. The locket in the cave would have to be checked; he was sure it's defensives were good enough, but he had to be sure. The Diadem was in Hogwarts, and he wouldn't be able to get inside the school without Dumbledore knowing he had entered the school grounds.

Voldemort disapparates and heads to the shack at once.

Harry walks up the hill and looks at the Hogwarts castle looming in the distance. Harry never thought he would come back here, but looking at the looming castle, he couldn't help but feel some guilt for leaving Hogwarts. The summer had caused him to rethink and reevaluate his purpose and the truth is – he no longer had one to stay at Hogwarts or in this world. The feeling of being alone and no one genuinely understanding his pain. They only expected him to be what they wanted him to be. They never truly appreciated or value what he went through or what he was going through.

Vereesa told him that no one really understood how to fight a war, and how to coop with lost – let alone how to fight a war. Everyone around Harry seemed to rely on those whom they felt were superior or destine to end the threat to win the battle, and then they judge them base on their evaluation. Harry couldn't help but agree with Vereesa. There was no one helping Harry and they just expected him to do everything then cast judgment on him.

Vereesa has been helping him cope with his loses and helped him genuinely prepare for the battle that was coming. Harry had no reason to stay and would be leaving this world as soon as his task was complete.

Harry could sense the disorganization within the school. There was no joyous feeling or any sign of happiness, just misery.

Harry walks forward and steps foot on Hogwarts grounds. More like he glides over the grounds of Hogwarts, and quickly makes his way over to the castle. He had no idea where the room was, but he was sure Dobby would be able to help him; the crazy house-elf was always eager to help Harry whenever he was in need; regardless if he wanted Dobby's help or not.

Harry closed his eyes and tested out his new ability he just learned. He closed his eyes and could sense that Voldemort had destroyed the shack in frustration. He was now heading to the cave to see his locket. Harry knew he didn't have much time left and had to hurry. Once the Dark Lord realized the locket was now gone, he was going to be infuriated and come to Hogwarts in full force with everyone he has in his pocket.

Harry walks through the front and could sense everyone was at dinner. They were eating in silence. Harry walks through the front doors before he paused to look at the bulletin board in front of the Great Hall. Several of fancy parchments were posted that read as Ministry Decrees. There was so many it was clear Dolores Umbridge was doing all she can to take over the school. Harry walks forward and enters the Great Hall by pushing the doors open.

This caused many students to turn when they realized it wasn't Filch. The students couldn't recognize the person walking towards the High Table. His long black hair that was wild and out of place concealed his upper face. Then the students realized he wasn't walking, but merely gliding a few inches above the floor towards the High Table.

The figure gracefully touches down in front of the High Table.

"Hem, hem," said a woman whom Harry didn't know with a fake cough as she stands up and walks towards Harry. Harry slowly turns to her as she walks forward with a large fake smile on her face. "I do not know of you, and as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, I must ask you to reveal your name."

"Quiet you poor excuse of a witch," said Harry. "I did not return to Hogwarts to listen to a sniveling toad croak annoyance in my ear."

Dolores Umbridge showed infuriation at the disrespect she was given as her nostrils flared.

"Now see here, I will not be disrespected. I will have order and you will answer my question," demands Umbridge. Harry ignores her and turns her attention to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, you need to assemble all your allies and try to get the Aurors here as soon as possible. Voldemort is coming, and he's going to bring everyone and everything he has under his arsenal," said Harry.

Dumbledore stood up in alarm. Dolores looks at Harry in surprise. Then she smiles.

"More of your lies Dumbledore? Everyone knows He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. Are you still trying to cause trouble with your lies?" said Dolores.

"What lies?" said a new voice as everyone turns to see Madam Bones walk forward with several aurors.

"Madam Bones, what brings you here?" said Umbridge in a falsely sweet voice; it was clear she was trying to hide her nervousness and fear of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"We received an anonymous tip that several giants, trolls, werewolves and other dark creatures were about to attack Hogwarts. We have come to defend the school," said Madam Umbridge.

"An anonymous tip?" repeated Umbrdige in surprise.

"Yeah, mine," said Harry.

Everyone turns to look at him.

"Who are you?" asks Madam Bones.

"Harry Potter," said Dumbledore as he suddenly realized who was standing before him.

"Harry Potter?!" said Fudge as he walks forward. This was difficult as there were aurors in front of him and he had to push them aside to walk forward. Lucius Malfoy and Percy Weasley were with him. "You're alive?!"

"I would have preferred if you believed I was dead Fudge," said Harry not even bothering to address Fudge as the Minister. "I did not return to Hogwarts because I wanted to; only because Voldemort is coming and he is not happy."

"You-Know-Who is dead. Are you still going to stand there and tell me a deadman has somehow come back to life?" said Fudge in anger.

"He's not dead," said Harry. Harry's eyes darted to the side. "He's at the cave right now, and he has just discovered his locket is gone. Nagini, the Ring, the Cup, and now his Locket, he is going to be coming here and he is going to bring everything and everyone he has in his service. He is now summoning his Death Eaters."

"Nonsense," said Fudge in his attempt to rebuff the sentence.

"He's not lying," said Snape as everyone turns to look at him. Snape was holding his left forearm and he was sweating. "I am being summoned. He is summoning everyone and he is getting impatient. We are to assemble at the edge of the forbidden forest."

Fudge took a step back and shook his head.

"Enough, I won't listen to this any longer! I am tired of this game you are playing! I won't have you disturb the peace we've worked so hard to keep these past fourteen years!" shouted Fudge.

"The true reason why you are denying the truth Minister," said Harry as he steps forward in front of Fudge's face. "is because deep down you know Dumbledore has no desire to remove you and become the new Minister of Magic. He never wanted the position. The truth Minister, is you know you're a terrible Minister who doesn't know what to do now that Voldemort has returned. You're doing the only thing you know how to do to keep your job, blame anyone who can replace you during this crisis."

Fudge looked profoundly shocked and upset at this accusation. He was momentarily stunned but tried to stand his ground.

The doors open again and a woman in a sexual blue armor walks forward. She had long ears that pointed upwards, with long silvery white hair and fair skin. Her body is what caused many males in the great hall to merely stare at as her figure was perfect in every way.

"I thought you were out scouting," said Harry without turning to the woman who stood behind him.

"I was, I had to leave. Got into a skirmish with several large spiders, I mean they were huge. The size of a carriage at least. At least a couple of dozen of them attacked me; as I was leaving more arrived, but instead of chasing me, they were eating their dead comrades," said Vereesa.

"Acromantula," said Harry. "vicious giant spiders that live in colonies. The oldest is generally seen and regarded as the leader; their bite also is also venomous."

"They can kill you if they bite you?" said Vereesa.

"You'll only wish their bite kills you," said Harry. "The venom doesn't kill, but rather it does paralyze you as they will eat you alive. The only thing that you will see is the Acromantula tearing apart your body as you lay there watching. I doubt you'll feel anything, but it must be horrifying to watch yourself being eaten alive."

"I take it they'll eat anything," said Vereesa.

"They will, they are well known to be man-eaters and will eat anything that comes across their path. Even their own – the moment they die or see any sense of weakness from their own. Generally, there is a ban on breeding them and have them destroyed the moment a nest has been discover, but that is difficult given the situation," said Harry.

"There were hundreds of those spiders in the forest, possibly thousands," said Vereesa.

"Now hang on," shouted Hagrid in anger. "They are harmless! Merely misunderstood creatures."

Vereesa looks at him before she turns back to Harry.

"Now you know why they were able to get to their numbers without anyone knowing," said Harry.

"You bred Acromantula's!" said Madam Bones in anger.

"I told you, they are harmless creatures," said Hagrid. "Merely just misunderstood creatures."

"Are you aware of just how many laws you have broken by breeding Acromantula's!" shouted Madam Bones.

"They are harmless," shouted Hagrid as sweat began to pour down his face. "They never attack any students for the past fifty years they've been here."

This was the wrong thing to say as Madam Bones looks sharply at him.

"Are you sure there are thousands of them in the Forbidden Forest?" asks Kingsley towards Vereesa.

"At least the ones I saw yes," said Vereesa.

"Fifty years, we have to assume their numbers are larger than a mere thousand. Maybe ten thousand – possible over a hundred thousand, they bred all year long, and hundreds are born from a single breeding session; and it takes only ten days for them to hatch," said Kingsley. "That's more than enough to overrun the school if they turn their attention here."

"Why didn't you come forward before?" demanded Madam Bones at Hagrid. Hagrid wisely shuts his mouth and looks down at his boots.

"During the first crisis of the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry as everyone turns to listen to him. "he was raising an Acromantula under his bed he named Aragog. Hagrid was wrongly accused because of this, but that still didn't change the fact that had a dangerous creature inside Hogwarts. Still this was a pattern with Hagrid. He attempted to raise werewolf cubs under his bed in his third year, and took a deep fascination with creatures – even those that were dangerous."

"You know they are harmless Harry," said Hagrid to Harry in a pleading voice. "You've had a good time with all the creatures I've shown you."

"Aragog once let his children try to eat me alive," said Harry as Hagrid's face falls. "I will admit, you have a natural talent in handling and understanding magical creatures almost as much as Newt Scamander himself. The problem is you view all creatures as 'harmless' and believe you can tame them. That is your own undoing and why you fail to understand the dangers of these creatures. You merely believed that these creatures were harmless and failed to listen to the concerns of those around you. You have also ignored my concern and voice about these creatures since I've known you. When I told you about Aragog and what he was going to let his children eat me, you became deaf and simply said I was mistaken. I do not share the same views as you do for all these creatures. I'm willing to bet you would even try to raise a Basilisk if you were given a chance."

Hagrid said nothing knowing this was true and he merely looks at Harry in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but not even Dumbledore will be able to save you this time," said Madam Bones. "The ban on breeding and raising Acromantula has been in effect for nearly thirty years now. There are other laws you have broken with raising and breeding Acromantulas especially so close to the school. Given the sheer numbers of them, this means you'll be spending up to fifty years in Azkaban minimum."

Hagrid looks at Madam Bones in disbelief. He turns to Harry as if expecting him to say something in his defense. Seeing nothing and Harry wasn't saying anything he turns to Dumbledore, but even Dumbledore was silent. It was clear he couldn't deny the sheer number of Acromantula's near the school was a serious threat.

Two aurors walk forward and quickly put magical cuffs on Hagrid who was stunned with silence.

"Did you know?" demands Madam Bones to Dumbledore.

"I assure I did not," said Dumbledore. "This is something I failed to foresee. I always knew Hagrid had an interest for many creatures, even dark creatures. I didn't think he would so bluntly break the law to satisfy his own interest."

Harry turns around to face Vereesa. "How much time do we have?" asks Harry.

"Not much I'm guessing – " began Vereesa.

"Harry Potter," said a high cold voice with a hint of sadist in it that came from everywhere. "I know you're in Hogwarts," said Voldemort in his high cold voice. "Come to me and face me. Do not hide behind others this time, do not let Dumbledore shield you. If you do not come to me and face me like a man as your father before you, I will kill anyone who shelters you. You have one hour to present yourself to me, and finish what we started. One hour Potter, I shall be waiting for you."

"Soon," finished Vereesa.

"Looks like this won't be a simple walk in, we have to prepare to fight. How many arrows do you have?" asks Harry.

"Not enough for a war," said Vereesa.

"We need to evacuate the school," said Harry.

"If Voldemort sees students leaving the school all at once, he will attack at once and that will create only chaos. I agree we need to remove the students from the school in a tactical retreat. The students cannot leave in one big group and they can't run or fly across the grounds. That will only make them targets and get attack – and we can't defend them even if we provide an escort for them," said Vereesa.

"There is a secret passage to Honeydukes cellar here at Hogwarts," said Harry. "We could send a few aurors with them to escort them to Hogsmeade; then they could get to transported to safety."

"That could work," said Vereesa as she nods her head in agreement.

"Once there, they should head to the Hog's Head," said Dumbledore as he chips in. "I can send a message to Aberforth to create portkeys to send the students to safety."

"Aberforth?" said Vereesa.

"His younger brother," said Harry. Then he paused in confusion. "Speaking of which, I've never seen or met your brother."

"I'm not surprised, he and I – aren't on the best of terms and haven't been for years," said Dumbledore sadly.

"Then we do that, we don't have much time and we have to defend the school," said Harry.

"Don't worry; this school was originally built to withstand a siege. I have not gotten lazy in its defensives. All students will follow and listen to the Head Boy and Girl to evacuate to Hogsmeade Village if you are of age and wish to assist in defense of the school, remain behind to receive further instructions," said Dumbledore.

"What about our stuff?" a third-year girl from Hufflepuff shouted.

"You do not have time to collect your things; you must evacuate immediately. Word will be sent to you if it is safe for you to return," said Professor McGonagall. "though where do we send them to safety?"

"Beauxbatons Academy," said Fleur as she steps forward in her attempt to speak English as best she could, "I can write a letter to Madam Maxime explaining the situation. She will welcome Hogwarts students."

"Then let's begin," said Dumbledore.

"I have to ask," said Professor Flitwick as he steps forward. "Why now? Why is You-Know-Who attacking Hogwarts now? What is he after?"

"Because he's on death doorstep," said Harry simply. Everyone looks at him in surprise. "This won't be like Halloween fourteen years ago, this time when he dies – it will be for good. He is vulnerable this time and he knows it – that's why he's scared. He is here to ensure he doesn't die and to protect the last treasure he has left to safeguard his immortality."

"The last?" said Dumbledore in surprise.

"I have learned it is Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," said Harry and everyone was jolted back by surprise at this, most of all Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore. "and it is here – inside the castle; in a room that is hidden and where I cannot enter. Voldemort knows the room and I'm sure once he has established some control over the school he will go to this room at once to retrieve it; though I'm not sure how he was able to place it in the castle in the first place."

"Now I understand, he placed it here almost fifty years ago," said Dumbledore. Harry looks at him in surprise. Dumbledore leans forward on his hands. "I always had a suspicion when he came back to Hogwarts to acquire a teaching position. I turned him down knowing he had no desire to teach let alone pass his knowledge to the next generation. He left and would soon rise up as Lord Voldemort. I was always curious to know why he wanted to come back. I always believed he had an alter motive."

"How is he still staying alive after all these years? Especially with all the damage that has been done to his body?" asks Harry.

"I have my suspicions," said Dumbledore.

Harry looks at Dumbledore and Dumbledore knew Harry was going to push it further till he got answers.

Harry turns away and sighs.

"That's what I thought you would say," said Harry. "After all this time, I have finally learned that you will never tell me the truth – nor will you tell me why Voldemort is so obsessed with killing me. Regardless of the reason, it ends tonight, and one of us will die tonight."

The battle of Hogwarts would soon begin.

* * *

Author Notes: I originally planned to do nine chapters of Potter-World Verse story but ten is just as good. Ten will be the last chapter in the magical world before Harry and Vereesa return to Azeroth. Please like and review, I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys think.


	10. Unsung Hero

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 10: Unsung Hero**

The defenders of Hogwarts were all gathered and going over the battle plans; Fudge was quiet in his corner with his administration as they were now coming to terms of what was upon them. Fudge was in a state of shock and was now having to accept the fact as Vereesa pointed out to him – all he has done since the summer started was to help the enemy. Framing Harry Potter, Discrediting both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter – disarmament of the Aurors; this had only increased the Dark Lord's chances of gaining victory. He would forever be remembered regardless of who won, as the Minister who carved the path for the Dark Lord's success. If they won, he would be cast aside as it was the rebels who rebelled against his rule and fought against the Dark Lord and overthrew him. Either way, his time had come to an end, and he knew it; all he could do was hope to save face that wouldn't cause too much of a backlash from the public.

Vereesa, who knew what the object they were looking for, immediately went to the room with Dobby, who knew the room to retrieve the diadem. Dumbledore had given Harry the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the other objects he had collected, and many were shocked; he destroyed them. Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's locket, and a valuable Ring that was suspected of belonging to Slytherin. Fudge raised his voice and concern about destroying historical artifacts of the magical world. Fudge became silent when it was reminded they could be repair or even replicas could be built to show them off. Dumbledore had picked up the stone from the ring and was looking at it closely. He was sitting down, examing it as if he knew something about the stone and was having a hard time believing what he was seeing. Harry didn't bother asking why Dumbledore why he was so interested in the stone.

Harry was currently floating above the floor with his legs crossed in deep meditation to calm his nerves and to feel everything around him, as well as gathering as much magical power within him to prepare for the upcoming battle. Harry has been about many fights and crazy adventures, but he has never been in a battle. Harry could sense many of the younger students attempting to evacuate at once to escape the incoming battle. Harry could sense Voldemort, and his Death Eaters were unaware of this fact as the defenders prepared to fight. The Professors were trying to make sure that the younger students did indeed evacuate instead of staying as many were attempting.

"Potter," said the voice of Professor McGonagall. Harry opens his eyes and looks at the former Head of his House. She looked tired and weary but seemed somewhat relieved to see he was okay. "It's good to see you."

Harry looks at her and returns to his meditation; he couldn't afford to be distracted now. Harry knew that if he had never met Vereesa, he would have most likely died facing Voldemort, and he wouldn't have cared. His friends cut him off, and they expected him to be grateful. They told him it was because they cared about him, and they were doing so for his safety. Now that he was with Vereesa, it was much different. Vereesa has fought many battles and wars; she had led and follow others into battle. For the past five months, she has been teaching him how to be a warrior and the meaning behind being a warrior. Harry had nothing left in this world, and the friends he once believed and counted on no longer existed.

Vereesa was right; it wasn't as if they didn't fall out or no longer share the same views. They never truly experience the horrors of loss and war. Harry has been forced to endure so much, and they haven't even begun to experience lost. They still had their families intact and whole, and they didn't know his pain. They could never understand unless they experience his loss first hand.

"Harry," said Hermione.

Harry opens his eyes as he looks up to his former best friend. Ron was standing right behind Hermione, looking somewhat hopeful but nervous. Their last encounter together didn't go so well as Harry's anger and frustration were taken out on his former best friends.

"What is it?" said Harry.

"What's the plan?" asks Hermione.

Harry looks at her before looking down.

"There is no plan," said Harry.

"Harry, you need a plan!" shriek Hermione in disbelief and her usual bossy voice. "You can't fight You-Know-Who without a plan!"

"Since when have any of our plans ever worked?" countered Harry as he looks up at Hermione. "We plan, we arrive, all hell breaks loose. That's how it always been with us; I'm going to hold the line and buy as much time for Vereesa to acquire Ravenclaw's Diadem so she can destroy it; once it was destroyed Voldemort will only be living on borrowed time. He may have minutes left to live, and then he will die, in a not so pleasant or peaceful either. I understand this death is going to be extremely agonizing. My time has also come to an end," said Harry.

"Your time?!" repeated Hermione in confusion.

"It was bound to happen. I'm not a child any longer, and this final confrontation is all I need to leave this world behind," said Harry.

"You intend to die with You-Know-Who?" said Ron in disbelief.

"A part of me has already died, Ron," said Harry. "I have no reason to stay, no, do I?"

"Is this about what happened this summer? Harry, you have to understand – " began Hermione as she once again attempted to enter one of her long rants about right and wrong.

"You never did understand," said Harry. "You have your parents and your family – alive, intact, and well," causing Hermione to shut up. "You can lecture me all you want, but the truth is, you don't know what this pain is like, the feeling of solitude and knowing that your family will never come back no matter how much you seek comfort. I have given up the fact I will never learn the truth behind that Halloween night. My time has ended, I am walking on a new path."

"Harry, you can't just give up," shouted Hermione. "Your parents would never – "

"First of all, stop assuming you have all the answers and assume you're automatically correct. That Hermione is your greatest flaw; hubris. You believe yourself to be better and smarter than others, and you automatically know all the answers. The simple truth is; you don't – you are no expert, and there are people out there who understand things you can't even begin to understand. I have tolerated you, but I no longer will stand by. Hermione, stop assuming you know the answers, and you will find people will like you more. Second of all, stop assuming you know what I want and what is best for me, you never understand that, and it would be wise for you to stop taking that role," said Harry.

Hermione stood there, and she's never had anyone tell her straight to the face why they didn't like her. She knew almost everyone in the school and throughout her life hated her. She grew up without any friends, Ron and Harry were her first friends, and there have been times their relationship nearly ended. Hermione always believed she knew what was best and did her best to look out for her friends. Now her best friend – the person who has stood by her was now walking away.

"So you intend to die?" said Hermione.

Harry unfolds his legs and steps on the cold floors. "Hermione, I have entered many life and death throughout my years at Hogwarts. I have always been afraid when I got into these situations. Now, after facing death almost every year since I've arrived at Hogwarts, I no longer fear it; but to answer your question, Hermoine – no, I have no intention of dying. By tomorrow morning, if I survive the long night that is coming, I will leave this world behind forever."

Ron and Hermione stood there was Harry walks past them as Dumbledore was placing the most potent protection spells and barriers outside of Hogwarts.

' _I don't feel any fear,'_ thought Harry. _'It's not that I'm scared, but rather I'm curious. To know how far I have come, to see how far how I have come. To see if I can finally vanquish the enemy who had plagued me for so long.'_

Harry floats forward towards the long bridge that went towards the forbidden forest. Harry could sense the malice and dark energy coming from the woods and knew that is where Voldemort had his army located. Just outside Hogwarts borders. Voldemort wouldn't engage Dumbledore directly, not until he was sure he could defeat the Headmaster. Voldemort was going to send in his forces first, to weaken what defensives the school had before walking in as the conqueror.

Voldemort stood on the edge of the cliff with a sinister smile on his face. The barrier around the school was up and running, and no doubt, Dumbledore was going to protect the students.

"He will never learn," said Voldemort.

Snape and Lucius hadn't returned to his side yet. Snape, he could understand, given the fact that he was to learn and stay at Dumbledore's side. Lucius could be inside the castle, and his last reported stated he was with the Minister of Magic and most likely couldn't leave his side without drawing suspicion. Cornelius Fudge was a fool, and Voldemort loved how easy he could manipulate the Minister. It was all in good time. Voldemort knew all his other Horcruxes had most likely been destroyed. That did not matter; he could easily make more. If the last got destroyed, then not even he was sure what would happen. All he knew was he was going to die, and there was nothing worse than death. No one knew the depths of Hogwart's secrets better than he – the heir of Slytherin.

"My lord," said a Death Eater as he steps forward. "Wouldn't it be wiser to wait?"

Voldemort turns to look at the Death Eater, who spoke to him. The Death Eater backs away, bowing his head in response.

"Begin," said Voldemort as the witches and wizards behind him unleashed a volley of bombardment spells upon the barriers. It took a few seconds for the spells to hit; as soon as the spells hit, the sounds of the bombardment could be heard hitting Hogwarts barrier.

Voldemort watched as the spells continue to hit the barrier, but the barrier was not coming down. Voldemort paused as he suddenly felt his right hand began to shake. Something was wrong, and his body was now somehow rejecting him. There was no doubt his Horcruxes had been destroyed, and he was on the verge of death door. The room he placed the Horcrux in no one knew about, and no one knew the secrets of that room better than he. The feeling of dread wouldn't go away, and Voldemort had to act quickly before it was too late.

Voldemort pulls his wand back and thrust forward as a powerful, penetrating spell hit the barrier. Voldemort stood there with the wind blowing back at him as he poured every ounce of the strength of his power into the spell. Voldemort stood there with his spell hitting the barrier until finally, he lowers his wand as the barrier slowly starts to disapparate.

Voldemort smiles as he looks at the at his work – yes, he was the strongest sorcerer ever to live as he should be. Voldemort suddenly pales as he senses something powerful brewing more than anything he's ever felt before. Voldemort looks up to the sky and could see powerful storm clouds brewing as lightning began to flash before them. High winds started to blow and started to push them towards Hogwarts. Voldemort had to bring his hands up to protect his face from the high winds. Voldemort raised his wand and conjured a shield to protect him as hail began to fall.

Voldemort's decision to conjuror the shield was the correct one as the hail was an attack. Many Death Eaters and various creatures he had brought with him began to fall to the ground with their life force disappearing. Voldemort knew the hail was magically cast, and it was designed to kill with a purpose.

Voldemort couldn't help but wonder who was casting this spell upon his forces. Voldemort knew from his experience in dueling with Dumbledore that the old fool wasn't responsible. Someone else was causing this storm. The wind quickly builds up as the cold shards of wind immediately started to tear their robes with their skins becoming frozen to their bones.

Voldemort could see many of his fathers heading towards Hogwarts as they knew it would prove the best shelter against the storm as more lightning began to crack across the sky. Thunder kept falling, and Voldemort felt scared as the storm started to pick up and get worse.

Voldemort watches as a figure appeared blocking the only way to the castle entrance. His followers fired their spells as the creatures charged head-on, all trying to avoid the storm. Voldemort watches as several white lines that were wiggling int eh air be launch from a person's fingers and kill the many creatures and followers. They still charged, hoping to at least get inside the castle.

Several stone knights started to appear behind the figure, and they stood at a defensive formation. The figure who was releasing what seemed to be lightning from his fingers didn't need it as the lightning was killing anyone and anything that it came into contact with, and that was terrifying.

Voldemort took off, heading towards the figure so he could get inside the castle and away from this storm.

The figure saw Voldemort heading towards him and quickly throws a purple spell at him, and Voldemort swiftly dodges the spell only to suddenly be pulled back as a vortex appeared sucking everything inside. Voldemort pushed his speed even faster to get out of the vortex gravitational pull as countless Death Eaters, and other of his followers got suck into the imminent doom.

The Vortex ended up releasing a powerful blast sending Voldemort flying into the stone statues causing several to break. Voldemort was stun from the explosion, and it took a while to pick himself up while his ears were ringing.

Voldemort suddenly found himself being thrown into the entrance by a powerful blast, and it took him a moment to realize he was suddenly attacked by immense power and pressure. Voldemort crashed into the Great Hall and groans as he struggles to get back to his feet.

"Hey Tom," said Harry as he glides over in the air towards him and lands softly on his feet.

"Potter," said Voldemort as he picks himself up and tries to regroup. Potter's attack was powerful, and he was having trouble feeling his power and his body.

"You know this is the end of the line for you, isn't it," said Harry as he stood before Voldemort. Voldemort realized that many people were seeing him for the first time, and he looks around to see countless Auror's were in the Great Hall, all pointing their wands at him.

"The end for you Potter," said Voldemort turning his attention to the boy who has given him so much grief. "After I kill you, I will live forever."

"You truly are a fool if you believe you will live forever. Nothing lasts forever," said Harry.

"It is you Potter, who doesn't understand – there is nothing worse than death," said Voldemort.

"That is where you are wrong," said Harry. "There are fates far worse than death, and for you who live in solitude with no desire to have any contact or connection with another person could never understand. We don't get to chose our time. Death is what gives life meaning – to know that your days are numbered, your time is short. It's not the end of the journey that should frighten you – but the journey itself. Unlike you, Tom – I embrace Death as a friend should my time come to an end, for I have learned of things you could never understand."

"Then you will die," shouted Voldemort in frustrated. "Avada Kedavra!"

The bright green light erupted from Voldemort's wand and headed straight for Harry. Harry stood there, unfazed by the sudden attack.

A figure appears in front of Harry as a cloak falls to the ground, holding a tiara in front of the deadly spell. Voldemort saw what the person was holding and couldn't stop his spell from hitting the diadem.

The spell hits, and there was silence. Everyone could only watch as the duel came to a short end with the silver-haired beauty standing in front of Harry with Ravenclaw's Diadem in her hands.

Voldemort's wand drops from his hands, and he starts gagging without making any sounds. Voldemort's body began to slowly wither apart before it turns into ash than dust into the wind.

Voldemort falls to his knee as if he was unsure of what was happening. Everyone could only stare as the infamous Dark Lord that was the strongest ever, who just moments ago was confirmed to be alive slowly disappear in front of them.

"I did warn you there were fates worse than death. The body means nothing – it is the name that matters. You will be remembered, but only as a memory. Never again will you walk the earth, and you will disappear forever – never able to move on. You won't be among the living, but you will never truly be dead. You will disappear, and eventually, everything about you will be forgotten – as if you never existed," said Harry.

Voldemort's eyes went wide with concern before he eventually turns completely into ash and disappears.

Vereesa tossed the diadem to the ground and stood by Harry as she kicks the invisibility cloak aside.

"It's time," said Vereesa.

Harry nods his head, and before anyone stops them, Harry raises his right hand, and blue energy emerged around him in the shape of a dome.

"Harry? What are you doing?" said Hermione as she steps up and tries to enter the magical blue dome but found herself unable to answer.

"I told you, I am leaving," said Harry simply. "I have no interest in staying in this world any longer, I have been betrayed far too many times. All I know is – where I'm heading; is going to be far better than staying here."

In saying that the magical blue dome disappears – Harry and the strange woman disappear along as well. He left the defenders of Hogwarts stun by the turn of events. Voldemort had been overpowered by Harry Potter, who was using a power they have never seen or heard before. Worse was Dumbledore, who stood there standing looking bewildered at what he had witnessed.

Dumbledore bowed his head and knew he had made a grave mistake. Harry has been getting more and more frustrated all summer and kept demanding answers. By keeping the truth from him, it has only done more harm than good. Harry return for the last time to seek answers, and Dumbledore once again refused to tell him the truth – instead, he kept Harry further from the truth.

Dumbledore has made many mistakes in his life, and handling Harry's life was the worse mistake of his life. Aberforth was right, keeping these secrets from Harry only drove him further and further away.

Dumbledore walks towards his office, unsure of how to respond to what he had just witnessed. Dumbledore didn't intervene when Voldemort cast the killing curse knowing that it would destroy the fragment Horcrux inside Harry. He failed to foresee that the girl who was with Harry would be using Harry's invisibility cloak to conceal her movements. When she appeared, she had Ravenclaw's Diadem with her and used it as a shield as well as to intercept Voldemort's killing curse. The diadem took the full brunt of the killing curse, and Voldemort had inertially destroyed himself.

The moment Voldemort was destroyed, no one could understand what just happened, nor could they have stopped what was about to happen. Harry used a strange spell to transport himself and the girl away from Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew that Harry was long gone, and the chance to talk to him once again, had slipped from his fingers.

Dumbledore sat down and knew that this victory that had come swiftly for them wasn't theirs to have. It was Harry's, he alone took action, and he alone defeated Voldemort. Fudge would attempt to seize the credit to save his career, but the truth was, he had nothing to do with this, and Dumbledore knew to make amends for Harry – he would immediately start with repairing and fixing the Ministry. Fudge incompetence had left the Ministry in a very weakened state. Madam Bones would most likely be running for the Ministry of Magic position, and he knew the Ministry would be in safe hands with her.

The doors open, and Professor McGonagall and Snape walk in before closing the door.

"How are the students?" asks Professor Dumbledore.

"Shaken, but they are alright. Seeing You-Know-You up close frighten many of them – but they will recover," said Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?" said Dumbledore.

"How do you think they are? They are distraught," said Professor McGonagall. "They cannot understand why Harry kept pushing them aside, and finally, he left without saying goodbye. I wanted you years ago Albus that leaving Harry without those relatives of his would do more harm than good. Potter has finally had enough, and you should have sent him straight to Grimmauld Place the moment the summer had begun – not to a home he never wanted to return to."

Dumbledore knew Professor McGonagall was speaking the truth. Harry's letters, the fact that he turned his friends against him, the negligence of telling him the truth, then ignoring him when Harry needed him. Harry has reached his breaking point and turned to the only comfort he had left, to the one person who helped and accepted him – a girl, they knew nothing about, let alone her real name.

"I understand, please check on the students, tomorrow I will make an announcement to the rest of the Wizard World about the war and what Harry Potter did for us – and how we lost him," said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall nods her head and walks out. They all needed a break and to rest from today. Losing Harry Potter would have drastic effects they have yet to see. The moment she turns to close the door, Dumbledore sat there in silence with Snape.

"You failed him," said Snape simply.

"We failed him," said Dumbledore correctly. "I have my mistakes as much as you, Severus."

"Hardly, I kept my distance from the boy, and my relationship to him means nothing. I have done nothing that has failed him," said Snape.

"Is that so?" said Dumbledore as he stood up. "So Lily means nothing to you after all these years?"

Snape's face paled as he heard these words. He looks at Dumbledore as if this was a cruel joke, but Dumbledore looked serious. Snape waves his wand, "Expecto Patronum."

A silver doe appeared and began run around the Headmaster's office before leaping out the window, Dumbledore in amazement.

"Lily," said Dumbledore as he looks at Snape. "After all this time."

"Always," said Snape in a hollow voice.

"I failed him," said Dumbledore. "I neglected his happiness for his safety. What I wanted was for Harry to have a normal and safe year this year. I was a fool; I should have known that this hope was nothing more than a fool's dream. I should have listened to everyone who told me to get Harry to Grimmauld Place from his first letter – even before that. I should have been training him and teaching him advanced magic, but so did you, Severus."

Snape stood there in silence.

"I didn't fail him," said Snape.

"Perhaps, but you did fail Lily," said Dumbledore; this caused Snape to look surprised. "You promise on Lily's grave that you would protect her son – and you have done so from afar. Harry only knows neglect and hatred from you and believes you meant only ill-will towards him. You should have respected Lily and not let your blind hatred of James Potter be your reason for giving Harry such a hard time at Hogwarts. I know he's the splitting image of James – but why couldn't you see Lily inside of him. He is more like Lily than you gave him credit for; he stood up for his friends, befriending those others would not. He's brave and stood for what he believed in. Why couldn't you see these traits belong to Lily?"

Snape said nothing. Snape knew his blind hatred of James Potter caused him to mistreat Lily's only child. Harry Potter only responded to his hate with a hatred of his own towards him. Lily would be so disappointed in him and would never look him in the eye again, let alone speak with him should he see her again.

"What do we do?" asks Snape.

"We will not be able to follow Harry," said Dumbledore sadly. "The spell he used is unknown to me, and I' not sure if I can replicate the spell – let alone follow him to his destination."

Snape looks at Dumbledore carefully. He didn't want to see the boy of his most hatred advisory. The only reason why he would see the boy again was to see his eyes again, Lily's beautiful green eyes, and seek forgiveness from her what he has said and what he has done.

"So it's hopeless," said Snape sadly.

"Not exactly," said Dumbledore. "The spell Harry used has left some after magic, we won't be able to follow, but we can send him a message. I think it's time we offer him so closure and tell him the truth."

"How?" said Snape.

Fawkes let out a beautifully sad song as he spoke.

"Phoenix's have remarkable powers, I believe with his tail feather, we can send Harry a letter as well as several memories to him to explain everything to him. Make your peace Severus, you owe Lily that much," said Dumbledore.

Snape nods his head and turns and walks away.

A couple of hours later, Dumbledore walks forward, holding a large wooden chest that he places in the center of the room. Dumbledore had asked for the students and the teachers to write any letters they had for Harry to say farewell as this would the only chance to seek forgiveness and to wish him luck in his next adventure. Some students had submitted their memories while others wrote letters or signed thank you parchment to Harry. Fudge was quick to take part in this and order Percy to get an Order of Merlin First Class for Harry for defeating the Dark Lord and saving the Magical World.

When everything was ready, Dumbledore sent the items to follow after, along with all three Deathly Hallow items – the cloak, the stone, and the Elder Wand. They were, after all – his by rights. This would also ensure that no one would chase after the Deathly Hallows again and follow a bloody path as their predecessors did before him.

"Good luck, Harry," said Dumbledore sadly as the every raised their wands with the Lumos spell upwards to signal their goodbye and farewell. Many students look heartbroken and distraught knowing one of the greatest wizards they've ever known – was gone for good, and they were responsible for driving him away.

Harry's departure from the magical world had a broader impact than anyone could have foreseen. Fudge lasted only another three days in office after the Battle of Hogwarts, and he was sent to Azkaban for abusing his power along with other crimes. Madam Amelia Bones replaced him with Kingsley succeeding her as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Several students stepped forward about Madam Umbridge's actions during her reign at Hogwarts, and she too was sent to Azkaban, serving a two hundred year sentence for torturing the students of Hogwarts she was supposed to safeguard and protect. Umbridge protested and tried to pin the blame on Cornelius Fudge, saying he threatened her. Her cries soon became silent when it was discovered it was she who sent the Dementor's to kill Harry Potter in the summer that led to his disciplinary hearing.

The most significant change of all was Neville Longbottom, who, after being inspired by Harry's bravery and compassion, tried to live up to his friend's name and reputation. Neville would graduate with high honors and get accepted into the Aurors and work tirelessly to rid the Pro-Blood laws that have been in effect for thousands of years and became one of the most essential wizards in the modern era.

Another surprising change was the Malfoy's. After Voldemort's defeat, when he was indeed confirmed to be dead, Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and told the truth before the Wizengamot. Lucius admitted that he was a Death Eater and willingly followed the Dark Lord since the first war. His ideas were simple, to purify their world and preserve their culture. When he realized what the Dark Lord was really after and what he enjoyed, Lucius had second doubts about serving the Dark Lord. After his second rise, Lucius returned to his side once more, but this time to protect his family – sacrificing his honor and, if need be, his life to protect his wife and son. He gave a list of names of all known associates and confirmed Death Eaters who had taken the mark as well as their crimes – and the list of all their hideouts. The manhunt that followed Lucius' testimony saved himself and his family from prison time, but it made the magical community if the Malfoys were Death Eaters or a family in a misfortunate situation.

Draco graduated Hogwarts with high marks and didn't get accepted into a professional Quidditch team as he wanted and instead decided to spend his time learning more magical spells and potions, including alchemy and publish many books of what he has learned. Taking after Severus Snape – Draco Malfoy also became a successful spell creator. Five years after graduating Hogwarts, he married fellow Slytherin Astoria Greengrass; despite his parent's concerns.

Draco told them the truth, the Dark Lord's return and death affected the school and the Slytherin's significantly. To know how far the Dark Lord was willing to make them regret ever believing in the cause in the first place. Both Draco and Astoria still were wary of the Muggle-borns, but they would at least be more open-minded about Muggle-borns.

The most significant effect of Harry Potter's departure was on Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two former best friends of the Hero had fallen apart. Ron attempted to get a decent job as an Auror but only lasted a year before he got himself fired. He ended working at Fred and George's Joke shop part-time and struggled with maintaining relationships – but remain single.

Hermione was doing better than Ron was – getting a job in the magical courts, but like Ron, she too was single. Her bossy and know-it-all attitude causes many of her peers to avoid her. Hermione could only remember what Harry told her about her intelligence was a flaw she had, and she couldn't help silently agree with her former best friend. Hermione eventually found someone who was a lawyer in the muggle world. Having many similar likes and dislikes as well as a serious OCD problem, they finally married, knowing they would most likely not find another partner. Her husband would soon get the shock of a lifetime when he learned his wife was a witch.

Hermione did the right thing and managed to get Sirius Black a trial and clear his name of all charges – Snape was kind enough to bring in Peter Pettigrew, and he pleaded for mercy about his decision in betraying Lily and James saying he never meant it. The Dark Lord threatened to kill him, and he did what any sane person did. Sirius and Lupin protested, saying if they were in Peter's position, they would have rathered died than sell out their best friend and their only child. Peter Pettigrew wasn't shown mercy given the fact that he was indirectly responsible for the attempted murder of Harry Potter not once – but on three separate occasions. He was sentenced to Azkaban for life for his crimes – where he would be miserable and alone in his cell for the rest of his life.

As for Dumbledore – he would die after the millennium turned. He did not live to know what happened to Harry Potter, and his greatest regret is how he didn't help Harry Potter when he should have. On his deathbed, he asked for the last person people didn't expect; his younger brother Aberforth.

The two spoke for some time, and Dumbledore apologized to his younger brother for everything, telling his brother his regrets and his greatest failure. On his deathbed, the two brothers made their peace just before Dumbledore passed away. His funeral held at Hogwarts with many people and creatures from all over coming to visit and say their farewells.

As for Harry Potter, his name would be written into legend and was placed on the chocolate frogs as a first edition rarity. The list of his achievements before he had even started his O.W.L.s was the stuff of legend, and people spoke of how noble and brave he was and the things he did when he didn't have to. Harry Potter was never seen or heard from again, for his next adventure was happening in another world.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but I hope everyone enjoys. As promised, the Harry Potter story is over. The next chapter will be the start of the Azeroth series, and it will only be Harry in Azeroth - no other characters. Please like and review.


	11. Setting Foot in Stormwind

**Aspect** **of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** Sorry if the last chapter was too fast pace; the idea for that chapter was for everything to happen quickly before the defenders of Hogwarts realized what had happened. Harry is now gone, and he is gone for good. I also saw no point rewriting the battle we already knew, so I made it short. **  
**

 **Chapter 11: Setting Foot in Stormwind**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

Harry and Vereesa stood in the middle of a grey stone room as they looked around to see blue banners with a golden lions face. That wasn't the only thing that was going on. There had to be at least a dozen armed knights pointing spears at them.

"State your purpose," said one of the knights.

"I'm Ranger-Captain Vereesa Windrunner of Quel'Thalas," said Vereesa at once. The moment she said those words, several of the guards pressed their spears directly to their throats.

"I thought you said this was an allied city-state," said Harry.

"It is," said Vereesa.

"Stand down," said a man walking into a room. He had impressive armor, as he steps forward.

"What is going on?" asks Vereesa at once.

"She's no Blood Elf," said the man as he made his statement known. The guards lowered their spears and stood upright and return their posts.

"Blood Elf?" said Harry as looks at Vereesa for an explanation.

"I have no idea what that means," said Vereesa.

"I thought not," said the man. "The Kingdom of Quel'Thalas has fallen during the Third War. The High Elves have split into two factions. Those that have come to the Alliance or Dalaraan remain High Elves, but those that remain in Quel'Thalas have renamed themselves Blood Elves."

"Sin'dorei," said Vereesa. This world meant Children of the Blood; this was different from the High Elves who called themselves Quel'Dorei, meaning Children of Noble Birth.

The man looks at Vereesa and nods his head. "They are currently a neutral party – but they do have deep ties with the Horde, especially with the Forsaken."

"Forsaken?" repeated Vereesa in confusion.

"I see, your disappearance these last six years wasn't a mishap," said the man. "I would ask you where you have been, but I'm afraid I must confide you to the jails until we someone from the Silver Covenant official to confirm who you are."

Vereesa nods her head.

"I have many questions," said Vereesa. "six years, I couldn't have been gone for no more than at least nine months."

"You have an interesting story, but please come – if you are indeed Vereesa Windrunner, then you will be released the moment your representative confirms who you are," said the man.

Vereesa nods her head in response.

"I understand," said Vereesa.

"I must ask; who is your companion?" asks the guard captain.

"I'm Valérian Windrunner," said Harry. Harry Potter was a name from the magical world, and it no longer had any meaning to him. Harry took the name Valérian from the story Valérian and Laureline, the French comics that he grew up reading before Dudley got rid of them. Harry always loved them and wish one day he could escape into space; maybe that's why he loved Quidditch so much – cause he could just fly away and leave his problems back on the ground.

"Forgive me, that name is strange to me," said the guard captain.

"I would suspect so, I'm not from around here," said Harry.

The guard captain merely looks at Harry, unsure what this meant.

"It's not my place to judge since you are with Lady Vereesa Windrunner, you are her companion. Until Lady Windrunner identity is confirmed with the Silver Covenant, you two will be confined in the jail, should take no longer than a few days," said the Guard Captain.

Harry nods his head and follows the guards towards the lower levels and enters the cell. The guards open the door as they were put in an open-cell after the guards took their belongings and put them on a table that was by the entrance.

"Do you have any idea why six years have past when I've only been gone for nine months?" asks Vereesa.

"Time is an interesting thing, and something shouldn't meddle with lightly. It could be that when I summon the portal that allowed us to return to your original destination, it took longer than I intended," said Harry.

"True, you've never been to Azeroth before," said Vereesa.

"The gravity is a bit lighter than Earth's," said Harry as he walks around. Harry jumps up and nearly hits the ceiling with his head with the top of his hair brushing the ceiling.

"I'm just noticing that myself," said Vereesa. "Earth's gravity is much stronger than Azeroth's."

"How long will we be in here?" asks Harry.

"Could be a couple of weeks," said Vereesa. "I hope a Grand Magister can come and confirm who I am."

Harry knew much about Azeroth and the political leadership, Vereesa has been teaching him all she knew about Azeroth. Vereesa told him that the High Elves have been at war with the native Trolls who sought to enslave her people as part of their Empire. High Elves and Night Elves both had a long and standard hatred for trolls.

The guards walk over and place a tray with two plates of food down for them. Harry looked at the food and realized the food was better than he expected. Harry grabs the cup and drinks from it, tasting the sweet juice inside.

"This jail is better than I expected," said Harry as he looks around.

"This jail is generally for the military or for nobles. Sometimes when people get drunk, they come here and wait till either bail is posted or their time has been served," said Vereesa.

"Well I hope we can get out soon, I really don't want to be inside this cell for two weeks," said Harry as he walks towards the door and looks out between the bars to see the guards playing a deck of cards.

The door suddenly opens, and the guards suddenly stood up at attention as a man wearing a blue armor walks in the room and heads straight for their cell.

"King Varian," said Vereesa as she looks at the King of Stormwind.

"I heard you arrived in Stormwind, I didn't think it was true," said King Varian. "We have feared you had been lost to us as Alleria."

Alleria Windrunner was a Ranger-Captain who fought in the Second War after the second Horde invasion failed, she followed the remnants of the Horde through the Dark Portal with the Alliance Expedition and hasn't been seen or heard from since.

"It's a bit of a long story," said Vereesa.

"I believe it," said Varian. "We all lead complicated lives, don't we."

Harry returns to one of the beds in the jail cell and sits down, listening carefully.

"What's happened? Have I really been gone for six years? It's only been nine months where I was at?" said Vereesa at once.

"It has; much has changed since your disappearance," said Varian.

"Who are the Blood Elves?" asks Vereesa at once.

Varian sighs as he looks down.

"I know you came here asking for help, for Stormwind to repay the life debt your people once gave us when your kingdom opened its doors to us when we needed it, and we would have allowed your people through our gates. You never arrived in Stormwind, so we never learned of the danger until it was too late. The Scourge had destroyed much of your lands and your people. Many were able to flee thanks to your old comrade Rhonin who helped provide an escape for some of your people. Your Sunwell was destroyed and tainted by the Scourge," said Varian.

Vereesa's eyes open wide in disbelief and shock. The Sunwell was the source of strength for the High Elves that kept their immortality. The lost of the Sunwell would have devastating consequences for the High Elves.

"So what is this I hear about – Blood Elves?" asks Vereesa.

"Some High Elves live here in Stormwind, while others are living on Dalaran. Some of your people have remained in Silvermoon City. Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider was able to provide a new substance of source known, so Blood Elves began to learn how to drain magical energies as an alternative source for energy. Prince Kael'thas was recently discovered to be a traitor, as he was a servant of Kil'jaeden the Deceiver and the Burning Legion. Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron now rules the newly formed Blood Elves in Silvermoon City. They've also recently aligned with the Horde," said Varian.

Vereesa eyes open wide as she heard this. The Horde, the High Elves have long been enemies of the Horde since their first invasion of Azeroth. Why would her own people align with the enemy? They've never gotten along with the trolls and orcs, and Vereesa knew first hand the genocide the Horde has committed against her people and any who they came across. The Darkspear Trolls were the Orcs longest-standing allies.

The Horde is also the sworn enemies of the Alliance, and they have been fighting and waging war against one another for thirty years. The High Elves and the people of Silvermoon City have fought alongside the Alliance during these wars against the Horde. It was so hard to imagine now her own people fighting and siding with the enemy they have fought for so long.

"Your majesty," said one of the guards.

"I understand," said Varian. "Apologizes, I have other matters to attend to; as soon as your people in Dalaran come here, you'll be free."

"I understand," said Vereesa as she turns to sit down on her bed.

"Also," said Varian as Vereesa turns to Harry. "a small chest arrived from the portal a few minutes after you arrived. I can only assume it's meant for you. None of my mages could open it, let alone the SI:7."

Harry raised his eyebrows in response and in confusion as he was sure nothing could have followed Harry through his teleportation spell. Varian said nothing more as he turns and walks away.

"We didn't lose anything, did we?" asks Vereesa.

"Not that I know of, we kept everything on us when we left. I don't see how anyone at Hogwarts would have been able to send me anything," said Harry.

"Is it dangerous?" asks Vereesa.

"I don't know," said Harry honestly.

The two of them remain in their cell for another three days, with no visitors coming to see them. It got boring with the guards would swift gears to watch them. A couple of times, several drunk nobles would be thrown in a cell for causing problems. In their drunken state, they would leer and stare at Vereesa. It made her uncomfortable, but it was clear she was used to this type of behavior. After they were sober enough to post bail, they would leave.

On the third day, the doors open, and a female high elve in elven armor walks in with a couple of male guards.

Vereesa walks forward and looks at the female.

"Lieutenant Elleane Wavecrest," said Vereresa.

"I haven't been 'Lieutenant' in the past five years – Captain Windrunner. I'm a Ranger-Captain now; It's good to see you again," said Captain Wavecrest.

"It's good to see you again, Vereesa," said a male mage beside Captain Wavecrest. He was a tall human male with red hair and sprouting a beard.

"Rhonin?" said Vereesa in surprise.

"I look old, don't I?" said Rhonin with a smile, answerings Vereesa's silent question. "We humans age faster than you elves. It has been around – twenty-two years now since we freed Alexstrasza from her imprisonment, hasn't it?"

Harry wonders if this was going to be a problem as he looks at Vereesa. Vereesa once admitted to him that there was one person she could have given her heart to, and it was a human mage by the name of Rhonin. Harry wasn't sure what Vereesa's feelings were now seeing Rhonin once again.

"What took you guys so long? With Rhonin here, I would have thought you would get here within an hour the moment you heard I was back," asks Vereesa.

"I must offer my apologies, we were away on a mission dealing with some bandits in Duskwood. They've been getting bold and are attacking some farms and inns in Elwynn Forest," said Lieutenant Wavecrest.

"Sorry, I know I've been gone for a long time, but there is much I have to bring up to speed with," said Vereesa.

"Then you heard about Quel'Thalas," said Captain Wavecrest.

"I did," said Vereesa.

"Then you know that High Elves are no longer welcome in Silvermoon City," said Captain Wavecrest.

Vereesa looks at her in surprise.

"What do you mean: not welcome? Silvermoon is home to all High Elves," said Vereesa.

"Regent Lord Lor'themar has banished all High Elves because we've never left the Alliance. Just a month ago – he signed a treaty with the Forsaken before joining the Horde. This treaty now gives the Horde almost complete control over the northern part of the Eastern Kingdoms. There are a few terrains east of old Lordaeron and south of Quel'Thalas that are still controlled by the Scourge," said Captain Wavecrest.

"Who are the Forsaken?" asks Vereesa at once.

The High Elves and Rhonin suddenly fell silent, it was very unusual as they looked very uncomfortable talking about the Forsaken.

"Has no one told you what became of your sister Sylvanas?" said Captain Wavecrest.

"No, I received no word from my family since I return," said Vereesa.

The elves looked very uncomfortable.

Rhonin sigh knowing he couldn't keep the matter silent any longer.

"Sylvanas has become an – abomination," said Rhonin quietly.

"An abomination? She would never," said Vereesa. "She would give her life for the people of Quel'Thalas."

"She did," said Rhonin. "Her last stand is something that will be remembered through the ages. Arthas – gave her a fate far worse than death. No one truly knows how bad it was or what he did to her – we only know that Sylvanas was betrayed by the High Elf Mage Dar'Khan Drathir, who helped the Scourge sack and destroy Silvermoon City. He was the one who took down the defensives around Silvermoon and had your sister captured. Sylvanas did not get the death she deserved for her courage and bravery – Arthas tortured your sister for days for her defiance. When her soul and body were finally broken, she turns her into something that made everyone to this day – fear her."

Vereesa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister was alive – but something worse off than she had been alive.

"Undead?" said Harry.

"Something far worse than a mere undead. She's alive – if only partially – but not really alive at the same time. Even if she joined the Horde – no one trusts your sister anymore and the Forsaken," said Rhonin.

Vereesa's mind went back to what the norn spirit told her. One of her sisters will be lost to darkness – the other will walk a path of vengeance. It was clear these events have already begun, and Vereesa would like nothing more than to alter the course – but had a feeling she wouldn't be able to fix her broken sisters.

"What is she?" asks Harry at once.

"Not sure," said Rhonin. "an undead, a banshee – she's a unique undead that's for sure. We just don't know what she is anymore – or if she's still sane."

Harry said nothing as he heard the fate of Sylvanas. Voldemort would have loved teaming with Arthas and the Lich King. His whole idea of Death Eaters is what precisely the Lich King was doing to the lands of Azeroth. Thank Merlin or whatever god there was that Voldemort not only died but now had entered a state worse than death and could not be called back.

"Can you get us out?" asks Harry in a polite voice.

"We'll talk to the Stormwind guard captain and have you out within the hour," said Captain Wavecrest.

"Who are you?" asks Rhonin towards Harry.

"I'm Valérian Windrunner," said Harry.

"I apologize, but that name if foreign to me," said Rhonin.

"I would imagine it is," said Harry. "I'm not from Azeroth – but rather from another world – one I have left behind."

"Mate?" said Captain Wavecrest looking at Vereesa.

"Yes," said Vereesa. "He's also nobility."

"Nobility," repeated Captain Wavecrest.

"I certainly don't feel noble," muttered Harry in announce. Vereesa told him with his large gold and his status, he would have been a noble in Azeroth – something he doesn't want. That is why he left all his gold behind as he never wanted money – and it would disrupt the economy of this world.

Rhonin looks at Harry carefully.

"My apologies, I should have greeted you better," said Rhonin in response.

"Don't be," mutters Harry.

"So Lo'Gosh, what do we do next?" asks Vereesa towards Harry.

This caused everyone in the dungeons to stop and pause at the words that came out of Vereesa's mouth.

"Lo'Gosh?" repeated Captain Wavecrest again; this time, a small voice.

"Is it really that big a deal?" asks Harry as he looks at the High Elves and the human mage. Several of the guards at the entrance had stopped their game and stood up, listening carefully. "Ever since you gave me that nickname – you never told me what it means," as Harry directs this at Vereesa.

"Are you certain?" asks Rhonin at once, turning to Vereesa.

"I'm certain," said Vereesa as she nods her head. "The spirit of Goldrinn lives inside of him – show them."

Harry glares at Vereesa with an angry look before he sighs and waves his hand.

A ghastly wolf appeared in the middle of the room that was pure silver – but the eyes were pure gold, and it shines brightly.

The stormwind guards fell to their knees and bowed their heads at once. The High Elves look at Harry and bow their heads as well – both in amazement and in astonishment. Rhonin looks at Harry in disbelief.

"We'll get you out at once," said Rhonin as he disappears quickly as the wolf Patronus disappears.

The stormwind guards get back on their feet and immediately open the cell door allowing Harry and Vereesa to come out.

Rhonin appears before Varian and bows his head before the High King of Stormwind.

"Is the lady indeed Vereesa Windrunner?" asks Varian Wrynn.

"She is indeed," said Rhonin at once.

"Then I will see to it that she and her companion are released at once," said Varian.

"That may be a problem, your majesty," said Rhonin quickly.

Everyone in the throne room paused as they heard these words.

"What problem?" asks Varian.

"Lady Windrunner calls him – Lo'Gosh," said Rhonin at once.

This caused the entire room to fall silent with no sounds other than the gentle breeze in the courtyard outside could be heard.

"You are certain," said Varian.

The legend of Lo'Gosh was a mystery but well known to all who lived on Azeroth. There were many rumors that Lo'Gosh would be reborn and return one day, but that has never been confirmed.

"He was able to summon the spirit of Lo'Gosh before my very eyes. It was no trick or illusion but the spirit of Lo'Gosh himself," said Rhonin.

Katrana Prestor stood with the other noble ladies and immediately felt a dark chill went down her spine. Her careful and laid out plains could be threatened with the return of Lo'Gosh. Lo'Gosh was no dragon, but his ferocity and charisma were a threat to all who came across him; orcs, humans; elves – and even Dragons.

"Is he an ally?" asks Varian at once.

"Unknown," said Rhonin. "He is from another world – a noble of that world I might add – but my concern is why Lo'Gosh would be reborn in him."

"I'll keep a close eye on him, my King," said Mathias Shaw – the founder and head of the Stormwind Intelligence SI:7.

Varian nods his head.

"I must return to Dalaraan," said Rhonin. "The Council must be told of this and must be warned of the possible dangers of Lo'Gosh."

With that, Rhonin disappears.

"Could this be an omen?" said a General from the stands.

"Or a blessing?" said an Admiral. "Peace talks and a joint attack with the Horde on Northrend is about to begin. Lo'Gosh sudden return could be needed to assault and attack the Lich King and his stronghold."

"What of the Death Knights that are seeking to rejoin our ranks?" said another general.

"I say we kill them!" said a Commodore. "Death Knight's are no longer amongst the living and cannot be trusted.

"Enough," said Varian as he stands up. "We cannot just be rash in this matter. Lo'Gosh's sudden appearance is indeed something to be concern about, but until he has proven himself to be a danger to the Stormwind and the Alliance – then we will take no action against him."

Varian gets up and walks out with everyone leaving to discuss the matters at hand. Things were getting tense, and before his friend Jaina Proudmoore's suggestion – he sought to make peace with the Horde and work with them on a joint attack against the Lich King in Northrend. Their coordination in Outland against Illidan and his Illidari and the Burning Legion proved to be a huge success. The idea and the possibility of working with the Horde – which seemed hopeless before now seemed possible. Varian would need to discuss Lo'Gosh's arrival with his allies.

The Dwarves and Gnomes would have some concern and voice reasons and doubts about Lo'Gosh. The Night Elves, however – would welcome Lo'Gosh; as they worship Lo'Gosh almost as much as they worship Elune. Lo'Gosh once fought alongside the Night Elves during the War of the Ancients, and it was something they would cherish and remember till the end of Azeroth, and they disappeared.

"Lo'Gosh appearance troubles you, my liege?" said Katrana Prestor behind Varian.

"Very much so, at a very delegate time," said Varian without looking at his royal councilor.

"It is indeed troubling news, and it does bring trouble to us all – the return of Lo'Gosh," said Lady Prestor. "I know you may hate to hear of this – but as you know – an ambassador needs to be sent to Theramore for the summit with the Horde. Lo'Gosh is renown for his fighting abilities. Send him to secure the route to Theramore. I'm sure Lady Jaina will have some tasks for him to do as the talks begin underway."

"You want the Horde to kill him," said Varian knowing what the Lady Katrana endgame was and what she wanted to do.

"If it comes to that, then you will not be held responsible nor the Alliance. He's powerful and dangerous. We cannot be sure if he is loyal to the Alliance – and to you," said Katrana wisely.

"So – this is also – a test," said Varian.

"He is an outsider with no backing to the Alliance. If he truly is Lo'Gosh – then how long will it be before the people overthrow you and your family to support him? If he fails, then we lose nothing. If he succeeds, then the Horde and the Alliance will know we have Lo'Gosh backing us, and it will boost our morale greatly. We need to be sure – just who he is fighting for, and these talks will show us – his true colors," said Lady Katrana.

Varian sighs as he leans heavily on the wooden table. Finally, he nods his head.

"Begin preparations to send him to Theramore. I'll send Vereesa Windrunner to Ironforge to help quell the Dark Iron Dwarves in the region. Her skills, expertise, and her knowledge of the area will make it hard for her to refuse the mission request," said Varian.

Lady Katrana smiles as she bows her head and leaves the King of Stormwind in the war room.

Harry was seated down on the only bed in the inn that he was currently staying at with Vereesa. The chest that followed him to Azeroth was from Dumbledore and his friends and classmates. Dumbledore had returned his invisibility cloak to him – something he didn't want as he was unsure how useful and dangerous the cloak was in this world, not to mention he had learned to turn invisible at will now when need be. Dumbledore's own wand with a unique stone. Dumbledore also sent Harry a book called 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' and Dumbledore had marked the page of 'The Tale of the Three Brothers.'

The incredible thing was the Pensive, Dumbledore had sent to him.

Harry digs into the memories and immediately sees Snape's.

Harry wanted to pull out and not see this man's memories. Harry knew Snape's story all too well.

Harry watches a ten-year-old Snape approach a young red-hair-girl, and immediately they began talking about Hogwarts and its wonders and lying down on the grass talking about their possible futures.

The scene changed, and Harry saw Snape and the red-head exchange words with a ten-year-old James Potters and Sirius Black. The three boys immediately started off on the wrong foot, with Snape saying he wanted to end up in Slytherin and wanted Lily to be in Slytherin as well. James and Sirius mocked Snape for wanting to be in Slytherin.

The sorting came, and Snape was placed in Slytherin while Lily was put in Gryffindor.

Harry watch in a phonetic as he realized that Snape was somehow friends with his mother. Harry couldn't and didn't want to believe this as he knew Snape had been a Death Eater and dispised muggle-borns.

Harry stood as fifth-year Snape, and Lily was arguing, and Lily showing her disgust for Snape wanting to follow the Death Eater route, and she turned his back on him, never spoke to him again afterward.

"Don't kill me," said memory Snape before Dumbledore. Dumbledore had his wand out and quickly subdues Snape. They were on a cliff with dark clouds looming over them.

"That isn't my intentions," said memory Dumbledore. "What message – has Lord Voldemort ask to be delivered to me?"

"None," said memory Snape. "I have come on my own. The Dark Lord – is targeting Lily!"

"You are referring to the prophecy you overheard about the Dark Lord's downfall?" said memory Dumbledore. "The prophecy wasn't speaking about a woman, but rather a male child born at the end of the seventh month."

"Yes, and he believes it is her son – he is going to kill her," said Snape showing emotions for the first time Harry has ever seen.

"You wish for me to spare her life, but wish to leave her son and husband to die?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Snape.

"You truly don't deserve her," said Dumbledore. "Her son is innocent, and you wish ill-will upon her husband and son, and you merely wish to make her suffer more? Why should I do this for you?"

"I don't want her dead," said Snape at once. "I have pleaded with the Dark Lord, but I fear he will not obey my wishes. His cruelty and has no regard for life are well known, and he will kill her should he feel it, and he will kill her. Protect her, I beg of you."

"Why would I protect Lily Potter?" said Dumbledore as Snape winces at the name Potter. "That is her maiden name now. She has taken James' family name as her son. Why would I do this for you? What do I get out of this, Severus?"

"What do you want? I'll give you anything," said Snape.

The scene changed to Dumbledore's office, where it was dark, and the candles were lit. Snape was in the chair, crying and in tears.

"You said you would protect her," said Snape from behind his hands. Tears were pouring down his face.

"James and Lily trusted the wrong person, as did I," said Dumbledore as Snape continues to mourn before Dumbledore. "Her son lives."

Snape looks up in surprise.

"Her son?"

"Yes, Harry lives. He has her eyes," said Dumbledore. "Will you continue to protect Harry Potter in Lily's place? To watch over him and protect him even from the Dark Lord and any who seek to harm him?"

Snape stands up and looks out the window.

"No one can know the truth," said Snape in a hollow voice.

"If that is what you want Severus, but if you truly loved Lily, then you will watch over and protect the boy. She gave her life to protect him, will you do the same?" said Dumbledore.

"He cannot know, no one can know," said Snape.

The scene changed, and quicky Snape's voice – the one Harry has grown accustomed to hearing over his years at Hogwarts could be heard.

"He posses no levels of talents, he's arrogance rivals that of his father, he wears his scar like a crown and bathe in his fame like he's a king. He's no different from his father!" said Snape in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore wasn't phased by this outburst and reading the magazine 'Transfiguration Today.'

"You only see what you wish to see, Severus," said Dumbledore. "The other Professors tell me Harry is likable and caring. They say he may look like James, but he acts and behaves more like Lily."

"The boy is full of himself," said Snape.

"That is how you wish to see him, Severus. I have yet to see anything similar to James Potter. On the other hand, please do keep a close eye on Quirrell for me, will you," said Dumbledore.

The memory dissolves as the fog emerges.

"Protect the boy, Severus," said Dumbledore. "If you truly loved Lily Evans – then her son's life must be protected no matter what."

Harry could see Snape standing with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, feeding them false information and misguiding them on outdated facts and people. Several Death Eaters were killed because of Snape's whispers in the Dark Lord's ears about their blunders and errors. Voldemort believing Snape was indeed his man, smiles at Snape for his fantastic service. Snape telling Voldemort precisely what he told others on his thoughts about Harry Potter.

Dumbledore stood before Snape about Potter and his escape. Dumbledore telling Snape that his blind hatred of James Potter drove Harry away as well as his negligence of Harry. The truth is something Harry should have been told, and they both should have been more active in Harry's life and preparing him to face the Dark Lord. Dumbledore challenge Snape about his feelings for Harry. Snape responded by casting a Patronus – a silver doe that hops around the room before vanishing out the window.

"Lily," said Dumbledore. "after all this time?"

"Always," said Snape in a hollow voice.

Harry stood by Snape in his private bathroom, where he stood alone and in front of a mirror.

"Potter," said Snape. "I have never treated you well and never gave you a reason to like, trust, let alone believe me. I loved your mother, Lily Evans, from the first moment I saw her and knew she was special. I kept my distance from you and made you miserable. As much as I see your father in you – I have grown to see your mother inside of you as well. I regret many things, and mistreating you is one of them, as I know Lily will never forgive me for my actions against you. I hope this finds you and I hope you find your happiness. I know you didn't have much happiness at Hogwarts, and what little happiness you did have was eventually taken from you."

Harry leans back up and returns to the present in Azeroth – just as he suspected from the start, his entire life has been a lie. Snape the last person he expected – was his guardian from the shadows.

* * *

Author Notes: So, the ending offers some closure for Harry to his own world. Valerian le Fay, as explained earlier, is a reference for Harry abandoning his birth name. It's not because he's in a new place and doesn't want his name to be a reminder of what he has left behind. Please like and review and please stop asking me to post a new chapter when I just posted this one. The next one will be up next Saturday.


	12. The Straggler from the Sea

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** I know many of you are against the amnesia route – but I am doing this for a reason, and it's a good storyline. It's not permeant, only temporary. The plot that I have left out that will be revealed in later chapters that led to the amnesia. Again, for those of you who don't know the lore behind the antagonist in this part of the story, you can look up the antagonist as I already named the person. Again, the reasons behind the amnesia will be revealed and are only temporary. The unknown human in this chapter is, in fact, Harry or Valerian now with amnesia. Don't worry; it will be a few chapters of him not remembering anything. The reason will be explained later.

 **Chapter 12: The Straggler from the Sea**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Eastern Kingdoms – Durotar {Horde Territory}**

"Move, ya lazy beast!" shouted the orc caravan driver who urges the Kodo beast forward that was carrying a large amount of luggage and two gladiator elves. "the boss wants to reach Orgimmar by Nightfall."

"Har," said the second Orc who was walking beside the carriage. "I'd have more chance o' winning a thousand gold at Dire Maul! The broken cartwheel slowed us down, Rokul."

"It's the way Rehgar's luck been running lately, eh?" said Rokul in annoyance. "Bloodeye dyin' like that, and only two elves left to do that fighting? The other gladiators'll have 'em for breakfast."

"Rehgar's finished. I'm going to look for another job in Dire Maul before –" Spiketooth stated before he paused and noticed something on the shore. "What's that?" Spiketooth said, pointing to the wreckage on the beach with several wooden debris and crates.

"Nothing, rubble washed in by the tide. Everyone knows Bladefist Bay's great sea midden heap," said Rokul.

"That's no ship wreckage!" said Spiketooth as he watches the object hidden by the setting sun's glare. "It moved!"

A crocolisk suddenly leaped out of the water and quickly sank it's not the figure's left.

"Tough luck," said Rokul. "That crocolisk has found his dinner, and he's fresh meat!"

The human quickly grabs wooden debris and swings it at the crocolisk head, aiming for its eye and scored a hit forcing the crocolisk to let go as loud cry in annoyance. The figure stands up and in rags revealed to be a human with long black hair and was standing tall over the crocolisk as backs away and lets out a hiss at the human.

"That was a nice move! Twenty silver on the human!" said Rokul.

"Yer on," said Spiketooth eagerly.

Both orcs watch the fight as the human was fighting off a hungry crocolisk.

"What's the holdup Spiketooth?" said another orc as he walks forward. Wearing wolf skin pelts with several armor plates, the wolf head was a war helm for the orc. Rehgar Earthfury, the Shaman, stood before them with a two-blade Bearclaw on his right hand. "I'm not paying you to gawk at the scenery! Get a move on! We'll reach Orgimmar, I few have to travel all night. I need a third gladiator –"

"Sorry, boss," said Spiketooth. "There is this unharmed human fighting a crocolisk right now!"

"What?" said Rehgar as he turns to see the human smack the crocolisk in the head again with the wooden debris as the debris breaks apart.

"Hah!" said Spiketooth. "Stick is broken, your man is finished, Rokul!"

"Is he?" said Rehgar as he watches the human fight for survival. Rehgar watches the human moves near the tail of the crocolisk to avoid the jaws, but the crocolisk quickly spins towards the human and succeeds in grabbing his foot with its jaws and promptly pulls the human under the water.

Rehgar raises his right hand as his hand was glowing blue. The crocolisk body emerged as the human pops out of the water breathing fresh air. He quickly climbs out of the water and falls to his hands and knees on the shore taking in deep gasps.

"Now I see," said Rehgar as he approaches the human. He walks over the crocolisk and pulls out a dagger in the crocolisk throat. You used a blade to stab the crocolisk in the belly, forcing its own weight to pierce its own heart. You're a remarkable fighter, and losing you would be a waste. Who are you, human?" asks Rehgar.

"I," began the human, but he paused as he looks at his hands. "I don't know."

"Good," said Rehgar with a grin. "That makes everything easier!"

Rehgar quickly cast a sleeping spell on the human that promptly puts him to sleep as he falls to the ground asleep.

"Shackle the human and throw him in with the elves," said Rehgar.

"Do not forget the treaty between the Horde and the Alliance, Rehgar," said a male Night Elf with large antlers on his forehead. "You are playing with fire grabbing and enslaving a free human –"

"Free?" repeated Rehgar with a grin at his most experience gladiator. "You mean this army deserter I've captured. Until he can prove otherwise, pinkskin belongs to me! He'll be taking Bloodeye's place in the arena and will fight along with you and the she-elf."

"You are playing a dangerous game Rehgar," said Broll Bearmantle. "The peace summit is upon us in three moons time. Do you wish to risk an all-out war with the Alliance now?"

Rehgar said nothing and merely ignore Broll. "Grab the crocolisk; it will be our dinner tonight. No point in wasting a good kill, boys."

The orcs under Rehgar quickly comply and grab the crocolisk.

The human wakes up and stirs slowly from his head, pounding inside his skull.

"Welcome back, stranger," said a young female voice. "In case you can't remember – it's because you can't remember."

"What?" said the human as he pulls himself upright.

"You have amnesia, human. Must have taken a blow to your head. Unless you're faking it?" said Broll.

"No," said the human as he sits upright and looks at his two new companions. "I really don't remember anything." The humans look at them and could see the male was a Night Elf, a druid by the looks of things with his long antlers. Night Elves, who followed both the Goddess Elune and nature. A Night Elf with antlers was a sign they would be very powerful druids. The she-elf was young; unlike the Night Elf, whose ears were pointed backward, her ears were pointed upwards as she was wearing a raggy version of a Blood Elf outfit. There were leggings with some shin guards, but it revealed her legs to be very sexual and beautiful. She had long blond hair with green eyes that showed hints of the new Sunwell's corruptions. The most amazement thing about her was how young she was. She barely looks like she was sixteen years old. The human stares and notice she was wearing a special corset cloth that made her breast look huge.

"At least your body remembers how to fight, so not all is lost," said Broll. "That's what landed you in here with us. Still, be thankful that you're alive.

"I suppose," said the human.

"I'm Broll Bearmantle, a night elf Druid of Darnassus," said Broll as he introduces himself.

"I'm Valeera Sanguinar, no relations to anyone or any side," Valeera said bitterly. "We're on our way to Orgimmar, capital of the Horde and home of the Orcs to be trained as Gladiators. Broll is one already, supposedly."

"I've been owned by Rehgar for awhile. I trained with Bloodeye in the months before his passing," said Broll.

"Bloodeye?" said the Human in confusion.

"You really must have hit your head really hard. Everyone knows the Orc gladiator Bloodeye. He's had a five-year undefeated streak and was the Grand Champion last year in singles combat! I won numerous victories beside him," said Broll.

"Big surprise with the Great Bloodeye as your partner," snaps Valeera. "I bet your proud aren't you, of how well you serve your Horde master?"

"I fight to live Valeera, while you blood elves are willing traitors –" snaps Broll.

"You're to be a gladiator?" said the human as he looks at Valeera. "You're just a child!"

"I am not a child!" snaps Valeera in a loud voice. It was clearly being addressed and treated as a child was something Valeera hated. "I'm young for an elf, but my people age differently than you humans do. I was a child when bandits killed my family – but I've been on my own ever since my parents were murdered, and I did all right. Even survived the Scourge. Everything was going fine for me until I tried to appropriate a shaman's talisman and tripped an alarm. I injured several guards before they captured me and tossed me inside an orc prison. Worse luck – I was a day away from escaping when I was sold to Rehgar."

"I'm not surprised," said Broll angrily. "Luck cannot abide with Blood Elves. They're scheming cowards, turncoats by nature. They can't be trusted."

"We can be trusted, Broll," snaps Valeera. "To fight as we choose with all our powers of mind and body. To know our friends from our enemies, and to avenge all slights against us. You can place your trust in that!" snarls Valeera.

The human was listening and half wonder if Bloodeye died merely because he didn't want to listen to the two elves bicker and argue back and forth any longer.

Morning arrived, and they finally made it to Orgimmar, where they were immediately taken to the slave pens that reside in the Valley of Honor. Rehgar had a name for himself already and was able to book a suitable cell for them. The human looks around and could see more than just orcs walking the city, there was also Darkspear Trolls and Ogres.

"Inside all of you," said Rehgar. "You all know why you're here! As yet, the Blood Elf and human are fighters by instincts and by inclination – but your inner fire – like Broll's rages out of control. I will teach you how to channel that fire and to control your fury. To use your assets to fight as individuals and as a team. So far, only Broll has been blooded in the arena, but when we leave for Dire Maul, you will be gladiators. In three weeks, you will compete for the championship at Dire Maul. You will fight your best, and you will win, or you will die."

They all sat down and laid down; the beds weren't the best to lie in, but after resting in the carriage with no padding, it was a slight improvement.

A couple of hours later, Rehgar returns and takes them to the training area where Valeera and Broll started to spar. Valeera quickly makes a jab at Broll for his druid weapon, and he suddenly changes into a bear and attempts to maul her for her insult. Valeera realizing the dangers jumps away, and tries to get to the higher ground against the bear. Valeera swings her two swords at Broll as his bear attempted to hurt Valeera.

"I have to admit Rehgar," said the arena master. "I don't like your chances. Your two elves look like they would rather tear each other apart. The only problem is what is going on with pink skin? Is he just going to stand there brooding?"

"Apparently, he refuses to fight for the amusement of others," said Rehgar.

"A flick of the lash might improve his attitude," said the arena master.

The arena master whips his whip at the human, and the human didn't move as the whip came bearing down upon him. Valeera and Broll turn to watch to see what the human would do, and to their amazement, he didn't even flinch as the whip hits the ground beside him. He just stood there unphased by the attack by the arena master. The arena master cracks his whip back again and swings at the human. The human this time, catches the end of the whip without even looking at the whip.

"Put away your whip," said Rehgar. The arena master looks at him in confusion. "some guests are intruding on my gladiators."

A goblin with an eyepatch over his right eye walks in, leading a team of three individuals into the training arena. A Tauren, a Darkspear Troll, and a Forsaken Undead.

The human said nothing on the intrusion and instead just continued to lean against the wall brooding.

Rehgar seeing enough and knowing there wasn't going to be much progress, sent the trio back their cage to rest for the trials of tomorrow. Three weeks couldn't pass any quicker.

"What can Rehgar be thinking? Trying to turn us into a team? A human who refuses to fight –" said Broll.

" – and two elves who rather fight each other," said the human.

"He chose us the way he picked his champion Bloodeye, Broll," said Valeera. "He said as much during Bloodeye's funeral. Each of us, in some way, reminds Rehgar of himself. My quickness of mind and body. Broll's barely harnessed battle fury. Croc-bait well-honed skills and –"

"My amnesia," said croc-bait.

"I was going to say your intellect," said Valeera. "You have a keen insight in fighting, that was shown when you took on a crocolisk with no weapons and when you were at a disadvantage. Truth be told, I don't think you were hit on the head, or you have amnesia. I can sense a type of magic lingering on you."

"You'd recognize that aura, wouldn't you?" said Broll.

"Just what is that suppose to mean, Broll?" snaps Valeera. "I'll I'm saying is that croc-bait possess tremendous amounts of magic, but there is another type of magic lingering on him that isn't is own. I think this magic is preventing croc-bait from remembering who he is and where he comes from."

"If that is the case, then I might be able to help," said Broll as he stands up. "Druids and Shaman's share similar arts in magic. I learn this meditative technique from Rehgar when he was teaching me to clear my own mind; with the right mix of herbs in the fire, you should be able to see some parts of your pasts – now breathe into the fire."

Croc-bait does so and immediately sees himself standing in a graveyard with snow falling all around him. He was alone and wearing black robes standing over two graves. Something about these graves was familiar, and it pulled him to read the names upon the tombstones.

"Hey! Antler-head! I'm talking to you!" snaps Valeera.

Croc-bait begins to cough as he tried to regain his focus.

Valeera and Broll were once again going at one another, and this time they look like they were going to rip each other apart. The two were shouting at one another over their people's choice and whose leaders were at fault. Valeera blamed the Night Elves druids for sleeping for thousands of years and leaving their families behind. Broll pointed out the Blood Elves defection from the Alliance and join the sworn enemies of the Alliance. Broll defended the Druids who walked the Emerald Dread, and Valeera pointed out that the Alliance Grand Marshall Garithos used and betrayed her people, forcing them to join the Horde to survive. The two were arguing and shouting at one another, and finally, Broll lost control.

He quickly charges at Valeera and rams her in the gut before slamming her into the cage metal bars. Valeera was caught off guard by this sudden attack. She was unable to brace herself from the impact. Blood began to trickle from her mouth as Broll change into a bear again and attempted to maul her, and with no other space to escape from, Valeera was trapped and soon would face death by her own teammate.

Croc-bait quickly reacted manages to turn Broll into a harmless sheep and quickly pulls Valeera out of harm's way.

Broll changes back into his usual self and stands there, towering over both of them.

"Enough!" shouted Croc-bait as he ends the little scuffle. "You need to find and accept your own faults before you tell others of there! That is enough for one night, we're going to get some rest and Valeera, you're sleeping with me. I'm not letting you do something stupid while we sleep," said Croc-bait that left no room for argument.

Valeera said nothing as she tries not to wince from the pain of the brief scuffle as Croc-bait place his hands on her stomach. Valeera immediately began to feel the pain subsiding as her body begins to heal.

Croc-bait lies in the small bed, and Valeera quickly climbs in bed with him and places her hand on his chest. Valeera could feel his heart beating and couldn't admit that there was something about this human that was different from the others.

Valeera's mind went back to Broll and what he did to her. Valeera wasn't going to let this slide and let him get away with injuring her and nearly killing her. They have argued ever since Rehgar purposes her from the orcs, and have had many arguments – never able to get along; this was the first time Broll openly attacked her when they were in a cage. Broll didn't know the circumstances of her people or what caused them to join the Horde. The Night Elves never had to deal with the Scourge that nearly purges their people into extinction. When Grand Marshall Garitho's anti-human actions almost caused her people to be killed off, her people had to make a choice to survive.

The next morning Valeera was feeling much better thanks to Croc-bait's healing magic. Still, the anger and humiliation she suffered wouldn't go unpunished, and Vereesa, who was walking behind Broll, smiles as she slowly starts to siphon off his magical energy.

The moment they had to enter the training grounds, Croc-Bait suddenly pushes to the ground as a blade nearly takes her head off. Valeera looks up and could see the trio from yesterday standing over them, fully armed and ready for a fight.

"Well, pinkskin can fight after all," said the Tauren.

"Time to make our journey as Champion of Dire Maul that much easier – " said the Troll as several blades suddenly fly past them, and a loud thud was heard. The troll and undead look back to see the Tauren on the ground dead with several dark crystal swords in his chest.

"What?" said the Forsaken.

They look forward to seeing the human was gone and suddenly felt blades pressing against their throat.

"You really wish to fight me?" said Croc-bait.

Rehgar and Sparkeye were watching as Sparkeye couldn't believe his Tauren warrior was taken down so quickly.

Valeera rushes to attacked the trio from the flank as the troll knocks blade away from his throat. The Tauren engages Croc-Bat as the Troll attacks Valeera.

"The fool!" said Broll. "Croc-Bait had them, and she only made it worse."

Broll attempted to charge forward but fell to his knees and found himself unable to change, let alone feel any magic.

Valeera pulls out her two long knives and prepares to fight as she parries the long spear. The undead quickly picks up the Tauren's war hammer, and swings at croc-bait, who disappears before the war hammer could hit him. The undead charges at Valeera, who was dodging the Darkspear troll's attack.

Valeera looks back at Broll and wonders why he wasn't coming in to assist her but saw him on the ground doubling over as if he was weak without any energy. Valeera suddenly realized what she had done and pause at the relation of what she had done.

Valeera saw the undead with the war hammer and couldn't move after realizing the damage she inverted caused to her own teammates. She took the brunt of the attack in her stomach and falls to the ground. Valeera watches as the Darkspear troll thrust his spear as he prepares to stab her with its end in her.

The troll's head flies off his head as croc-bait holding a long single-edged sword in a magnificent design in his one hand. Only croc-bait wasn't wearing his rags, but a new style of armor. The armor was pure black in a very unique design. The brigandine armor had several plates on the body with shoulder pads. He was also wearing long arm sleeves with a cloth strapping tied on his biceps. On his hands were two leather gauntlets and was wearing to leather greaves. His sword was also unique as it was a black straight edge sword that was emitting a dark aura.

"What happened to you, croc-bait?" said Valeera.

The undead turns to croc-bait, but a single swing from his sword causes the undead to turn to dust.

Everyone was watching in pure shock at the unexpected outcome. Croc-bait was far more potent than they could expect.

"That's not possible!" shouted Sparkeye in disbelief st he quick destruction of his well put together team.

"Pay up," said Rehgar as he stood there, observing Croc-bait. Sparkeye does so and walks away, unsure what to do with his losses. He gives Rehgar the eighty silver as promised.

"Who are you?" said Valeera as stares at croc-bait. His skills were unreal. The crocolisk never stood a chance in the first place.

Croc-bait raises his left hand, and Valeera once again could feel herself getting healed.

"Rehgar, you said these weak-hearted louts would give me a fight!" said an orc as he stands above Broll, who was in his weakened state and unable to stand. "This loser's too weak to even stand! I'll kill him first and make it a mercy killing!"

"Broll!" said Valeera. "You can't – it's my fault!"

The blade master ignores Valeera's pleases, but it was pointless as Broll vanishes as the Blade Master's blades hit the ground before they could slice through Broll. Everyone was confused by this sudden action when croc-bait suddenly appeared by the Orc Blademaster. Before anyone could stop what happen, Croc-Bait swings his sword down, and black energy was released from the sword. The entire area felt like it was split in half, even though nothing has happened.

"What was that?" said Valeera out loud.

Everything had turn black and red, and a white line appeared that cut the Orc Blade Master in half along with the arena itself. The attack only appeared for a split second, but it had to be real. The Orc Blademaster paused as he stood there, then the stadium began to collapse in a loud bang. The building started to crumble as it's debris fell to the ground with dust rising in the air as tall as the mountains that covered Orgimmar.

The Orc Blademaster showed no scars, but he fell to the ground on his back, clearly dead.

Croc-bait's sword was showing signs of a black aura.

' _What is with his power? That's clearly his own magic; the mana is incredible! I've never seen or heard of magic like this before. What was that attacked he used?! It's not Fel Magic or Arcane! It's a type of magic I've never seen or heard before,'_ thought Valeera, who watch Croc-bait save them not once but perhaps three times.

"Thank you!" said Valeera as she hugs croc-bait. "It's my fault I – "

"Siphon his magic on his way towards the arena," said Croc-Bait. Valeera falls silent, knowing that she had been caught long before the fight had even gotten started. "I understand you are upset about last night, but you need to learn who really your enemies are and not the ones that stand with you."

Valeera looked at Croc-bait and knew he was a far wiser and powerful than any of them realized.

"Where's Broll?" said Vereesa.

"Over here," Broll said, who was beside Rehgar, who was healing him with his shaman magic.

Valeera walks over and couldn't help admire Croc-bait's skills.

"I wish croc-bait could remember who taught him to fight like that! I would ask his instructors for lessons. Broll and I are lucky when he stepped in when he did, or we both would have been finished before we could defend ourselves," said Valeera. "Why did you do it? Set the Blademaster on us when we just faced Sparkeye's team?"

"You need to learn to expected the unexpected," said Rehgar.

"It's a lesson the Arena's Blademaster could have used," said Broll.

"Hyku miscalculated, and he underestimated Croc-bait's strength and didn't believe he was a threat until it was too late. I fought in the Third War," said Rehgar. "Enemies can come at you from all sides, and you need to learn how to adapt in fighting at all corners. You have to learn to trust your teammates and only take risks when necessary."

"By the time any of us realized what happen, Croc-bait has him already defeated," said Broll.

"I'm sorry, Broll," said Valeera knowing that Broll's current situation was her fault. "I was angry for what you did to me last night, and I just wanted to get even –"

"Rehgar should have considered energy-thieving ways of the Blood Elves when before he put you on our team!" snaps Broll.

"Let it rest," said Croc-bait and walks over and begins to heal Valeera. "you cannot blame her for wanting to get some payback after breaking her ribs last night. Broll, despite what her people have done, she's done nothing to warrant such hostility. All she's done is fight for survival, and I respect her for that. You also need to learn to control your anger and rage and not take it on our teammates."

Broll falls silent as he stares at Croc-bait.

Rehgar was looking at Croc-bait as well.

' _Amazing,'_ thought Rehgar. _'Broll has always had anger issues, more than I have ever seen from any night elf. It's hard to calm him down once he lets his anger get the best of him. Even Bloodeye and myself had trouble controlling Broll. Yet Croc-Bait did so with ease and in simple words. He's a leader – a natural-born leader. This charisma surrounds him that makes you listen and obey him.'_

"I'm sorry, Broll," said Valeera.

"I apologize, too," said Broll. "I'll try to control my temper and not pass judgment on you for what your people have done."

"I wish your shamanic healing spells could restore my memory, Rehgar," said Croc-bait.

"Your body remembers how to fight, nothing else matters," said Rehgar.

An hour later, after they got healed, Rehgar takes his three gladiators to the zeppelin that was run by the neutral Goblin Cartel. The Goblin cartels were officially neutral in the conflict between the Horde and the Alliance. It was a treaty that both the Alliance and the Horde had to respect as both sides knew the Goblin cartels could alter the course of power to whichever faction they joined.

Croc-bait immediately walks towards the stern of the zeppelin and just stares out to the horizon.

Valeera and Broll sit down, eyeing their strange comrade from the corner of their eyes.

"Croc-bait is without a doubt a great fighter," said Valeera. "There is something strange about him as well like he's never once smiled."

"What does he have to smile about?" said Broll. "You'd be odd too if you didn't know who you were and forced to fight for your life in amusement of others. The only thing you could hope for is if your current situation is better than in your past life."

The Zeppelin takes off, heading towards Dire Maul. Broll looks at Croc-Bait, and immediately, he sees a shadow emerge from Croc-bait, and it looks menacing. The shadow made Broll feel very frightened.

"Are you sure your team is up to this Rehgar?" said the Goblin Captain Gizzgear.

Captain Gizzgear was an old friend to Rehgar and has had many travels with Rehgar on his quests and missions.

"I'm sure, I know it's not a promising look, Captain Gizzgear, but it's perhaps the best team I've ever put together. Croc-bait is the key for me to win at the Dire Maul. Still, if things don't improve with the elves, I might consider making a trade to improve my chances," said Rehgar.

 **Meanwhile in Stormwind**

"Attacked? What you mean attacked?" said King Varian said to the naval officer who was kneeled before him in the throne room. They just received a report that the three ships they sent to Theramore were destroyed just outside Theramore.

"The Brotherhood attack and destroyed the ships sent to Theramore. Many of the ships' crews were killed while others were captured. Some are missing. Lady Jaina Proudmoore ships search the area for survivors and found only a few survivors. The Naga apparently killed many of the survivors," said the naval officer.

"What of the one known as Lo'Gosh?" asks Varian at once.

"He's missing. We don't have any reports on his whereabouts or status," said the naval officer.

Varian nods his head and turns to Master Shaw, who stood there.

"This isn't good," said Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth as she stood in the throne room. She was a Kul Tiras who remain with the Alliance. "It's not like the Brotherhood to openly attack three Alliance Warships."

"Lo'Gosh is missing," said a General. "Perhaps he's not as great as we thought."

"We don't know what happened, so we can't say anything about him now, can we!" snaps Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth.

"I think it wise we keep this quiet for now," said Master Shaw. "You remember how vigilante Lady Windrunner was about being separated from Lo'Gosh. She only agreed because her people are still members of the Alliance as she is and still had to obey orders. Once she founds out Lo'Gosh is missing and possibly dead, we don't know how she'll react."

Vereesa Windrunner protested about being sent to Ironforge in dealing with the Dark Dwarves was very loud. It was almost unheard of to see her protest so vehemently. She wanted to head to Theramore with Lo'Gosh and help secure the borders in Theramore. The moment she heard that Lo'Gosh was declared either missing or dead, they weren't sure how she would react, especially with her being promoted as Ranger-General of the High Elves and the Silver Covenant. Vereesa Windrunner was the unofficial leader of the High Elves remnants.

"I agree," said Varian. "Launch an investigation and try to find some clues to his whereabouts. I also want to know who led the attack against our warship, and I want to know what the Brotherhood was after!"

Everyone moves forward to carry out their orders with Katrana Prestor walks out the room with a smile on her face.

* * *

Author Notes: This chapter was fun to write as the story still Surrounds Harry. I know some people hate the amnesia route, but those can be fun to write as it leads a bit of mystery of what is going on, especially when you know the main character but what caused his amnesia. Please like and reveal. This won't last long. It will be over in about three or four chapters.


	13. The Wolf Returns

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 13: The Wolf Returns**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Kalimdor – Ferialas, High Wilderness: Dire Maul Arena (Contest Territory)**

Croc-bait mysterious armor had vanished, and he appeared once again in rags and like a boy who's never been in a fight before. The Zeppelin drops down with Captain Gizzgear tying his zeppelin down at one of the many towers as one of the biggest gladiator fights was getting ready to begin. Varies of races had come over to see the gladiator championship. Word had already spread of Bloodeye's death and odds for Rehgar to walk away with the grand prize.

"There is it, the fallen city of Evils. The very best come here once a year to fight for immortality. Warchief Thrall himself once fought here many years ago and became one of Dire Maul's greatest champions," said Rehgar. "I can already see a large crowd beginning to gather."

Trolls, Orcs, Ogres, Goblins, Taurens, and few humans were seen around the crowd. Ferialas may be contested territory, but it one of the few places on Azeroth that was neutral ground for the Alliance and the Horde.

Rehgar leads them towards the entrance where the spectators and many gamblers were gathering to see the teams that would fight in Dire Maul. They would either cheer their favorites to victory or jeer at those they deemed unworthy. Rehgar's team was a team almost everyone at Dire Maul saw only as pathetic.

The human was in rags and didn't look all that impressive, and Valeera was trailing behind in a ruin blood elf outfit. As they were cuffed and chain being led by Rehgar and his men, they didn't look that impressive. Broll was known, but it was clear he had few fans, and many assume he would only last longer than his comrades.

"Did you hear? The human is called 'Croc-Bait!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Croc-Bait?! He'll be breakfast in the first round, he's so pathetic and puny!" another shouted.

"Pinkskin and She-Elf have yet to be blooded! They're not going to last in the first round!" another shouted.

"Hey, Rehgar! I'll give you one gold if I can have the she-elf for one night!" someone shouted.

Valeera was about to snap at him for the idea of violating her body. She was not for sale to be used for another person's pleasure.

"Ignore them," said Croc-Bait as he walks forward, ignoring the insults. "If you let them get under your skin, then you've already lost. Focus on where your attention needs to be."

Valeera said nothing and walks behind Croc-Bait and glares at the crowd from the corner of her eyes. If only she had a weapon, she would kill the guards and escape from her imprisonment.

"Hey, Night Elf! Is your mother a Tauren cow!" shouted a young ogre throwing a large rock at Broll. It hits Broll in the head, and Broll quickly loses his temper and quickly changes into his bear form and charges at the poor ogre kid breaking his chains as he does so. The Ogre kid pissed himself immediately at the emergence and aggressive appearance of a druid bear charging at him.

"That's enough, Broll," said Croc-Bait. Broll stops short and looks back at Croc-Bait. "Don't go killing a kid just because he's a dumbass. Save your rage for the arena."

Broll grunts and turns and walks away, walking beside Croc-Bait. It took the ogre kid a few moments to realize the insult the human threw at him.

"Who are you calling a dumbass!" shouted the Ogre kid, but Rehgar's team had already moved on and could no longer hear him.

"Amazing," said a Tauren in the crowded. "To make a powerful Druid like Broll stand down with a couple of words and insulting the attacker as well, that human must be impressive."

"Here they come!" someone in the crowd shouted. "Last year's champions!"

"Two-Heads!"

"Giago!"

"Brlee!"

"The best team of Ogres ever assembled! The best there is and the odds favorites to win the Championship!"

"Gawk later," said Rehgar as his team looks back to inspect the defending champions. "We have to get you three prepared for the upcoming battles. You should also consult each other for strategy. I don't want any of you to get injured until the team battles. The battle is a tournament, both in singles and in teams. Single comes first and is essential to building momentum for team battles."

Single trails began the next day the moment the sun rose up. The poll showed that many did not believe the team Rehgar put together, had any chance at winning. Only those who worked under Rehgar and those who worked with him were betting everything heavily on Rehgar. Everyone else, around ninety-eight perfect of the gamblers in Dire Maul, was betting heavily on the defending champions the trio Ogres.

Gladiator single matches weren't always against other opponents. Sometimes it was against various and vicious creatures within Kalimdor for different warriors to take down.

That night, Valeera was once again curl up against Lo'Gosh, whom she's taken a strong liking with. Only this time, she was curled up naked beside him as her clothes were set on the small dresser they had in the cell. For the first time, Valeera was hoping this human male she was falling for would love her and appreciate her body. Croc-bait wasn't naked like she was and was keeping on cloth pants and holding her in his arms as he lays on his back with her on top of him. Her young firm breast was pressing down upon his hard chest. Valeera would love nothing more than for Croc-bait to take her and ravish her right then and there.

Croc-bait didn't take her and quickly falls asleep, peaceful and quiet. This was a blessing as many people she's slept around tend to snore very loudly. Valeera places her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat. Valeera places her hand softly on his chest and admire everything about this human who had no name. Valeera should give him a name other than Croc-bait and hope he would accept the name she gave him.

Valeera's eyes open wide for a moment, and while she couldn't see in the dark like a Night Elf, she saw something on his left forearm. She quickly climbs over him and sees a family sigil on his arm.

Valeera may be apart of the Sanguinar Elven family, but she was only apart of its branch family members. She was never accepted into the main family and was cast aside after her parents were killed. For a human to wield a High Elven family, especially from the prestige Windrunner family, his mate must be apart of the main family of the Windrunner.

It was an illegal and severe crime for High Elves and Blood Elves to be apart a family that you weren't apart of – but Croc-Bait had the Windrunner sigil on his forearm, and only a Windrunner could put their family sigil on another; as it was a family trade secret. Valeera traces her fingers on his sigil and could see it was very much real. She reads his name that was under the sigil.

Valeera thought it was spelled like the High King of Stormwind Varian, but the name was longer, and Valeera was having trouble pronouncing the name. She's never seen or heard of a name like this; the question was – who was his mate in the Windrunner family? Sylvanas was an abomination, and the odds of her taking a mate was almost unthinkable. Aleria Windrunner was missing, and the last report on her, she was no longer on Azeroth. Vereesa Windrunner was still reported missing, and no one has seen or heard from her since she went through the mage portal at Silvermoon City.

Valeera snuggles up closer with Croc-bait and moves his hand towards her bare ass as he gives it a squeeze causing her to smile at the feeling of his touch. Valeera wanted nothing more than to enjoy this moment for the rest of her life.

The first match surprising was Broll against a Centaur. The Centaur was wielding two blades, but Broll, as a bear, quickly pounced on him and slash the Centaur's chest open and promptly pins him, resulting in a clean win.

Valeera was also successful, using her speed and agility to secure her own wins.

Each of these victories made Rehgar's purse heavier.

Rehgar was kind enough to allow his gladiators to sit with him and dine with him, knowing that he should reward them for their hard efforts and wins that they should benefit the rewards of their hard work. Rehgar also was secretly enjoying hearing the crowds' discomfort at all the gold they were losing with Rehgar's winning streak.

"Croc-bait, you're up," said Rehgar as croc-bait gets up and walks down the arena. Croc-bait grabs a worn-out sword and walks into the arena.

The crowd had grown restless as with Broll and Valeera's victory; their purses had lightened by a significant load. The human was finally stepping forward to face his first battle, and his pathetic and weak appearance made them believe that Rehgar's luck had eventually run dry.

Croc-Bait walks forward with a rusty sword where a frostmane troll was standing with two swords of his own.

Valeera leans against the private Balcony for Rehgar and observes the fight.

' _If I hadn't seen him fight Sparkeye's team and the Arena Battlemaster, I would worry. Since I have seen some of his skills – I know I have nothing to worry about, and this match will be over the moment it begins.'_

"That troll will destroy you, pinkskin!" shouted another Gladiator master in the private booth next to Rehgar's.

"Then how about a hundred gold that pinkskin will win," said Valeera.

"Huh, are you daft? That troll will destroy that puny human! He isn't even a man yet!" said the Orc Gladiator Master.

"I bet you a hundred gold that pinkskin will win that match – under five seconds!" said Vereesa with a broad smile on her face.

Rehgar turns his head towards her and would have intervened – if it wasn't for the fact that he too has seen croc-bait fighting abilities.

' _Croc-Bait fighting style is speed and power. He quickly uses his speed to outmaneuver his opponents before they can react – then destroys them with power. I agree that Frostmane Troll is skilled – but compare to Croc-Bait – he's underskilled,'_ thought Rehgar.

"You're on, she-elf!" shouted the Orc gladiator master.

The crowd was growing restless as they wanted to see the unknown human bleed and die.

"I'm surprised a child like you would be brave enough to step into a gladiator's arena. I'm sure your master would rather send you to the mines," said the troll.

"Don't worry, this will be over in an instant, you won't feel a thing," said Croc-Bait.

"Ignorant snot, I'll gut you and –" said the troll but stops talking, looking shocked. The troll sees that the human had his right hand out, but the sword wasn't in his hands. Blood sudden spats out of his mouth, and the troll knew no more as he falls back towards the ground dead.

The rowdy crowd had fallen silent at the unexpected outcome. No one could quite understand what just happen as it happens too fast. Several of the audiences had their hands up as they cheered the frostmane troll on but were frozen stiff in that position.

Then they started yelling in disbelief, believing the human cheated, and the match was rigged.

"Pay up!" said Valeera with a smile. The Orc gladiator master looks at the scene in front of him before he pulls out his purse and pulls out a hundred gold coins.

"You're evil," said Broll as Valeera counts her gold.

"What? I made a bet that I knew I was going to win," said Valeera in annoyance.

"That's what makes you evil," said Broll as he looks at Croc-bait.

"They're nothing but fools, and can't believe what they just witnessed," said Rehgar as he stood up admiring his possible future champion. Croc-Bait didn't bother retrieving his weapons or the weapons of his opponents. "Their blindness and misunderstand of his abilities will give me a three-year income by tomorrow, and when this is over – I'll be the richest gladiator master in Kalimdor!"

' _Then again, even if my mind was following Croc-Bait's throw, which was very simple – my eyes could barely see his movements. I wonder who he is exactly – possing skills like that. He could be trouble later on,'_ thought Rehgar.

The three days went by, and all Rehgar's gladiators did well in the singles competition. As the fourth day emerge, the sun had yet to appear in the sky, but the crowd had already gathered, and on this day, many betters and gamblers were betting heavily upon Rehgar's three gladiators – for there opponents were none other than the defending champions, the three ogres. Everyone in the crowd believed the defending champions would walk away and crush Rehgar's winning streak.

Croc-Bait stands in front with Broll and Valeera stood behind him.

"Ogres, they're bigger and stronger than any of us, but I've noticed they're not very bright. They don't know strategies and merely react. So don't take them on with brute force and head-on. Dance around them and wait for them to exhaust themselves," said Croc-Bait.

"You're well informed," said Valeera with a smile.

"Don't get overconfident, Valeera," said Broll. "A direct hit from an ogre will take you out and will be much worse than the bear tackle I gave you back at Orgimmar. I have seen Giago fight before, and he's strong with a long reach – but his left swing is slow due to an old injury; I'm sure I can take him."

"From what I can see, Giago is the biggest and strongest of the three," said Croc-Bait.

"He is," said Broll. "He's ten feet tall and weighs close to seven hundred pounds. I've seen his swing break even Bull Tauren's."

The ogres gave them no time to come up with a strategy and quickly charges at them. Broll changes into a bear and immediately pounces on top of Giago as Croc-Bait attacks Brlee as Valeera takes on two-heads.

"Hey, scrawny elf-girl!" said the right head.

"We smash you like a tiny bug!" said the left head.

"Wonderful," said Valeera sarcastically. "In a race of half-wits, it's going be a dead heat."

"Ha! Elf-girl call you dumb!" said the left head.

"Me? No, you dumb one!"

"Frauds!"

"Losers!"

"Kill the cheaters!"

Giago grabs right hindleg and throws him aside before Broll succeeds in mauling his face. Broll skids back, reappearing as his usual self.

"I break you," said Giago. Giago gets up, but Brall raises his hand, and thorns emerged from the ground and quickly wraps themselves around Giago to prevent him from standing up. Broll resumes his shape as a bear and charges forward and takes a bite on Giago's right leg, ripping out a massive piece of his leg muscle, making him immobilize. Giago would bleed to death if he didn't get help soon. Already there was a large puddle of blood oozing of his leg.

"Giago's down! Broll hamstrung him!" an orc in the crowd shouted in shock.

"Impossible! I had ten gold on him!" a troll shouted.

Croc-Bait dances around Brlee blade, making him miss with every swing. Brlee was getting more and more frustrated with each miss. He finally swings with all his might vertically, hoping to cut the human in half.

"Broll, duck!" shouted Croc-Bait as he hits the floor. Broll didn't turn to see why Croc-Bait said that, but he did as he told us he feels the wind blow his hair to the side. More blood splattered, and Giago's head started to fly off from his body, looking confused. The blue ogre Brlee also looked confused as he realized he killed his own teammate.

"This can't be happening!" shouted another Orc.

"Croc-Bait suckered Brlee in! Brlee cut off Giago's head!" a Tauren shouted.

Giago's body falls forward on top of Broll before he even realized what had happened.

"Broll!" shouted Croc-Bait.

"I'm fine," said Broll as he struggles to get out from under the Orge's massive body.

"It no longer matters!" said a troll in the crowd. "The Night Elf's is pinned by Giago's corpse and is the primary muscle of the group. My money is still on the Ogres! The human and she-elf won't last against the Ogres!"

"Missed again, Cyclops!" said Valeera as the left head swings his blade at Valeera. "You should let two-eyes take a swing! I'm sure he'll be an improvement!"

"Yeah, idiot!" said the right head with two eyes as he hits his left head with his right hand. "Listen to Elf-girl!"

"Ow!" shouted the left cyclops head. "You idiot! You think two eyes make you smarter?"

"And see better! Aim better too!" said the right head two eyes.

The two heads on one body began to argue with each other they ignored Valeera quickly, falls back, and heads to Broll to help him in his current predicament. Croc-Bait was keeping Brlee busing, as long as two-head kept fighting each other, they would be okay if she could get Broll out of his little predicament.

"Valeera, what are you doing here?" said Broll as Valeera begins to pull Broll out from under Giago's corpse.

"Getting you out from underneath this worthless corpse. Hurry, I'm not sure how long two-head will fight each other, and we have to help Croc-Bait as I'm sure not even he can fight two ogres on his own," said Valeera.

"Weren't you suppose to deal with Two-Heads?" said Broll.

"I improvise," said Valeera. "Learning to play to my strengths and taking my anger out on our enemies! Unlike some grouches."

"Deserved that, did I?" said Broll with a smile.

"How's your arm?" asks Valeera referring to Broll's left arm.

"Broken," said Broll.

"You're a druid, aren't you? Heal yourself!" said Valeera.

"Oh, thanks; I never thought of that!" snaps Broll.

The crowd watched as croc-bait dodges attack after attack, not taking a single hit. The crowd thought for sure with each swing from Brlee, Croc-bait would be finished, but he stayed alive, avoiding each blow.

"Heal yourself, Broll! I'll be right back," said Valeera as she charges at Brlee backside as Croc-Bait continues to evade his attacks. "Hold that thought! Croc-Bait, I'm coming!"

Valeera jumps and attempts to sink her blades into the back of Brlee, but he swings, and Valeera could do nothing to avoid the incoming attack as her stomach was sliced open, sending her back with a deep wound.

Croc-Bait felt as if time slowed down immediately, he could feel his power burning inside of him.

A black aura began to erupted from Croc-Bait as quickly spins around him as the black armor with the black cloth and red 'evil eye' stood there where croc-bait was standing. Brlee turns to look at Croc-Bait but found himself moving to the side. The crowd was just was stunned; Brlee was cut cleanly in two, and none of them saw it happen. Even more surprising, Croc-Bait now appeared like a warrior; but a warrior they've never seen before. It was no human armor, nor was it even orc; it was different and new.

"A hundred gold on Croc-Bait!" a troll shouted as he stands up. "He fights like Lo'Gosh himself!"

At that moment, half the crowd began to make last-second bets against the human many began to call 'Lo'Gosh.'

Two-Heads stopped arguing and stood before Croc-Bait.

"We Crush You!" two heads shouted as he swings down upon croc-bait.

Croc-Bait had vanished and reappeared on Two-Heads shoulders with his sword pose to strike.

"By the gods! He is Lo'Gosh!" shouted a troll as he stands up.

"So simple, even a blind man can see your blow coming from a mile away," said Croc-Bait as he quickly decapitates the two-head ogre. Lo'Gosh lands on his feet as two heads fall to the ground unmistakably and undeniably dead, ending the trio ogres championship reign.

The crowd began to chant 'Lo'Gosh' over and over again.

Lo'Gosh now turns around and stands there, slowly, but surely an image began to appear. The mist started to merge until it took the shape of an enormous wolf, a large silver wolf – with gold eyes.

Lo'Gosh and the wolf stare at one another as the crowd watches on.

"BY THE GODS! HE IS LO'GOSH!" gasped the crowd.

The wolf turns and begins to emit magical shockwaves through the crowd; his power felt by all for miles to come. Valeera and Broll could feel their wounds healing as if they were new again.

"We won!" said Broll in amazement. "He won!"

"What is that there saying?" asks Valeera.

"Lo'Gosh," said Rehgar making his presence known to his gladiators. "It's an orcish name that has traveled throughout Azeroth; it means 'Ghost Wolf' and named in honor for the one you know as Goldrinn."

Valeera knew the stories of Goldrinn. Every child in Azeroth knew the tale of Goldrinn. The legendary demigod wolf that singles handily killed over a million demons of the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients. It was a story that has been passed down from every race in Azeroth. Everyone had their own versions of what happened, but Goldrinn name is legendary in all corners of Azeroth.

"Lo'Gosh, it's a fighting name for him – he truly is a wolf!" said Valeera with a smile.

The flawless victory over the defending champions had made Rehgar richer than his wildest dreams, and it made a lot of people very poor. After that match, no one betted against Rehgar and Lo'Gosh. Lo'Gosh's opponents were now terrified to face him, and the other Gladiator Masters were cursing Rehgar's luck in finding him – for they forfeit their matches against Lo'Gosh making Rehgar's gladiators become the first team to win the Dire Maul Championship after facing only one team battle. The other teams were fighting for possibly second place – which wasn't that great.

As the Champions of Dire Maul, they were given the best rooms over the rest of the gladiators given Lo'Gosh's performance. Valeera stayed in Lo'Gosh bed, cuddling and enjoying his warmth. Valeera knew as a companion of a Windrunner she wasn't allowed to be with another high elf companion, but Valeera was deeply attached to Lo'Gosh and kept sleeping with him in the same bed.

Two days later, Rehgar ended up selling Valeera to a Tauren gladiator mistress who was putting together an all-female team and wanted Valeera to be the captain of that team.

Lo'Gosh and Broll walk out of Dire Maul as Champions, and the crowd gathered around them to talk about them. Many people began to admire how the Champions of Dire Maul stood tall over all the other contenders and how they quickly crushed the competition. When Rehgar sold Valeera, others couldn't help but be envies of Rehgar's success as he was, without a doubt, the richest gladiator master in Kalimdor.

"Leaving Valeera behind isn't right," said Broll.

"Is this Broll talking? You didn't hit your head or something back in the arena, did you?" said Lo'Gosh.

"I judged her too harshly, Lo'Gosh. I never thought Rehgar would sell her – or any of us, we're a team," said Broll.

"Helka bought her to be a team leader, Broll. Though I suspect Valeera won't stay with her new mistress long. She's young and rough around the edges and has much to learn – but she's not exactly patient. She's going to flee the first chance she gets, and Helka won't know what hits her until it is too late," said Lo'Gosh.

"Ain't that the truth," said Broll. "She stayed with us because she took a personal liking to you. I think she was hoping you would love her return. Elves generally only have one mate per lifespan. It could be hundreds of years until we love again. Our emotions don't run rampant like you humans do."

The two board the Zeppelin after Rehgar, who tried to give his friend Captain Gizzgear ten gold for the ride, but the goblin refused the gold – which was a first.

"Don't bother, Rehgar. This trip is going to be on me. You can ride my Zeppelin for free for the rest of your life. In fact, I'll be your personal carrier. I did exactly as you suggested and bet everything I had on your team, and I made a fortune! If I didn't enjoy what I did so much, I would retire! There are talks about you wanting to add a Tauren to your team? So I take it we're heading to Thunder Bluff, and you want to talk to Magatha?" said Captain Gizzgear.

"Helka no doubt has already sent word to her aunt. I expect the old hag will be waiting with a long list of possible recruits. Many of them would be eager to fight alongside Lo'Gosh," said Rehgar.

"You seem troubled, Rehgar," said Captain Gizzgear.

"Someone as powerful as Lo'Gosh, I do not doubt in my mind the Alliance is looking for him. Officially I captured him as an army deserter. The truth is that he merely washed up on shore after a storm with no memory. I may have to take him to Theramore for the peace talks," said Rehgar.

"Are you mad?" said Captain Gizzgear as his eyes went wide with alarm. "Do you know what would happen if the Alliance sees you with one of their champions?"

"I am aware, and like Warchief Thrall – I do value peace with the Alliance. I have lived for all three Great Wars, and I have seen many things in the thirty years of wars. I'm not old for an Orc, but my bones feel it – and I know for the Horde to survive, it's going to need to make peace with the Alliance – even if it's a fragile peace. I will give Lo'Gosh back to the Alliance before they discover I have him. I rather not be the reason for waging war against the Alliance," said Rehgar.

"Many in the Horde will not be happy," said Captain Gizzgear. "especially – Garrosh Hellscream."

"Garrosh is a young hotheaded warrior. He seeks to relieve the days of the old Horde – the one that fell into dishonor. Garrosh was a brief student of first Azeroth Warchief Blackhand the Destroyer. When Anduin Lothar struck him down in a Mok'gora, Garrosh wanted nothing more than to kill Lothar – the Lion of Stormwind. Garrosh never got the honor as it was Orgrim Doomhammer who defeated Lothar in a Mok'gora. It was a fine duel and one with honor. Lothar fought honorably and died a warrior death. Garrosh never understood that we Orcs respect our opponents in battle. Mok'gora is a sacred duel that must never be tampered or dishonored for Orcs. Garrosh is a strong and proud warrior, but he must learn to respect the ways of the Horde if he wants to lead our people," said Rehgar.

"You taught Lo'Gosh some traditions of the Horde, didn't you," said Captain Gizzgear.

"I did," said Rehgar. "his skills are remarkable for someone of his age. His skills with a sword could be greater than Lothar and Varian."

Anduin Lothar was called the Lion of Stormwind – when the humans had seven kingdoms. Varian Wrynn was the High King of Stormwind, for reuniting the remnants of all the Human kingdoms under him; that is why he was called the Lion of the Alliance. Anduin and Varian were both legendary with a sword and their tactics in battle. The Horde had learned to respect and fear both men.

Rehgar knew that both the Alliance and the Horde forces were already stretch thin enough as it is, and they couldn't risk going to war with one another. Especially with the reports coming from the Eastern Plaguelands – the Lich King had returned and was seeking to unleash the Scourge upon Azeroth. The Alliance and the Horde agreed to the peace talks to also see if they could launch a joint attack against the Lich King before his forces became too powerful and would overrun all those living in Azeroth.

"We won't have many chances to escape," said Broll as the two were left alone by Rehgar's guard, who was playing Hearthstone and betting with the money they not only earned from Rehgar but the pools they won at Dire Maul. Needless to say, they all were very well paid off, and we're looking to increase their purses.

"Thunder Bluff, the homeland of the Taurens and the northern Kalimdor stronghold of the Horde. It's a place that has never been captured, isn't it?" said Lo'Gosh.

"Indeed, and I can see in your eyes you don't plan to remain with Rehgar long," said Broll. "In Thunder Bluff, there is a place known as Pools of Vision. It's rumored that they deliver messages – from the dead. I'll ask Rehgar if we can partake the cleansing ritual if it can help restore your memory."

"Will Rehgar even agree?" said Lo'Gosh.

"After all the money he won from you, he would be a fool to disagree. Rehgar knows with your victory, and as his champion – he has to keep you happy. If he doesn't, then he will face a revolt. The last thing he needs is to know how he treats his gladiators – especially his champions. He'll give you a chance to restore who you once were – as long as he believes he can keep you on his leash," said Broll.

 **Elsewhere – Unknown Location**

"It was him," said the masked man as he knelt before a person hidden by the shadows. "I saw him as he enters Dire Maul. I watched his matches, and he won unscathed and became Dire Maul's undisputed champion. He has a mysterious power – the crowd has given him the name – Lo'Gosh."

"You did well, and you will be rewarded for this information," said the female in the shadows. A person hands a large bag of gold coins in his hands.

"Thank you, my Lady," said the masked man as he bows his head in response and gets up and walks out. The masked man was counting the gold he just made with this small piece of information.

"Gakca, come here," said the female. A human male wearing rusty eagle shoulder pads walks forward. "Follow that wretch and kill him. Make it look like a robbery done by highwaymen – which it will be because he carries your fee. After that, head to the Assassin's Guild and get them to send someone to kill Lo'Gosh. I cannot afford any mistakes, not now – not when I am so close to achieving my goals."

"Yes, mistress," said Gakca.


	14. Rage of the Wolf and Bear

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 14: Rage of the Wolf and Bear  
**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Kalimdor – Thunder Bluff, Mulgore (Horde Territory)**

It took three days to arrive at Thunder Bluff Zeppelin. Thunder Bluff was high on four mesas that stood hundreds of feet tall. As the city was one of the few to ever reach the sky. It was late in the afternoon, but the sun was still high, and the beating heart could be felt by them. Rehgar stepped out with Broll and Lo'Gosh behind them.

Rehgar steps forward and speaks to a black Tauren cow, and Rehgar stops to talk to the elder Tauren.

Lo'Gosh stood behind and could 'see' a dark green aura emitting from the Tauren. The aura was like those associated with the Burning Legion, but it was still foul, and something about the elderly Tauren didn't sit right with Lo'Gosh.

"What brings you here to greet an old Orc, Magatha Grimtotem?" asks Rehgar.

"That pacifist Cairne wouldn't be interested in why you are here and have no interested in meeting with you, but I heard you were coming, and I have gathered several young Taurens candidates who are looking to learned the path to glory," said Magatha.

Cairne Bloodhoof was the current leader of the Taurens and one of Thrall's chief advisors. Despite the tenuous pact between the Horde and the Alliance was almost over, and the upcoming peace talks in Theramore could decide the fate of Azeroth.

"Thank you, Magatha. While I consider your candidates, Lo'Gosh and Broll wish to bathe in the Pool of Vision," said Rehgar.

"That is unwise," said Magatha at once. "A cave elemental has been loosed inside the caverns. Even the Forsaken fear to enter."

"Most unusual," said Rehgar. "As a Master Shaman – sure you can expel the elemental?"

"I would if that old fool, Cairne would let me," said Magatha. "He said he wants to see what the Elemental wants – that he does not wish to upset the natural balance of things."

"Has the effectiveness of the pool been compromised?" asks Broll.

"Only its safety," said Magatha.

"That's fine with us," said Lo'Gosh.

"Rehgar is going to be dining with the Archdruid Hamuul Tunetotem on the Elder Rise while Cairne is away," said Broll.

"Your chains can be removed, there is no way out of the caverns," said Spiketooth. "you are not allowed to have your weapons, shout if you _champions_ need help with the big scary monster."

Lo'Gosh said nothing as he glares at the taller orc, and the orc cringe under Lo'Gosh glare. Lo'Gosh may be a slave, but the Orc guards knew they stood no chance in beating him.

Lo'Gosh and Broll walk in the caverns and could see nothing. The pool was undisturbed with no one or anything in sight.

"The caverns are astonishing, Broll," said Lo'Gosh.

"There is no one here, and everyone has fled. Even the Forsaken who generally haunt these Caverns have fled. I don't like it, but at least we'll have some privacy," said Broll.

"I don't see a monster lurking around here," said Lo'Gosh. "I can't sense one for that matter."

"If there is a monster, Magatha probably conjured it," said Broll. "Hoping it will kill us and leave Rehgar to take her whole clan for battle. I'm tempted to forget the entire thing, except for that brief flash of memory you had back in Orgimmar then I would turn back, I want to know what that grave meant to you."

"As do I," said Lo'Gosh. "so how do we do this?"

"We sit in the water and stare into the water – and ask the pools for Revelation," said Broll.

Lo'Gosh and Broll sit down, both seeking answers on the path they must follow from the visions that would be granted to them by the spirits.

Lo'Gosh opens his eyes and could himself standing in a snowy white forest. He was standing before seven statues. A wolf, a Raven, a Wolf, an Eagle, a Snow Leopard, A Dragon, and an Owl. One by one, the statues began to glow as the spirit of the animals stood before Lo'Gosh.

"So you've finally come before us," said the Snow Leopard in a soft feminine voice.

"Who are you?" said Lo'Gosh. "better yet, who am I?"

"Before the race of mortals, before the race of elves – there were the Gods and Demigods. We have fought and died for Azeroth – for she beats pure. Now darkness comes to destroy Azeroth and her purity," said the Raven.

"You are her champion," said the Owl.

"You share traits of the Lions of Stormwind," said the Bear.

"But you also have traits of the Horde," said the Dragon.

"You exist in between," said the Eagle.

"You will gather followers, and your people will need you. The Nords have been born through you. The knowledge to rebuild and survive is already in your memories," said the Snow Leopard.

"How do I remember? I have no memories of who I am or where I'm from," said Lo'Gosh.

"The amnesia will fade in due time. Sooner than you may think," said the Owl.

"Enemies are already moving against you," said the Wolf. "you must remain vigilant."

These words cause Lo'Gosh to feel a sense of memory inside of him, though he couldn't remember.

"Follow the druid, he will lead you the path you must follow," said the Owl.

"and in time, you will be reunited with your High Elf, and she will tell you the secrets behind your attacker," said the Raven.

"Wait," said Lo'Gosh as he tried to get more answers and not riddles, but the spirits vanished, and Lo'Gosh staring at an interesting scene.

"Lo'Gosh! Get out of the water!" shouted Broll as he tries to break free from the earth element's grip.

"Broll?!" said Lo'Gosh as he jumps at the ready.

The Earth Elemental was huge and look like a demon was possessing it. The Earth Elemental lets out a bellow that didn't sound normal at all.

A magical shadow like a blade hits the elemental causing the elemental to crumble in the pool. Broll lands on the ground and stands up.

"Well done," said Broll as he looks at the remains of the Earth Elemental. "Magatha's spell or who conjured the Elemental – the Pools of Vision has been cleansed. I'm sure the Taurens will offer an official thanks as a reward."

"It'll have to be quick," said Lo'Gosh as he stood over the remains of the elemental. "There is a High Elf out there waiting for me. I can no longer remain with Rehgar."

"A High Elf?" said Broll. "Not a blood elf?"

Lo'Gosh knew Broll was referring to his feelings towards Valeera.

"No, she's a High Elf for sure. Silver hair and blue eyes. We seem to have some kind of relationship, and she knows who I am. I have to find her no matter what it takes," said Lo'Gosh.

"Silver hair?" repeated Broll.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's silver, why?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"High Elves born with silver hair is extremely rare. There aren't many High Elves born with silver hair. High Elves are also fewer in number these days, with less than ten thousand of them remaining. The Blood Elves are the problem these days, as they have become somewhat a chaotic race now that threatens the survival of everyone around them," said Broll.

"Elves need magic to survive, but High Elves and Blood Elves refuse to tap into nature magical. As such, they've learned to siphon the magical energy from anyone and anything," said Lo'Gosh.

"This is true, but Blood Elves have become so dependent on magic their bodies enter a series of withdraws that makes them crave more magic. It's unhealthy and an addiction – one they refuse to see and accept," said Broll.

Lo'Gosh could understand that. Water was essential for human survival, too much water, and it could potentially kill you from overdrinking.

They walk out with Broll reporting the Elemental has been destroyed.

"Hamuul – it appears my champions have vanquished Magatha's elemental," said Rehgar as his two champions approach the tent.

"Magatha's a crafty one and has long sought to seize power in Thunder Bluff. I suspected when she learned you were coming, she tried to cause some trouble with that elemental in the Pool of Visions to discredit Craine's name. Once she hears of the elemental's destruction – she'll merely pretend to be happy," said Hamuul.

Broll and Lo'Gosh walk in the large tent and sits down before the elderly Tauren, who was sitting with Rehgar.

"Broll Bearmantle, I know of you – I heard of your exploits at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. I have no idea why you have chosen to live the rest of your life as a gladiator after that battle, but I'm sure you have your own reasons, so I will not intervene," said Hamuul.

"Thank you," said Broll.

"You're the human called 'Lo'Gosh,' am I wrong? The Ghost Wolf?" said Hamuul.

"Ghost Wolf? Is that a remark because I'm human?" said Lo'Gosh.

"You really hit your head hard if you don't know the story of Lo'Gosh," said Hamuul. "The name itself denotes high praise – and rightly so. Sit, eat, and drink – and I will tell you the story of Lo'Gosh."

Lo'Gosh and Broll sit down with Broll as Hamuul places her hands over the fire, and the image of a large white wolf appears with gold eyes.

"The Demigod Lo'Gosh was a massive white wolf renowned for his ferocity in battle. He disappeared ten thousand years ago, and back then, he was already a thousand years old. Lo'Gosh was powerful and strong as many of the Dragon Aspects. Unlike other wolves, Lo'Gosh lived alone and in isolation. In the thousands before the War of the Ancients, he has only been seen perhaps only four times. The last time he appeared was before the Sentinel General Tyrande Whisperwind and the Stormrage brothers. His mere presence scared the crap out of them, and they reported they all thought they were going to die," said Hamuul.

"They were that afraid?" said Lo'Gosh in surprise.

"They were, even their mentor – Cenarius had to intervene, and he was terrified of his fellow Demigod. Being in Lo'Gosh's very presence, it an experience few have ever had the honor of knowing. It was Tyrande Whisperwind herself who felt the most fear," said Hamuul as the image showed a young Night Elf female on the ground backing up from the massive wolf. The wolf was in her face, and his face was massive in size. Had to be twice the size of the Orc Direwolves. Lo'Gosh could tell the wolf Lo'Gosh could have easily killed Tyrande Whisperwind with ease before she could even try to defend herself, and she knew it, which explains her fear of the demigod.

"Lo'Gosh wasn't seen or heard from after he left that day, leaving them unharmed. No one truly understood what Lo'Gosh was after that day or what he saw – the only thing we know is they all were grateful to walk away with their lives," said Hamuul.

Lo'Gosh took note they didn't escape with their lives, Lo'Gosh the wolf merely allowed them to live – hence is why they walked away with their lives.

"Then the Burning Legion arrived at Azeroth and set out to conqueror the lands. The Elves, at the time, fought to repel the invaders with support from the Demigods. None fought greater or mighter than Lo'Gosh, who killed over hundreds of thousands of demons along with several of their greatest generals. Lo'Gosh was hopelessly outnumbered, but he continued to fight and slaughter the demons in waves of hundred. Lo'Gosh did not die on the battlefield against the Legion. Instead, he died a hundred years later – succumbing to his wounds. The legend goes on to state that not even death itself could kill Lo'Gosh, and he has found a way to live on," said Hamuul.

"We Night Elves also have a similar tale of Lo'Gosh. We know him as the Demigod Goldrinn. My old mentor, Malfurion Stormrage, once told me about his first encounter with Lo'Gosh. Malfurion and his brother Illidan were out looking for Tyrande when she didn't return from her scout, and they found her against a tree with Lo'Gosh breathing down upon her. They tried to distract Lo'Gosh, but he was – too powerful for both of them. It became a staredown with the brothers and Tyrande, hoping they didn't upset Goldrinn. Goldrinn turns around and leaves them alone – disappearing into the forest. During the War of the Ancients, The Ghost Spirit Goldrinn aided the Night Elves of Elder'Thalas in holding their city against the demonic onslaught. His spirit guided the elves to key defensives positions at critical moments during the battle. After the Battle, Goldrinn was never seen again," said Broll.

"One of the oldest and deadliest arguments every race has – is the Legend of Lo'Gosh. Many of these arguments and beliefs people to fight over which version of Lo'Gosh is correct. The humans in the past two hundred years withdraw from the argument – which is why their sigil is now the Lion as they no longer wish to fight over the legend of Lo'Gosh. Every race on Azeroth has its own legend and story. Trolls, Goblins, Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, Taurens – so on and so forth – each tale has a similar story, Lo'Gosh's unyielding will and sheer ferocity enable him to push beyond the boundaries of the afterlife to aid Azeroth in her time of need. His legend lives on to this day, and possibly to the end of Azeroth," said Hamuul.

"We Orcs have long respected wolves and ride them into battle. 'Part of the Pack, Part of the Hunt,' we say. Direwolves are our kin and ride them and raise them as if they were our children. Much of our culture and ways of life come from the Direwolves. When the Orcs were young and scattered, we studied the Direwolves behavior. How they hunted and how they socialized. After that, we Orcs have always had a special bond with wolves. When we arrived on Kalimdor, the Taurens and Trolls hosted a great feast in honor of Lo'Gosh, and that is when we learned of him. We immediately adopted him not only as our hero – but as a God. We Orcs believe our will must be strong, and we must endure hardship, and Lo'Gosh is everything we could have ever ask for as not even death can stop a legend from living," said Rehgar.

Hamuul reaches in her pouch and pulls out a long blue feather. "Take this feather, perhaps one day – it will help you in your time of need when you are in need."

"Thank you," said Lo'Gosh as he takes the feather.

"I cannot speak on behalf of Thunder Bluff and the Horde, but you have my thanks. The name Lo'Gosh is a clear testament not only to your skills in battle but to your unbreakable will. I can sense, even now – the magic that is keeping you bound hasn't broken you. A warning of caution if you will listen to an old cow – Lo'Gosh was rumored to fall into madness, and his own strength was his own undoing. Even the strongest of wills; can be the weakest of strengths, and it can lead to your own undoing. You must find balance within yourself," said Hamuul.

Lo'Gosh and Broll walk out with Lo'Gosh looking at the feather in confusion.

"I'm missing something here," said Lo'Gosh. "What is so special about this feather?"

"Do you wish to escape?" said Broll.

"I must, I will remain with Rehgar no longer," said Lo'Gosh.

Broll takes the feather and channels his magic into the feather, and Lo'Gosh could sense a distress call from the feather. "Then the time has come," said Broll. "Run!"

"What?" said Lo'Gosh as Broll takes off in a run with Lo'Gosh following Broll. Rehgar's guard took a moment to see that the gladiators were attempting to escape. They immediately started following and shouting as they chase after them.

"Hurry!" said Broll. "We must return to Spirit Rise."

"Why?" said Lo'Gosh as he rushes after Broll.

"Shut up and run! We're leaving now!" shouted Broll.

"You better know what you're doing!" shouted Lo'Gosh as he cast several shadow blades that cut the wooden bridge. The orcs that were following fell down the masa, and the rest were cut off from Lo'Gosh and Broll.

"Wyverns! Get the Wyverns!" shouted Spiketooth as he watches the orcs fall to their deaths. He knew if he didn't stop the Champions from escaping, he would be a laughing stack and Rehgar would punish him and the rest of the guards.

Unknown to anyone, Valeera had arrived in Thunder Bluff after escaping from her new mistress and taken Bristlefur – the Wyvern whom she stole to escape her imprisonment. Broll and Lo'Gosh were right about Valeera taking the first chance to escape from Helka Grimtotem. Valeera wasn't the type of girl who remains imprisoned for long.

Valeera lands Bristlefur on a cliff where he was resting after a long flight. Valeera carefully climbs up and creeps behind the tent, where she quickly paused behind the bushes after seeing two shadows standing in her way. Valeera didn't dare get any closer in fear of being caught. If Rehgar knew she was here, then she would just get recaptured and sold again to another gladiator master.

"So how are you escaping?" said Lo'Gosh as they run destroying the many wooden bridges. "I can leave at any time, and you can't turn into a bird. The orcs will be on us any second if they're on their wyverns, and they won't be happy."

"That's not a problem, our ride is here," said Broll as a dark blue hippogryph land in front of them.

"Get on, I'll follow," said Lo'Gosh as four purple wings appeared on his back, and he takes to the air.

"You can fly?!" said Broll in shock.

"I can," said Lo'Gosh. "I may have amnesia, but I still remember my skills and abilities. I could have escaped any time from Rehgar, but I have grown fond of you and Valeera."

"Toche," said Broll as he quickly mounts the Hippogriff and takes into the air.

Valeera hides behind the tent the moment she spotted Rehgar guards gathering together as they prepared the Wyverns. For a moment, Valeera thought they had spotted her from the commotion they were making but realized they were talking about taking into the air and chasing after the prisoners. One Orc shouted about them getting on a Hippogryph and were in the air and had to follow.

' _Did Broll and Lo'Gosh escape? Before I could rescue them?'_ thought Valeera bitterly.

"Your guards will catch them," said Hamuul, caused as Valeera ducks behind the bushes to avoid being seen or detected.

"I doubt it," said Rehgar. "Lo'Gosh is too skilled and too powerful to be captured. I only got lucky with him, and he only accepted his imprisonment as he had nowhere else to go. I knew the moment I saw him, he was only going to be a prisoner as long as he allowed himself to be."

"You're taking your loss rather calmly, Rehgar," said Hamuul.

"At Dire Maul, I have recouped my investment in my team and earn two thousand times over. I knew this day was coming. A person is only a prisoner as long as he agrees to remain one. He was never a prisoner or a slave, and he still had a strong, unbreakable will, even before he was called Lo'Gosh. That's what I admired about him, and that's why I sent Valeera away. Whatever he saw in the Pool of Visions, it is driving him to head somewhere to find someone or something. I am an Orc who is nearly forty years old, Hamuul. I fought to survive on Draenor, fought in all three Great Wars between the Horde and the Alliance, and have seen many things; that is why I know a hippogryph feather when I see one. What's its name?" asks Rehgar.

"Sharptalon," said Hamuul. "He's has a deep contention with the Centurian Circle and will come when a druid calls for him. He's a good hippogryph."

"Even so, I cannot let them know that I'm going to let them simply escape. I will no longer seek entertainment in the arena. It's time I offer my services to the Warchief and perhaps become an advisor to him," said Rehgar.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to have you at his side," said Hamuul. "Garrosh has been pushing for war with the Alliance and wants to destroy Theramore. Garrosh is bragging about how he killed the Alliance Admiral Proudmoore and wants to claim his daughter's head as well."

"Garrosh is a skilled and brave warrior, but he is a fool. Jaina Proudmoore is a powerful young human. Her command over the mystic arts is second to none. Not even the Kirin Tor can hope to best her in the magical arts. Garrosh will only lead the Horde to their doom," said Rehgar.

Lo'Gosh could sense the incoming Wyverns behind him. Lo'Gosh turns around and could 'see' dozens of orcs on Wyverns closing in on them. Lo'Gosh quickly swings his blade and a high pitch hollow scream.

The black magical blade cuts through the air slicing through orcs with ease.

"Lo'Gosh!" shouted Broll.

"Keep going, I'll follow once I clean these guys up," said Lo'Gosh as he ducks an ax blow from an orc before swinging his sword in response at Orc taking his head off. The orc right arm also is cut off from the chest, causing the orc to fall to the ground.

Broll looks back as Sharptalon continues forward and could see Lo'Gosh fighting in mid-air like he's been fighting in mid-air all his life.

Valeera was watching the night sky battle and had to admit just how skilled Lo'Gosh was compared to the orcs. Lo'Gosh was faster and agiler than the Orcs on their Wyverns and was cutting them down with ease. It barely lasted ten seconds before all the orcs were defeated, and Lo'Gosh had taken off after the Hippogryph.

An ebon gryphon appeared nearby, and a human male appeared before Magatha Grimtotem. Valeera hangs back and listens carefully about his mission to kill the one known as Lo'Gosh, stating he was dangerous and wanted criminals. He told Magatha that Lo'Gosh escaped from a prison ship, and he had been sent to capture or kill him.

Valeera could tell just by listening to him, that Lo'Gosh was no criminal – but the idea that someone wanted him dead and were trying to keep it discreet was interesting.

Lo'Gosh and Broll were riding Sharptalon through the Stonetalon Mountains. The Horde had made short work of the forest that once roam the region with no less than twenty percent of the forest remaining. The orcs were now seeking to claim the lands north, the Forest of Ashenvale – lands that belong to the Night Elves. The Night Elves and the Orcs have been fighting over control of the forest since the Orcs arrived in Kalimdor. The orcs really began the push after the Battle of Mount Hyjal. The Night Elves suffered heavy losses and could no more extended patrol and protect the forest of Ashenvale. They arrived in Ashenvale by dawn, with the sun rising from the east.

"I never thought I would return here," said Broll.

"This forest means a lot to you," said Lo'Gosh.

"To all Night Elves. We have roamed these woods for nearly ten thousand years now. High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind took our people here and made it our home after the War of the Ancients. We've had our feuds with the Taurens before, but we also share a mutual respect for one another. The orcs, on the other hand – their only purpose seems to be to destroy whatever stands in their way," said Broll.

The trees looked untested and undisturbed. The forest was unusually quiet.

"Something wrong?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"I don't see any Night Elves," said Broll. "Night Elves roam this forest all night long, and there isn't a single sign of them. My cousin patrols these woods, yet there are no signs of her."

They flew past several trees, and through they had entered a clearing – only to discover it wasn't clearing, but the trees had been cut down and been destroyed. They could see lumber facilities all over the clear with the Horde banners over it.

"Broll, up ahead – a horde camp," said Lo'Gosh.

"They can't see us, the rising sun is shielding us," said Broll. "Though I can see thousands of Orcs, Ogres, and Trolls – even Taurens in the camp."

"Looks like their getting ready for a battle," said Lo'Gosh. They way they were camped, it was behind several large trees the Horde has cut down hiding behind the large clearly they had created.

"Indeed, I have a bad feeling about this," said Broll.

"You have every reason to be, it looks like there is an Alliance camp up ahead, and they're getting ready to attack the Warsong Lumbers," said Lo'Gosh.

"I'm sorry, Sharptalon," said Broll. "but we must make haste. Once there, you can rest."

Sharptalon quickly flies over, and Broll and Lo'Gosh could see several Silverwing Sentinel Archers take at their arrival. A priestess walks forward with a healer staff and looks at the duo carefully.

"Eluna be with you, Priestess," said Broll.

"Broll Bearmantle?!" said the Priestess in surprise.

"Cousin?" said a female Sentinel.

"It's good to see you, Telandria," said Broll towards his cousins.

Lo'Gosh slides off Sharptalon with Broll, and Sharptalon immediately collapses on the ground and starts to rest. Lo'Gosh stood there and notice many of the night elf women were just as tall as he was; others were taller. The few males in the camp were just shorter than Broll.

"Can Sharptalon get some food and water?" said Lo'Gosh. "He's had a long night."

Several Night Elves quickly walk over with a large bowl of water and some food for Sharptalon. Sharptalon immediately drinks the bowl of water, refreshing his thirst. Lo'Gosh pets Sharptalon on the side of the head, and Sharptalon seemed to enjoy the touch.

Lo'Gosh couldn't deny the fact that's seemed to understand and know a lot about hippogryphs.

"Broll – it's good to see you back among us, but – " said Telandria.

"I'll make this quick," said Broll interrupting his cousins. "There is a camp of ten thousand Orc, Ogres, Trolls and Taurens just up ahead on the ridge. They're clearly there to ambush your forces."

"Ten thousand?" repeated the priestess in surprise.

"They'll find it's not that easy to take us!" shouted a Night Elf Warrior proudly. "The Sentinels have sworn to drive the Orcs and the Horde from Ashenvale!"

"We barely have two thousand warriors. Even if we send word to Astranaar, it will be a week before they could muster a force to aid us," said Telandria.

"What brings you back here, Broll?" asks the Priestess.

"That priestess, is a story for another time," said Broll.

' _Few males,'_ thought Lo'Gosh as he eyes the Night Elves. _'Mostly, women. Broll did say something about the Druids walking the emerald dream. Are the druids all male?'_

"I may have a way to deal with the Horde, Priestess," said Lo'Gosh.

The priestess looks at him as do the other Night Elves.

"I do not know of you, human," said the Priestess.

"This is Lo'Gosh," said Broll at once. The Night Elves' eyes went wide upon hearing that name. "He is a human who washed up ashore on Durotar after a nasty storm. He has no memory of his name or where he is from. I'm sure he's from Theramore, and we wish to return him to Theramore. Perhaps Lady Jaina Proudmoore can help us."

"What strategy you have for us?" asks the Priestess.

"The Orcs know you're coming, they've put themselves in a position to route your forces and surround you on all sides. Instead of taking them head-on, send half of your forces to their flanks," said Lo'Gosh as he draws in the ground. "From what I can see, you have the range and high ground advantage. You should use that. The clearing is surrounded by steep hills with bushes and trees. I understand your people can blend in well with the shadows of the forest. You can cut off the Orc's retreat while I lead a small force with Broll to attack them head-on."

"Head on?" said the Priestess. "Are you sure that is wise with a small force?"

"How small are you talking about?" asked another Night Elf Sentinel.

"Just a hundred, mostly archers and warriors and any druids you can spare," said Lo'Gosh.

"A hundred against ten thousand?" said the Night Elf. Other night elves began to talk about the odds of facing such odds wasn't in their favor.

"That's not all to the plan," said Broll. "There is more, just listen."

The night elves stop talking and listen. Lo'Gosh begins to draw the battle plan on the ground.

"The orcs are hidden here," said Lo'Gosh making a little map of the area they were hiding. "The moment they see a small night elf force making a stand against them, they will charge out to meet them. I will engage them myself, and I will engage them alone. Many will engage me, but others will run past me to deal with the night elves behind me and to circle me."

"Will you be alright?" asks Telandria at once. She asked the question that many were asking in their heads. "Engaging so many on your own."

"He'll be fine," said Broll. "I've seen his skills firsthand, and they are astonishing. Though I suspect what's about to happen, are you fully serious and not trying to restrain your own power with your comrades around you."

"That's right," said Lo'Gosh. "With you and Valeera around me, I couldn't unleash my full strength as I feared you two would get caught in the backlash of attacks. The moment the orcs do pass me, a hundred elves on the hill behind me will use their range to attack the orcs. At the same time," said Lo'Gosh as he draws a line by the forest. "the night elves on the orcs left flank will attack them. I suspect they will quickly adjust and adapt to the situation and try to send a force to deal with the elves here, the moment that happens, the elves on their right flank will also attack the orcs. I suspect their losses will be in the hundreds by the second with this triple attack by both their flanks and the front."

"Ambushing our would-be ambushers, I like it," said Telandria with a smile.

"Once the Orc forces thin, the rest of the troops will attack their rear – cutting off their escape. Instead of your forces being surrounded and overrun you will box in the orcs, and they will drop quickly as they will be unsure how to respond to so many attacks from all corners," said Lo'Gosh.

"That's actually impressive," said the Priestess.

"He may not remember who he is," said Broll. "but Lo'Gosh is skilled in strategy and war. He's been well taught and well trained."

"Indeed," said the Priestess. "This tactic is almost a high elf tactic back in the second war. Alleria Windrunner used this tactic to defeated a horde force of a hundred thousand against her forces of a mere twenty thousand."

"Broll, perhaps it would be wise if you stay behind and guard the rear," said Telandria.

"You can't be serious?" said Lo'Gosh. Other Night Elves look like they share the same idea with Telandria. "Broll is a skilled Druid and a Champion of Dire Maul!"

"I understand your concerns," said Broll as if speaking on a matter he hadn't told Lo'Gosh about. "During my exile, I have learned to control my rage. Everything will be alright."

Many of the Night Elves did not look convinced and still had that look of concern.

"We can't afford to argue about this," said Lo'Gosh as he stands up. "The Orcs will send scouts soon, and they may discover your position. The ones who are prepared first for this battle will emerge the victories. Priestess, you and your commanders quickly organized yourselves into the divisions I have set out. In ten minutes, we attack the orcs."

The Priestess looks like she wanted to lay an argument about leaving Broll behind. Instead, she nodded her head and knew time was against them. With the sun rising, they would soon lose the element of surprise.

Ten minutes later, the Night Elves were in position hiding in the shadows of the forest. Lo'Gosh quickly rushes forward as Broll and the hundred elves he was leading stayed behind them.

Lo'Gosh draws his sword out and conjures a dozen blades from thin air. The blades shot forward and exploded the moment they hit the front line, they burst into a dozen smaller pieces and shot themselves into the Orcs. Many went down instantly from the unexpected attack.

"Attack!" shouted an Orc as many of the Horde were trying to see the incoming attack.

Some rushed out only to be taken down by the flying blades.

"There is only one attacker!" shouted an Orc before he was taken down.

"Take him down!" shouted an elderly Orc.

The Orcs ride out to race him, but they were dropping fast by the countless small blades flying at him.

"There is an elven squad of archers behind him!" shouted an Orc.

"Kill them!" shouted another Orc.

The Horde quickly rides out to engage the Night Elves.

The Night Elves in the forest were watching and could see the Horde unloading from their hiding spot.

Lo'Gosh jumps up and raises his sword. Everyone could only see a black aura glowing off his sword before he swings down. The magical black shockwaves cutting through the ground immediately ripped through the Horde vanguard instantly, with many orcs falling to the ground dead. Others had injuries that would cause them to die a slow and agonizing death.

Broll had the archers release their arrows, and sure enough, some of the Orcs were taken down by the arrows. Lo'Gosh was holding the line, and the orcs were now coming out in droves as more and more of them were falling every second.

"Broll was right, this is a great battle!" said Telandria as many Night Elves nodded their head in agreement.

"This is no battle," said the Priestess as she watches Lo'Gosh cut through the orcs like lava through trees. "it's a slaughter."

Lo'Gosh was spinning so fast and swinging his sword with precise precision that took every Orc he came across down instantly. From what the Priestess could see, Lo'Gosh's sword had some sort of effect like a poison that killed his enemies with one slash. Not only that, but from what the Priestess could sense, Lo'Gosh was getting stronger with every killing blow.

"Shouldn't we attack?" said Telandria.

"Not yet," said the Priestess. "Lo'Gosh seems to have the battle well in hand. Wait until the Orcs come out past the Lo'Gosh, and they start to overwhelm him."

"If that happens, wouldn't Lo'Gosh get killed?" said a Silverwing Sentinel.

"I doubt it," said the Priestess. "He doesn't look like someone who would go down easily, does he?"

"Don't think you won, Alliance dog!" shouted an Orc. He raises his staff, and lava started to rise up from the ground taking the form of a large elemental.

"That's a lava elemental!" said a Night Elf in shock.

"As that Orc last his mind?! He won't be able to control it!" said another.

The Lava Elemental roars as its fires began to erupt across the forest. Lo'Gosh looks up and could see the fire would be a problem with the many night elves that were hidden in the trees. If the fire spread, they would get trapped by the fires, and the smoke would cause confusion and trapping them in the inferno that would soon engulf them.

"I'll deal with it," said Broll as he claps his hands together.

"Broll! Don't!" shouted Telandria upon seeing her cousin prepare to use the power of the elements. She knew first hand what would happen if Broll gave in to his rage.

"Hear me, elements of the Storm!" shouted Broll as the sky immediately turns dark with a raging thunderstorm suddenly booming. Lighting began to strike the ground upon the Horde killing in thousands as the ground started to quake and rip itself apart. The Horde screamed as they were getting crushed and swallowed by the earth. The very land itself was getting torn apart.

' _Amazing,'_ thought Lo'Gosh as he turns back to look at his comrade. _'I could sense great power dwelling within him when I first encountered him back in Durator. I've only seen Broll take the Bear form, and I've wondered why he doesn't use other forms.'_

Thorns emerge from the ground and quickly wrapped themselves around the Horde, who screamed in agony as they attempted to plead with the spirits and ancestors to end this and to save their lives.

The heavy winds roared with fury as the rain pounds against the lava elemental. The lava elemental bellowed as it slowly disappears into the rain.

"Broll stop!" the Night Elves were screaming as the storm was affecting them as well.

Broll look like he was lost down in memory lane and had a blind fury that was increasing his rage.

Lo'Gosh disappears and reappears in front of Broll with his hand in Broll's face. Broll stopped roaring before he rocks back and forth before he falls on the ground with his eyes closed.

"It's alright, I just put him to sleep," said Lo'Gosh to the Night Elves who had gathered with Broll. "You can tell your brother and sisters to start their attack; the Orcs should be easy pickings right now."

The Night Elves nod their heads and wave their hands towards the forest, and the Night Elves forces came charging down upon Orcs, who were too injured to resist the Night Elves capturing them or were unconscious.

Lo'Gosh stood over Broll with his cousin Telandria walking over to him.

"Earlier," said Lo'Gosh without looking at Telandria. "You requested that Broll remains behind almost as if you were afraid of something like this happening." Telandria looks down as if she didn't want to speak of the matter at hand. "What happened to Broll? With his power, he would have never been captured."

"It's a long story," said Telandria softly.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I don't want to rush the story and be like 'amnesia' over! But it will end soon. Any ideas where Harry and Vereesa should gather the High Elves, find a new home?

Please like and review. Suggestions are welcome


	15. Reclaiming Ashenvale

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 15: Reclaiming Ashenvale**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Kalimdor – Ashenvale (Alliance Territory)**

The near ten thousand Warsong orcs that were hoping to ambush the vanguard forces of the Silverwing Sentinel's was literally destroyed. Barely a hundred Orcs remain, and many of them were severely injured – not counting the orcs who survived Lo'Gosh assault.

The sun came out after Broll's sun subside, and Lo'Gosh knew this was a time where Night Elves would generally be sleeping. Lo'Gosh also knew that if necessary, the Night Elves can stay up for seven days and nights.

The Silverwing Sentinels gathered up the Orcs and quickly put them in irons, they would have a long march ahead as the nearest post was Stardust Spire near Stonetalon Mountains.

Lo'Gosh was kneeling beside Broll with his cousin Telandria beside him; she places a wet cloth on Broll's head.

"So, what is Broll's story?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"What do you know of Broll?" asks Telandria.

"We've only known each other for almost a full moon cycle now. In that time, I knew he was quick to rage, but if he had unleashed that power back at Dire Maul, I can't help but wonder just how many would be left standing and who would walk out with their lives," said Lo'Gosh.

Telandria looks down as she stares at her cousin.

"Broll was born with antlers, a rare gift of Nature for a Night Elf. Those born with antlers have been blessed with druidic powers and are said to go on to do many great things like Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. This was astonishing, even for our family. Even in his youth, Broll was always quick to anger and had much difficulty in controlling his rage and anger. As the years passed – Broll never showed any signs of great power as a Druid and, at best, only appeared average," said Telandria. "For years we watch hoping Broll we grow and become great. He develops his skills and masters in many forms, but he never did appear anything special. The Immortal Demigod Cenarius gave him an idol to help him with his druidic power of a green dragon linked to the Emerald Dream. We thought the idol would empower Broll, to manifest him further to his full potential, but nothing ever happens."

"You're telling me that was average for a druid? What Broll did out there?" said Lo'Gosh in surprise. Telandria shook her head.

"No, he wasn't always like that – he advances no further, and the skills we once thought of him – never appeared. Then the Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas and took down Lordaeron and Silvermoon City – then the Burning Legion invaded us once again, attacking our home in Mount Hyjal. Broll was among the first to respond to the threat when Lady Tyrande sent word to Lady Jaina for aid. The Alliance and the Horde came in full force to repel the Burning Legion. His daughter Anessa fought beside him, despite facing overwhelming odds," said Telandria.

"His daughter?" repeated Lo'Gosh.

"He never told you?" said Telandria in surprise.

"He never really spoke of his past. He did defend his people and the Druids who walk the Emerald Dream," said Lo'Gosh.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The loss of his daughter is what caused Broll to be temporary cut from Nature. Her death is what drove him into exile these past five years," said Telandria.

"Self-guilt," said Lo'Gosh. "I'm pretty sure I'm no parent, but I do know that no parents want to see their child die before them."

"Indeed," said Telandria in agreement. "Broll forces were cut off from the main forces and were threaten to be overwhelmed. The Pit Lord Azgalor was overwhelming Broll's forces as they were retreating to regroup Broll dropped his idol as he ran. His daughter ran back to recover it, knowing how valuable the idol was, but Azgalor stabs the idol with his blade releasing torrents of Fel energy sent shockwaves through the land and Anessa, who was the closest to the shockwaves, was burned into ashes before Broll's eyes. Her death left Broll traumatized and tainted, and he blamed himself for the death of his daughter and was unable to control his self-loathing and raged. That is when his – manifestations began to endanger everyone around him. Where once he had joyed in assuming the shapes of animals, his transformations became monstrous and then ceased altogether. Only the bear remained with him and allowed him to assume it's formed. What you saw earlier this morning, was only a small ounce of the power Broll unleashed at Mount Hyjal."

"An ounce?" said Lo'Gosh in surprise.

' _Just how powerful is Broll?!'_

"When his daughter died, Broll's raged was unleashed for the first time for all to see. Even Warchief Thrall and Lady Jaina Proudmoore admitted that Broll's power was legendary. Broll unleashed the full power of nature that day and took down the Pit Lord Azgalor along with his forces. The Burning Legion without Azgalor to separate Broll's forces from the main army was quickly routed and defeated. Shortly after that battle, Broll vanished, and we haven't seen or heard from him since. If what you say is true, and he became a gladiator of the Crimson Ring, then he chose that path deliberately," said Telandria.

"You love him," said Lo'Gosh, only looking at Telandria.

"I have few family members left, of course, I –" began Telandria.

"Not as a cousin, but you love him and wish for him as a lover, don't you," said Lo'Gosh.

Telandria looks at Lo'Gosh in surprise.

"Why would you say that?" said Telandria.

"The way you speak about him, the way you look at him, the way you look flush when you saw him. The moment he returns, you had that look like you wanted something, no one else could offer you," said Lo'Gosh.

"He never did understand how much I cared for him or why I was always around," said Telandria softly.

"That would explain much," said Broll.

"Broll!" said Telandria in surprise. She quickly flushed, realizing he heard what she had said. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," said Broll as he sits up, holding his head. "I thought I was dreaming of the past, but then I realized that you and Lo'Gosh were speaking of my past."

"I can understand now why you were so hard on Valeera," said Lo'Gosh. "You didn't want to see her throw away her life the way you lost your daughter."

"Valeera?" repeated Telandria in confusion.

"A young female blood elf that was our companion during the Dire Maul Championship," said Broll.

"Is she?" said Telandria at once.

"She's not here," said Broll. "Rehgar sold her to another gladiator master after the Dire Maul tournament was over. Though I do intend to seek her out and free her from her imprisonment. She's young, still a child in many ways while being a young adult. She can be reckless and a bit foolish. Her people may have become abominations, but I have learned to accept her, she is just a child who is trying to survive."

"We'll find her," said Lo'Gosh as he kneels beside his friend. "Thanks to you, the Lava elemental was taken care of, and your people are safe. The Horde has been completely routed in Ashenvale. Telandria, you and your forces need to send word immediately to all Night Elves to quickly secure the forest, and it borders before the Horde learns of this loss and sends another force up to reclaim their lost territory."

"It will be days before the Horde learns of this loss. It may be two weeks before they learn of this defeat. I have learned the leader behind this campaign is Garrosh Hellscream," said Telandria.

Lo'Gosh knew of this name, and he was an Orc General who sought to wage war against the Alliance no matter what. Thrall was the Warchief and therefore forbid Garosh from provoking the Alliance into war, and that made him unhappy.

"Still, the sooner the Silverwing Sentinels get Ashenvale under control, the harder it will be for the Horde to regain any territory," said Broll.

"I'll see what I can do, but that decision is ultimately Lady Tyrande's. She must be notified immediately," said Telandria.

"I'll go see to the orcs and the rest of the Sentinels," said Lo'Gosh as he gets up and walks away. Broll looks confused for a moment before he turns to his cousin, blushing like a little girl again.

Broll seemed to realize what was going to happen.

Lo'Gosh returns to the camp that Night Elves were making for their new prisoners. The few orcs that that were awake quickly look down in fear as Lo'Gosh walks forward. The Night Elves bowed their heads upon seeing Lo'Gosh.

"How is everyone?" asks Lo'Gosh to the Priestess of Elune.

"Surprisingly, no one was seriously hurt during the battle," said the Priestess. "We didn't suffer any losses, and only a couple dozens of us got injured from the Lava Elemental and Broll's rage. If you hadn't come here, this victory wouldn't have been possible for us."

"What will happen to the prisoners?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"We will have to put them to work," said the Priestess. We have to cut off the lumber to Orgimmar at once, and it will force the Horde in an awkward position."

"Garrosh will come back with a vengeance," said Lo'Gosh. "form what I've heard about this Orc, he will try to send a large force to reclaim what he has lost. You will have to send what forces you can to the Barrens entrance. If you can control the entrance to both Stonetalon Mountains, Barrens, and Azshara, then Ashenvale should be quiet safe."

"Agreed," said the Priestess. "For the first time since the Goblin's been cutting our sacred trees, we finally have the advantage to seize back our lands."

The Burning Legion attack in the Third War resulted in the Night Elves to surrender much of their lands as they were no longer able to patrol and control their territory. The Goblins were currently in Ashenvale, cutting the trees and selling them to the Horde to build Orgimmar, but this action also angers the Night Elves who attack the Goblins in blind fury at what they were doing to their forest. The Horde came in to continue the work, and the Night Elves kept fighting them, trying to push the Horde out of their forest. Now that Warsong was defeated, the Silverwing Sentinels had a chance to reclaim Ashenvale once again.

"We got a long march ahead of us, we have to return to Stardust Spire. We'll be able to send word to Raynewood Retreat about this victory, and the word will spread all the way to Darnassus by tonight. I'm sure Lady Tyrande will wish to speak to you directly about your actions and thoughts on this matter," said the Priestess.

"I hope she can also give me some answers," said Lo'Gosh.

"Lady Tyrande is the older being on Azeroth, other than the Dragon Aspects and the Demigods," said the Priestess. She looks around in confusion. "Where are Telandria and Broll?"

"Telandria is looking after Broll. She'll find us when it is safe to travel and when Broll is well enough to travel," said Lo'Gosh.

The Priestess nods her head in understanding.

"When we arrive at Stardust Spire, we will hold a great feast. You will be the guest of honor, for if it weren't for you, then we never would have achieved this victory," said the Priestess.

"Is Stardust Spire really the closest place to travel right now? Wouldn't Silverwing Refuge be better?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"It's taken a serious pounding with the Orcs camp so close to it. We may be forced to abandon Silverwing Refuse," said the Priestess.

"You used to," said Lo'Gosh. "The Warsong forces have been defeated. Now is a good chance as any to reclaim Silverwing Refuge and take back a deeper part of your forest."

"We could face a battle, there are sure to be goblins and orcs there," said the Priestess carefully.

"I doubt they will be a serious threat, we'll find a stupid orc prisoner to deliver a message to the remnants. Let their fear soak in themselves. If they don't surrender, we'll just crush them as well. You can leave about a hundred guards to watch the prisoners," said Lo'Gosh. The Priestess nods her head in agreement.

They began to march through the forest to defend Silverwing Refuge, and push the Warsong out of Ashenvale for good. They finally reached their destination and could see the few Night Elves that were protecting Silverwing Refuge look beaten down and worn down.

Silverwing Refuge used to be a place for Night Elves to come and relax – an ideal location sight. The Refuge had a perfect lake for couples to enjoy or to swim, as the trees were beautiful both during the day and night. At night, it was said to be very beautiful with the stars and moon shining above.

That was until the Horde arrived and began to destroy the forest around Silverwing Refuge. The once paradise of the High Elves was now a battleground to defend the once beautiful refuge. The Warsong Labor camp had destroyed much of the elven forest. The Horde with Orcs, Ogres, Trolls, and Taurens outnumbered the Night Elves a thousand to one. The Night Elves only tactic is one the trolls, and Taurens knew very well, was night attacks. The Night Elves could reclaim their lost land with night attacks.

Lo'Gosh stood on top of the hill and could see the lumber workers of the Goblins and Orcs cutting and lumbering the trees around the Silverwing Refuge. The Sentinels station there look like they wanted to intervene, but they were so worn out and exhausted from defending the refuge they didn't dare go out and merely held their defense.

"We're going to have to hit them fast before they can regroup," said Lo'Gosh.

"We won't be able to surround them," said one of the Night Elf warriors.

"We don't need," said Lo'Gosh. "We have the high ground. Have your archers and ranged attack hit them with range bombardments? With surprise on our side, we could hit them hard and fast if we organize fast enough. we best do it soon, before our prisoners realize where we are and raise the alarm by shouting."

"Two positions would be best," said the Priestess.

"Three," said Lo'Gosh. "I do not include the ranged attackers, the southern attackers should be light and focus on assisting the defenders of Silverwing Refuge and repel any Horde that comes near the Refuge; Priestess, you will lead the first force. The central force will attack the center to quickly route their forces and prevent the Horde from regrouping and launching a counter-attack; I'll lead the second force. The third force only needs to mostly cut the Horde from the forest. If you can push them towards the center or further back. I rather not risk having to do a hunt for those that escape. Once the Refuge is safe, we can use the lumber yard as a prison camp for the orcs as I can see, many trees are still rooted deep into the Earth," said Lo'Gosh.

The Priestess looks at him.

"Won't you powers be a problem if others are around you?" asks the Priestess.

"Do not fear, I won't use the powers I used against the main Warsong forces. Have your archers focus primary on their spellcasters. It will become a nuisance if they create another elemental or something worse than what that Orc shaman did in our last battle," said Lo'Gosh.

The Priestess nods her head, and they quickly get into positions. The Night Elves were able to perfectly blend in the shadows of the forest, with the Orcs and Goblins being unaware of the danger.

Lo'Gosh charges forward and cuts the orc sentry in the stomach as he coughs blood.

"Attack!" yelled an Orc in Orcish, causing the lumber camp to stop as the Night Elves came running down the hill with spells and arrows flying down upon the unexpecting Orcs. The Orcs tried to gather what weapons they could, but they were falling fast as the Night Elves closed in on them.

The Goblins were screaming as they tried to get away, but they too feel from the onslaught.

"I'm just a worker," said a goblin as he falls to his knees before Lo'Gosh slices his head off. Lo'Gosh quickly rushes through the Warsong Riders. The orcs further up could see the Night Elves controlling the battlefield and retreated further away from Silverwing Refuge down to the Warsong Camp, where they had a small base to make a possible stand.

Lo'Gosh stood on top of the hill to see the small Warsong camp below Silverwing Refuge.

"Not many orcs down there, but still enough to be a problem. It seems they threw all there Warsong riders in the earlier battle in hopes of cruising the Sentinels. A couple hundred, and the base commander. He won't go down without a fight. We're going to have to attack tonight before the Orcs can regroup. They're going to send a runner to Orgimmar as quickly as possible – we need to cut them off," mutters Lo'Gosh.

Lo'Gosh raised his hands, and a sturdy barrier soon appears trapping the orcs inside and forcing them to stay inside the barrier. Several orcs were already trying to pound their massive fist into the barrier to get out.

Lo'Gosh turns away and walks back towards Silverwing Refuge, where the defenders looked surprised by this unexpected outcome. The Priestess walks over and places her hands over the defenders healing their wounds.

"How?" said a Sentinel in confusion. "We've been trying to get a runner out for ages, but none have slipped past the Warsong Riders, how did you know?"

"We didn't," said the Priestess. "Thank Elune that a Champion came to us when we needed it, or none of us would be standing here right now."

The Silverwing Sentinels looked up at Lo'Gosh and felt a bit intimidated by his presence.

"It's alright," said the Priestess. "His name is Lo'Gosh," causing the defenders to look slightly alarmed. "He came to us with Broll Bearmantle. Thanks to him, he defeated the ten thousand Warsong Riders and help us recapture Silverwing Refuge. With Silverwing Refuge recaptured, we can once again reclaim Ashenvale."

"Thank the goddess," said the Sentinel.

"Priestess, I don't wish to overstep my boundaries, but we must prepare for a raid tonight. The Warsong still have some warriors left. Mostly peons in their forces, but the warriors will be a problem, and the camp commander. If we can defeat him in the Orc tradition of Mak'gora, than the Warsong will surrender to us without further bloodshed," said Lo'Gosh.

"I understand, but first, we must rest. We've had a long journey, and my people do need to rest. We'll set up a sentry and prepare to hit the orcs tonight," said the Priestess.

"I'm going to get some shut-eye while I can," said Lo'Gosh. "I've been up for a couple of days now and been in five fights during that time, I hope you don't mind – but I need to sleep."

In saying that, Lo'Gosh lays on the ground and quickly falls asleep with his head facing upwards.

"I'm surprised he can just so easily fall asleep," said the Sentinel.

"Most people would have collapsed from exhausted after their second battle in that short amount of time. It's a testament to his strength and will to keep fighting. More than I can for some of the greatest heroes in Azeroth. I'm not sure even the High King Varian Wrynn can do what he did. I have never seen or a human this young with his skills. It makes me wonder just who is he," said the Priestess.

"I've never heard of a human with his strength before," said the Sentinel. "Is he a member of the Kirin Tor?"

"I doubt it," said the Priestess. "Rhonin, Khadgar don't have his skills. I've never heard of a human with his youth being so skilled – and so powerful. He's like Broll Bearmantle and Malfurion Stormrage. Blessed with gifts and powers. He's not even a man, yet he wields more power than anyone in Azeroth. The name Lo'Gosh suits him just perfectly."

The Night Elves had placed iron chains on their prisoners, and they were so beat down and tired many of them quickly fell asleep on the ground as the day quickly went by. The captured orcs immediately fell asleep against the tree trunks as the Night Elves used Silverwing Refuge to rest and regain their strength.

As the sun began to set, Lo'Gosh woke up and began to stretch as night began to fall. Lo'Gosh looks up to see a Hippogryph flying down towards them. Broll and Telandria came down with Sharptalon landing by the Sabers.

"Silverwing Refuge?" said Telandria. "I thought this place was occupied by the Orcs."

"It was," said the Priestess as she greets the two Night Elves. "Thank your friend for helping us regain Silverwing Refuge. Now we're preparing for the final push to reclaim this area once again. Now we're prepared for the final push to push the Warsong out of Ashenvale once and for all."

"That would be good news," said Broll. "I remember when this forest was beautiful. It would be wonderful to see this forest become so once again."

"I sense just about a hundred warriors in Warsong Camps. They haven't attacked us because they are going to defend the base and hope to defeat my barrier to send a messenger to Orgimmar. I would get one thousand elves ready for battle," said Lo'Gosh.

"Isn't that too much?" said the Priestess.

"No," said Broll. "It's unwise to leave them unchecked. We have the Warsong riders cornered. We have to capture all of them before word arrives in Origmmar, and the Orcs send a new force to recapture their lost ground. Once they are captured, Astranaar and Darnassus can send reinforcements to secure Ashenvale and keep the Orcs from our forest," said Broll.

"We can get the troops ready within the hour. Word has already been sent to Lady Tyrande about your exploits to reclaiming Ashenvale from the Horde. I'm sure she's already sending fresh troops to help us secure our forest. Won't do us much good if the Alliance doesn't help us though," said the Priestess.

"Have they not been helping us in the fight for Ashenvale?" asked Broll.

"No," said the Priestess. "After the Burning Legion was defeated Mount Hyjal, the Alliance left for the Eastern Kingdoms. Lady Jaina Proudmoore helps when she cans, but she wants to find some way to establish peace between the Horde and the Alliance and won't risk starting a war."

"If we can push the Orcs to the south of Kalimdor, that would be great," said Broll.

"We need to surround and kill what Orcs we can," said Lo'Gosh. "I'll start by trying to find the base commander. Have the Silverwing Sentinels search every part of the building for any Orc that is hiding or attempting to escape. Watch out for any traps and bombs they might be using. We'll send a light attack force before sending it in the main force. I rather avoid any unnecessary losses."

In saying that, Lo'Gosh walks towards the hill that overlooks the Warsong Camp. The orcs were arguing with each other on their course of action. Someone was pushing each other and shouting at one another.

Lo'Gosh couldn't explain it, but his aura changed to purple as it wrapped themselves around the Orcs, and they quickly started fighting each other. The Warsong Camp Commander was screaming at the orcs for allowing themselves to lose heart at allowing the Night Elves to trounced them. He grabs his ax and starts swinging it at several orcs and starts cutting orcs down with his ax.

"What did you do?" asks Broll as he stood by Lo'Gosh.

"It's a shadow spell, it causes confusion upon those I place upon. It seems very few Orcs train themselves to resist magic. I'm going to let them destroy each other before we attack them," said Lo'Gosh as he kneels on the top of the hill, watching the Orcs fight with one another and beat each other apart.

' _He's truly amazing,'_ thought Broll. _'He never stops to cease in amazing me. If he hadn't come along when Rehgar found him, I would still be bound to Rehgar in his service, and Valeera would be either dead or sold to Heska, and I wouldn't have cared. The impact he creates on those around him; it's extraordinary.'_

The Night Elves were getting ready for the final assault against Warsong Orcs as they hope to reclaim the forests.

"Let's begin," said Lo'Gosh as he charges down the hill with amazing.

"A bit impatient are we," said Broll as he smiles as waves for the Silverwing Sentinels to attack the Orcs. They do so in waves, attacking in small squadrons on the tired and beaten orcs. The battle was over before it even began. When Lo'Gosh spell caused confusion and force the Orcs to fight each other instead of preparing for their last stand, the Orcs were quickly and soundly beaten.

Lo'Gosh cast a fire spell upon the Horde buildings and watch them go up in flames. The Orc commander fought against Broll, but he was injured and tired. He never stood a chance against the Champion of Dire Maul.

Lo'Gosh was seated on top of a large stump, eating an apple. They manage to pillar from the Orcs storage room. As with any army base came, they needed fresh food and water to feed their troops. The orcs had a habit of commandeering the food and water from the Elves, and while they wanted to defeat the Elves, they knew starving them out would also force them to surrender.

"The Warsong Riders have been routed from Ashenvale. By the time Garrosh Hellscream and the Horde learns of this defeat, it will be too late. My people will have secure the borders of Ashenvale," said Broll.

"Yeah, that's a good thing, too," said Lo'Gosh.

Broll stood behind Lo'Gosh and was wondering what was going on through his friend's head.

"I know we were planning to head to Darnasuss as soon as possible, and Sharptalon is more than capable of making such a journey. Telandria told me something that I believe warrants a slight detour," said Broll. Lo'Gosh didn't turn around to face Broll; he sits there listening to Broll. "My cousin has heard rumors the Idol of Remulos having been taken by some Furbolg. If they have it, if the Idol has not been cleansed, then the Furbolgs will corrupt by its Fel energy. I have to get it and cleanse it before it can do any more evil."

Lo'Gosh said nothing as he bites down upon the apple and looks up at the stars. "Strange thing, just as we were seeking to head to Darnassus to get aid from the Night Elf High Priestess Tyrande, these events have slowed us down. Is fate guiding us for a different purpose? Or is there something else at play here?"

"Hard to say," said Broll. "I think Lady Tyrande will have answers for us. She is the Voice of Elune, and the Goddess sees all."

"I hope so," said Lo'Gosh. He stands up and throws the apple into the bushes. "We can leave as soon as your ready. We should stop at Astranaar to get some supplies as well as give them the news that Silverwing Refuge has been restored and would need to start establishing a connection between the two as well start securing Ashenvale's southern Borders to Stonetalon Mountains and Durator. I suspect Ashzara will also come under attack by the Orcs sometime soon. We better get Sharptalon ready for flight."

Broll smiled at Lo'Gosh and knew he would understand. Lo'Gosh was seeking to restore his memories, but regardless if he regains his memories or not – he would stand by Broll through his hour of need.

 **Thunder Bluff; Mulgore – Horde Territory**

"Your target is at Silverwing Refuge, looks like he has helped the Silverwing Sentinels reclaim Ashenvale. He'll be traveling to Darnassus soon. He's going to be constantly on the move, and I cannot guarantee when you catch him. Your employer doesn't want him to reach Theramore or the Eastern Kingdoms. If he reaches Theramore, then your mission will fail," said Magatha Grimtotem.

"You know my employer?" said the human assassin.

"I do," said Magatha. "Your employer is someone not even I would want to cross. Whatever your employer is after, she must feel threaten by Lo'Gosh if she has already tried to kill him three times within a single turning of the moon."

"It doesn't matter to me," said the assassin. "I'll only triple my charges on her for this success. If he's that dangerous, then I should have been paid more. Plus, I do enjoy a good hunt."

' _This guy is insane. Lo'Gosh is the target?! I know this is a bad idea as the Night Elves will never trust a Blood Elf, but I have to reach Silverwing Refuge and warn Lo'Gosh at once,'_ thought Valeera as she was listening carefully to the conversation behind the tent. Her years of sneaking around made her adaptive at listening in on others and finding their secrets.

Valeera watches as the assassin gets on his ebon gryphon take flight, and heads towards Silverwing Refuge.

Valeera jumps down towards Bristlefur and mounts him.

"I'm sorry, Bristlefur," said Valeera. "I know you need your rest – but I must hurry and save Lo'Gosh."

Bristilefur takes off into the night, staying low below the mesas to avoid any detection from Rehgar should he spot her in the air. Valeera silently follows the assassin from a distance, and while she wanted to urge Bristilefur faster, she knew he needed his rest for a long flight. There was a lot of wild game in Ashenvale; Valeera could kill a stag and let Bristlefur feast as she tries to find Lo'Gosh. Valeera could only hope she could find Lo'Gosh before the Night Elves killed her for trespassing in their forest.

 **Astranaar, Ashenvale – Night Elf Capital of Ashenvale**

"Silverwing Refuge has been retaken – and the Warsong Outriders have been defeated?" said Captain Delaryn Summermoon in surprise as she read the report from the Priestess now at Silverwing Refuge.

The Night Elves who had gathered around her were expecting grim news, such as a severe lost against the Warsong or the lost of Silverwing Refuge. Even the reports of the dead that had fallen against the Orcs. The news was surprising and good that seemed to have given new life towards Night Elves.

"That is correct," said Broll. "Lo'Gosh here must take much of the credit for not only defeating Warsong Outriders but also recapturing Silverwing Refuge. Thanks to him, we did not lose a single sister or brother to the Horde."

The Night Elves were all mumbling about this claim as many found it hard to believe a single human could turn a dark tide into a joyous one.

"I don't have many people to spare to reinforce Silverwing Refuge. Given there are two thousand Silverwing Sentinels now station there, they will need supplies. I'll see what I can do about getting supplies to them. In the meantime, rest and eat and sleep. Your journey has been long, and it will only be longer. I will send what supplies I can spare to Silverwing Refuge at once to help reinforce Ashenvale. We will not lose our forest again to those savages!" said Captain Delaryn Summermoon.

Lo'Gosh nods his head and heads towards the inn, where everyone was getting ready to spread the good news. Broll remains behind to speak to the young captain about the Furbolgs, who took the Idol of Remulos.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the story. Please like and review. Before Chapter 20, Lo'Gosh (Harry) will be reunited with Vareesa Windrunner. I think depending on how things are going by 18 or 19.


	16. The Archdruid Awakens

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** This story arc I took from the Warcraft Comic. I think it was published between 2004 - 2006 before the Wrath of the Lich King Expansion. The problem I have with the comics is that it centers Varian Wrynn, who is the Leader of the Alliance. Rehgar Earthfury, Tyrande Whisperwind, and Lady Jaina Proudmoore should have recognized him long before his identity was revealed. Especially Jaina Proudmoore, given the amount of time she has spent with him. Anduin, Varian's son, regards her as his aunt. I think this arc fits Harry perfectly because he's new to Azeroth, so no one, Horde, or Alliance would be able to recognize him with only a select few in Stormwind being aware of his existence. More will be explained about the amnesia plot in the next chapter with a surprising twist.

 **Chapter 16: The Archdruid Awakens**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Kalimdor – Ashenvale (Alliance Territory)**

"Blasted Harpies!" shouted Lo'Gosh as he cuts one of the harpies down that attempted to take him out of the sky.

Lo'Gosh and Broll had traveled to the Thistlefur Furbolgs stronghold. En route to the Thistlefur Hold, they got attack by harpies trying to take them down for an easy meal.

Broll swings his druid staff and hits a harpy in the head. The harpies were letting out all kinds of noises as they attempted to knock one of them out of the sky. That was easier said than done as Lo'Gosh was flying by himself and able to move more agiler than Sharptalon, who was carrying Broll. Lo'Gosh swings and takes down more harpies, but now they knew to harass and not to get to close to him.

Lo'Gosh saw they were not going to attack him directly.

"We're going to need to land!" shouted Broll as he attempted to defend Sharptalon. The harpies knew if Sharptalon went down, they could overwhelm Broll and eventually force the human to flee, or they would be able to kill him as well.

Lo'Gosh had to agree. Several of his magical blades appeared and fired them at the harpies who didn't realize Lo'Gosh range attacked. The blades killed several harpies and forced them to scatter. Broll took this chance to leap off Sharptalon and jump on the back on an unexpected Harpy. Broll's weight, which was over three hundred pounds force the smaller fifty pound Harpy downward as the harpy tried to fly to get away before she hits the ground.

Broll smashes his foot down on the harpy's neck as they hit the ground, breaking the harpies' neck.

Sharptalon took to the sky as the harpies quickly descending upon Broll, believing this was their chance to secure their meal.

Lo'Gosh vanishes and reappears by Broll's side and holds his sword out as it emits a dark aura. "Shadow Roar," said Lo'Gosh as he swings his sword, and a black shadow blade erupts from his sword.

Several of the harpies were killed from Lo'Gosh's attack, but his swords in the process were broken because of the intensity of the attack.

"He's weapons are destroyed! Killed him!" shrieked a Harpy as they quickly descended upon Broll and Lo'Gosh.

{Attack!} shouted a Furbolg as they immediately charged upon the unexpected Harpies.

"Retreat!" shouted another harpy the moment she realized the Furbolgs were upon them. Many of her sisters didn't make it was the Furbolgs were grabbed their talons and pulled them down. The ones who manage to escape knew they were lucky as the captured harpies were now being ripped and torn apart, shrieking and crying out as their limps were being torn apart from their bodies.

"That was unexpected," said Lo'Gosh as he tosses his broken blade aside.

"Indeed, you're going to need another weapon – again," said Broll. "Furbolgs are generally peaceful creatures and to see them this aggressive, most unusual."

"Many of them have a strange emerald aura surrounding them," said Lo'Gosh.

"They must have been in contact with the idol," said Broll.

{Human! Night Elf Shapeshifter! What are you doing near Thistlefur Hold?} said one of the Furbolgs.

{We're seeking a lost icon – a small green statue roughly shaped in the likeness of a dragon. It's called the Idol of Remulos! It's corrupted and lost – during the battle of Mount Hyjal. We thought it was destroyed! Recently we've heard vague rumors surrounding – } said Broll in perfect Furbolg.

{Thieves!} shouted the Furbolg pointing one of his claws at the pair. {Schemers! They want to steal our treasure! Kill them!}

Lo'Gosh raises his hands as a black aura surrounds his hand. The Furbolgs began to wobble where they stand before they fell on the ground and quickly fell asleep.

Broll looks at Lo'Gosh in surprise.

"I rather not fight the Furbolgs. If the Idol is indeed corrupting, then cleansing it should free them from any further influence," said Lo'Gosh.

"Indeed, if they are here, then that means their den isn't that far away," said Broll.

Sharptalon drops down and quickly rests between them.

"Do you have a general idea where Thislefur Hold is?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"I do," said Broll. "I have no been in this forest for long, but I still remember the way."

They walk through the forest as the darkness began to settle around them. Night Elves could see in the dark and could navigate the darkness of the woods as if they were walking through the day. Lo'Gosh's sight wasn't the same as modern humans. Many would assume because of the black cloth with a third red-eye sigil covering his eyes. Instead, he was able to see everything around him perfectly. The concept of light and dark didn't apply to Lo'Gosh.

That is why both Broll and Lo'Gosh were able to walk through the forest without making a sound. They reached the top of the area and looked down upon the Thistlefur Hold, where many Furbolgs were dining and feasting.

"Looks like their having a celebration," said Lo'Gosh.

"Indeed, we won't be going in through the front entrance. I fear what the idol has done to the Furbolgs. The immortal druid Remulos created the idol before the Pit Lord Azgalor tainted it with his demonic Fel magic. Though the idol binds me, his foul magic has corrupted my druid abilities. I'm sure the closer I get to the idol, the more its Fel magic will pull me towards madness," said Broll.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to destroy it?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"It may be the wiser course, but I am the one who is responsible for the Idol. The Idol is bound to me, and I may be able to cleanse the idol before it's corruption can overtake me and turn me into a Druid of Nightmare. The Furbolgs are celebrating their victory harpies," said Broll.

"Do you know another way to get in?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Give me a second, I'll make one," said Broll as he places his hands ground as thorns appear and quickly grows a rapid before splitting the ground into a large hole for both of them to jump down.

"Won't they hear?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"With the racket they're making, doubtful. They will party themselves drunk, and won't be aware of our presence. We can get in, grab the Idol and be long before the Furbolgs even realize we're here," said Broll.

"If Valeera were here, she would be able to slip past those guards so easily," said Lo'Gosh.

"True, but she is also inexperienced and very vulnerable. The Fel magic would easily corrupt her as she's never truly learned to resist it and believes she can control it instead. That will become her undoing," said Broll as the two of them land inside the cave.

{Intruders! They're after our treasure!} shouted a Furbolg that was mere feet from them.

"You were saying?" said Lo'Gosh.

Broll raises his hand, and a large thorn vine emerged and quickly blocked the path so the Furbolg couldn't follow. The Furbolgs were shouting, and they could hear some were trying to go around, while others were trying to cut the vines to get to the intruders.

"We're not alone in here," said Lo'Gosh.

Broll looks at him before following Lo'Gosh as he looks down the tunnel.

"The Idol," said Broll in surprise.

"I don't like the feeling the idol is giving off – it would be better to destroy it," said Lo'Gosh.

"Give me a chance," said Broll.

"If I sense any danger, I will destroy the idol," said Lo'Gosh.

"I understand, but to cleanse the Idol, I must enter the Emerald Dream. I will be most vulnerable, I can only ask you to watch over me as I began to cleanse the Idol," said Broll.

The idol began to glow green as a giant green dragon emerges that was emitting Fel energy.

Lo'Gosh holds his hand up and conjures another black sword. The problem he was facing, none of his weapons, could withstand the power of his magical attacks. Several more mirages of Lo'Gosh appeared.

"I'll hold off the dragon and the Furbolgs for the time being. If I sense you are in danger, I'm going to destroy the idol," said Lo'Gosh.

"I understand," said Broll. "My roots will never strangle you again, but at least the Furbolgs will be free. It is time – for my rage to be cleansed – I must face my nightmare."

Broll places the druidic spell on the idol and quickly falls into a slumber as he slips into the Emerald Dream.

Broll found himself floating in the emerald dream floating with the monsters' form of the bear. His wrath, his fury, his anger all trapped in the Fel bear form. It was at that moment, Broll understood why the bear form remain with him while the other spirits abandon him. They didn't leave him; he merely forgot his connection with them as the Fel energy that he had long forgotten how to link with the other spirits.

Broll could see his daughter, fresh and unspoiled in the flower of her youth. The nightmares of Mount Hyjal could be seen all around him, and his failures were all around him.

"I shall walk this path no longer," said Broll.

"Well said, my brother," said the Raven spirit as he grabs Broll with his talons.

"I will protect you from its teeth and claws," said Bear spirit.

"Fool!" shouted the Fel Bear. "These feeble spirits can do nothing for you! Only your range and insulate you from your pain!"

"Enough!" shouted Broll. "I am ready to vanquish the Fel Bear once and for all!"

The Fel Bear quickly pounces on Broll and promptly tried to take his body. The Bear Spirit was quick to push the Fel Bear off of Broll.

"The spirit form must not control the Druid! The druid houses the spirit forms, and in this, I failed. That is why my druidic powers failed before me. Not this time, never again!" shouted Broll.

"No!" shouted the Fel Bear. "You are mine and mine alone!"

"You will rule me no longer – a creature of Fel," said Broll as he stood up and faced the source of his suffering. "The other spirits have returned to me, and my connection with them has been restored. Saber, Stag, Seal, Raven, and even the spirit of the Bear." A staff emerges in Broll's hand, unlike any other. It was tall as he with a light green glow in the open circle at the top of the staff. The green glow was unlike the Fel energy the Fel Bear was giving off. The markings on the staff alone were remarkable.

"You cannot escape your rage!" shouted the Fel Bear. "Give in and accept your fate as a Druid of Nightmare!"

"You are the one who is the false embodiment of my soul, despoiled by the very essence of Fel Energy — sullied by uncontrollable pain, anger, and rage. I have restored my connection with the other spirits, and with that reconnection – I have restored the balance in my spirit and to my past. I reject the rage of my past – and through my staff, our combined blessing will drive out the evil of the Fel, and my soul will finally be at peace!" said Broll as he defeats the Fel Bear once and for all.

Lo'Gosh dodges the dragon attack by leaping backward.

"Corporeal form and incorporeal at the same time, that's interesting," said Lo'Gosh. "my trap is complete, my phantom illusions are in position, and I have you right where I want you."

The four phantom illusions cast a purple pentagram under them and trapped the green dragon inside a barrier the four of them were holding in place.

"It doesn't matter, corporeal or incorporeal – physical or a spirit, you cannot escape this barrier," said Lo'Gosh as the green dragon tries to escape.

A noise from the entrance showed the Furbolgs finally manage to tear a hole through Broll's vein.

{There they are! Kill the intruders! Death to the thieves!} shouted the front Furbolg.

Lo'Gosh stood his ground and got ready for another fight when the green dragon suddenly disappears.

Lo'Gosh turns back to see Broll standing there with the idol in his hands.

"I have cleansed the idol," said Broll. "and have regained my true self, as have they!"

Lo'Gosh looked back at the Furbolg and did indeed notice that they approach in a non-hostile manner.

{I am myself again, you have released us from the idols holds,} said the Furbolg that appeared to be the chieftain. {on behalf of the entire clan, I thank you, travelers. Night Elf, as you wish you may take the idol with you, we want it among us no longer.}

Broll and Lo'Gosh were able to walk out of Thistlefur Hold without a fight and only past all the Furbolgs without a fight.

Sharptalon looks at them as he approaches them; Lo'Gosh pets his beak in response.

"Can you ride Sharptalon to Darnassus?" asks Broll.

"I can," said Lo'Gosh as he looks at Broll in confusion. "Why?"

"I want to test my form out before I use you to travel," said Broll; in saying that, Broll turns into a massive storm crow and flaps his wings as he takes to the air. Lo'Gosh smiles as he climbs on Sharptalon, and Sharptalon takes off after Broll.

The two of them quickly made their way to Teldrassil, the home of the Night Elves.

 **Silverwing Refuge; Ashenvale – Reestablish Night Elf Territory**

Valeera watches the assassin on the ebon gryphon flying down and land on a large tree trunk and looks down upon the Sentinels who were forcing the captured orcs to hard labor to help gather and restore their gates and buildings. Word had already spread all over Ashenvale about Lo'Gosh's victory over the Warsong Riders.

Valeera jumps from Bristlefur down upon an unsuspected shadowstag. Valeera lands on the back of the stag as it rears up in response and surprise. Valeera quickly sinks her dagger into the neck of the shadowstag, killing the animal. Bristlefur lands near her, and she backs away from the kill for the wyvern to eat.

"Eat quickly, Bristlefur," whisper Valeera. "We can't stay in this forest long, not with the Night Elves roaming around. A Wyvern won't be welcome in these woods, much less a blood elf. I'll try to get information and see what I can learn, be ready in case we have to leave."

Bristilefur didn't respond to Valeera and instead enjoyed his free meal. Valeera quickly slips into the shadows of the forest. Valeera easily moves through the woods and makes her way to Silverwing Refuge.

Valeera kneels behind the bushes and listens to the conversation. The Night Elves excelled in fighting in the forest as much as they could move in the dark. The Night Elves were also taller than she.

The Silverwing Sentinels were oblivious to the fact that the human was no friend of Lo'Gosh and Broll and greeted him all the same.

"Greetings, Sentinels," said the assassin. "I see you're putting those orcs captives to hard labor."

"Are you here to help us with the spoils of victory?" asks a Sentinel.

"Afraid not," said the assassin. "I am a messenger from Lady Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore. I seek the one called Lo'Gosh."

"He's no longer here," said the sentinel. "He left for Darnassus a couple of days ago. He should be there by now. Though where he will go next, I do not know."

' _Fools!'_ thought Valeera. _'They trust him so easily simply because he is a human. He bears no sigil of Theramore, and they are just giving him information!'_

Valeera ears twitch a bit as she heard something.

"Over here, sisters!" shouted a Night Elf behind Valeera. "I've caught a Blood Elf Spy!"

' _For the love of,'_ thought Valeera as she quickly backs kicks the sentinel stomach. The night elf stumbles backward looks up to see Valeera was gone. A swift kick to the back of her knee causes her to bend down when she felt a blade pressed against her throat.

"I am not here to spy on you," said Valeera in Darnassian. "I'm following that human. He's not as he appears to be."

"Try again, Blood Elf," said another sentinel as they start to appear in front of her. Valeera holds Telandria tighter, making sure the Night Elves knew that they should approach nor attack carelessly.

"I'm a friend of Lo'Gosh and Broll Bearmantle. I fought alongside them at Dire Maul. That human is an assassin sent to kill Lo'Gosh," said Valeera as she tried to reason with the Night Elves.

"A child wouldn't even believe that!" said another sentinel.

Valeera could feel herself getting frustrated. She knew the Blood Elves had recently signed an alliance with the Horde and have turned their backs on the Alliance. As such – many races in Azeroth saw them as traitors. There were remnants of High Elves left, but they were left without a home and forced to wander around Alliance Territory for food, work, and a place to sleep.

" _Do not solely rely on your eyes, Valeera,"_ said Lo'Gosh back in Orgimmar as he was training her. _"If you're a Rogue, then you need to learn how to think like one. You need to learn how to quickly measure your opponent in one glance and quickly look for the best way for a victory. You cannot beat Broll head-on, and I'm more than capable of holding my own against the toughest warriors. You need to be nimble as a cat. Move silently. Look for your opening, and seize your chance. Always assume you will fail and rethink of another strategy. If you become overconfident, – you will die."_

" _Don't assume I'll die so easily,"_ said Valeera as she stood before Lo'Gosh.

" _Don't assume you will always walk away,"_ said Lo'Gosh. _"You need to learn to be patient. Be patient, analyze the situation around you – then after you know your path – follow it; lesser experienced rogues have always met their downfall by their overconfidence. Know who you can trust if you don't trust them then be on your guard. When you strike – know where to do the most damage. If you feel you're in way over your head – get out as fast as you can before any pursuers can capture you."_

Valeera knew with the Silverwing Sentinels alert to her presence she could no longer stay near Silverwing Refuge. They will reconnect with their other outpost increases the defenses in Ashenvale. The Warsong Outriders and the Horde won't be able to recapture their lost territory by the time they learn of this defeat. Valeera looks at the human assassin and sees he had already moved on as he wasn't seen around Silverwing Refuge.

Valeera heard movement behind her and knew more sentinels were coming over to investigate the commotion and to see if they could capture Valeera. Valeera could also see the human had taken off and was no doubt heading towards Darnassas. Valeera grabs the Night Elf in front of her and throws her at the arrival of the Sentinels before quickly taking off into the thicket of the forest.

The Sentinel's fire their arrows at Valeera, and Valeera was wise not to run in a straight path; she knew how accurate the Night Elves were with the bow. Sure enough, several arrows fly past her as they disappear into the woods or hit the trees. Valeera could hear the Sentinels give her the chase and were no doubt expecting her to head south towards Durotar or Stonetalon Mountains, where the Horde presence was strong. Valeera whistles through trees.

Sure enough, Bristilefur heard her call and was flying low for her to jump on as she urges him to take to the air. Valeera immediately takes off into the sky above the trees, knowing the dense forest would provide her the cover she needed to get away from Silverwing Refuge. Even if the Sentinel's did get a hippogryph and take off after her, they would be searching the southern areas of Ashenvale. Valeera knew she was on the assassin's tail, and she would encounter Lo'Gosh and Broll soon enough.

Valeera looks back, and the Sentinels were trying to gather Hippogryphs to chase after her and prevent her from reporting their position.

"We need to take flight and get away from Silverwing Refuge as soon as possible. Head to Darnassus, the one place a Blood Elf wouldn't be expected – or welcomed," said Valeera.

Valeera knew Lo'Gosh and Broll had headed to Darnassus, and if she catches up with them, then the odds of her safety and survival will increase substantially. She would also be able to warn Lo'Gosh of the assassin and what she heard the Tauren Elder Magatha Grimtotem told the assassin.

 **Darnassus, Teldrassil; Night Elf Territory**

"The Idol of Remulos was found by the Furbolg after the battle of Mount Hyjal as a souvenir. After being taken to Thistlefur Hold as a relic, it corrupted the Furbolg there. The poor creatures didn't understand it's foul magic it was released upon them. After we found the Idol, I cleansed it and freed the Furbolgs along with myself. By the time we left, the Furbolg, along with the natural habit, had returned to normal," said Broll towards the current Archdruid of Darnassus Cenarion Enclave; Fandal Staghelm.

"That is most fortunate, Broll Bearmantle," said Fandal Staghelm. "We feared the Idol was lost as were you. I am pleased that you have been cleansed and come back home. Your exiled has been far too long. I understand you wish to fortake an even further journey even though you have just returned to us?"

"That is correct," said Broll. "My quest is not over. I will aid Lo'Gosh in finding his family, a High Elf with silver hair. Also to find out the one who attack Lo'Gosh upon his journey to Theramore. As well as rescue another friend from the captivity of enslavement."

"I wish you nothing but luck for your journey – but I fear where this path will take you. Just hearing about 'Lo'Gosh' and his 'amnesia' has me worried. If you bring the Idol of Remulos with you, the one who placed that spell upon Lo'Gosh may take an interest in the Idol and place a powerful spell upon the Idol. For the time being, I think it best to remain here at the Enclave," said Fandral.

"I understand," said Broll. "Truth be told, the Idol has been apart from this Enclave for far too long, it is time it rested; after all its endured."

Broll hands the Idol of Remolus to Fandral Staghelm.

Lo'Gosh and Broll walked out of the Enclave.

"I don't trust Fandral," said Lo'Gosh bluntly. "He seemed a little too eager to possess the Idol."

"Neither do I," said Broll. "He's not the friendliest among the Night Elves, but he is respected. Fandral was the one who created Teldrassil for the Night Elves after we lost our homes in Mount Hyjal and Winterspring. While many of us have settled in Ashenvale as we have roamed those woods for nearly ten thousand years, Teldrassil became more of a home for us as it gifts by Elune and Cenarius."

"Experience has already taught me, regardless of what race they come from – can be trusted implicitly," said Lo'Gosh.

"Perhaps, but if there someone I do trust, it is the High Priestess of Elune, Lady Tyrande Whisperwind. She has always been a leader and a voice for our people even in our greatest hour of need," said Broll.

"I hope so," said Lo'Gosh.

"It will be safe at the Enclave here at Darnassus," said Broll knowing what his friend was referring to. "The Idol is only linked to me, and very few others could tap into the Idol. Malfurion Stormrage could as he's an Archdruid, but he's currently trapped in the Emerald Dream."

"Or Fandral, himself?" said Lo'Gosh.

"Well," said Broll slowly. "Yes, but Fandral leads the Cenarion Circle, and he would have very little reason to use an Idol that isn't his; besides, I do not need the Idol any longer. I intended to leave it at the Enclave in the first place."

"Broll Bearmantle," said a Sentinel as he walks up to them. Broll looks at the Sentinel. "High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind wishes to speak with you, and the human is to come as well."

"Well, this should be interesting," said Lo'Gosh.

"Indeed, come – Lady Tyrande spends most of her time in the Temple of the Moon where she often prays to the Goddess Elune," said Broll.

The two walked towards the Temple of the Moon, and Lo'Gosh could see by far, it was the most prominent building out of all the buildings within Darnassus. Lo'Gosh and Broll walk in with Broll leading the way.

Lo'Gosh stood before a Night Elf statue that was holding an elven bowl with water coming down from the bowl. It was a magnificent piece of work. Lo'Gosh then took notice of a young night elf woman wearing a white gown with long blue hair and eyes, with light purple skin looking down upon him from the balcony above them.

Lo'Gosh looks at her, and she quickly turns away.

"Come," said Broll. "I rather not keep Lady Tyrande waiting."

Lo'Gosh follows Broll up the ramp and quickly goes to where the Night Elf leadership stood. Lo'Gosh stood beside Broll as he bows his head towards the Night Elf in the white gown, the same one who was staring at Lo'Gosh.

"Welcome home, Broll. I know your journey has been a long one, and a tiring one, but I cannot thank you enough for what you did in Thistlefur Hold. I'm glad the Idol and your balance have been restored. I would like to hear the tales of your adventures and your companion, the one called Lo'Gosh," said Tyrande Whisperwind.

' _She's Tyrande Whisperwind? She looks as old as the high elf in my dreams,'_ thought Lo'Gosh. _'I can't believe she's ten thousand years old.'_

"My story is short, Priestess," said Lo'Gosh. "I awoke on the shores of Durator with no memory of my past. I was imprisoned by Rehgar Earthfury to fight as a Gladiator. I won the Dire Maul with Broll Bearmantle and a young Blood Elf, whose name is Valeera Sanguinar. We escaped at Thunder Bluff and helped the Silverwing Sentinels defeated the Warsong Outriders and recaptured Silverwing Refuge. We cleansed the Idol and came here," said Lo'Gosh.

"I suspect there is more to your tale then there is to be told. Both of your tales will no doubt be most illuminating. I would love to hear a more detail version of your tale, over dinner," said Tyrande.

Lo'Gosh couldn't deny this request. Lo'Gosh couldn't remember the last time he ate a decent meal. Lady Tyrande escorts them to her private dining chambers, where they sat and ate.

"That's all priestess, every detail of what I can remember. I have the knowledge and fighting abilities – mostly, I know them by instinct when I get into a fight, but I have no memory of who I am or where I came from," said Lo'Gosh.

"Most puzzling and disturbing," said Tyrande. "If you were found on Durotar, then that means you were most likely from Theramore or heading to Theramore. In two moons time, the summit is about to begin where Alliance and Horde leaders are about to meet. The situation couldn't be direr. That means you were originally apart of the summit in the first place."

"Do you have any ideas on what happened?" asks Broll.

"Some," admitted Tyrande. "You are certain you came across the shores of Durator after a storm?"

"I'm sure, that's what Rehgar said," said Lo'Gosh.

"That is a possibility. Perhaps you were a sailor apart of Theramore's northern patrol. The other is even more disturbing; reports from Stormwind and Theramore said the Defias Brotherhood attacked five Stormwind ships before they could enter Theramore Port. You could have been sent to Theramore from Stormwind. What troubles me is why did you lose your memories. I am no sorceress, Lo'Gosh, but I have studied magic, and I have learned much under the Light of Elune, but I can feel sinister magic that surrounds you that isn't apart of you," said Tyrande.

"Valeera said the same thing," said Broll.

"Too many questions and no answers. Your story has only intrigued me further. I do not know if it was fortunate that you came across Broll when you did or misfortune that you had to lose your memories to have Broll return to us," said Tyrande.

"Is there nothing you can do?" asks Broll.

"Nothing that I can think of myself. Even if I were to call upon Elune, I do not think anyone in Darnassus has the skills to help Lo'Gosh," said Tyrande. "Instead, tomorrow, I'll send a small fleet to Theramore with both of you on board. As this was your original destination Lo'Gosh, I'm sure you will find your answers there, and I will send word to Lady Jaina Proudmoore, one of the most powerful sorceresses in Azeroth that resides and rules the Theramore Isles. I'm sure she will be able to do something for your memories, and she may be the one who can identify your attacker."

"There is one more thing you can help us with Lady Tyrande," said Broll. "What does the word 'Nord' mean to you?"

"Nord?" repeated Tyrande in confusion.

"That is correct," said Broll. "That is the race of Humans Lo'Gosh comes from. I had never heard of such a word before and thought you might know it's meaning or origins."

"I do not; this is the first I've heard the word myself," said Tyrande.

"You're certain?!" said Broll in shocked.

"I maybe ten thousand years old, but I have never heard of the Nord people before," said Tyrande.

"Another dead end," said Broll in defeat.

"I trust Fandral has rewarded you for the return of the Idol," said Tyrande.

"He hasn't," said Broll.

"I see, that's just like him," said Tyrande.

"I don't trust him," said Lo'Gosh. "He carries the same aura as Magatha Grimtotem."

"I don't like him either," said Tyrande. "He is the Archdruid of Darnassus while Malfurion remains trap in the Emerald Dream."

"Then let me ask you this," said Lo'Gosh. "How did the Thistlefur Furbolgs, get a hold of the Idol of Remolus?"

Broll and Tyrande were silent.

"What are you implying?" said Tyrande.

"I think someone gave them the Idol," said Lo'Gosh. "Mount Hyjal is a long way from Thistlefur Hold, and I don't see a reason why any Thistlefur Furbolg would venture so far from home. I think someone picked up the Idol of Remolus after the Battle of Mount Hyjal and gave it to the Thistlefur Furbolgs as a gift and a token of friendship. The only person who could do that would be a Night Elf Druid apart of the Cenarion Circle."

Broll and Tyrande look at Lo'Gosh in shocked. Broll, who has openly defended his people in the past against the likes of Valeera, sat there in silence.

"I do not wish to believe that was true," said Tyrande. "even if it were, I could not accuse him of such treachery so openly. As for the Furbolgs, I do agree with you. Someone gave the Idol to the Furbolgs. Fandal would have much to gain by giving them the Idol. He has been pushing for more aggressive military action against the Orcs and wants us to take Stonetalon Mountains. I will keep a close eye on him for the time being. For now, rest, and tomorrow I will send you to Theramore."

"I wish to ask you something," said Lo'Gosh.

"Asks," said Tyrande.

"You once encountered the Demigod, Goldrinn," said Lo'Gosh as Tyrande faced fell. "What was that like?"

Tyrande faced fell as she looks to her cup and twirls it slowly in her hands.

"I will never forget that day," said Tyrande softly. "I was a young Sentinel back then, and I was out patrolling the woods, and I couldn't help but notice how quiet the forest was. No wisp, stags, bears, sabers, birds, let alone a butterfly was in sight. The forest was always full of life, and that's something I have always notice, but the silence is what got to me. It made me feel uneasy."

Broll and Lo'Gosh listen carefully, knowing this was perhaps a terrifying moment for Tyrande.

"I have never got sneak upon by another since I was a small child. I could always know who was walking behind me without turning around. That day, I felt uneasy, and the silence is what was getting under my skin. I decided to return to our capital of Suramar City. The moment I turned around, there was Goldrinn, mere centimeters from my face. I could do nothing but froze for I knew at once who he was, and I feared him greatly. His savagery at the time was legendary. At any moment, I could do nothing but stare into Goldrinn's golden eyes as he bore himself upon me, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I wasn't sure how much time had past, but then Malfurion and Illidan arrived with Cenarius in tow. Illidan wanted to challenge Goldrinn and kill him, but Cenarius took the front and immediately began to speak to his fellow Demigod. Goldrinn did and said nothing until he turns and runs deeper into the woods. I never saw him again, but I do remember how he howled after he had left, and I couldn't be more relieved at the life he had given me then I am now," said Tyrande.

"He spared you?" said Lo'Gosh.

"I never learned why he spared me," said Tyrande. "he could have killed me at any given moment. When he was looking at me, it was like his eyes were piercing into the depth of my soul."

"Goldrinn must have been powerful," said Lo'Gosh.

"He was mighty, even back then," said Tyrande. "I know you hear the stories of how he killed hundreds of thousands of demons from the Burning Legion. The stories couldn't be more wrong. He killed a hundred thousand in every hundred battles he fought against the Burning Legion. After the Burning Legion was defeated, he disappeared. There are many rumors as to why he disappeared when he did. Some say he was too injured to live after the war. Others say he enters the Emerald Dream or even the Twisting Nether. Whatever happens to Goldrinn after the War of the Ancients, no one knows the truth; not even I know the truth. Everyone likes to tell tales of what happened to him and believe their version is correct. They are only fooling themselves. Many people and races have claimed to be Goldrinn reborn, and many of them have been great warriors. None of them have ever come close to Goldrinn's legacy – except for you," said Tyrande looking at Lo'Gosh.

Lo'Gosh looks at her in surprise.

"The presence you give off is the same as Goldrinn, there is no mistake of that," said Tyrande as she explains herself. "I have heard of your skills in battle and your exploits. My own Silverwing Sentinels have gone into details about your skills in battle. You said you had a battle against the Warsong Outriders? My Sentinels say different. They said you slaughter the Warsong Outriders."

"Broll deserves some credit," said Lo'Gosh. "He stopped a shaman lava elemental."

"You're modest," said Tyrande with a smile. "most unexpected. Not something you would find among great warriors. Nevertheless, your achievements will spread far and wide, and I predict that you will make many enemies. You will be allowed to sleep in the Goddess Chambers, there no harm will come to you. I'll see your reward tomorrow."

Lo'Gosh and Broll bow their heads to Tyrande as they were escorted to the Temples High Chambers resolve for the most devoted Night Elves.

Lo'Gosh removed his rags and slips into the bed with Broll in another chamber. The two have been sleeping in the same room for so long. It was strange to be alone for once. Lo'Gosh splashes his face with water from the basin before he climbs into bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. Much like Tyrande had said, they had more questions and no answers. He could only hope Lady Jaina Proudmoore would be able to help him in learning his identity. Thought a part of him was beginning to suspect he may never learn his identity and would have to settle on not knowing the truth.

The door opens, and Lo'Gosh tilts his head to see Tyrande walking in the room.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" said Tyrande.

"Not really," said Lo'Gosh as he sits up. "Is there something else you wish to talk to me about?"

"Not exactly no," said Tyrande as Lo'Gosh looks at the High Priestess in confusion. Tyrande responds by dropping her gown and appearing making before Lo'Gosh. "I told you I find myself drawn to you. You have this power around you that makes me drawn to you." Tyrande proceeds to sit on Lo'Gosh's lap and kisses him on the lip.

Lo'Gosh couldn't deny this personal request of the High Priestess. He grabs Tyrande and kisses her back in equal passion. Tyrande breaks the kiss and leans her head back as Lo'Gosh sucks her neck, holding her tightly. Neither of them would get much sleep that night.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. A bit longer than I expected, but I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Vereesa Windrunner will make a return in chapter 18 or 19. She will explain the events on why Harry was sent to Theramore and who he is. Valeera will also but reunited with Lo'Gosh and Broll. Please like and review!


	17. The Dark Blade

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** For those of you who are curious about the current timeline, this takes place during the events before the start of Wrath of the Lich King expansion. The summit I have been mentioning in the previous chapters since Vereesa and Harry arrived in Stormwind, is about the Alliance and the Horde joining forces to take on the mutual enemy of the Lich King in a joint attack.

 **Chapter 17: The Dark Blade**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Darnassus, Teldrassil (Night Elf Capital)**

Lo'Gosh woke up with Tyrande sleeping beside him. Her large breast was pressing against his arm. Tyrande burned him out as she kept wanting more of him inside of her, and she was determined to please him as she kept cumming over and over again. Tyrande Whisperwind had that hourglass figure that all Elves had. Her breast was indeed bigger than Valeera's. Smaller than the other Night Elves that Lo'Gosh has seen. Still, Lo'Gosh had to guess they were around a very large C-Cup to a D.

"You better wake up, Tyrande," said Lo'Gosh as he tries to get up, but Tyrande holds him tighter.

"So comfortable," said Tyrande. "Don't wanna."

"Get up sleepy beauty," said Lo'Gosh. "As the High Priestess, you still have to attend your duties."

Tyrande groans but gets up and looks at Lo'Gosh.

"I wish I could be yours forever," said Tyrande as she kisses Lo'Gosh on the lips. Lo'Gosh kisses her on the lips before he turns around to get his clothes. "Huh?!" shouted Tyrande in shocked.

Lo'Gosh turns around to see a collar had appeared itself around Tyrande's neck. The collar looked iron like with an iron ring in the front of her collar.

"What happen?" said Lo'Gosh.

"An," said Tyrande in a trembling voice. "An enslavement collar. I'm bound to you."

Lo'Gosh was taken back and knew he didn't cast that spell, nor did he want to enslave Tyrande.

"Can we remove it?" said Lo'Gosh.

Tyrande looks down and couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Possible," said Tyrande. "I'm not sure if it's possible. This spell has been outlawed for thousands of years. I'm not even sure how it was cast in the first place."

"This is going to be a problem," said Lo'Gosh. "the last thing I want is for your people to accuse me of enslaving you."

"Looks likes I'm going to Theramore with you," said Tyrande as she grabs her gown. She quickly puts it on as Lo'Gosh puts on his rags. The same rags he's been wearing since he woke up on the shores of Durator.

"Do you think we can release you?" said Lo'Gosh.

"Hmm, try this, say your name and command me to be released from your service," said Tyrande.

"Very well," said Lo'Gosh. "I Lo'Gosh, command Tyrande Whisperwind to be released from my services."

The collar sparks a bit, but the command didn't work.

"It didn't work," said Tyrande as she holds the collar ring in front of her neck.

"Guess we have to ask Lady Jaina for help," said Lo'Gosh.

"That depends," said Tyrande.

"Depends?" repeated on Lo'Gosh.

"On what you plan to do with me," said Tyrande.

"What you mean?" said Lo'Gosh.

"Are you going to force me to please orcs? Force me to spread my legs for others?" said Tyrande.

"Why would I do that?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Then, if you keep me to yourself, I wouldn't mind being your slave," said Tyrande with a smile. "Not after last night."

Lo'Gosh looks at her and hopes Broll would have some answers.

Tyrande walks behind Lo'Gosh, and immediately several Sisters of Elune saw the Enslavement Collar on Lady Tyrande and quickly ran to her side. Lady Tyrande explains to them that the collar appeared on her neck when she was talking to Lo'Gosh privately. Tyrande explains she was not a slave, and she was going to travel to Theramore to seek Lady Jaina Proudmoore in removing the collar.

Lo'Gosh stood there and was sweating, knowing that the Night Elves wouldn't hesitate to kill him if they believed it would free Lady Tyrande.

"Rest, assure," said Broll. "Lo'Gosh isn't responsible for this," the Sisters of Elune and the Sentinels look at Broll, who had arrived. "If Lo'Gosh truly wished to enslave Lady Tyrande, she would not be in her current state. Let alone, he wouldn't know to cast the Enslavement Collar upon Lady Tyrande. That magic has been lost since the start of the Second Age. There are very few people alive today who even know the spell and words to cast that spell. Also, I doubt Lady Tyrande would let herself get enslaved so easily."

Broll's words seemed to jolt the Night Elves in an agreement, as they knew Lady Tyrande wasn't someone who could be enslaved so easily.

"What is the Enslavement Collar Spell?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Why are you curious?" demands a Sentinel.

"First off, I repulse the idea of slavery, having been one myself. Second, this is magic I've never heard of, but I can't help but wonder how it works and how it can be undone," said Lo'Gosh.

"It comes before the War of the Ancients. During the Golden Age before the start of the First Age. The Amani Empire, who loved to Enslave Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, and even Humans. Most times, they were used for living sacrifice, and many of my brother and sisters were forced to serve their Troll overlords," said Tyrande. "The Enslavement Collar Spell was also used to ensure their slaves would never rebel, so their spirit was broken the moment the collar was placed upon them. After the Troll Wars, the Amani Empire was defeated and disappeared into the pages of history. The Enslavement Collar Spell also disappeared with their fall, and it was believed that magic was lost."

"Then the question remains," said Lo'Gosh. "How did the Enslavement Collar get placed upon you? I didn't cast it, and I'm sure you didn't cast it either."

"Who knows," said Tyrande. "I only know that what causes this spell seems to force me to follow you. I wonder if Elune was the one who placed the collar on me."

"I'm sure the Goddess wouldn't even –" began one of the Sisters of Elune.

"I know it's not like the Goddess to do so, but it may be possible. Elune could be telling me that Lo'Gosh will have a great journey, and I must be apart of his journey," said Tyrande.

' _I wonder if anyone here is going to buy that,'_ thought Lo'Gosh. _'Tyrande was louder than a thunderstorm last night.'_

"I trust the fleet will be ready tonight?" asks Tyrande, one of her Sentinels.

"Yes, we will travel when the sun goes down when it is safest. If all goes well, we should arrive at Theramore by dawn," said the Sentinel.

Tyrande grabs her collar and ponders on what she should do.

"There is something on your collar," blurted Lo'Gosh after spotting a unique sigil on Tyrande's collar.

"What?" said Tyrande at once as the Sisters of Elune and the Sentinel's look at Lo'Gosh.

Lo'Gosh grabs the collar and looks at it; it was an owl head– with a circle, no a moon behind it.

"It's an owl," said Lo'Gosh.

"What does that mean?" asks one of the Temple Priestess.

"I don't know," said Tyrande.

Lo'Gosh's mind went back to the saber spirit he encountered during his visit with the Pool of Visions. Lo'Gosh couldn't help but feel the spirits were responsible.

"You have a general idea on what caused this," said Broll.

"I do," said Lo'Gosh. "only suspicion and a theory. I only wish the collar didn't look so ugly."

As if the collar heard him, the collar turns into a black choker collar with a sapphire gem hanging off the choker collar. The white owl was seen in the sapphire.

Tyrande holds her new collar in place and could see that it was indeed a better look than the iron collar around her neck.

"I actually like this collar," said Tyrande. Lo'Gosh decides to walk away and let Tyrande speak to the Sentinels and the Priestess of Elune. Broll walks with him.

"Lady Tyrande," said a Sentinel. "is it wise to serve this human?"

"I do not have an answer for that," said Tyrande. "Even you cannot deny something is compelling about that human that I haven't found in another human or race. Not even Malfurion is this incredible, and he's an Archdruid."

"You're destined to be with Malfurion," said another Priestess.

"No, I'm not," said Tyrande. "I know the gossip that surrounds us, but nothing is going on between Malfurion and myself. I know he loves me, but I do not feel the same for Malfurion. That is why, after ten thousand years, we remain marriageless. Malfurion hopes in given time that I would eventually love him in return. He is a good friend; nothing more."

"What will you do with the human?" asks a Sentinel.

"I don't know," said Tyrande. "I will watch him and learn from him. There is something about him that is just so – intoxicating. I think he could be our greatest ally."

"He could be a threat," said another Sentinel.

"Perhaps," said Tyrande in agreement. "Though he has already proven to be our ally. He did assist us in the recapture of Ashenvale and driving out the Warsong Outriders, didn't he? He has return Broll Bearbantle to us, and he helps Broll in restoring the Idol of Remolus. I say he's proven to be a friend to our cause. Depending on the situation, we could greatly benefit from assisting him. I rather wait and see what we can do for him before just accepting him."

"I'm just worried, we know nothing about that human – and the Alliance hasn't been helping us like Varian Wrynn has promise. After the end of the Third War, the Alliance promises to send us aid in repelling the Orcs, and they haven't kept their promise and merely expected us to hold what territories we have left. We've barely been able to hold northern and central Ashenvale," said the Sentinel.

"That is what is strange," said Tyrande. "That human came with Broll and instead of using our people as cannon fodder as we expected; he charged in headfirst against the Warsong Outriders and destroyed them. For the time being, he deserves the benefit of the doubt. It's unknown if he will ever regain his memories. If he doesn't recover his memories, offering him a place in Darnassus is logical. He's already proven to be a powerful and skilled warrior. It would be wiser to keep him in our good grace so he could defend our lands. Why would a mere human, of his skills and caliber wash up on the shores of Durotar, then head to Ashenvale when he could have fled to Theramore? There is more to his story then we know of, and Theramore may hold the answers we seek."

Broll walks with Lo'Gosh down to the temple entrance looking at the Night Elf statue.

"I heard you enjoyed yourself last night," said Broll.

"I'm sure you did," said Lo'Gosh. "I didn't think Tyrande could be so loud."

"Despite being ten thousand years old, I do not think Tyrande has ever had a partner in her life," said Broll.

"I heard rumors that she was a lover of Malfurion Stormrage," said Lo'Gosh.

"I studied under Malfurion," said Broll. "During my studies under Malfurion Stormrage, I would encounter Lady Tyrande many times. During these meetings, Lady Tyrande never showed any interest in Malfurion. I knew they grew up together, but Lady Tyrande never grew romantic feelings for Malufurion. Before the War of the Ancients, both Malfurion and his twin brother Illidan loved Tyrande. Illidan was more savage and wild than Malfurion. When they force Tyrande to chose between them, she chose Malfurion, who was less wild and savage than his brother. Lady Tyrande, over the years, chose to work closely with Malfurion, but she never truly loved him in return. There is a lot I can say on the matter about why she would be your consort, the true reasons are known only to Lady Tyrande herself."

"She chose him, but she did not love him," said Lo'Gosh.

"Afraid so," said Broll. "She chose the brother she felt best she would work better with and what was best for her people as well. Perhaps that is why Illidan fell into madness, being rejected by the woman he loved who chose his brother instead of himself. I knew Tyrande was taking an interesting with you the moment she had taken an interest in you. I didn't think she would visit your chambers last night."

"I wonder why?" said Lo'Gosh. "Valeera was the same as well. At first, she held strong, but once we got to Orgimmar, she quickly slept naked with every night. I think that's why Rehgar sold her in the first place. He thought the personal attachment might have been bad for the team."

"I do not have an answer; I'm not an expert in relationships. I do know this; you have a strong charisma around you. Even I have noticed. You haven't noticed, when you lead – others follow? You are a leader, a natural leader. Whoever placed that spell on, you must have feared you a great deal – and rightfully so; you're not only a leader but a skilled and powerful warrior. Others cannot help but follow you, including me," said Broll.

"Perhaps," said Lo'Gosh. "It just makes me question who I really am in the first place if someone tried to wipe my memories from me, and if that's all they tried to do."

"What you mean?" said Broll.

"The Defias Brotherhood attacked a small fleet of Stormwind ships before entering Theramore Port. I may have lost my memories, but my attacker was clearly trying to kill me instead," said Lo'Gosh.

Broll looks at Lo'Gosh carefully.

"I have to agree," said Broll. "Valeera said she senses a magic lingering around you. I don't think this person was trying to wipe your memory, but trying to kill you. That is a very bold move with the Daughter of the Sea nearby."

"Daughter of the Sea?" repeated Lo'Gosh.

"It is the name of Jaina Proudmoore. That is the name she is known as; the Daughter of the Sea. She is a Kul Tiras. One of the most powerful sorceresses in all of Azeroth. Still very young I believe too, I believe she turns twenty-one this coming full moon cycle. The Kul Tiras was once aligned under the Alliance of Lorderean. The Kul Tiras pride is their invincible Navy, some say the mightiest of Azeroth, and it's something that both the Alliance and the Horde have to respect and fear," said Broll.

"Are the Kul Tiras apart of the Alliance?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"No," said Broll. "Jaina had to flee Lordaeron with what survivors she could gather. She fled across the oceans as the Eastern Kingdoms weren't safe to remain. She stumbled across Theramore Isle and made it her base. Theramore is a swampy marshland, but it's that very reason why Theramore is considered to be unbreachable."

Lo'Gosh didn't answer. Swamps were more hazardous towards invaders than defenders. The number of insects and predators lurking around; may one think twice before attacking a place that was defended by the land. The most any invader could accomplish was invade for two or three days. After that, sickness, hunger, and dehydration came into play. Not to mention any attack by the crocolisks, and giant spiders and whatever lurked within the swamps of Theramore.

"Jaina sounds incredible," said Lo'Gosh.

"I have never met her, but she did fight at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. She helped the Alliance hold the line when it was on the verge of collapse. I believe she was just a young woman of sixteen at the time of this battle. Hard to believe it's been four years since that battle. It feels as if it just happens recently," said Broll.

"The deeper the impact of a battle, the heavy the scar. It's not something people can just walk away from; some battle you carry with you always. The question is how you carry it with you, is it a small pouch, or a large chest you drag around you," said Lo'Gosh.

Broll was silent. "It is strange to listen to you speak. When you speak, I tend to forget that you're just a human who lost his memories; yet you carry great wisdom for a human of your age. I wonder if the Light has blessed you."

"I wouldn't know," said Lo'Gosh. "I certainly don't feel blessed."

"Indeed," said Broll. "In due time, you will regain your memories and know your former self. The question I have, do you really wish to know who you once were?"

"What you mean?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Who do you think you were before you got amnesia?" asks Broll.

"I don't know," said Lo'Gosh.

"You are very modest for a human," said Broll. "That is a rare thing to see among humans. Many humans don't hold respect for elves, Nightborne or Highborne, it doesn't matter to them – they simply hate us and look down upon us."

"You fear that if I regain my memories, I will regain the human hatred for elves?" said Lo'Gosh.

"Few humans would cooperate with elves. Lady Jaina Proudmoore is one of them. I know you seek the silver-hair high elf, but I'm sure no silver-hair high elf lives in Azeroth. Silver-hair High Elves are easily known and recognize. For the past five years, all Silver-Haired High Elves have been killed or disappeared. The last known Silver-Hair suspected of being alive is Vereesa Windrunner. She disappeared shortly before the destruction of Silvermoon City by the Scourge," said Broll.

"Windrunner," repeated Lo'Gosh.

"Everyone knows about the three Windrunner sisters. Alleria, Slyvannas, and Vereesa. Alleria disappeared after chasing the Orcs through the Dark Portal. Sylvanas' last stand will stand through the testament of time for her defense of Quel'Thalas and Silvermoon City. Vereesa disappeared shortly before her sister's death and resurrection as the Banshee Queen. Vereesa is a High Elf born with silver-hair. Her disappearance has crushed the High Elves leadership as there are very few who can lead the High Elves that are scattered now," said Broll.

"I didn't know the Windrunner was a name," said Lo'Gosh. "the only thing I could remember really when Rehgar found me, was Wind Run. I thought that was because the wind was giving a breeze from the ocean that day when I awoke the shores the faintest memory or name I could recall was wind run, I didn't know it was named."

"That's interesting," said Broll. "I hope you're not tied to Sylvanas in any way. She doesn't have silver hair, but it's ghostly white now from her once beautiful blonde hair."

"I hope Jaina Proudmoore can help me," said Lo'Gosh.

"Me too – though I can't help wonder what your connection with the Windrunner's is," said Broll.

"As I do, I," said Lo'Gosh. "I'm not sure if my connection with the Windrunner's is a good thing or not, but it may be the only way I can get answers. I'll decide my path after speaking to Lady Proudmoore, and see if I can remove the Enslavement Collar from Lady Tyrande."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Broll. "there are those among the Night Elves who will not like the fact that you have enslaved Lady Tyrande."

"I'm not happy about it myself," said Lo'Gosh. "I have no idea how it happens in the first place. We were talking, and Tyrande wished she could come with me on my journey, then the collars suddenly appear on her neck."

"That's interesting," said Broll. "Both the fact that the collar suddenly appeared despite the enslavement spell was not cast, and the fact that you want to find a way to free Lady Tyrande from your service."

"I'm not someone who would enslave another after being a slave myself. The most important thing is to head to Theramore at once," said Lo'Gosh.

"We will leave tonight when the sun sets," said Tyrande as she approaches the two. "I rather leave during the night. We can arrive in Theramore by tomorrow morning. My personal fleet will be taking us. I trust that won't be a problem."

"No," said Lo'Gosh. "I know things are tense right now with the Night Elves and the Horde, but I'm sure we can get there before anyone in the Horde knows we've arrived. I know the summit is upon us – but I don't think everyone is on the same page about the summit."

"Sadly, we're not," said Tyrande. "The Horde wants to harvest our sacred trees to fuel their war. When we fought at Mount Hyjal, I thought we could be allies, but they immediately started harvesting our forest and seizing our lands. The King of Stormwind also holds a grudge against the Horde – he lost his father, mentor, and his city to the Horde. The Horde also holds great resent towards the humans for the enslavement camp and forcing orcs to fight in gladiator matches for amusement."

"Like us," said Lo'Gosh.

"Not exactly," said Broll. "The Orcs there had to fight or be put to death for refusing to fight. As Rehgar was a gladiator master under the Crimson Ring, had we continued to fight and win, we would have eventually won our freedom. The same as Rehgar."

"Rehgar was a gladiator?" said Lo'Gosh in surprise.

"It was Warchief Thrall himself who was Rehgar's master. Rehgar did so well in the arena that Thrall granted him his freedom. We escaped, so we're not free, and if the Horde recaptures us, we'll either be put back in the arena or be sentenced to death. The choice will be up to Rehgar if we're captured. Given how much we won at Dire Maul, I'm sure he'll just pardon us," said Broll.

Lo'Gosh was silent as he stood there about this piece of information. "Since we're not leaving till nightfall, what should we do in the meantime?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"I have arranged a reward for both your effects in securing Ashenvale and cleansing the Idol of Remulos. More than that, I'm sure you both could use new clothes and weapons," said Tyrande.

"A new weapon, huh," said Lo'Gosh. "That might not be a good idea."

"What do you mean?" asks Tyrande in confusion.

"Every weapon I used breaks when I use my power," said Lo'Gosh. "I can conjure weapons – but they break when I use my powers." In saying that, Lo'Gosh conjures a sword in his hands and shows it to Tyrande.

Tyrande takes it and looks at the sword.

"It looks almost like volcanic glass," said Tyrande, she examines the sword. The metallic shine did indeed reflect an image similar to that of volcanic glass. "I can sense magic dwelling within the sword." Tyrande grabs the tip and pulls upward, and it breaks so easily. "It does appear to be very fragile."

"I've seen those sword cut through Trolls, Orcs, Taurens, and even Ogres," said Broll.

"Amazing," said Tyrande. "A fragile sword like this is so powerful. It's almost hard to believe. The blade is magic in a more hardened form."

"The problem is I can barely unleash any magic with my weapons before they break, where I conjure them, or they are forged," said Lo'Gosh.

"Then you need a specialized weapon," said Tyrande. She quickly gathers them and takes them to the Craftsman Terrace of Darnassus.

They arrived at a Blacksmith area where a Night Elf was hammering away on a sword.

"Lady Tyrande," said the Night Elf male as he stops his hammering on the sword he was he working on and wipes the sweat off his face with a cloth. "This is a surprise, what brings you here?"

Lo'Gosh looks at the small shop and could see not only Night Elves, but also High Elves working in the shop.

"I am here to have a custom weapon built for Lo'Gosh, here," said Tyrande.

"Lo'Gosh?" said the Night Elf. "The human who secured Ashenvale and defeated the Warsong Outriders."

"That's me," said Lo'Gosh feeling slightly frustrated from the attention he was getting.

"You know you saved me quite a lot of trouble. I had a large number of weapons and armor that were going to be sent to Ashenvale and the Silverwing Sentinels to help secure the forest. Many of us don't like to head to Ashenvale with the Horde lurking within the Forest. Now that the Warsong Outriders have been defeated, I still have to complete my work order, but the pressure to supply the Sentinel's isn't so tough now," said the Night Elf.

"I'm sorry," said Lo'Gosh in confusion.

"He's giving you a compliment. Sure there is the requirement to resupply the Sentinels, but the pressure to rearmed the Sentinels isn't as demanding as it was before," said Tyrande. "This is Iranis Shadebloom. He's been Darnassus Head Blacksmith since the formation of Teldrassil. Iranis, Lo'Gosh needs a specially made weapon. Even the best-made weapons break under Lo'Gosh magic."

"What you mean?" said Iranis.

"Best, you see it for yourself," said Lo'Gosh. "just bring a standard sword, and you'll see what Lady Tyrande is talking about."

Iranis nods his head and grabs a sword off the rack and follows Lady Tyrande and Lo'Gosh to the training grounds.

"I can conjure my own weapons," said Lo'Gosh as he flicks his wrist, and a black sword appears in his hand. "They are good for attacking, but when I use magic to attack, this happens," Lo'Gosh said as he swings his sword and lets out the shadow blade. The high pitch wail could be heard as the black crescent blade was released. The moment the magical attack was released from the sword, it breaks apart into a thousand pieces with only the handle remaining before it also disbursing.

"The sword will do the same," said Broll. "the strain of his magic is far too much for a weapon to handle, and they break upon releasing his magic. That is why a special custom sword needs to be made to handle the strain of his power."

"Even this weapon," said Iranis Shadebloom. "It's a fairly well-made weapon for experienced warriors. Not the best weapon I have ever made, but it still a good blade."

Lo'Gosh grabs and fires another shadow blade causing the wailing sound to be heard once, and sure enough, even the blade broke, leaving only the handle barely holding itself together.

Iranis Shadebloom takes the handle and looks at the handle carefully. The handle was damaged, but was still able to remain together – but it was severely damaged.

"This is amazing," said a blonde High Elf as she walks over. She had blonde hair like Valeera, but instead of the lime green eyes of a Blood Elf, she had Sky Blue Eyes. "I've worked with paladins before, and even they don't have the power to break their weapons. I know they put special spells on there to increase their power, but this is a first."

"Imindril Spearsong," said Iranis. "This is my assistant master who is also a very skilled blacksmith. If she were in Quel'Thalas, she would be running her blacksmith shop. What do you think?"

"I was watching," said Imindril. "The power behind that simple spell work is far too much for any weapon to handle. He's going to need a specially made weapon with special materials. I'm thinking of possibly using Obsidium or Adamantite to forge the blade. Both materials are considered to be unbreakable when properly smelted."

"Will that be enough?" asks Tyrande.

"I don't know," admitted Imindril. "But I do know something that may help with the blade. What type of sword do you want?"

"Sword?" said Lo'Gosh as he enters deep, though. "It would too much to ask for two swords, so one will have to do. The design –" Lo'Gosh stood there thinking before he conjures a sword upwards and presents it to the blacksmiths. It was long and straight, with a sharp edge. "I generally try to slash my opponents in one swing. I also like my weapon to be light but powerful. I generally move and attack very fast, so a heavy weapon will only slow me down."

"A unique weapon," said Imindril. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

"It will need to be ready by sunset," said Tyrande. "We're setting sail for Theramore and need to be there by morning."

"That will be tricky with an unknown order. It will take us some time for forge a proper blade," said Imindril. "I'll see what I can do in the meantime. Reclaiming Ashenvale has made things easy for us as our orders can order to be pushed back. I know the Sentinels are preparing to assault Zoram'gar Outpost."

"You didn't mention anything about another Horde outpost in Ashenvale," said Lo'Gosh as he looks at Broll.

"I was never informed of another one," said Broll.

"It doesn't matter," said Tyrande. "Our Sentinels are more than capable of handling in taking out the last Horde outpost in Ashenvale. A joint attack by the Sentinels in Darkshore and Ashenvale will attack the outpost and drive the Trolls and Orcs out. There is barely a couple hundred of them at the outpost, and a force of a thousand Night Elves, with Trent's and Ents, will be able to destroy that outpost. We may have plans for that outpost after the battle. The Sentinels should be engaging the outpost right now."

Lo'Gosh was finally able to understand that destroying the Warsong Outriders had given the Night Elves and the Silverwing Sentinels a substantial tactical advantage. Without the Warsong Outriders, the Horde was no longer to occupy or reinforce the forces in Ashenvale. By the time word had reached Orgimmar, it would take weeks to assemble an army to march north across the Barrens. By the time orcs would arrive at the borders of Ashenvale, they would find the Silverwing Sentinels had ensured the borders and would be able to repel any invasion even with a force of ten thousand. Lo'Gosh knew those who weren't taking part in cleaning up the survivors and remnants of the Warsong Outriders, would head to the borders to build a base and secure the entrance to Ashenvale. A mere hundred can hold off ten thousand orcs if they can keep the control of the small narrow path to Ashenvale.

"Do you know how long you'll have the blade ready?" asks Broll.

"It will be impossible to have the blade ready by tonight," said Iranis Shadebloom. "We'll have to have it specially delivered to Theramore if you leave so by tonight."

Lo'Gosh nods his head and turns and walks around Darnassus to look around and see the city that reached the clouds.

Tyrande spent much time with Lo'Gosh as Broll visited Cenarion Circle to reconnect with the other Druids.

The sun soon was setting below Darnassus. The sunlight could still be seen in the sky, but it was sinking below the world tree. It generally disappeared entirely over the horizon after three hours after it vanished from Darnassus sky.

When night had finally fallen, Lo'Gosh and Broll were boarding the ships that would be heading to Theramore.

"Wait," said Iranis Shadebloom. He came running down with Imidril in two who was holding a large box. They stopped and caught their breath at the base of the ramp to their ship. "We just finished it."

Lo'Gosh looks at them in surprise as it generally took two or three days to complete a particular order.

"Here you go, Lo'Gosh," said Imidril Spearsong as she presents the long box and opens it revealing the black sheath inside.

Lo'Gosh grabs the sheath and looks at the handle. It was entirely custom with a cloth handle coverage with diamond holds weaving in and out between themselves. Lo'Gosh pulls the blade out, and it was immediately was taken back by the blade's appearance. The blade was a single elven straight edge sword and pure black. A unique design and flow to the blade. Lo'Gosh paused as he looks down upon the blade and sees strange markings on the blade itself.

"What's on the blade?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Press the blade against your fingers and allow your blood to flow on the blade," said Imidril.

Lo'Gosh did so and cuts his thumb with the blade. Immediately the old elvish letters began to glow white.

"Now that your blood is absorbed into the sword, the sword will only work for your and no others. It should also handle the strain of your powers regardless of how much power you put into your spells. The hieroglyphs will make this sword yours and yours alone to use; no other will be able to use it, and it's almost worthless to sell in case anyone tries to steal the sword from you. It should be valued only around fifty coppers if anyone tries to sell the sword. In truth, this sword would be worth nearly ten thousand gold given the number of spells, enchantments, and hard work we put into this sword," said Imidril.

"Thank you," said Lo'Gosh. "I shall cherish the sword greatly."

In saying that, Broll and Lo'Gosh go their cabins with Tyrande also who was seated as the Night Elf captain reported they were ready to set sail. In that, the Night Elf fleet set sail, ten ships heading for Theramore as another fifty set sail Darkshore to help reinforce the Sentinels in securing Ashenvale.

Valeera was tailing the assassin and was finally able to spot his ebon gryphon approaching Ruth'theran Village. Valeera knew Ruth'theran Village was small, with visitors being easily recognized, and the entrance was well guarded and defended for invaders. Valeera wouldn't be able to enter the portal to enter Darnassus. Even if she did, the Night Elves would respond quickly and quickly and easily overwhelm her before she could plead her case.

Valeera sticks to the shadows as she lands on one of the roofs of Ruth'theran Village and listens carefully.

"They were here, weren't they Master Vesprystus?! The Dire Maul Champions; Broll Bearmantle and Lo'Gosh?!" said a couple of Night Elf females who were still children to the Hippogryph master.

"They were indeed, and I had the honor of letting them passage through our very portal. They left just an hour ago with Lady Tyrande to Theramore seeking Jaina Proudmoore. You know, a human arrived not long ago asking for Lo'Gosh, perhaps he is a companion of Lo'Gosh," said Master Vespyrstus.

"What were they like?" asks the girls. "Lo'Gosh and Broll?"

"Sorry, girls, but even I can't answer that. All I know is that Lo'Gosh holds himself greatly. I can see why Broll Bearmantle follows him," said Master Vespyrstus.

"I'm sorry, Bristlefur," said Valeera. "I know we both need the rest, but I have to reach Lo'Gosh and Broll quickly before that assassin does. I know with Lady Tyrande Whisperwind by their side, the odds for the assassin to succeed are slim, but I rather not take any chances. I promise if you can get me to Theramore, I'll let you feast on a huge wild boar."

Bristlefur seemed to understand the urgency in Valeera's words and immediately takes flight into the night sky, heading to Theramore. The journey was going to be a long one, but Valeera knew she was hot on the assassin's trail.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter; the next chapter Valeera will finally be reunited with Broll and Lo'Gosh. Jaina Proudmoore will finally make her first appearance in the story, as well. In chapter 20, Vereesa Windrunner will also be making her epic return, and the story behind their separation will even come to light. The secrets behind the attacks will also be revealed as Jaina will also explain the reasons why Lo'Gosh was sought to be eliminated by the Alliance.


	18. Secrets of the Past

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** Sorry I posted this when I was half awake. Should be good now! Made some changes, hope they are better.

 **Chapter 18: Secrets of the Past**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Theramore, Theramore Isles (Kul Tiras – Lordaeron Alliance Territory)**

Valeera was pushing Bristlefur past the Wyverns limits as she urged him to get above the human assassin whom she manages to catch up during the night. They had finally reached Theramore as they could see the large night elf fleet pulling into port. The assassin was flying above them clearly looking for Lo'Gosh knowing with the amount of Night Elves in the fleet, he would only get one chance to kill the man who makes him rich beyond his wildest dreams.

Theramore had a dangerous swamp and core reef protecting its port, so the Night Elves had to navigate carefully through the area to reach Theramore port through the murky swamps.

The assassin spotted Lo'Gosh as he pulled out a hand crossbow and was getting ready to make his kill.

"Get me close, Bristlefur," said Valeera. "I only get one chance at this, once I'm with the assassin, stay out of harm's way. There are lots of predators lurking in these swamps."

Valeera watches closely and grabs a throwing knife and throws it at the assassin as she jumps from Bristlefur right on top of the human assassin.

The assassin aim was way off when the knife hit his shoulder sending his single hand crossbow bolt into the murky waters. The assassin was angry and quickly tries to look around the skies for the flier that dares interfere in his hunt. The moment he saw a shadow block the sun, it was too late for the assassin to avoid Valeera who tackles him right off his gryphon as both began to fall towards the murky swamp. Valeera and the assassin land in something soft, but Valeera quickly realized the very thing that saved their lives would be their very death.

"This isn't good," said Valeera realizing she was stuck in the webbing for one of the giant spiders that lived and hunted in the swamp. The assassin was in the same situation as his feet were covered in webbing and he couldn't move let alone escape. Valeera and the assassin were trapped in this death trap, and Valeera knew it was only a matter of time before the swamp spider return to feast upon its prey that was caught within its web.

"Fucking Blood Elf!" shouted the assassin. "I'm going to rip you apart and feed you your own guts after I make you scream for mercy!"

"Considering what we're stuck in, I say we're already going to pay the price for your mission!" said Valeera.

Valeera rips the webbing to free her hands and quickly grabs one of her spare daggers as the assassin aims his hand crossbow at her. Valeera quickly threw the knife and hit the crossbow causing it to fly out of the assassin's hand and disappearing beneath the murky water.

"Who sent you to kill Lo'Gosh?" demands Valeera as she cuts the assassin in the cheek, narrowly missing his eye.

"I don't know who wants him dead, bitch!" said the assassin. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"Such a pity, if you have no information then there is no reason to keep you alive," said Valeera.

"My exact thoughts," said the assassin.

"I'll give you one last chance, give me the name of your employer," said Valeera.

"You'll never know! Take her, Blackklaw!" shouted the assassin as the Ebon Gryphon grabbed Valeera from behind by her arms and was successful in pulling her out of the webbing. Valeera struggles to avoid the beak of a gryphon and stays under the head to avoid getting her head bitten off. The gryphon however easily repositions her and was about to bite her head when Bristlefur arrived and bites the neck of Blackklaw causing the gryphon to scream out in surprise. Blackklaw lets go of Valeera who drops below and lands this time in the water near the webbing.

The assassin quickly pulls out a short sword and looks at the area where Valeera had fallen.

"Come on up little elf," said the assassin as he was quick to throw his weapon and kill the elf. "You have to come up for air soon, and then I will kill you."

Valeera head pops up from the water gasping for fresh air as she quickly pulls herself on the murky bank. The assassin throws the blade at Valeera, but she was so tired she didn't even try to dodge. Lucky for her, the throw missed Valeera as the webbing shifted the assassins balance when he made to throw the weapon.

Valeera looked back at the assassin and was breathing heavily. "Can you at least let me die with my curiosity assuaged? Let me die with a peaceful mind and tell me who wants Lo'Gosh dead?"

"I tell my secrets to no one, not even to the dead," said the assassin as he prepares to throw his next blade at her.

"Shame," said Valeera as she slowly pulled herself up. She looks at him with no remorse but a hint of pity. "if you had told me who hired you, I might have saved you."

"I don't need to be spared by a worthless she-elf," said the assassin.

"I'm not talking about sparing your life," said Valeera. "You seemed to fail to understand what's been lurking behind you this entire time."

The assassin suddenly senses something was behind him, and he turns around to see a giant brown marsh spider clicking its fangs before taking a bite into his back as he screams and howls in pain. The assassin drops his weapon and continues to cry as he tried in vain to escape his fate.

Valeera watched as a swarm of spiders started to move in on the human for fresh food. One jump on her but Valeera was quickly to cut the spider before it could bite her. One spider was sneaky and did crawl up her leg before bitting her in the thigh.

"Bastard," said Valeera as she cuts the spider on her leg. Just as she suspected the spider bite was poisonous, and she could feel herself immediately losing her ability to stay focus and awake and quickly slips inside the water.

Valeera breathed heavily and knew she had to get away from the spider nest. Once the spiders finished with the human, the giant one would come to collect her as well, and the big one didn't fear the water so much as the little ones. Valeera began to crawl away trying to get away, but she could barely feel her strength let alone her body. Valeera collapse on the other side of the bank across the spider den, breathing heavily. The smaller spiders, sensing weakness came rushing to her as quickly as possible.

Several bright blue needles were fired down upon the little spiders that quickly killed many of them before the rest retreated. They sense a new threat. Pride wasn't a spider trait, surviving another day was their trait.

"Save the girl, Sven. We'll take her to Theramore," said the woman.

"She's a blood elf, Mistress," said Sven, the elder Dwarf. "She's a threat and a danger –"

"Not everything appears as they seem, Sven." said the elder female mage. "You've lived in Theramore since its foundations. Surely you've learned some enemies are allies. I'm curious to know why she would risk her life to stop an assassin from the Assassin's Guild. She's a young elf, flowering into womanhood. I wonder what her agenda could be, given who is arriving today."

"No more platitudes today my lady," said Sven. "You'll just upset my digestion."

"She's injured – and she's exhausted. She's had a long journey. We'll let Lady Jaina decide her fate once we take her to Theramore," said the female mage.

 **Theramore Port**

"It will be good to see Broll Bearmantle again," said Jaina as she stood by the docks. "Lady Tyrande is coming as well, I haven't seen her since the battle of Mount Hyjal. Their heroics during that battle saved our cause and may be the key to creating peace between the Horde and the Alliance."

"They should be arriving any moment, my lady," said the Port Captain. "The waters around Theramore are tricky as you well know."

"I know," said the twenty-one-year-old Sorceress. Jaina looks up the even sky and couldn't help but wonder about the one who was traveling with the Broll and Tyrande. "I'm interested in meeting this Lo'Gosh. I wonder if half the stories that surround him are true."

The night elf fleet finally began to pull into port and quickly settled in the harbor. Lady Tyrande walks down the ramp with Broll Bearmantle in tow along with a human wearing a custom sleeveless armor with black arm sleeves and a certain light armguard that covered the back of his hand and forearm as well. The red color was dark and almost impossible to see directly. Jaina could also see a red sash tied around his waist as if he was a pirate. Lo'Gosh was also wearing a dark red cloth around his eyes, with a black sigil of a third eye on the front of the fabric.

' _A scrim?'_ Realized Jaina. A scrim was light cotton that works well with magic. The human may not be blind, but he used the cloth and the spell on the cloth to see better than his eyes would be able to see. Jaina could also sense radiant power coming from the human.

"Welcome to Theramore, Lady Tyrande. Broll Bearmantle, and Lo'Gosh," said Jaina. "I received your letter last night explaining the situation around Lo'Gosh. To get a much closer idea of Lo'Gosh, I would like to hear your story first hand. First, may I see your hand Lo'Gosh?"

"Sure?" said Lo'Gosh in confusion as he offers his hand to Jaina Proudmoore. Jaina takes it and closes her eyes.

"Lady Tyrande is wise to send you here. There is indeed another sort of magic clinging to you, and I have no doubt it is the cause for your memory loss," said Jaina.

"Do you know who Lo'Gosh is?" asks Broll.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who he is," said Jaina. "I have never met or seen any type of image of Lo'Gosh before, and I know the name of every citizen, soldier, and sailer within Theramore and the surrounding areas; regardless of their race. Lo'Gosh is someone I have never encountered before." "So he's not apart of Theramore?" said Broll.

"No," said Jaina. "Which means you're a survivor from the Defias attack on the Stormwind Fleet that happened outside our shores. I am very curious to know who you are with your skills. I have heard of Lo'Gosh of Dire Maul, and I cannot deny I am curious about you."

"I don't have much of a story to tell, Lady Jaina. I can only tell you of my earliest memories and what I saw through the rituals Broll at Thunder Bluff's Pool of Vision – if what I saw is my past. I'm not sure who I am anymore," said Lo'Gosh.

"I understand," said Jaina. "not knowing can be very frightening. Your story is mysterious, and it leaves many unanswered questions. I will need the help of my Chamberlain to help me get to the root of your background and learn who you are. In the meantime, follow me to the Mage Tower."

Jaina led the party to the Mage Tower of Theramore. Jaina quickly lits the candles as she uses her staff to draw a pentagram on the floor. Broll and Tyrande sat by the wall watching closely. It was at that moment an older woman walks in the room.

"Aegwynn, you were gone a bit longer than I expected," said Jaina.

"I ran into something quite interesting," said Aegwynn. "I will need your attention on the matter later. Now, I understand from the guards, and what the Night Elves have told me, you wish to undo the magic that surrounds Lo'Gosh that removed his memories."

"That's right," said Jaina. "I think we're all in agreement to know who Lo'Gosh is and why he lost his memories in the first place."

"The magic I sense that surrounds him that is not his own," said Aegwynn. "I have no doubt it will take both our skills and talents to remove the spell and restore your memories. I should warn you. However, there is no guarantee we will be able to restore your memories."

"I understand," said Lo'Gosh. "Still the possibility of getting answers is too great to resist, and this is the first time I can finally get answers."

"Then sit in the circle and let's begin," said Aegwynn.

Lo'Gosh did so as Jaina and Aegwynn began to channel their magic into seeing Lo'Gosh mysterious past. The pentagram was glowing a bright white color as the two mages began to peer into the mysterious past of Lo'Gosh.

Lo'Gosh could see himself leaning on a Stormwind ship looking out at sea when the small fleet sudden became under attack by the Defias Brotherhood as Lo'Gosh fought to repel the attacks. A witch who was wearing a purple cloak had a hood covering her face and quickly placed a spell on Lo'Gosh while she was behind him as he was fighting the members of the Brotherhood. Lo'Gosh grunted in frustration before he fell into the sea.

"What powerful magic," said Aegwynn after a minute of channeling her magic. "I barely could see your past, but the High Elf in your past – I recognize that elf – Vereesa Windrunner. I heard from Stormwind she's returned to Azeroth, but I didn't think you had a connection to her."

"Indeed," said Jaina. "I saw enough to know who you are," said Jaina as everyone looks at her in surprise. "You are – Lo'Gosh. That is the name of the companion that was traveling with Vereesa Windrunner. You were originally sent to Theramore to help secure our borders in preparations for the summit that will begin in two moons time. Vereesa Windrunner gave you this name when you arrived in Stormwind; a month later you earn this name again in Dire Maul; amazing."

"Who was the witch who cast the spell upon me?" asks Lo'Gosh at once.

"I do not know," said Aegwynn. "The fact that a powerful enchantress had the nerve to stage an attack so close to Theramore is unnerving. I have no idea what type of spell she was trying to cast on you."

"I do," said Jaina. "she was trying to place a spell to control your mind. No doubt she was trying to make you run rampant through Theramore. Your arrival within Stormwind must have caused a disturbance within the Noble families. Instead of controlling your mind and becoming her thrall, you instead lost your memories."

"Can I regain my memories?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"You already have," said Jaina.

Lo'Gosh looks at her in surprise.

"What do you mean Lady Jaina?" asks Broll.

"Lo'Gosh mind is incredible and resilient," explains Jaina. "his mind immediately began to resist the spell the moment the witch cast it upon him. Instead of becoming her thrall, he instead had temporary amnesia. In other words, it's a magical defense to repel her spell as Lo'Gosh's mind slowly restores itself. Given time, Lo'Gosh memories will be restored. He's been resisting the spell even before he washed up on the shores of Durator. In due time, the spell will be lifted, and his memories will be fully restored."

"Why would someone want to kill me?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"It's because your name is Lo'Gosh," said Jaina with a serious look on her face.

"I don't follow," said Lo'Gosh.

"You understand Goldrinn's history in Azeroth, correct," asks Jaina.

"I do, the Taurens and Night Elves told me his story," said Lo'Gosh.

"Then you know Lo'Gosh is a powerful name to have in Azeroth. Some say it's the greatest name in the history of Azeroth. Greater than even being bestowed the title 'Guardian.' On the battlefield, Lo'Gosh is a person you would want on your side as the person is considered to be one of if not the greatest warriors you could have beside you. Have you ever thought of the political power the name 'Lo'Gosh' would also come with if the person remained alive?" said Jaina; Lo'Gosh looks at Jaina. "Your very name can shift the power of balance upon any leaders your side with as many will see you as a threat to their power and titles. In other words, being bestowed the name Lo'Gosh is a threat. That is why someone among the Stormwind Nobles wants you eliminated. They did so as quickly as possible before you could establish any kind of powerbase within Stormwind and the Alliance."

"Could Varian Wrynn himself order the hit?" asks Broll.

"I highly doubt Varian would," said Jaina. "I spent a lot of time with Varian when he took refuge in Lordaeron. Varian is a very honorable man and is not someone who would betray another so easily. He also wouldn't have sent Lo'Gosh here with the intent to kill him before he could arrive in Theramore. Another factor that shows Varian innocence is the fact the Stormwind Sailors didn't try to assassinate Lo'Gosh en route to Theramore. I could only imagine its someone apart of the Noble families. Possibly even someone working close to Varian himself."

"Then the list is long," said Broll. "There are many close to Varian who would feel threaten by Lo'Gosh and would seek to take action to eliminate him."

"Indeed, that is what it makes the attack so disturbing. I believe Vereesa Windrunner would have more answers," said Jaina. "Ironforge sent a report saying she's been upset and angry at the Alliance since your disappearance and is holding Varian responsible. Tensions between the High Elf leadership and the Alliance is showing signs of tension. Alliance forces are stretched thin enough as it is, and they cannot afford the High Elves to leave the Alliance. I know you've had a long journey, but I will send you on my fleet to Iron Forge. You must find Vereesa Windrunner and have her explain who would try to eliminate you."

"Lady Jaina, there is one more thing," said Tyrande.

"What is it?" asks Jaina.

"Can you remove the Enslavement Collar on my neck?" asks Tyrande.

"Enslavement Collar?" repeated Aegwynn.

Tyrande goes into the story of how the Enslavement Collar was placed upon her by Lo'Gosh unintentionally. Jaina and Aegwynn listen closely.

"Most interesting," said Aegwynn. "and very disturbing. The Enslavement Collar spell hasn't been seen or used in thousands of years. The fact that he didn't even try to place the enslavement collar on you is even more disturbing."

"Do you think you can remove the collar?" asks Tyrande.

"I cannot say I can," said Jaina. "We're not even sure what caused the collar to appear in the first place. No spell, or incantation of any kind – very hard to dispel if we don't know the source."

"Do you know anyone in Stormwind who would want to eliminate me?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"I can't say who in particular," said Jaina. "I haven't been in Stormwind since the crowing of Varian Wyrnn. I haven't spoken to anyone other than the occasional reports I receive on the Alliance activities and request for aid."

"Then why are you with the Alliance?" asks Lo'Gosh. Tyrande, Broll, Jaina, and Aegwynn look at Lo'Gosh in surprise. "I do not know where my loyalties lie, but it sounds to me the Alliance of Stormwind are making empty promises and can't keep their promises. It sounds to me; they need you more than you need them."

The four of them listens to Lo'Gosh words and couldn't help but pander Lo'Gosh words. Jaina wanted to argue the Alliance, and the Horde was still recovering from the Third War, and it left a deep scar with both factions. The Alliance was stretched thin, but it was clear the Horde were doing better than the Alliance. The Forsaken had taken over the western part of Lordaeron while the eastern part remains under control of the Scourge. The Blood Elves were working with the Forsaken in securing Quel'Thalas and their borders, and they've been doing well so far. Humans and Dwarves always had good relations with one another. The Night Elves were relatively new to the Alliance, but they should have gotten support from Stormwind and Ironforge in securing Ashenvale.

Jaina Proudmoore sat there thinking hard wondering about her decision to make peace between the Horde and the Alliance. There were parties within both factions that didn't respect each other, and both sides had a dark history with one another that peace may have been a far fetched dreamed. Even though the summit was Jaina's idea and her relationship with Thrall and Varian is what caused her two friends to agree to the summit in the first place; one had to question if trying to achieve peace was worth the effort. Jaina remembers when her father arrived in Kalimdor, he refused even to attempt to listen to her and immediately sought to wage war against the newly establish Horde. Jaina did not side with the Horde in that battle, but neither did she aid her father. Her homeland shunned her for not standing by her father's side during his hour of need. They didn't understand the Horde that formed in Durotar wasn't the same Horde that invaded Azeroth. Her father made a valiant attempt to defeat the Horde, but his actions only strengthen the relations between the Orcs, Trolls, and the Taurens. Jaina just wished her father had listened to her. Then there was that question of what would have happened had she fought by her father's side.

"Are you suggesting we leave the Alliance?" asks Tyrande.

" You may have to," said Lo'Gosh. "Apparently the only thing stopping the Horde is the fact that the Night Elves are members of the Alliance, but the Alliance is doing nothing to back or support your people in any way and instead are demanding you back their cause forward. I'm not sure I like how the Alliance treats their allies."

Everyone looked at Lo'Gosh carefully and was wondering what he was saying.

"Have we forgotten the struggles of the past so much, we neglected our allies and friends when they were in need?" said Aegwynn.

"More like most people don't understand and respect others cultures and traditions," said Broll. "The orcs don't respect the Night Elves and the forest and instead cut our trees to fuel their war and their cities. It's why things are tense between us in the first place."

"I'm not sure if I can stand by the Alliance after all that is going on with the leadership of the Alliance," said Lo'Gosh. "but I won't stand with the Horde either given the fact that they are an honorable faction, but they don't respect others and their cultures to fuel their war."

"I've been a part of the Alliance for as long as I can remember," said Jaina. "I don't see myself just leaving the Alliance. I want peace to happen between the Horde and the Alliance. I don't want to give that up with the summit so close to happening. I spent months putting the summit together."

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worse," said Lo'Gosh. "Peace is a noble aspiration and an honorable goal. It is foolish to rely on just peace without the strength to keep the peace. Do understand this simple rule; where there are those who wish for peace - there are those who will seek war. There are those who will watch the world of Azeroth burn in fire for the taste of destruction. The bad blood between the Horde and the Alliance will be dangerous as I'm sure many within both factions don't want peace and will attempt to sabotage the summit."

"What are your feelings towards the Alliance and the Horde?" asks Aegwynn.

"Indifferent," said Lo'Gosh. "I have no memories of the Alliance and Horde, and I don't feel any loyalty over one over the other. Maybe that's a good thing, as it allows me to see things differently from the Horde and the Alliance. Maybe it's time to start something new, allies forming their own alliance base on the simple fact that we need each other's strength and we face a common goal."

Jaina sighs as she looks down.

"I don't want to suddenly just abandon the Alliance when I have given everything to help support the Alliance," said Jaina. "I know Thrall will respect the peace we worked hard to create, but I also know many in Orgimmar do not want peace and are trying to prepare for war. Varian doesn't want peace despite the fact I am urging for peace with the Horde. We defeated the Burning Legion, but they will return, and they will return because they knew we are weak when we are fighting amongst each other."

"If Vereesa Windrunner is my companion," began Lo'Gosh slowly. "where does she stand with the Alliance?"

Jaina looks at him closely.

"Right now, she is loyal to the Alliance – to a fault. I have already heard whispers within Stormwind question her loyalty and commitment to the Alliance. Coming from the Windrunner family, she's one of the last prestige High Elves left. There are others out there, but they don't have the same influence as Vereesa Windrunner. There are those within the Alliance – if they believe she's no longer loyal to their cause will hire an assassin to kill her off as well, and I'm willing to bet the person who is plotting your death – will soon turn their eyes to your companion. So you must return to Vereesa Windrunner as soon as possible," said Jaina.

"I hope she has answers," said Lo'Gosh.

"Tomorrow morning when the sun comes up, my fleet will get ready to set sail towards the Eastern Kingdoms towards Menethil Harbor. It's an Alliance Port, but it's low key and highly remote. It's also a quick route to Ironforge where Veressa Windrunner is staying. Seek the High Elf Embassy out there, and they will alert you to her once you arrived. All you have to do is tell them you are Lo'Gosh and they will help you," said Jaina.

"Sounds like the Alliance isn't what it was meant to be," said Lo'Gosh.

"Sadly it doesn't seem that way," said Jaina. "We'll talk more when you return from the Eastern Kingdoms. I fear if things are as bad as you say, then the Alliance might not worth staying within. I'll speak to my closest officers about our course of action. I rather not stay in the Alliance, to keep the Horde at bay."

"You can't remove the collar on Tyrande?" asks Lo'Gosh.

Jaina looks at Tryande at the choker collar around her neck.

"I'm afraid not," said Jaina. "Without knowing the source of what caused the enslavement collar to be placed upon Lady Tyrande, I'm not sure I can dispell the spell without hurting Lady Tyrande. I have to ask what are your intentions with her?"

"My intentions?" said Lo'Gosh. "I don't have any."

Everyone turns to look at Lo'Gosh in surprise and doubtful as they knew Lady Tyrande was a Night Elf many sought and desire by many within Azeroth. Trolls have long attempted to capture her for her legendary beauty. Her skills with the bow are said to the greatest in all of Azeroth. Trolls, Orcs, Goblins, Dwarves, and Humans have long been after Tyrande after spending ten thousand years as a single Night Elf.

Lo'Gosh sighs as he realized no one believed him; as it was hard to find an honest person with no malicious intentions towards an enslave Night Elf.

"That's almost hard to believe," said Jaina. "is this the first time has happened?" asks Jaina towards Broll.

"It is," said Broll. "We were with a young female Blood Elf, who was still a child flowering into a young woman. While she did have a collar on her, I don't think any magical enslavement was placed upon Valeera."

"Why are you saying it didn't appear on her?" asks Aegwynn.

"Valeera spent a full moon cycle in bed with Lo'Gosh," said Broll. Lo'Gosh looks at Broll in surprise. "I didn't see a magical collar on Valeera during our time together."

"I'm surprised you knew," said Lo'Gosh.

"I'm not a fool Lo'Gosh," said Broll with a grin. "I notice despite Valeera's attitude, and she had developed strong feelings for you. Every night she took refuge beside you in bed in sought of comfort, warmth, and companionship. I imagine it was a first for her, having any real connection with another; given how long she's been alone. Rogues are like that, generally, keep to themselves. They rarely ever have a real relationship with another."

"I would like to find Valeera before heading to Iron Forge," said Lo'Gosh as he stood up. "I know finding Vereesa Windrunner would be smarter, mostly because if the Alliance is targeting her directly, then I need to get to her quickly and hope she can give me some answers."

"I can search for her if you wish," said Jaina. "I'm close with Thrall, and I could send word to him about the Blood Elf in question. I'll send word to you as soon as we've located her."

"That will not be necessary," said Aegwynn.

Everyone turns to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asks Broll.

"I'm touched you were going to rescue me from my enslavement, but I doubt you two wouldn't survive if I weren't there to watch your backs!" said Valeera as she steps out from the shadows.

"That's because I've already escaped!" said Valeera with a broad grin on her face.

"Valeera? How?" mutters Broll.

"I escaped on my own," said Valeera with a large smile on her face. "Helka Grimtotem underestimated me and gave me the chance to slip away on a Wyvern. I'm sure she has already gone to Rehgar to complain about my escape."

"In other words, she's going to want her gold back," said Lo'Gosh. "Her blunder was her overconfidence in believing she had your chained."

"I have so much to tell you," said Valeera. "I'm sure you have your stores to tell. For instance, what is this Idol the Night Elves at Silverwing Refuge were talking about?"

"How much did you hear?" demands Broll.

"Enough," said Valeera with an even broader grin on her face.

"You're never going to let this down," mutters Broll.

' _Silverwing Refuge?'_ thought Lo'Gosh. _'It's only been three days since that battle. How does she know about the Idol? Word would be spreading about my victory over the Warsong Outriders – not Broll cleansing the Idol of Remulos. She's been following us for quite some time, and I never realized it; she's better than I expected.'_

"Let's get some rest," said Lo'Gosh as he stands up. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up on the ship towards Eastern Kingdoms. Once we get there, I'll find the one who took my memories and makes them wish they made me their enemy."

Jaina and Tyrande were standing on top of the Mage Tower looking down upon the oceanic horizon in the night sky.

"Lo'Gosh has a very strong," said Jaina.

"I know," said Tyrande. "I spoke to the Goddess Elune. His journey is far from over, and this is only the beginning. He will need powerful allies to stand behind him as the darkness returns to Azeroth once more. If Lo'Gosh won't side with the Alliance or the Horde, then will he lead his people against the darkness?"

"You think he's going to create a union against the Alliance and the Horde?" said Jaina.

"There is a good chance he will," said Tyrande. "It is no coincidence he's tied to Vereesa Windrunner. She's among the most powerful and influential of the High Elves, and they have long sought a home since they lost Quel'Thalas. I know the High Elves aren't doing so well in Stormwind and Ironforge. In Darnassus I do try to make life easier for them, but it's hard after losing their homeland. My people are already singing his praises after what he did at Silverwing Refuge and destroying the Warsong Outriders. If Lo'Gosh asked to join his cause, my people would say yes without question. Many of them are unhappy within the Alliance, and there is a debate about leaving the Alliance since Stormwind hasn't upheld their ends of the agreement in aiding us in defending our forests."

"There is a lot of problems within Azeroth," said Jaina. "I don't know if Lo'Gosh present is for the better or worse, but I do know this," said Jaina as she watched the moonlight shining in the ocean. "Lo'Gosh is powerful, and he has this 'aura' around him that cannot help but make you follow him, and love him."

"You as well," said Tyrande as she looks at the young mage.

"I don't know what is it about him," said Jaina. "Generally when someone loses their memories they lose who they are in the process. Not Lo'Gosh. I think it's because his mind immediately started fighting the spell that was blocking his memories that it allowed him to retain some of his personalities and traits. Unfortunately, I cannot say this is a good thing. If he ever has the spell lifted – it could potently change him; and not for the better either."

"That bad?" said Tyrande.

"Lo'Gosh will never be who he once was," said Jaina. "The moment he lost his memories, he lost something within himself. To save his own life, he threw away something aside, and his journey with Broll has given him something new."

"Elune has told me that I may be one of the first, but he will have a total of ten consorts," said Tyrande.

"Ten?" said Jaina.

"Three of us are here in Theramore at this moment. You have taken an interest in Lo'Gosh as well. His bravery, his strength, and his kindness. That is something you rarely see in someone so young. You are drawn to him the same as I am; and the young Blood Elf. She's found a strength within Lo'Gosh that many of us are now just seeing."

"Marriage alliances have always been a custom in the history of Azeroth," said Jaina. "I would have married Arthas if the Scourge hadn't attacked Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. I lacked the strength to do what was right back then. You are right, I'm drawn to him, and I know why; it's because if he were faced with the same choice – he wouldn't falter as I did."

"What will you do?" asks Tyrande.

"I must find the witches lair," said Jaina. "After feeling that magic, I don't feel comfortable with someone that powerful lurking nearby. I have no doubt this witch is going to target the summit and do something to have the Alliance and Horde wage war with one another in a time when we need to unite our forces. You must return to Darnassus, not only do you need to secure your borders. I get the feeling when the High Elves get here; they will seek a home in Kalimdor."

"There are places in Kalimdor where they can settle and rebuild," said Tyrande. "An alliance between the Night Elves, the High Elves and Theramore will give us a powerful presence in Northen Kalimdor."

"For this to work, we need to seize Azshara," said Jaina. "Controlling Azshara will be essential in making this Alliance work. I already know Garrosh Hellscream is going to try to attack us to prevent our alliance before we can secure any borders and towns. He sees everyone that isn't Orc an enemy."

"You will need to increase your defensives," said Tyrande.

"Time will only tell if our decision to stand by Lo'Gosh will work," said Jaina. "Varian is going to be upset with me, as will Anduin."

"We must do what is best for our people, and do what we believe in," said Tyrande. "Varian Wrynn may be a great king, but right now my people will follow Lo'Gosh because he fought for them and restore balance to our forest once again."

"Even in Theramore," said Jaina. "Many have already heard of his deeds. As I told him earlier, Lo'Gosh is a powerful name to bear."

"I will leave tonight before anyone realizes I'm here, and before anyone realizes what we have talked about," said Tyrande.

Jaina nods her head as the Night Elf Priestess turns and disappears into the night. Jaina reaches up and touches the choker on her neck that had a sapphire gem hanging. The symbol of the Sea Lion was inside of the Sapphire that told her and everyone - she belongs Lo'Gosh.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I want to say nothing about these chapters are wasted; each chapter has a reason for being written. Lo'Gosh learns a bit about Azeroth and Goldrinn, establish a strong connection with the Night Elves and Theramore and will return to create his kingdom. Lo'Gosh will return to Kalimdor to build his stronghold against the Alliance and the Horde.

Lo'Gosh will take no sides against the Alliance and the Horde. He sees strength and faults with both factions and will not choose one over the other. Based off the ideas of some anime characters that get transferred to another world, and a group of girls all chase after him because he's 'different' from the guys in his world. Yes, this is a Harem. Jaina Proudmoore, Tyrande Whisperwind, Veeresa Windrunner, and Valeera Sanguinar are currently bound to Harry even though they know they are. The Enslavement Collars aren't what they appear to be; I will explain in chapter 20 when Vereesa Windrunner returns as she will tell the purpose behind the chokers and the animal sigils inside the gems. There will be six other females from Warcraft that will be bound to Harry; strangely enough - we all know Harry will love all of them equally never favoring one over the other.

Please like and review.

Tyrande Whisperwind has an Owl

Jaina Proudmoore has the Sea Lion


	19. The Master of Shadows

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** I want to be very clear; there will be bashing on both the Alliance and the Horde. I play both factions, and I find faults with both factions as much as I find strength in both factions.

 **Chapter 19: The Master of Shadows**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Menethil Harbor – Wetlands (Alliance Territory)**

"Why does it have to be raining?" said Valeera.

"Speak softly," said Broll. "This may be an Alliance port, but it's still not safe to be wandering around so carelessly."

Their journey to Menethil Harbor was a bit interesting when a tribe of Naga attacked them. Broll used his restored druidic water abilities to fight off the attackers, while Valeera and Lo'Gosh quickly dispatch the Naga that was attacking them. The sea witch tried to used her arcane trident and attempted to destroy the ship. Valeera was quick in grabbing the trident as she dives into the ocean. Valeera would have been finished off by the Naga if it wasn't for Broll in his Sea Lion form.

Valeera began to have developed a strong taste for the arcane magic despite Broll's protest and warning. Lo'Gosh could also see a dangerous side effect the Arcane magic was having on Valeera, but she was insistent that she was fine and the Arcane was only helping her. Broll was still lecturing about the potential dangers of absorbing and siphon Arcane energy. Valeera ignores Broll believing that the Night Elves were too superstition about the Arcane energy.

Lo'Gosh finally understands why tampering with Arcane was dangerous for elves. It made them powerful, but it also made them addicted to its rare power.

They finally reached Menethil Harbor, the only Alliance Port, and it was right timing as they made it to port; as a storm began to erupt in the sea and around the Wetlands. The ship would now appear to be taking refuge in the port away from the sea, and this works out perfectly for the three friends as they stepped out off the ship.

"Why did we have to stop at an Alliance Port?" said Valeera as she wraps her cloak around herself as the rain was coming down hard. "They don't like Blood Elves here."

"They don't like Blood Elves, anywhere," said Broll. "Still, it's best that we move through the Wetlands unnoticed. It's a three-day journey to Ironforge, and we must make haste. Whoever wants Lo'Gosh dead, they will wish to kill Vereesa Windrunner as well. Lady Jaina and Lady Tyrande are using their contacts to reach someone from Ironforge to help us, given the how much the Night Elves distrust the Alliance right I would be surprised if we do get some help from Ironforge."

"Let's find someplace to crash tonight," said Lo'Gosh. "Broll, take the form of a leopard or a saber – even a Bear would do, we don't want to draw attention; a night elf with antlers will draw unwanted attention."

Broll nods his head and takes the form of a bear. Bears were favorite companions to the Dwarves so it wouldn't have come as a surprise for a bear to be following two people around like a loyal companion.

The trio walks through the streets, and a wither old hag approaches them with a walking stick.

"Cross my palm with a copper, kind sirs," said the old woman. "I'll be kind enough to tell you your fortune in return," as a purple aura began to appear around the woman.

"I hope your fortune told you not cross us," said Valeera as she siphons the magical energy from the old hag. The old hag was on the ground before Valeera.

"Blood elf scum!" snarled the old hag.

Lo'Gosh quickly slices the old hag, and she was dead before she could blink or react.

Broll shifted into himself again.

"Why did you do that?" demand Broll.

"Cause of Valeera," said Lo'Gosh.

"Me?" said Valeera in shocked. "What did I do?"

"It would have been wiser to ignore the hag and not get baited into siphoning her energy," said Lo'Gosh. "Take what positions she has, Menethil Harbor is known for crime at night, and we need to make it look like a theft."

"I can't believe you would say that," said Broll.

"He's right grumpy-pants," said Valeera. "It would be wise from here on to cover our tracks. I'll also try not to draw any more attention."

Lo'Gosh nods his head and looks at the area around him.

"I rather not head into town right now," said Lo'Gosh. "I'm not sure we'll find a tavern at this hour, but there is one nearby."

"Then it's best to stay away from any major settlements and the main road. We need to stick close to the countryside and the wilds," said Valeera. "we could stay at small beaten up taverns. A lot of shady characters go to these taverns so we could easily blend in without anyone knowing who we are."

"Personal experience," said Lo'Gosh.

"You could say that," said Valeera as Broll shifts into a bear again and grunts in response.

The trio said nothing as they walk down the path to the closest tavern available that was low key and where no one would remember them. Lo'Gosh knew that many people would drink themselves drunk and wouldn't even recognize him passing through the night. Thanks to the rain, Valeera and Lo'Gosh were able to keep their hoods up and their faces concealed without raising any suspicion. Broll was a bit unhappy as he walks behind them in his bear form.

They walk down the path towards the port tavern. The trio said nothing as they walked in and thanks to the rain, it gave Valeera and Lo'Gosh a reason to keep their hoods up and keep their faces hidden. Broll was less happy walking down in his bear form, and he was getting his fur soaked, the smell of wet bear fur could be smelled slightly through the moist air.

After a short while, they were about to pass a house when a guy carrying a large bottle of rum walks out drunk. Lo'Gosh and the man collided into each other.

"Hey!" shouted the drunk. "watch where you –" he paused upon seeing Lo'Gosh face. "I mean I'm sorry, I –" he stops and blinks as he looks closer at Lo'Gosh. "You?! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Oh, you know of me?" said Lo'Gosh as he grabs the handle to his sword.

The drunk gets to his feet and starts running away. Lo'Gosh gives chase. Broll and Valeera follow.

A woman steps out of the shack wearing Defias Brotherhood clothing. She had a trench coat that clearly showed some status with a red face mask on her lower face. She had dark brown eyes as she watches the trio chase the drunken fool. He just reported to her that he had succeeded in his mission and killed the man that was now chasing him. For his work, she gave him a case of rum with ten gold, and he already blew his reward and was now wasted.

"That's the man we're supposed to kill?" she said as she looks down upon the three chasing a runt of the Brotherhood.

"My lady," said one of her lieutenants. "Should we intervene?"

"I rather watch to see how this plays out, and learn why a noble in Stormwind wants Lo'Gosh dead," said Vanessa VanCleef.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," said the Lieutenant behind her. "Stormwind believes you are dead, are you sure it's wise to reveal yourself before their champion?"

"He's traveling with a Blood Elf," said Vanessa. "Why would a champion of the Alliance, travel with a Blood Elf?"

The lieutenant said nothing as he didn't have an answer. The Defias Brotherhood would accept any enemy of Stormwind into their ranks.

"Come," said Vanessa VanCleef as she walks towards the tavern where the lowest ranking Defias members would be drinking and celebrating their small pathetic victory.

"I'm telling you, he's alive!" shouted the drunk towards the ruffians in the tavern.

"You're drunk, Slim," said a Tavern tender. "We got multiple witnesses that saw him fell into the ocean and drown. He hasn't be seen or heard from since."

"Oh yeah?! So why is he standing right there?!" shouted slim pointing to the entrance. Everyone turns to look at Lo'Gosh and Valeera with a large bear standing at the door.

"Seems we've met before," said Lo'Gosh. "You tell me what I want to know, as in who hired you to kill me, and I'll promise not to kill you."

"Kill them!" shouted the thug with the eyepatch on his right eye.

"Well, so much for the easy way," said Lo'Gosh.

Everyone pulls out their weapons and with one person glowing in arcane energy.

"A mage? Most likely an apostate," said Valeera as she pulls out a couple of daggers.

The mage releases his hand tries to freeze the trio only for Lo'Gosh to swing his sword cutting the ice and magic apart.

"It looks like we're going to do this the hard way," said Lo'Gosh. "Keep one alive; I want answers."

Valeera moved faster than the thugs could account for and several thugs went down with deep wounds in their chest, and then all hell broke loose.

Several goblins who were were playing Hearthstone took their winnings and whatever they could grab and quickly ran out the backdoor.

Lo'Gosh cuts the thug who attacks him and the others quickly attack him in a group only for Broll to charge forward and sent them flying as many of them fell victim to his claws.

"Damnation!" shouted the apostate. Valeera had thrown a fan of knives at the apostate, and he was forced to change his spell into a shield to protect himself. The spell he had been working on was to attack Lo'Gosh while his attention was focused on the Defias Brotherhood and the Bloodsail Buccaneers attackers. Several other thugs took the knives in the chest and went down.

Lo'Gosh tilts his head at the apostate before swinging his sword at the thug attempting to attack him from his blindside; his sword swiftly cutting through the thug.

The eyepatch thug attempts to cast a fireball at Lo'Gosh, but a large hammer hits him in the back sending; forcing him on the ground moaning in pain.

"Thanks," said Lo'Gosh. "Who are you?"

"I'm an ambassador of sorts," said the dwarf. "I do not know of you, but with your skills and companions, I know who you are – the champions of Dire Maul. The word is that Lo'Gosh died en route to Theramore. I'm surprised to see you're still alive. Lady Vereesa will be most pleased, and hopefully, she stops making a racket over your disappearance."

"She's been causing problems?" said Lo'Gosh.

"Problems?!" said the dwarf with a laugh. "That's putting it mildly. She speaks highly of you and is raising all kinds of hell that of which King Magni Bronzebeard and King Varian Wyrnn have no idea how to appease her. She's already using her influence and power within the High Elves and is talking about leaving the Alliance. The Alliance cannot afford to lose the High Elves, and we need you to talk some sense into her. Our forces are stretch thin enough as it is." In saying that, he swings his large hammer down upon a member on one of the thugs, splitting his skull all over the floor.

Valeera had slipped through the confusion and quickly grabs the apostate and quickly siphons his magic leaving him depleted of mana and unable to cast any spells. Valeera drops him on the ground as he attempts to crawl away from Valeera.

"I don't see the drunken human who ran in here early," said Broll shifting back into his humanoid form. "Looks like he got away."

"Apparently," said Valeera as she walks over the corpses. "who are these people?"

"Defias," said the dwarf. "a band of thieves, smugglers, mercenaries, and murders who will do anything to destroy Stormwind when they aren't lining their own pockets with gold. They are among the top five threats to the Alliance besides the Horde."

"So who are you?" asks Lo'Gosh.

The dwarf looks at Lo'Gosh with a dwarven stern look. "I'm surprised you don't remember me. We met once before in Stormwind before you were shipped off to Theramore. The last thing we expected was for you to disappear. I'm going to need to know what happened when you disappeared," the dwarf kicks the Dark Dwarf and rolls him to facing upwards.

"Hump," said the dwarf. "Dark Dwarves are the worse kind of scum. Why did you attack us?"

"Don't know," said the Dark Dwarf. "Boss said 'kill,' and we tried."

"Figures," said the dwarf as he slams his hammer down on the Dark Dwarf face. "My name is Thargas Anvilmar; I serve King Magni Broznebeard.

A knife suddenly nicks the dwarf in the face and hits the counter before the Dwarf falls to the ground with his eyes closed.

Lo'Gosh turns to the door entrance to see more thugs had appeared in the doorway. The leader was a human female. Unlike the drunks in the bar, their new arrivals weren't drunk and look more armed and dangerous than the people they just killed.

"My lady," said the eyepatch leader crawling to the woman. "Please kill him; he slaughtered my brothers in cold blood. Please."

The lady ignores past him and walks forward as one of her guards pulls out a single hand crossbow and shits the eyepatch in the back killing him.

"That's a shame; I couldn't question him," said Lo'Gosh. "Then I suppose yours suppose you will do, 'my lady.' I want answers, as to know why you want me dead."

The woman stood there looking at Lo'Gosh with those cold eyes, but Lo'Gosh was unfazed.

"We were hired by a Patron of the Brotherhood to kill you," said the woman. Lo'Gosh raised his eyebrow at how easily he got his answers. "She said you were King Varian's greatest champion and you were on your way to Theramore to gather support to hunt us down and kill us like rabid dogs. She advised us to attack while you were en route to Theramore before you could get any support to kill my brother and sisters."

"What are you talking about?" said Broll. "everyone knows the Defias seeks to destroy the Alliance and you turned your backs on the Alliance when we needed you the most."

The woman looks at Broll before turning back to Lo'Gosh.

"What do you know of the Defias Brotherhood?" said the woman.

"Nothing," said Lo'Gosh truthfully. "I have no memories of my past until I wash up on the shore of Durotar."

"We got reports that you fell into the sea and drown after an extensive search to find your body. We suspected the Naga might have killed you themselves," said the woman.

"The Naga mention as much," said Valeera.

"Don't worry about the dwarf," said the woman. "They are easy to catch off guard, he'll be asleep till morning. I was going to kill you, but I know that I wouldn't stand a chance. You are far too strong for me to take on."

"Then why are you here?" said Broll.

"My name is Vanessa VanCleef; I am the daughter of Edwin VanCleef, the founder and first leader of the Defias. Would you hear my story before you decide to strike me down?" said Vanessa Vancleef.

"I will know if your lying," said Lo'Gosh.

Vanessa said nothing as she stood there.

"Do you remember what happen to Stormwind in the Second War?" asks Vanessa.

"The Orcs seized it and burned it to the ground," said Broll.

"Indeed, after the Alliance reclaims Stormwind, my father was given the task of assembling builders, stonemasons, engineers, whoever he could get to help and aid him to rebuild Stormwind and make it the impregnable fortress that it is today. When we finished, my father turned Stormwind into a great city-state. This project took years to complete, and when we finished, the Nobles and the Alliance refused to pay us what the Stonemason Guild what we were owed. There are no official reports as to why we didn't get paid by the nobles as we were promised. Some say the Nobles wasted all their gold on rebuilding their armies. Others say that the Stonemasons agreed to do the labor for free out of respect and love for the Alliance. My father started a riot in the street demanding the Nobles of Stormwind to pay us what was due. The Stormwind Military, chase us out of Stormwind and my father reform the Stonemasons Guild into the Defias Brotherhood. Swearing that we would get our payment one way or another," said Vanessa.

Lo'Gosh stood there listening.

"Who is your patron?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Why would I betray a friend to the Brotherhood?" asks Vanessa.

"Because whoever this patron is – sounds to me is playing both sides. Sits comfortably in power within Stormwind, yet undermines the nobles of Stormwind by relying on the Defias Brotherhood to cause and stir trouble. In other words, you are just a means for an end. Pawns in this person game," said Lo'Gosh. "I want to know who she is – because she's the one who made me an enemy."

"You are just going to hunt us down aren't you," said Vanessa.

"No," said Lo'Gosh as the Defias Brotherhood looks at him in shock.

"You're not?" said Broll.

"The Alliance is clearly in the wrong here Broll," said Lo'Gosh. "The Stonemasons Guild should have been paid for their work. At the very least received some contributions for what they have done for rebuilding Stormwind. I cannot pay you what you are owed. I'm not sure how the Nobles of Stormwind would respond to the fact that I would request to pay your people what they are owed. Given all, that's happen and from what Lady Jaina was able to tell us of this incident – sounds to me there is someone behind the scenes manipulating both parties for a simple reason."

"To seize the Alliance and rule it for themselves," said Valeera. "They support both the Nobles and Stormwind and support the Defias Brotherhood; while holding no loyalty to either faction. They are only doing this to seize power of the Alliance for themselves. Meaning they have their own goal and agenda. The Defias are nothing but pawns to be used."

Vanessa looks at the trio carefully.

"What will you do instead?" asks Vanessa.

"In truth, I will most likely be leaving the Alliance after the summit. The Alliance seems to have a history of neglecting their allies and people. I have no reason to stay, and I think I will gather what allies I can of my own and form my Alliance. I can't follow the Alliance any further. I will return to Stormwind to get vengeance on my would-be assassin. After that, I'm done with the Alliance," said Lo'Gosh.

"Then will you return to the Horde?" asks Valeera. "I'm sure the Blood Elves would accept given your deeds."

Brolls glares murderously at Valeera.

"No," said Lo'Gosh. "I don't support either the Alliance nor the Horde. Both factions may have their values, but they also have faults I cannot ignore, and they will require me to look the other way if I was to side with either or the other. Given what Rehgar and Jaina told me, it's clear my very presence will change the balance of power between the Alliance and Horde. That is why I will not side with either faction. If I am the partner to Valeera Windrunner, then I will take what High Elves she has with her, and find her people a new home. If not, then I will find a new home away from the Alliance and the Horde."

"That will be hard press," said Vanessa. "both the Alliance and the Horde are always looking for new allies and people to join them. Someone of your skills and powers, they won't just let you walk away."

"I want to see them make me stay with them," said Lo'Gosh. "I have no loyalties to either faction and whatever debt I owe them; I believe I have already paid it in full."

Vanessa looks at him before she sighs. "The Alliance will only increase their pressure. If you return to Stormwind, I cannot guarantee you will walk out of Stormwind alive."

"Given the fact that I am used to danger, I'm sure I'll manage somehow," said Lo'Gosh.

"I'll pull the Brotherhood off you," said Vanessa. "We've lost far too many brothers and sisters just trying to kill you alone. My patron won't like that, and I do not doubt that she'll keep sending more assassins after you. Your road to Ironforge will not be an easy one, and I'm sure an assassin is already in wait for your arrival in Ironforge. It would be wise to approach Ironforge from the shadows."

"Who is your employer?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Lady Katrana Prestor," said Vanessa. "she's been a long ally to the Brotherhood and has supported us from the shadows."

Lo'Gosh was taken back by a memory of standing before King Varian Wyrnn and a young woman with black hair and blue eyes who was standing beside the king. Lo'Gosh mind went back to the memory of the hooded sea-witch who attacked him on the ship.

"You know her?" asks Broll.

"I met her once," said Lo'Gosh. "something about her – feels off."

"Like she's evil?" said Valeera.

"Not exactly," said Lo'Gosh. Lo'Gosh had this vibe feeling when he thought about Lady Katrana Prestor. The memory was merely faint, and he couldn't remember what they were talking about, but the feeling he had when she was present didn't feel normal. "I think she's more dangerous than anyone realizes. What do we know about her?"

"She's a Lorderon Noble," said Broll. "she was one of the nobles who stood by Varian Wrynn when he was appointed king of Stormwind and leader of the Alliance."

"Seems she's afraid of you," said Valeera.

Everyone looks at her as if they were hoping for Valeera to explain.

"You heard Lady Jaina," said Valeera. "the very name Lo'Gosh – is power. I know if I felt anyone would threaten my position, I would kill them as quickly as possible."

"I'm afraid I would have to agree with your rogue friend," said Vanessa. "political threats are dealt with secretly. I don't like dealing with Stormwind politics, but I do know that many of the Nobles hate one another and will kill the others if they think they can get away with the murder. Stormwind neglects its citizens and demands we pay for their war while they sit in comfort drinking their wine."

"I'm not like that," said Lo'Gosh. "I cannot pay what you and your people are owed. All I can promise is if you need a home, and you're not a threat to what I'm hoping to build, then you are welcome to stay with the Elves."

"Surely you don't mean Darnassus," said Broll. "Many Night Elves won't be happy that a band of thieves will be nesting in our capital."

"I don't mean Darnassus," said Lo'Gosh. "I'm sure Fandall will not be happy anyways. I do plan on meeting with Vereesa and talking about a possible place to settle for her people instead of relying on the Alliance for poor pay, and homes."

Vanessa nods her head. "I won't accept your offer right away. I will talk with the Brotherhood about this offer. I won't chase after you any longer. I will warn you of this, and Lady Prestor isn't going to use the Brotherhood or the Assassin's Guild any longer. She's going to resort to more dangerous methods now. Once you get to Iron Forge, I would avoid taking the Tram to Stormwind. She'll be watching that area heavily. Try using the Goblins transport to Stormwind, they are neutral, and she wouldn't risk provoking the goblins."

"What will you do?" asks Lo'Gosh as Vanessa VanCleef turns to walk away.

"I will disappear into the shadows," said Vanessa.

"Don't cause trouble right now," said Lo'Gosh. "The summit is upon us, and if you cause trouble – then you will only gain more enemies, and you can't afford to have the world chase after you, no matter how much you might enjoy the chase. If you're someone who works in the shadows, then it's best you make things work from the shadows."

Vanessa smile at Lo'Gosh.

"You got the mind of a rogue," said Vanessa. "I'll keep watch over you in due time, and depending on the situation – I may appear before you once again."

"What of the Dwarf?" asks Broll.

"He'll wake up before the sun rises," said Vanessa. "In the meantime, I'll make sure you are not disturbed and keep the brotherhood away from here; though we will need to reclaim this bar."

In saying her final piece, Vanessa VanCleef turns and walks out; disappearing into the darkness of the night. Vanessa walks away touching the chocker with the ruby gem hanging off her choker. The sigil of the raven could be seen within the

"Are you sure it's wise to trust the Defias Brotherhood?" asks Broll.

"No," said Lo'Gosh. "I have learned there are different types of trust out there. Sometimes you can trust someone to be untrustworthy. It's not who you know; it's how you know them. The Defias Brotherhood have one of the most substantial information networks out there. I told her I couldn't pay her what Stormwind owes her people, but I told her indirectly that I would pay her for any future information and services she and the Brotherhood will provide. The Brotherhood will hear and see things that we can't. I don't trust them, but if they are well paid, then I can earn their trust – even if I don't trust her. If they are well paid, then they will eliminate our enemies."

"What do we do with the dwarf?" asks Broll.

"We'll take him upstairs," said Lo'Gosh. "Tomorrow morning, we'll start our journey to Stormwind. The sooner we eliminate Lady Prestor, the better."

Broll quickly walks up the stairs with the Dwarf over his shoulder before he threw him on an empty bed.

Lo'Gosh looks at the stairs and places a hand on the top of stairs as several runes appeared on the top of the stairs.

"What did you do?" asks Valeera.

"It's a spell," said Lo'Gosh. "anyone who attempts to climb up these stairs will be returned to the bottom. Tonight we can sleep peacefully without any assassin attempting to kill us in our sleep. Close all the all the windows and board them shut. We don't anyone seeking refuge here tonight."

Valeera nods her head, and she and Broll quickly shut all the windows on the second floor to prevent anyone from climbing inside the room.

Valeera got undress and quickly snuggles up with Lo'Gosh in bed which holds her warmly. Valeera smiles knowing Lo'Gosh was indeed someone she would follow to the ends of Azeroth. Broll took an entire room to himself, and his large frame made the bed look small for him.

The next morning, they all woke up at the sound of the Dwarf bellowing surprise.

"Did I drank too much last night? I don't remember having a pint," said Thargas Anvilmar.

The others woke up and quickly went to confront the dwarf.

"You got hit from behind by one of the thugs," said Lo'Gosh. "thankfully, the poison they used wasn't lethal, so we were able to treat you."

"I can't believe I let my guard down so easily. When I received word of a distinguished guest that needed to escort I didn't think to get in a brawl the moment you three step onto port, you enter a brawl. Did you have to create a bloodbath in the tavern? No one is going to want to come near this place again," said Thargar Anvilmar.

"The Defias attacked me multiple times within Kalimdor. After you were knocked out, we manage to make one of the Defias squealed the name of the person who orders the attack and hit on me and who wants me dead. Lady Katrana Prestor," said Lo'Gosh.

"King Varian's Royal Councilor?" said Thargar Anvilmar. "Why does she want you dead?"

"One of the many things I intend to find out, for the time being, it's crucial we make haste to Iron Forge," said Lo'Gosh. "I suspect Lady Prestor is already aware of my arrival in Kalimdor and she'll know I'll head straight for Iron Forge. Once there, I need to head to Stormwind as quickly as possible and find out why Lady Prestor wants me dead."

"I know the quickest way to Iron Forge," said Thargar Anvilmar. "I don't like flying, and we can't go by sea, that means we'll have to travel by land. The Wetlands are very dangerous with Crocolisks, Raptors and harmful insects that roam the grounds. Let's get ready; I got my ram ready to take me, do you got any mounts?"

"We got Broll," said Lo'Gosh.

"I hate being the mull," said Broll.

"That's the punishment for being a Druid," said Valeera.

"I would summon my mount, but my mount would indeed draw unwanted attention," said Lo'Gosh.

"A summon mount?" said Thargar Anvilmar. "that's a rare ability."

"Regardless, let's get going," said Broll. "if things go well, we can get to Ironforge within two days."

The party walks outside where Thargar Anvilmar mounts his ram as Broll turns into a stag. Lo'Gosh quickly mounts Broll and pulls Valeera to sit behind him, and she hugs him as they ride down towards the city. Lo'Gosh knew a more dangerous assassin would be lying in wait to kill him under the orders of Lady Katrana Prestor.

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait; I've been going to the Hall of Justice to apply to get my property back. So I haven't been able to really write this chapter as much as I've been running around the Hall of Justice to submit my paperwork and to find out the procedure to reclaim my property. I might get my property back around the end of March so look forward to the update of Magical Origins.

Please like and review! I did try to make this chapter the best I could write.


	20. Bearer of the Wolf

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 20: Bearer of the Wolf**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Unknown Location**

"The Assassin Guild has failed," said Lady Katrana Prestor. "Lo'Gosh still lives; What's more – he's arrived in the Eastern Kingdoms and is en route to Ironforge. I will not permit him to enter the City of Dwarves. I want him dead, and I want him dead before he returns to Stormwind."

"Amateurs," said the Blood Elf Warlock behind Lady Prestor. "this is why I prefer to work alone. If you require my services, my lady, my price is high. I require not only the Assassin Guild fee apart from my fee, but also the hazard fee in fighting the legend of Lo'Gosh."

"I'll pay you half now," said Lady Prestor. "and the rest when the job is done, and Lo'Gosh corpse is brought before my feet."

"You'll pay in full, my lady," said the Warlock. "or this conversation is at an end, and you can try to find another to do your bidding. I'm afraid the Nobles of Stormwind have a certain – reputation when it comes to paying their debts. I also know – what you are, and if you want me to kill the Dire Maul Champion 'Lo'Gosh', you will give me the payment I request."

Lady Prestor eyes back at the Blood Elf Warlock standing there. The Blood Elf Warlock was powerful as they came, but if he knew her true identity, then that would explain why he wasn't attacking her.

"He landed in Menethill Harbor last night," said Lady Prestor. "a squealing rat from the Brotherhood told me he stilled lived and had arrived in the Eastern Kingdoms. I had some spies look into how he arrived and discovered that accursed sorceress Jaina Proudmoore sent him here on one of her ships. He cannot reach Iron Forge, no matter what. If you can kill him before he reaches Iron Forge, then I will double your payments. Do not fail in your commission, and I promise you – I'll show you my true face!"

The Warlock disappears, leaving Lady Prestor in the dark. She looked on and knew that sending Lo'Gosh away shortly after arriving in Stormwind had been the right call. Within a day of his arrival, many Nobles began talking about giving him some political power and military authority. Lady Katrana Prestor immediately could see her grip on the Nobles, and Stormwind was starting to slip out of her grasp. Once Lo'Gosh was taken care of, she can move forward with her plans. King Varian was already hers, and she had to get rid of his son, then the dynasty to one of the most potent kingdoms would be hers to command.

"God damn raptors!" shouted Lo'Gosh as he flicks his wrist at a raptor as a magical sword pierces the raptor in the mouth. It falls to the ground dead. Valeera was using her quickness to fend off the raptors. Broll had shifted into a bear and was quickly cutting apart the raptors that got to close.

After a good number of the raptors were dead, the defenders stood together as the Raptor hissed at the four of them. They finally turned tail and ran away, knowing the meal they were trying to acquire wasn't worth having the pack wipe out. They still had their young to feed, so they retreated, leaving the four adventures standing over the corpses of the fallen raptors.

"You didn't mention anything about running through raptor territory," said Broll.

"A simple oversight," said Thargas Anvilmar. "but raptor makes a good meal if you don't mind game meat. If you think of it this way, we won't be starving on our way to Iron Forge. Also, not many would dare go near raptors. Now that we've bested them, they will leave alone."

Lo'Gosh stood there, eyeing their wavering ally. Something didn't seem right, and he wasn't leading them to the safest route to Iron Forge.

They found a place in the marsh where several trees provided some protection from the cold night of the wetlands.

Morning came, and the four of them quickly cut through the wetlands only to see a dragonhawk rider land in front of them.

"Anar'endal dracon!" said Valeera. {By the breath of the Dragon 'Thalassian'} who's that?"

"You keep strange company, Blood Elf, for one of our own. Now I see, you are still but a child. Young, hungry, and uncorrupted. I shall give you a taste of the power you seek, and in due time – you'll thank me in due time," said the warlock blood elf who appeared before them.

"What is a Blood Elf Warlock doing out here so close to Iron Forge?" asks Thargas Anvilmar.

"What's he been paid to do," said Lo'Gosh in a bored voice.

The Warlock begins to glow in a bright green aura of Fel Energy. "You can feel the Fel, can't you elfling," said the Warlock. "Yes, you've already tasted Fel energy before; you know the power it can bring you. Yes, I can feel your desire, and I am merciful, and you shall have what you crave."

"Valeera, get out the way!" shouted Broll.

Broll's warning came too late as the Warlock place a curse upon Valera as her body began to glow bright green as Valeera started to scream in agony.

"I cast the Mark of Kathra'natir upon you, child," said the Warlock. "May you gaze unending into the dark heart of the twisting nether."

"I'll kill you for this, Warlock," shouted Broll.

"Now the rest of you," said the Warlock as he turns to the others. "I am Vendellin Soulfire! To face me is to court death!"

Lo'Gosh had cut the distance between himself and Vendellin Soulfire in a split second before anyone blink. The hieroglyphs on the black blade glowed white as Lo'Gosh swings his sword. The Warlock quickly teleports backward to avoid the slash, but he didn't escape unscratched. A cut on his chest started dripping blood down his robes.

"I can see why you are the champion of Dire Maul," said Vendellin Soulfire. "However, you're already undone, and I knew of your alliance, and I have already come prepared to deal with your power!"

"Broll," said Lo'Gosh. "take Valeera and get her out of harm's way. See what you can do for her."

"Lo'Gosh, he's sacrificing the living essence around him!" said Broll. "He's conjuring – a doomguard!"

"I know," said Lo'Gosh. The black blade still had that white glow. "I can take care of the Doomguard; the Warlock can be a bit tricky. If he were smart, he would run."

"Doubtful," said Broll with a smile.

Lo'Gosh charges forward as his a black aura surrounds his sword. Lo'Gosh swings his sword upon the doomguard. Everyone had to cover their faces as the high winds blew dust into their faces as the doomguard took the direct hit from Lo'Gosh's attack.

When the dark aura of Lo'Gosh slowly began to disappear, the Doomguard was still standing with Fel blood dripping from his body. The doomguard looked exhausted but still was standing tall.

"That's impressive," said Broll.

"I'll say," said Thargas Anvilmar. "That was one powerful attack Lo'Gosh gave him."

"That's not what I mean," said Broll. "I've seen Lo'Gosh used that attack on many opponents. That attack has even taken down full-grown ogres. I have never seen an enemy take that attack and still was able to remain standing."

"I trust you were paid well to kill me," said Lo'Gosh.

"Oh, I was paid very handsomely," said Vendillin Soulfire.

"It's a shame you won't live long enough to enjoy your profit," said Lo'Gosh as he brings his sword upwards over his head.

Lo'Gosh jumps up and lands on the ground as the black aura slams into the ground releases torrents of black waves that slice the air as the ground was torn apart as the blades of torrents cut through the doomguard. The doomguard tried to resist the attack at first but finally bellowed out and quickly began to get blasted into dust

"That's impossible," shouted Vendillin Soulfire as he backs away in shock.

Lo'Gosh could see something flying towards them and didn't say anything as the arrow flies and quickly punctures Vendillin Soulfire through the chest and piercing his heart.

"A tempest arrow?!" said Vendillin Soulfire. "Impossible, these arrows are the prize of my people! Who?" in saying that, Vendillin Soulfire falls to the ground, dead before he touches the ground.

"That was one hell of a shot," said Lo'Gosh. He stood next to Vendillin Soulfire's corpse and looked outwards to see who had fired the shot. Lo'Gosh couldn't see anyone in sight who could fire that shot. "I don't see the archer."

"How far can you see?" asks Thargas Anvilmar.

Lo'Gosh looks up at the mountain.

"I can see every perfect detail on the mountain hill; there are four adults and three juvenile mountain rams roaming on that hill just to the horizon," said Lo'Gosh.

"That's just about a kilometer!" said Thargas Anvilmar. He quickly reaches into his bag and pulls out a pair of gnome bicolours and looks at the direction Lo'Gosh talked about and to his credit, did see the four adult and three juvenile mountain rams.

"A tempest arrow," said Lo'Gosh. "the prize arrows of the High Elves. The strongest arrow in Azeroth. Capable of penetrating even the strongest magical defense. I understand they are tough to make and are very valuable. Worth around a hundred gold per arrow."

"Lo'Gosh," said Valeera in a frail voice. Lo'Gosh turns and walks to Valeera, whose body had begun to turn gray, and her eyes had turned from her bright green glow to a sinister lime-green glow. Fel markings had appeared on her arms, stomach, legs, and back.

"Rest Valeera," said Broll. "the Blood Elf Warlock is no more."

"It – it doesn't matter. I feel – sick and – something dark is lingering around me like a shadow," said Valeera.

"We got riders inbound," said Thargas.

"Enemies?" said Lo'Gosh as he stands up, ready for another fight.

"Unknown," said Thargas. "they're not riding Mountain Rams, it's a two-leg animal. Mostly likely raptors, which means they're Trolls. If they're trolls, then we would expect an attack. They're not supposed to be in the Wetlands. Then again, we do get raids by the trolls who try to rebuild their fallen empire."

Lo'Gosh stood there ready for another fight when he saw what was heading towards them wasn't raptors, but rather hawkstriders. Elves were approaching them.

"They're elves," said Lo'Gosh.

"Elves?" repeated Thargas in surprise. Lo'Gosh could tell both from his face and his tone that he was both surprised and worried that elves were approaching them. "I think we need to get on our mounts and run. No telling who they might be."

"I want to talk to them," said Lo'Gosh. The one leading the elves was a female, with long silver hair. Thargas looked even more unhappy.

"Alright, I'll have my ax ready just in case," said Thargas.

Lo'Gosh stood there as the hawkstriders approach them and quickly stops before them. Thargas looked very unhappy at the approaching high elves.

"When we saw that Blood Elf Warlock flying towards this area, I didn't expect to run into you of all people," said the silver-hair High Elf. "I feared you were lost to me; I am happy to see you're alive, Dalah'surfal." (My Love)

"You know me?" said Lo'Gosh.

The High Elf looks at him in surprise before turning to the others behind him.

"Forgive him," said Broll. "He woke up on the shores of Durator with amnesia."

"Amnesia?" repeated the High Elf in surprise. "Sounds like there is a story I must hear of your journey."

"Do you have a camp nearby?" asks Broll. "Our companion has a cursed placed upon her, and she needs assistance."

"She's a Sin'dorei!" said one of the rangers on the hawkstriders.

"She's still a child," said the female elf. "for the time, we'll take her with us, and I rather not have my people get in a fight with Lo'Gosh. You would fight very bravely, and you would die very quickly. Summon your mount; my Rangers will escort the dwarf to our camp."

"Wait," said Lo'Gosh. "who are you?"

The High Elf looks back at him. "Vereesa Windrunner."

Lo'Gosh nodded his head and knew deep down this was the elf he has been looking for; he could see the chocker with a falcon sigil inside the sapphire gem inside.

Lo'Gosh claps his hands together, and a large bird suddenly appeared in a dark blue aura.

"The Shadow Phoenix. Also known as the Dark Phoenix," said Veeresa Windrunner. "a rare creature that will only answer the calls of its master. The Dark Phoenix is a unique and rare mount to have in one's possession. I want to hear what happen in Kalimdor."

Lo'Gosh walks over and grabs Valeera, who could barely look at him as she looks very sick. Lo'Gosh jumps on his mount and holds Valeera firmly. Broll and Vereesa jump on as the Dark Phoenix flaps its wings and takes off into the air.

"Should I head to Iron Forge?" asks Lo'Gosh. "Valeera needs help."

"That would be ideal," said Vereesa. "I want to return to camp and prepare for our assault against the Dark Iron Dwarves that have been raiding the Dwarves trade routes. Things are getting tough for those in Iron Forge, so I've been sent here to secure the trade routes and drive the Dark Iron Dwarves back to Blackrock Mountain. The young elf has Fel energy coursing through her veins. Is she learning Fel magic?"

"No," said Broll. "a Blood Elf Warlock placed the Mark of Kathra'natir upon her."

"Meaning the soul of a Fel Demon is lingering within her," said Vereesa. "Lo'Gosh, try to drain the Fel energy from her body; it will keep her alive for the time being."

"Drain?" said Lo'Gosh.

"You do have amnesia," said Vereesa in surprise. "place you had over her and tried to feel the source of the Fel energy then extract it from her body."

"Won't that effect Lo'Gosh?" asks Broll.

"No," said Vereesa. "since you have traveled with Lo'Gosh, then you know he's one of a kind."

Lo'Gosh didn't know what she was talking about but does as she instructed. Fel energy soon came up and started to be swallowed up by Lo'Gosh's hand. Lo'Gosh at first feared the Fel energy would corrupt him, but to his surprise, the Fel energy began to disappear the moment his magic touches the Fel energy, and it seemed to have made him stronger.

"How?" said Lo'Gosh in confusion.

"You don't remember your powers?" said Vereesa.

"Not much, I just know, but I don't understand," said Lo'Gosh.

"Magic is useless against you, no matter the type," said Vereesa. "the magic you use is Shadow magic, and you can call upon the Spirits. Most people like to feed upon Souls, but they give you strength, and they are bound to you."

"Is the shadow magic like the Void?" asks Broll.

"No," said Vereesa. "it is different; the opposite of Light. Followers of the Light uses their powers base on the faith they have in the Light. The stronger the Faith, the stronger their abilities with the Light become. Shadow magic is different. Like the Night Elves, the Shadows exist outside the light and lives in the Light shadow. The only difference is, more variables strengthens the Shadow than the Light. Lo'Gosh once told me, a small person – can cast a huge shadow over others."

"Personal strengths," said Broll.

"That is correct," said Vereesa.

"The Fel markings haven't disappeared," said Lo'Gosh as he holds Valeera firmly to him.

"There is a demon soul dwelling within her body," said Broll.

"Meaning that she will be craving magic from any source she can feed upon," said Vereesa. "Thankfully, because you drain much of the Fel energy within her, she will slowly recover, but the curse may remain with her forever until we find another to bear the demon."

"Is there a way to remove the curse?" asks Broll.

"The curse is beyond my skills," said Vereesa. "We need an Archmage to help us, too dangerous for any of us to attempt to remove the curse. Lo'Gosh could remove the curse if he could remember his spells. Once we get to Ironforge, I can help him."

"What's in Ironforge?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"You left me your Grimoire," said Vereesa.

"My what?" said Lo'Gosh in confusion as Broll was equally confused.

"It's your tome," said Vereesa. "The spells in that book hold secrets that no others no. If the Alliance is beyond our separation and your assassinations, then I have no doubt they are after your Grimoire. That Kirin Tor would kill all of Azeroth's population to get their hands on."

Lo'Gosh was taken back when he heard this and knew he had to retrieve his Grimoire no matter what, and he would seek vengeance for the ones who wrong him.

"It would be good if your Grimoire could restore your memories," said Broll.

"That would be good," said Vereesa. "now, how many women has he fucked since he's been in Kalimdor?"

Broll and Lo'Gosh look at Vereesa as she looks at Lo'Gosh.

"What makes you say that?" asks Lo'Gosh, but could feel some sense of dread rising within him for an unknown reason.

Vereesa reaches up and rubs her gem on her choker. "The young elf has this chocker the same as I do. Meaning that she's bound to you as I am. Who else bonded themselves to you?"

"Their not enslavement collars?" said Broll in surprise.

"No," said Vereesa. "They at first appear as enslavement collars, but they're not enslavement collars. These chokers hold an animal spirit we represent that are bond with Lo'Gosh. They may appear at first like an enslavement collar, but that only appears as a test to see if we truly wish to bond ourselves to him or not. We're not his slaves, but the chokers that are tied to him does give us protection from any outside spells that would try to influence us or control any of Lo'Gosh partners. So who else is his partner?"

"Can the collars be removed?" asks Broll at once. Lo'Gosh knew that Broll was hoping to find a way to free Tyrande Whisperwind.

"Yes," said Vereesa. "once we stop loving Lo'Gosh and wish to be free of him, the collars will be removed. Though we can channel much of our power from Lo'Gosh and he will only make us stronger as much as we will make him stronger. The stronger our bonds, the greater we will become."

"Is my amnesia, making us weaker?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Slightly," said Vereesa. "but our bond hasn't disappeared. I cannot deny that it has been weakening, but I'm sure you can sense as much as I can that we're still drawn to each other."

Lo'Gosh knew this was very true. Even though for him in his current condition, this was the first time he's met Vereesa Windrunner, but he could feel a deep bond with her that seemed to make him feel at peace.

"Why were we separated if we were together?" asks Lo'Gosh.

Vereesa looks towards the horizon and frowns.

"It wasn't our idea," said Vereesa. "King Varian Wrynn sent us apart despite the fact I protested against separating us; I insisted I should go with you. Varian sent you to Theramore to help secure the borders while I was sent to Ironforge to deal with the Dark Iron Dwarves. Varian promised we would reunite before the summit. Then I heard that you disappeared and are presume dead by the Alliance after the Brotherhood attacked your ship en route to Theramore. What happened in Kalimdor?"

Lo'Gosh begins to tell Vereesa Windrunner everything that has transpired since he awoke on the shores of Durator. Fighting in the Gladiator Arenas of the Crimson Ring, escape to Darnassus and meeting with Lady Tyrande and Lady Jaina. Then setting foot in Eastern Kingdoms in Menethil Harbor and his encounter with the Defias Brotherhood and what Vanessa VanCleef told him about the Brotherhood's patron within Stormwind.

"Lady Katrana Prestor?" repeated Vereesa Windrunner in surprise after Lo'Gosh told her the possible culprit behind his would-be assassin. "I do know of her. Her family was apart of the Lorderon nobles. She once tried to marry Arthas Menethil before he fell and became the Lich King. Varian Wrynn was the last royal family member left in the human kingdoms that still lived. The others were killed or had fallen and became something worse. Varian married Tiffin Ellerian, and they have a son, Anduin. Lady Katrana Prestor is Stormwind's Royal Advisor. Varian hasn't remarried since his wife's death. Since Varian hasn't remarried, then Lady Katrana Prestor is after the Throne itself. Meaning that Varian isn't the only one in danger; his son Anduin is also in danger."

"What is she after?" said Lo'Gosh. "Killing Anduin won't give her what she wants. Is she hoping to put Varian in a position to marry her out of duty? It's a dangerous risk for someone like her; I think there is something else after. She wouldn't go so far to keep sending assassins after me if she was after the throne of Stormwind."

Broll and Vereesa said nothing as they too thought about the reasons by Katrana Prestor's actions. Something didn't make sense as Katrana Prestor's actions did seem irrational.

"There's our camp," said Vereesa as Lo'Gosh sets his dark phoenix down before the camp. Lo'Gosh jumps down, holding Valeera in his arms. Broll and Vereeesa jump down as well as the Dark Phoneix vanishes.

The camp had taken advantage of a cave with some lookouts surrounding the cave. Lo'Gosh walks in the cave and puts Valeera down on a bed as she lies down.

"We'll need to make haste toward Iron Forge at once," said Broll. "Hopefully, get in touch with someone from the Kirin Tor to help us cure Valeera."

"I don't think that will happen," said Lo'Gosh.

"What you mean?" said Broll.

"I don't think the Kirin Tor or anyone in the Alliance is going to help us," said Lo'Gosh. "Thargas Anvrilmar didn't seem to happy the High Elves came by when they did."

Broll looks at him in surprise.

"Lady Prestor isn't the only one trying to keep Lo'Gosh, and I separated," said Vereesa.

"Lady Jaina said best," said Lo'Gosh. "my name only could cause a disturbance within the Alliances balance of power."

"Meaning they see you as a threat to the Alliance itself," said Broll.

Lo'Gosh looks outside and could see Thargas Anvrilmar approaching with the High Elves.

"Keep this quiet," said Lo'Gosh. "I rather play the part of being dumb and let them think I just trust them."

Broll nods his head. Lo'Gosh kneeled by Valeera and began to drain more of the Fel energy dwelling within her.

Valeera woke with a start to the light of a fire and could hear some people talking.

"She's a blood elf," said one of the High Elf Rangers. "she shouldn't be here among us."

"She's but a child," said Vereesa. "She is still young, and given the fact she chose what she believed in to survive."

"She is young and inexperienced," said Broll. "believing all sources of magic are not dangerous. That is why she is tempted to take in what magic she can."

"Have you explain her the dangers of absorbing to much magic, especially Fel?" asks one of the High Elves.

"I have warned her many times," said Broll.

"It's not warning she needs," said Vereesa. "she is young and rebellious. Even if she respects you, that doesn't mean she will listen to you. Lo'Gosh would best explain himself if he had his memories and could tell her the same thing he told me."

"What did I tell you?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Magic is an addiction towards my people," said Vereesa. "once we get a taste, we can't stop but help to take in more. The more we take in, the harder it becomes to restrain our thirst for magic. Which is why so many Blood Elves fall so easily once they taste Fel energy."

"Valeera would never accept that as not to draw in magic," said Broll.

"Then let's put it like this," said Vereesa. "are you aware of the dangers of potions? Particularly the dangers of drinking the Dreamless Potion?"

The Dreamless Potion was a powerful potion that helps with recovery. It put the drinker in deep slumber while also allowing their body to recover from most of their injuries. It was also very addicting as well, as many people once they taste that potion, want more and more despite the dangers. If they drink too much within a short amount of time, they fall into an eternal slumber.

"Of course," said Broll. "There are limits for everyone to take in, even elves."

"That's what magic is for us," said Vereesa. "We need to control how much we drink or if we drink too much within a short period, then we will fade into something else. That is what your companion needs to understand. If she takes in too much magic, her cravings will lead her to a path she doesn't want to follow."

"I wish I had told her that before she started craving Fel energy," said Broll.

"You're people have alternative methods for acquiring magic after the loss of the Night Well. Teldrassil gives your people the magic you need without giving in towards your addiction. There are dangers, such as the Nightmare, but my people lost the Sunwell and the very source of our magic. We needed an alternative source, and the Sin'dorei rose to power because of my people's desperation. My people were deceived by Kael'thas Sunrider, who began to succumb to Fel magic and tried to use the power of my people to open the gates for the Burning Legion. We are a broken people, Broll Bearmantle. We need a leader to unite us and restore our glory and honor."

Valeera remains lying down, listening carefully. The Fel Energy within made her feel sick. Valeera never again wanted to taste Fel magic as her body was being torn apart inside out.

"Once Valeera begins to enter the withdrawal stages," began Broll. "She will begin to crave for more magic. From whatever source she can acquire. She will be vulnerable during that time."

"I'm hoping Lo'Gosh could present my people with an alternative source of magic," said Vereesa. "learning about shadow magic and the Spirits of the Wild, might be what my people need to survive."

"Shadow magic?" said Broll. "Not Void magic?"

"No," said Vereesa with a smile. "Nothing escapes the shadows. The magic is also harmless to my people. I can use bits of shadow magic myself. I lack the skills to utilize shadow magic properly. Still, I know enough to use in combat and with the bow; very useful."

"Are there any dangers?" asks Broll.

"No," said Vereesa. "Lo'Gosh is the only one who can enter the spirit world, but others can learn this skill. Lo'Gosh came here to my world to teach my people the way of the Spirits."

"I have never heard of the Spirits before," said Broll.

"I'm not surprised," said Vereesa. "I learned about the Spirits from the world Lo'Gosh is from; the moment I met him, I saw Goldrinn's spirit lingering around him. You could probably summon Goldrinn right now if you can focus on your magic to summon him."

"I can summon him?" said Lo'Gosh in surprise.

"Goldrinn once came to you before, remember," said Broll. "In the arena against the ogres. It's why the crowd chanted 'Lo'Gosh' before you."

Lo'Gosh knew this was true, but Lo'Gosh didn't know how to summon the spirit of Goldrinn.

"Want me to remind you on how to summon Goldrinn?" said Vereesa.

"You know how?" said Broll in surprise.

"Concentrate on a happy memory, something positive and overwhelming. Something that doesn't make you lose faith. Something that makes you feel strong and powerful," said Vereesa.

Lo'Gosh did as he was instructed and could feel himself waking in a forest covered in snow.

Lo'Gosh looks around and could sense a pair of eyes watching him and turns to see a large white wolf with gold eyes staring at him. The wolf turns and runs into the forest as Lo'Gosh attempts to follow, but the wolf was running too fast for Lo'Gosh to give chase. Darkness began to swallow Lo'Gosh as he came face to face with a Black Dragon.

Lo'Gosh opens his eyes.

"Goldrinn is indeed there," said Lo'Gosh. "but I can't reach him. A Black Dragon stands in my way. Or a Dragon shroud in shadows."

"A Black Dragon?" said Broll in surprise.

"What do the Earth Flight have to do with Stormwind?" said Vereesa.

"That's an interesting question," said Lo'Gosh.

"Deathwing," said Broll. "what does the destroyer have to do with Stormwind? He's in succession, isn't he?"

"This is disturbing," said Vereesa. "Send word to the Wyrmrest Temple about this concern at once. If the Black Dragon Flight is on the move, then we best be ready for anything they do."

Several High Elves nod their heads and walk out the cave.

"Black dragons," said Lo'Gosh. "Once the Earth Aspects, before Deathwing corruption. Not the Five Aspects is unbalanced. Is that correct."

"Sadly, yes," said Vereesa. "Alexstrasza leads the Dragon Aspects now and is the Leader of the Wyrmrest Accord. She's no friend to the Horde and does hate them for what they did to her and her children. She's also not aligned with Alliance either, seeing most humans as corrupt, but she still is friendly enough towards others. I once met her almost ten years ago when I rescued her from the clutches of Garrosh Hellscream. Despite all the horrors she's endured, she's very compassionate."

"You think she'll come?" said Lo'Gosh.

"Hard to say," said Vereesa. "The Dragon Aspects are beautiful when they take to the air, but they do travel Azeroth in mortal form. Whether she comes or not is up to her entirely. She answers to no one other and does what she wants to do."

"When can we head to Ironforge?" asks Broll.

"I can't," said Vereesa. "I've been sent here to clear the Dark Iron Dwarves who have seized Thandol Span. Our intel suggests they plan to destroy the bridge with gunpowder and plant explosives all over the bridge."

"Why is this bridge so important?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"The bridge is capable of supporting the weight of entires armies, as well as serve as a primary trade route between Ironforge and Stormwind. If the bridge is destroyed, it could hurt relations between the Human and Dwarven Kingdoms, with trade goods taking longer to be delivered," said Vereesa.

"Can we launch an attack tonight?" asks Lo'Gosh. "catch them by surprise?"

"That was my general idea," said Vereesa. "the darkness can mask my people's movement before the Dark Dwarves realize we're upon them."

"Let's get some rest then," said Lo'Gosh. "We'll move out tonight."

Valeera watches as Vereesa Windrunner crawls into bed with Lo'Gosh as she places her head on Lo'Gosh's chest. Valeera wished she could be the one sleeping with Lo'Gosh.

* * *

Author Notes: So bad news everyone, I was getting pumped about getting my property back from the police, but I learned that it's going to take longer. After appearing in court, I discover that there is no warrant, no police report, and no case number for my case to reclaim my property. Right now, I'm exploring my opinions on how to reacquire my belongings.

Other than that, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and as promised, Vereesa Windrunner has returned, and she explained the meaning behind the chokers. They're not enslavement as I first made them out to be, but instead, they represent an animal spirit that bonds them to Lo'Gosh. (another way of them being consorts to Lo'Gosh). The Spirits will be explained further as the story progresses. Thanks to my readers for reading this story.

I am working on two other stories. A new Spider-Man, (not an HP/Spider-Man xover) and a relaunch of **Magical Origins** ; the name is **Covenant**. I'm also working on the **Kings and Queens of Promise** , and **Avengers Battleground**.


	21. Return of the Wolf

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** I am sorry for the long wait, but I've been running around the Hall of Justice to get my property return, and I discovered a couple of things that will make my stuff return even harder. One: there is no case number, two: no police report; and three: there is no warrant on record for the seizure of my belongings. So it's going to take longer. Not sure how long, but it will be a bit longer. Hopeful before summer.

And no, I'm not a black guy living in the United States. I'm what you called a Texican. A white guy with Latino blood.

 **Chapter 21: Return of the Wolf**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Ironforge – Khaz Modan (Alliance Territory)**

The night raid had been a remarkable success that caused the Dark Iron Dwarves retreating to the depths of Blackrock Depth. The goblins were taking them to Ironforge via their zeppelin. As the goblins were neutral, they were allowed to approach Ironforge without the Dwarves attacking them.

Ironforge wasn't a city that was built; It was a city build from inside one of the most massive caverns in the Eastern Kingdoms. Built inside one of the highest mountain ranges, the Dwarves made an entire kingdom inside the mountains.

The Zeppelin was the shape of a large galleon ship with propellers and sails. What made the zeppelin fly was the giant hot air bags that kept it above ground. Lo'Gosh felt this was a smaller version of something he already knew; he didn't know what it was he knew.

Since the foundation of Ironforge, it was home to all Dwarves, that was until the previous king died without an heir. For the first time in its history, the Dwarves fought their civil war over the rights of succession. The successor of the war was the Bronzebeard Clan. The Dark Iron Dwarves refused to bow to the Bronzebeard Clan and went into exile causing trouble and havoc, becoming one of the Dwarves greatest enemies.

Lo'Gosh steps off the zeppelin and walks on the ground.

"I'm hungry," said Valeera; she was still covered in the Fel marking and even had pale gray skin color where her once fair light skin was no longer visible.

"There will be a feast tonight," said Broll.

"It's not – food I want," said Valeera.

"I know," said Broll. "You crave magic; no matter the source. Arcane, Fel, Nature. Anything to satisfy the curse you bear. I hope Lo'Gosh Grimoire can help you overcome your curse. Until we can remove the curse, you cannot siphon any magical energy as it will only make the curse upon you more powerful and you will surrender yourself to darkness. I fear you will only face increasing pangs of hungry as the days continue –"

"Broll," blurted Valeera. Lo'Gosh was walking with Vereesa Windrunner into Ironforge. Another human was walking behind them with a dagger hidden in his hands. "That human – his hand, you can't see it? He's holding a dagger burning with Arcane magic!"

"I see nothing," said Broll.

Valeera quickly leaps up and quickly sinks her two blades into the human walking near Lo'Gosh. "Shaza-kiel!" (Surrender Your Soul!)

The human let out a yelp in surprise as the High Elves all suddenly turn and pointed their weapons at Valeera who they believed had finally lost her mind.

"You dare wound me?!" said the Human as he began to change as his eyes began to glow yellow with blind fury. "You're no demon, nor are you a dragon! Thorel Osh'onza!" (Insolent Young Elf)

"A Black Dragon!" said Valeera as everyone's attention turns to the massive black dragon that now stood outside the Ironforge gate. The massive dragon was incredible and without a doubt, massive in size. "Katra zil Shukil!" (Suffer and Perish)

The Black Dragon unleashed a blaze of dragon fire upon Valeera as Broll attempts to shield her from the dragon fire.

The flames stood aside, and Lo'Gosh stood there with his hands up as the flames were absorbed into a light blue orb.

"That's a lot of power," said Lo'Gosh. "why don't you take it back?!" in saying that, Lo'Gosh launches the orb into the dragon and the Dragon was sent flying into the mountains towards the fallen Gnomeregan City. The Dragon crashes into the mountain and roars in pain. A massive explosion could be heard as a black aura of magic could be seen erupting into the skies causing the sky to turn dark.

"Did you kill it?" asks Thargas Anvilmar.

"No," said Lo'Gosh. "the Black Dragon survived. Though I don't suspect he'll bother us any time soon."

"What was that attack?" asks Valeera.

"Shadow Reflection," said Vereesa Windrunner. "It's a magical counter-attack that absorbs the enemies magical attack and sends it back with twice the force."

"You know my magic?" said Lo"Gosh in surprise.

"Know it?" said Vereesa. "I help you master your magic."

"Let's begin the meeting," said Broll. "The sooner we can put together the pieces of this mystery, the sooner we can begin our plans for a counter attack."

They walk in the war chamber where King of Ironforge, Magni Bronzebeard sat a the head table.

"There's no denying it any longer," said Magni Bronzebeard. "There is foul magic lingering around Stormwind. Varian no longer seems like himself and care more about having feasts every day and is neglecting his duties. The appearance of the Black Dragon at our gates tells me the Black Dragons are involved in Alliance affairs."

"The Black Dragons have been a problem since Deathwing's fall; and without Deathwing to control them, they have only run more and more rampant. It would also explain the Dark Iron Dwarves sudden increase in their attacks and attempts to disrupt trades with Ironforge," said Vereesa.

"There are rumors that Nefarian, the eldest son of Deathwing resides within Blackrock mountain," said Broll.

"We don't know if the Black Dragons are acting as a whole, or if they are merely taking advantage of the confusion within Stormwind," said Lo'Gosh. "either way, the best course of action is to attack Blackrock Mountain and attack the source."

"We can leave tonight when the Dark Iron Dwarves least expect an attack," said Valeera.

"You're staying here," said Vereesa.

"What?" shouted Valeera.

"With the curse upon you, you'll only be a danger towards others," said Vereesa.

"She's right," said Broll. "the curse will make you crave magic even more so, and there is foul magic in those caverns. You'll only be a danger. To others and yourself; you must remain until we can get the curse removed."

"I can try to do something about the curse," said Lo'Gosh. "siphon the Fel energy again."

"The curse generates Fel energy from her life essence," said Broll. "You siphon too much Fel Energy, and she will die."

"We'll get someone from the Kirin Tor to help you," said Thergas Anvilmar.

"That would be nice," said Vereesa.

Lo'Gosh knew Vereesa wasn't as sincere as she sounded. Something about her voice said she was concern about the Kirin Tor being sent here.

King Magni Bronzebeard had Valeera locked in an underground tower where she was miserable and was showing signs she was going to be going crazy for being locked up in a tight space.

Lo'Gosh enters the room as they were prepared to attack the depths of Blackrock Mountain.

"You're not taking me with you are you," said Valeera.

"No," said Lo'Gosh. "You know deep down, Broll is right. The Curse upon you will make you only a danger to others and yourself. Your cravings for magic will be far worse than you can even begin to imagine. We're leaving soon, but I won't let you stay alone."

"I don't understand why it's so bad," said Valeera. "I've siphon magic before, and I've never had problems."

"From a certain point of view, you may have never seen yourself with problems in siphoning magic from whatever source you could acquire. Others can see the dangers you cannot, and that's why you always need another pair of eyes to tell you what they see when you cannot. No one is perfect Valeera, and we all have our strengths and weakness. Sometimes the very thing that we think is our strength, is actually our weakness and our weaknesses are our strengths," said Lo'Gosh.

"Vereesa Windrunner," said Valeera.

"What about her?" said Lo'Gosh.

"You seem close to her," said Valeera.

"Is this jealousy?" said Lo'Gosh.

"Of course not," said Valeera quickly. "I'm just wondering if I need to silence her is all."

"You're jealous," said Lo'Gosh as he turns and sits on the bed. "I do feel some connection to her as if my body knows her, but I have no memories of her. I do not know what my past is like. I can only look towards the future, and if you want to be in that future, you need to listen to others about the dangers of magic. Elves are far more vulnerable to magic than you think and many Blood Elves have succumbed to Fel magic and are agents of the Burning Crusade. That is why many people hate Blood Elves. You didn't betray the Alliance or the Horde, your people and your Prince betrayed Azeroth."

"Are you judging me?" said Valeera.

"Of course not," said Lo'Gosh. "We've been together for some time, that I understand you better than you think. You pretend to be a creature of solitude, and you are, but even creatures of solitude need companionship. You're a survivor Valeera; that's why I admire and respect you. The Warlock saw your weakness and exploited it before you. The curse will make you crave magic from whatever the source you can acquire. When I return, I will look into removing the curse so you can join us on our adventurers."

Lo'Gosh kisses Valeera forehead as he places his hand on her upper chest as his shadow magic began to cover her Fel markings.

"What did you do?" asks Valeera as she looks at her dark purple markings on her body.

"I temporary override the Fel energy with my shadow magic," said Lo'Gosh as he stands up. "for the time being, the Fel energy won't bother you – but I advise avoiding any sources of magic; the Fel energy will still try to make you siphon magical energy. You should also be careful, as I'm sure this curse will also make you see an illusion to give in to the Fel energies cravings."

Lo'Gosh turns and walks away; closing the door behind.

Valeera sits down and wonders if the belief of her people was nothing but a lie. She knew Prince Kael'Thas Sunrider became an agent of the Burning Crusade when he taught them the power to siphon magical energies from any source possible.

Lo'Gosh, Vereesa Windrunner, Broll were crouch behind a rock with Thargas Anvilmar looking at the entrance to Blackrock Mountain. The Dark Iron Dwarves once accidentally awoke the Fire Lord Ragnaros. Now they worship the Fire Lord, in hopes that one day he would help them reclaim Ironforge and let them rule the Dwarves.

"Getting inside isn't going to be the problem," said Vereesa. "It's getting out that will be tricky. The deeper we go inside, the harder it will be to find our way out. We also can have any mage teleport us outside; there is some rune or spell that prevents any teleportation from happening. So we'll have to be careful."

"Too risky to be an army here," said Lo'Gosh. "Their scouts would any army coming from miles off. Hopefully a small force and put an end to the Dark Iron Dwarves threat within the region."

"Something tells me the Dark Iron Dwarves have information regarding your attacker," said Vereesa. "the magic that lingers around you is very similar to the magic that lingers in Blackrock Mountain."

"So the Black Dragons are involved," said Broll.

"Most likely," said Lo'Gosh. "or one of their associates."

Valeera was walking outside to the frozen mountain trying to chase her mother and father who appeared before her and talks down upon Lo'Gosh and Broll for their arrogance and proclaim they didn't love her. Valeera stumbles across the snow trying to reach her parents.

Valeera suddenly found herself falling into the night sky before dropping into the snow where she could feel her body freezing in the snow as the snow falls on her body. Valeera lies there as the snow began to fall upon her body.

"Come with us, daughter," said her father as he offers his hand for her to accept.

Valeera wanted to reach out and grasp her parent's hand once again.

Something pulse within her warning her not to accept her parents offer. Valeera hesitated and slowly withdraws her hand.

"Why do you hesitate, daughter?" asks her mother. "join us, and help us make this world begin anew."

"What are you doing here?" shouted her father suddenly.

Valeera turns her head and could see Lo'Gosh in his giant snow-white wolf form standing near her; his golden eyes glaring dangerously at her parents.

"Your time is over, demigod!" shouted her mother. "Our time has come!"

Lo'Gosh glares at her parents and Valeera knew Lo'Gosh was warning her parents to leave or be destroyed.

"Show yourself," said Lo'Gosh through the wind. "demon."

"We will protect our child even from you," said her father.

Lo'Gosh gives a howl causing her parents to scream as they disappear. A dreadlord soon stood near Valeera.

"So you force me to reveal myself," said Kathra'natir. "It doesn't matter; the she-elf is mine. No one can save her, and no one can stop my return from burning this world."

"You will never have her," said Lo'Gosh. "now be gone."

Kalthra'natir howls as shadows began to cover his body.

"What is this treachery?" said Kathra'natir as he attempts to remove the shadows covering his body.

"Nothing can escape the shadows," said Lo'Gosh. "Lo'Gosh knew once he would leave, you would make your move in claiming the girl as your vessel. That is why he placed a spell upon her to lure you out. The moment you left your cocoon, the spell started to consume you. The shadows will consume you; your essence will vanish for eternity – and your power will only make Lo'Gosh even stronger."

"No," shouted Kalthra'natir as he tries to rip the shadows off his body that was now crawling up his chest and getting close to his neck. "I will not be destroyed! I will return to burn this world! I will!"

Lo'Gosh steps before Valeera as Kalthra'natir looks at them.

' _So that's what his plan was all this time,'_ thought Kalthra'natir said as he looks at Lo'Gosh protecting Valeera. _'He knew I would make my move once he was away from her; to protect her, the human placed a spell to active once I tried to get the girl to surrender herself to me – and he would consume my essence and power for himself. I let my guard down. I cannot stay, and if I try to return to the girls' soul, Lo'Gosh will interfere and fight me, and the shadows will follow.'_

"I will return!" shouted Kalthra'natir. "Mark my words, I will return!"

He quickly spreads his wings jumps leaving Valeera and Lo'Gosh behind as he takes into the air.

Valeera looks at Lo'Gosh and wonders what exactly happened at Blackrock Depth.

"Lo'Gosh would never abandon your child," said Lo'Gosh as he continues to look onwards without looking at her. "you are bound to him as he is to you. He will always protect you, no matter what others will say – what he feels for you – will never disappear."

Valeera closes her eyes as she felt no strength let within her.

Ironforge sentries look up to see a giant white wolf in an astral form walking towards them with a young elf on his back.

They said nothing as the wolf walks in and returns Valeera to her bed in the tower. The Wolf then lays down to guard her against any would-be assassin. Many dwarves, who were already protesting about allowing a Blood Elf in their city no longer talks about killing her. The spirit of Lo'Gosh brought her here, and he did so for a reason. They knew it would be an ill-omen if they committed any hostile actions against her.

Valeera hears the sound of Lo'Gosh and his party return. She walks out with the rest of the High Elves to see how the party fair and if the mission had been a success. Lo'Gosh, Broll, Vereesa Windrunner, Thargas Anvrilmar had returned with a human in tow. A fur coat was wrapped around him as he showed signs of being held prisoner within Blackrock Mountain.

"Marshall Reginald Windsor," said King Magni Bronzebeard. "this is a surprise; what were you doing in Blackrock Mountain?"

"I was investigating the depths to try to learn on why there were in so much trouble without drawing attention," said Marshall Windsor. "I believe my King is in terrible danger. I don't know who – but a Black Dragon has infiltrated Stormwind Council!"

A Black Dragon infiltrated the Stormwind Council; everyone knew this was serious news.

"How did a Black Dragon infiltrate Stormwind's council?" said Lo'Gosh. "have the security around Stormwind been so lax you allow the enemy to infiltrate your council?"

"They've infiltrated the Nobles, most likely they been impersonating a noble since Stormwind's reformation," said Marshal Windsor. "Lo'Gosh, I need to ask for your help in protecting the King."

Lo'Gosh looks at Marshall Windsor coldly.

"I will make no promises," said Lo'Gosh. "My priority is to find the one who cast a spell on me so I can regain my memories. Other than that, I have no obligations or loyalties to the Alliance. I will help purge the Black Dragons from Stormwind – but after that; I am on my own."

Marshall Windsor and King Magni look on in disbelief and in utter silence. The living legend himself; was refusing to side with the Alliance.

"You sure about this?" said King Magni. "The Alliance will graciously reward you if you stay with us; the summit is upon us, and we need to be united."

"That may be," said Vereesa. "That doesn't change the fact that Alliance leadership created this situation and they have failed yet again in their missions and with their allies. I have heard your allies in Kalimdor are unhappy with the Alliance for some time now."

"Our forces are stretch thin," said King Magni. "the Dark Iron Dwarves have been a problem for us since the Third War. not to mention the Horde in Kalimdor and the Forsaken to the north."

"That's just excuses," said Lo'Gosh. "never make promises, you can't keep. If you don't, then no one will trust you. Stormwind already has a shady reputation not only with their allies but to their people. Stormwind makes their enemies, and I will take no part of false promises and in a false peace."

Everyone was silent as they listen to Lo'Gosh and Vereesa Windrunner. The lost of Lo"Gosh, and the High Elves would be a devastating blow to the Alliance morality. Lo'Gosh name and reputation has already reached the Alliance. To defeat ten thousand Warsong Riders singly handly was no easy feat and it was something no one in the Alliance could accomplish.

King Magni knew that the best course would be to try to eliminate Lo'Gosh, but that would be an ill omen. Lo'Gosh name was well respected and legendary. The results would be that almost everyone would lose faith in the Alliance and they would face insurgencies within the Alliance, and it would only unite the Horde against them. Threats from many factions and from within would destroy the Alliance.

"I won't trouble the Alliance," said Lo'Gosh. "until I destroy the one who decided to make me their enemy."

King Magni said nothing as he looks at Lo'Gosh.

Lo'Gosh, along with Valeera, Broll, Vereesa, and other high elves were on the tram heading towards Stormwind. The Dwarves were also coming, as they were insistent on helping their sworn allies of Stormwind. Dragons were tough opponents to fight against; their best chance was a surprise attack. Whoever was the Black Dragon, would be a powerful and very dangerous opponent.

They finally arrived in Stormwind and could see the sun rising. The imposter would most likely be impersonating a human lifestyle which means they would be sleeping the night, most of the night anyway. Lo'Gosh had hoped they could strike swiftly at dawn.

"The guards should be shifting their gear right now," said Thargas Anvrilmas. "if we're going to strike, it should be now."

"Then let's meet the Black Dragon," said Lo'Gosh.

They quickly made their way to Stormwind Keep where the King resided. The guards seeing heavily armed dwarves and elves walked towards them the guards got nervous until they saw the person leading them; Marshal Reginald Windsor.

"Sir," said the guardsmen in surprise. "What's going on?"

"There is a traitor in Stormwind," said Marshall Windsor. "The king is in danger."

The Guards looks at the marshall in shocked.

"Sir," said one guard in a nervous voice. "are you sure?"

"I'm sure," said Marshall Windsor. "The Black Dragons are the ones who have been behind Stormwind's problems. The King is in danger; we must stop the Black Dragon before Stormwind turns to ash once more!"

"Understood sir," said the guards.

The party walks forward, and they could see Varian and Lady Prestor on the balcony looking down upon them.

"Guards!" shouted Lady Prestor. "Intruders! Seeking to destroy your King! Eliminate them!"

"Hold fast!" shouted Marshall Windsor. "Lady Prestor! You're under arrest for High Treason against the Stormwind and the Alliance!"

"Hold!" said Varian. "I'm the King here, and I'm in charge. I want to know what is going on!"

"There are here to kill you, my king," said Lady Prestor as he places her hand on his cheek. "Kill them."

"As you wish my lady," said King Varian as he jumps down with a sword in hand.

"My King," said Marshall Windsor in surprise. "we're here to protect you."

"I only see traitors before me," said Varian.

"What is," said Thargas Anvrilmar.

"He's ensnarel by black magic," said Vereesa. "Lady Prestor is controlling him and most likely has been doing this to him for years."

Lo'Gosh charges forward with his sword out as Varian holds his sword out and brings a shield out on his left arm. They swing their swords as they clash their swords as the sound of metal clashing could be heard.

The guards came rushing forward with pikes, shields, and swords at the group. Lady Prestor watches from the balcony with a sinister smile on her face. Lo'Gosh brings his sword down to block the low slash and turns to avoid Varian's riposte move. Varian swings the other way and hits Lo'Gosh with his shield sending him flying through the air and landing hard on the ground.

The guards also began to change into black dragonkin and began to assault the defenders. By now the guards who were watching saw the black dragonkin attacking the groups and rush their aid.

Lo'Gosh grabs his sword and quickly swats Varian's thrust attack to the side avoid a fatal stab. Lo'Gosh kicks Varian in the gut, but he barely stumbles backward before attempting to step on Lo'Gosh knee in an attempt to break his leg. Lo'Gosh rolls over and quickly take a defensive stance with both hands on his sword and holding it straight out in front of him.

Lo'Gosh remembers what Vereesa told him while en route to Stormwind.

"You are not a swordsman," said Vereesa. "It is true you have skills with the sword, but that's because I taught you some of my people sword art as a means to protect yourself from any vanguards you come across. You specialize in shadow magic and elemental magic. You like to attack with range spells, and that is where you excel. You only learn the art of the sword as a means to defend yourself against a swordsman."

Lo'Gosh teleports away from Varian knowing that Varian had the upper hand in close quarters combat.

Lo'Gosh raised his hand, and a shadow bind spell quickly grabs hold of Varian unable to allow him to move. Lo'Gosh didn't want to kill the King of Stormwind and Leader of the Alliance. Doing so would only make him a martyr. Lo'Gosh waves his hand forward conjuring a large orb at Varian. Varian brings his shield out in front of him to block the attack before it hits him. It didn't create a massive explosion, but it did destroy Varian's shield sending him flying backward. Varian landed on the ground and was in a daze as he slowly gets back to his feet.

An arrow passes Lo'Gosh and hits a black dragonkin in the face dropping him. Lo'Gosh looks around and could see that his allies weren't fairing well against the Black Dragonkin guards under Lady Prestor.

Lo'Gosh conjures his enchanted blades; summoning a total of twelve of them as they launch themselves at the Black Dragonkin's. Lady Prestor watches on in shock as the tide was starting to turn and she bellows as more Black Dragonkin began to spawn and started to swarm Lo'Gosh and his party as they attempted to fight them off.

Lo'Gosh began to slowly back away from Black Dragonkin's as their numbers began to overwhelm them as they started to get pushed further and further back away from Stormwind Keep.

The wind began to change as a chill swept through them; snow started to fall as they began to look up.

"Magic?" said Lo'Gosh as he holds the snowflake in his hand.

Several daggers of ice appeared and quickly pierce through the dragonkin. They turn to see Jaina Proudmoore standing there ready for a fight.

"May I join in?" said Jaina.

Jaina arrived with Theramore reinforcements. The fresh reinforce troops gave Lo'Gosh and his allies the support they needed to fight the Black Dragonkin.

Lo'Gosh looks up at Lady Prestor who was most unpleased with this outcome, and it showed on her face. Lo'Gosh conjures more of his floating daggers and launches them at Lady Prestor. Several of the blades scratch her face and body as a few punchers her stomach and chest.

"Foolish mortal," growled Lady Prestor in a voice that wasn't her own. She had finally stop her noble act and shown her true colors. "you dare strike against me!" Lady Prestor's skin began to dark, and she began to grow massive in size. "I'll feast upon your flesh, mortal," said Lady Prestor in a large Black Dragon form.

"Onxyia?!" said Jaina in shocked. "The Black Dragon Brood Queen?!"

Lo'Gosh knew this dragon was serious news if she was a Queen of the Black Dragons.

"You shall burn in the fire of death!" shouted Onxyia. As she roars and fire breathes down upon them. Most of the human, dwarves, and elves tried to duck to avoid the dragon fire, but Jaina and Lo'Gosh raise their hands as Jaina conjures an ice wall above them with Lo'Gosh conjuring a shadow mist to absorb the dragon fire. It was enough to prevent anyone from getting harmed from Onxyia dragon breath.

Some of the fire did engulf Lo'Gosh as he stood there taking the dragon fire.

When the fire died, Lo'Gosh stood up unharmed and unscathed as smoke began to emerge from his body.

"I," began Lo'Gosh. "I remember – I can remember everything now!"

They stood up ready to defend against her next assault when several of her Black Dragonkin suddenly erupted in fire as they exploded in orange flame.

They look up to see a woman floating in the air as she looks down upon them.

"Hello, little welp," said the woman. "I've seen you've grown – Onyxia."

"Alexstrasza!" shouted Onxyia in a loud roar.

Alexstrasza, the Dragonqueen herself had appeared and quickly sends a barrage of Dragon Fireballs upon her Black Dragonkin killing them instantly. Onyxia knew the battle was lost, with the all-powerful Alexstrasza herself as her opponent, and she had no hopes of victory. Onxyia turns tails and quickly takes to the air, disappearing off in the distance.

"Should we pursue her?" asks Broll.

"No," said Alexstrasza. "Even wounded and injured, Onyxia is a dangerous opponent. She only fled because I caught her off-guard and she was ill-prepared to face me; she won't make that same mistake twice. She's forced to give up on her personal conquest in controlling Stormwind. The threat is over."

"What about King Varian?" said Marshal Windsor. "He's still under Onxyia's spell."

Alexstrasza appears down by them and places her in front of Varian who eyes were down, and he stood there like a statue. After a few seconds, Varian began to blink and become himself once again.

The Stormwind Guards and leaders approach their King; delighted he had been freed from the Black Dragon Brood Queen's control. Alexstrasza approaches Lo'Gosh.

"I have waited a long time for you, Lo'Gosh," said Alexstrasza.

"You know of me?" said Lo'Gosh in surprise.

Alexstrasza smiles at him. She reaches up and grabs her collar revealing a ruby gem with a golden dragon inside the gem.

"I first saw your arrival on Azeroth fifty thousand years ago, when I was but a hatchling. If you have arrived on Azeroth, it means a dark future awaits us on Azeroth. The Wyrmrest Accords will stand by you when the darkness comes. In the meantime, I must return to the other Aspects and inform them of what has transpired and informed them of the Black Dragon return. We'll remain on guard, but be careful where you go now. Onxyia is the kind to bear a grudge and will attack you once again," said Alexstrasza.

"Why did she attack me in the first place?" asks Lo'Gosh. "I did nothing to her, and I didn't even provoke her."

"She felt threaten by you," said Alexstrasza. "She has infiltrated the humans and Stormwind for a very long time and was close to seizing power. Your arrival shifts the balance of power within the Nobles of Stormwind. Many nobles, were already talking about having Varian Wrynn step down and anointed you as King of Stormwind and Leader of the Alliance. Onxyia spent many years working and manipulating Varian Wyrnn. If Stormwind's leadership had changed, then her plans and schemes would have come to an end. Even Onyxia fears Lo'Gosh, and she's no fool to challenge you directly. With Vereesa Windrunner as your consort, she knew she would never get near you as long as you both were together. That's why she tried to eliminate you as quickly as possible before you could acquire any power within Stormwind."

Lo'Gosh nods his head as Alexstrasza disappears from view.

"So, where too now?" asks Vereesa.

"Theramore," said Lo'Gosh. "We're still going to be security as a neutral party for the Alliance and the Horde."

Vereesa nods her head as they all turn to return the area the High Elves and they soon rested. Valeera also accompanies as the dwarves remain behind to speak to Varian. Lo'Gosh had a general idea on what the dwarves were telling Varian.

They walked through the districts; thankfully hardly anyone was awake with only the docks being active as the fishermen were getting the fish sorted. The High Elves along with Jaina and her Theramore Guards into an inn that was run and controlled by the High Elves. Sadly is a shabby inn with lousy food.

"When can we leave for Theramore?" asks Harry.

"We'll leave tonight at sunset before anyone can stop us," said Vereesa. "I'm sure Varian and the dwarves will attempt to beseech you with a reward in an attempt to keep you within the Alliance."

"I rather not stay," said Harry. "There seems to a lot of backstabbing and betrayal going on within Stormwind. If Onxyia was able to infiltrate Stormwind and nearly seize control of the Alliance, then how many others are dirty and doing things dishonorable? How many of them can be trustworthy?"

"So Lo'Gosh," said Broll. "what do we do now?"

Lo'Gosh chuckles. "My name is Harry Potter," said Harry. "I told the Alliance my name is Valerian, though that may be pointless now."

Broll smiles. "Indeed," said Broll. "I know you and acknowledge you as Lo'Gosh. Where too?" asks Broll.

"Kalimdor," said Lo'Gosh. "if we stay within the Eastern Kingdoms, we should be safe from the Alliance. The only problem we might have is the Horde, but I rather find a home that we defend from any possible means of invasion."

"Winterspring," said Broll. Everyone turns to look at him. "If you build your home and city-state within Winterspring, the Night Elves will support you and back you up without question. You already have their support and respect. Furthermore, you can seize the western parts of Azshara."

"I also have plans to build an armada," said Harry. "the likes Azeroth have never seen before."

"What kind?" asks Jaina.

"I'm mixing a bit of my world's technology achievements with Azeroth capabilities," said Harry.

"Your world's?" said Valeera.

"His world is called Earth," said Vereesa. "It's beyond our reach and not near our cosmos. So the Pantheon's have no connections to that world. Though I suspect the Pantheon's are not what they claim to be."

"What you mean?" said Jaina.

"The Pantheon's, the Old Gods, and the Void Lords," said Vereesa. "these are the oldest and most powerful beings known to all in Azeroth. I fear they are nothing more than a fraction of another threat that exists. Dimensions have been proven to exists, so it's possible that another threat exists in a dimension that we know nothing about, and the greatest powers known to us may only be fractions of what we know. What if they are like us, specks of dust of the elements brought to life?"

"I doubt it," said Jaina. "We know this because it's recorded."

"By whom?" said Vereesa. "The Void Lords and the Old Gods existed before the Pantheon's. The Burning Legion existed before the Pantheon's. I think the Pantheon's are not creators of the cosmos, but rather took on the role as guardians and protectors. The truth may never be told, as I do not believe no one alive knows the truth and all knowledge has been erased. None the less, having seen Lo'Gosh world, I cannot admire some of its technological marvels, and while we can't replicate the same results; as some components and materials don't exist in Azeroth, we can create objects similar to some of Lo'Gosh world."

"I'm almost terrified to see what you recreate," said Jaina.

"As am I," said Broll.

"What are you going to build first?" asks Valeera.

Harry smiles as he sits down.

"A fleet," said Harry with a smile. Everyone looks at him in surprise. "That is one of the large projects I'm undertaking. To defend the land, we need a strong fleet of ships. I was inspecting the Alliance ships while I was original en route to Theramore, and I think I can make some serious adjustments. I trust you got what I originally asked for before I departed," said Harry as he directs this at Vereesa.

Vereesa smiles and pulls out a small mana crystal from her pocket and hands it to Lo'Gosh.

"Will that work?" said Vereesa.

"Yes," said Lo'Gosh. "this would be useful in making our schooners."

"Schooner?" said Jaina.

"They're similar in size and abilities as the Night Elves ships," said Lo'Gosh. "small, light, yet fast. Excellent for scouting and hit and run attacks."

"How much bigger you need for a frigate or galleon?" asks Vereesa.

"A mana crystal about," said Lo'Gosh. "ten times this size. It needs to be the size of Broll's head."

"Hey," said Broll.

Broll had the large head of everyone present, so it wasn't personal but everyone chuckles.

"There should be plenty of those within Kalimdor," said Vereesa.

Lo'Gosh suddenly stood up and throws a knife at the shadow of the kitchen's doorway as a figure deflects the throwing knife. The person stood there calmly as everyone looks at the person.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys, and you're right - too many V-Characters Names. Valeera, Vereessa Windrunner, Vanessa VanCleef. Jaina Proudmoore, Alexstrasza, Tyrande Whisperwind are the confirm consorts for Harry. Harry will still go by the name Lo'Gosh as that's the name he's known as, for few know his real name. Six females, with four more, confirmed to come. Alleria Windrunner is one of them; others will join as the story progresses. Sylvannas Windrunner is a possible, not confirm yet. As much as I like her, she has personal demons she has to overcome.


	22. One Banner

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** Some of you are saying that Harry's consorts are far too much. In truth, you need to look at what they bring into being in a relationship with Harry. Vereesa Windrunner – the remnants of the High Elves and the Silver Covenant. Tyrande Whisperwind, the Night Elves, and their forces. Jaina Proudmoore, Lordaeron, and Kul Tiras forces with her naval power and knowledge of the arcane arts. Valeera Sanguinar and Vanessa VanCleef, spies and assassins that can rival SI:7 and other Rogue factions. Alexstrasza; the Dragon Aspects and the Five Aspects. Alleria Windrunner (When she Returns) the Void Elves and her years of fighting wars. It will create a unity between the races with many of the races most potent and influential females bring more to Harry's Alliance than the Alliance and Horde could ever bring to their factions.

Speaking of which, what should Harry's alliance be called. I got the banner idea already, but what should the Alliance between the High Elves, Night Elves, and Jaina Kul Tiras be called? Any ideas?

 **Chapter 22: One Banner**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Theramore Isle, Dustsallow Marsh (Neutral Territory)**

Jaina Proudmoore's ship began to dock as her men, those loyal to her, the Kul Tiran who stood by her during the Third War. They stood together with the Horde and the Night Elves to fight against the might of the Burning Legion. The fragile peace they formed afterward was dangerous, and many people, both humans, and orcs have tried repeatedly to break the peace. Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore was one of the people attempting to destroy the peace between the Horde and the Alliance. A military leader from the Second War, he never could let go of his grudge against the Horde, and he paid for his arrogance with his life.

They hadn't returned alone. Vanessa VanCleef and her top officers in the Defias Brotherhood was also onboard with them, and they were sailing to Theramore.

"So, Onxyia was behind everything," said Vanessa. "I wonder how long she's been manipulating the human kingdom for, and how many identities she's taken. All because she wanted to destroy the race of mortals. Guess we were fools to trust her in the first place."

"Stormwind still must pay for their crimes," said one of her officers.

"Oh, they will," said Vanessa. "I have not lost sight of our goal despite recent events coming to light. I just don't want us to be seen as martyrs, comparators, or the villains as Stormwind will do if we take advantage of the situation. For now, we'll let them lick their wounds. The peace summit is upon us – and I trust you'll keep your end of the bargain."

Vanessa directs this at Harry.

"I do like to be a man of my word," said Lo'Gosh. "I told you once before; I cannot pay you what Stormwind owes you. I can only pay you and your brotherhood for future services. If the Brotherhood agrees to be my spies – giving me intel on both the Alliance and the Horde, then I will reward the Brotherhood for their service."

"How do you plan on using us exactly?" said Marisa du'Paige, a second-generator Brotherhood member.

"I'm going to reform you," Lo'Gosh said simply. "SI:7 has hunted many of the members and leader and killed many of you. The recent raid on the Deadmines has also crippled your forces. It will take time for the Defias Brotherhood to rebuild, but for now, remain low, and you can enter my service. Become my spies and give us the intel we need to prepare to fight against any enemies that seek to destroy us."

"You think we can't get by on our own?" said Vanessa VanCleef.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," said Lo'Gosh. "You're a survivor, and that's a trait that will never disappear. Right now, you cannot keep looking over your shoulder in the Eastern Kingdoms. That is why you're sailing with us to Kalimdor. I can offer you a place to lay low and without fear of being discovered."

Vanessa VanCleef turns her head away to not show Lo'Gosh he was right about her and her reasons for joining them. After her initial meeting with Lo'Gosh in Menethil Harbor, she couldn't get him out of her head and immediately travels to Stormwind. A risk but one that would play well for her, as none of the guards or people in the SI:7 knew who her real identity. Finally, understanding the true identity of Lo'Gosh, she waited for them in the Tavern and wanted to know what kind of person was Lo'Gosh. Vanessa would never admit this openly to anyone, but deep down – she loved Lo'Gosh and knew he was a good person.

"Why don't you tell us what happen while en route to Theramore the first time?" Vereesa said.

"Very well," said Lo'Gosh. "we have time. The attack took place just beyond the horizon on Theramore. Bloodsail Buccaneers with Defias Brotherhood members attacked, and the escort ship I was on and began raiding the ship. I fought alongside the sailors to repel the attackers, using one of the cutlass swords, not trust myself to use my magic to fight as it could get the sailors caught of in my attacks. The Brotherhood never stood a chance against my skills. You taught me well, little moon," said Lo'Gosh directing this at Vereesa Windrunner. Vereesa flushes a shade of red, both from pride and embarrassment.

"During the attack, Lady Prestor was behind place her dark magic on me in an attempt to control my mind and turn me into her mindless puppet. I underestimate that day as much as she underestimates me. I resisted her magic, but the magic was strong and still able to take hold of my mind that gave me amnesia," said Lo'Gosh.

"Your mind was resisting the magic when I met you," said Jaina. "do you have strong resilience towards magic that affects the mind?"

"Yes and no," said Lo'Gosh. "In my world, we have a magical skill called Occlumency. It's a mental defensive to prevent the invasion of the mind. I am but a student of it and by no means a master, but I'm skilled enough to resist any attack upon my mind. While I had amnesia, it was self-defense my mind exploited to prevent Onxyia's from taking hold and making me a mindless thrall to fight under her as she did to Varian Wrynn. I do not know how much longer Varian Wynn could have resisted her magic until he had become her slave."

"Alexstrasza said she felt threaten by you," said Valeera.

"Indeed," said Lo'Gosh. "despite being a creature of intellect. Even the best of us, once we feel fear, it tends to cloud our judgment. Onxyia is no exception. If the Nobles of Stormwind wanted a shift in leadership, then her plans to bind Varian Wrynn to her would have been wasted. To eliminate me from seizing the throne, she separated Vereesa and myself from each other – knowing our strong bond would be problematic. That's why she sent Vereesa to Ironforge, so the Dark Iron Dwarves can kill you, and she would ensure me to be her new champion in the way she snarled Varian Wrynn."

"Will Varian recover from her magic?" asks Jaina.

"Possibly," said Lo'Gosh. "nothing is guaranteed as each recovery depends upon the person. I could have help, that is true – but I knew it would have been wiser to leave Stormwind before a change in leadership did happen."

If the people and nobles saw Varian Wrynn as an incapable king, they would have kicked him out as a royal family and declared Lo'Gosh as the new High King of Stormwind. Stormwind could enter a state of civil war over who was the rightful King of Stormwind and Leader of the Alliance. Ironforge would, without a doubt, side with Varian, but many humans would side with Lo'Gosh, as his name and deeds have already traveled far and wide. Bards were already singing songs of his deeds and tales.

"So, what do we do now?" Broll said.

"Once we arrive in Theramore, Vereesa and myself will lead the High Elves to Winterspring," said Lo'Gosh. "It's time I kept my promise and give them a home. Winterspring would be ideal in creating a City-State. The landscape can defend us, and there is plenty of food in Winterspring. Since I already have good relations with the Night Elves and the Silverwing Sentinels, it would only further increase to improve relations. The High Elves and the Night Elves would make a great alliance."

"In more than one way," said Broll.

Night Elves were very active during the darkness of the night and could see in the dark better than they could during the day. With the High Elves int eh area, who were very active during the day, it would make the defense in Northern Kalimdor almost impregnable with the area being watched all day and night. Added with Jaina's forces, it would bolster their forces and defensives even greater.

"Can you bring Lady Tyrande to Theramore?" Lo'Gosh asks Jaina.

"I can," Jaina said. "I have been to Darnassus many times, so I can bring her to Theramore. I take it you want to form this alliance between humans of Kalimdor, the Night Elves, and the High Elves."

"I do," Lo'Gosh said. "I have formed good diplomatic ties with the Night Elves, and Vereesa can speak on behalf of the High Elves, and once word spreads that a new home has been built, they will be coming in waves, and the former glory of the High Elves will be restored."

"You will need to have a Well of Power," Vanessa said. "both the Night Elves and High Elves have lost their source of power. The Night and Sunwell have both been destroyed, and if they're still usable, then they have been tainted. The Nightwell has been tainted by the Burning Legion, as the Sunwell has been tainted by the Arthas and the Scourge."

"I'm aware," Lo'Gosh said. "I have a general idea on how to remake a Sunwell to restore the Night Elf and the High Elves. Only this time, we must not be foolish in letting people just have access to it, and it must be better guarded than before."

"You can make a source of magic like the Nightwell and Sunwell?" Broll said in surprise.

"Yes," Lo'Gosh said. "before I arrived in Azeroth, I would study and practice on making a source of magic, and I believe I may actually be able to create a source of energy for the Elves to live off of; I just need to make sure that I can perform the task. I want Valeera to teach the High Elves how to siphon magic."

"You must be joking," Broll said. "You know how dangerous it is for elves to siphon magic."

"I am very much aware," said Lo'Gosh. "siphoning can be useful. If my Well works, then Fel magic will no longer confuse Elves who drink from it and the magic I know; shadow magic – will be passed down to others. I indeed to teach others my type of magic so they can learn and grow from my magic. Others can learn of it, and we'll only get stronger by standing together."

"Is your magic dangerous?" asks Marisa.

"Not really know," Lo'Gosh said. "the only thing I can say at first is that you will be frightened of my magic at first, but once you learn to use and harness it, you will find you have nothing to fear."

"We've arrived," said a sailor as the others get up as they were ready to disembark from the ships.

They arrived and walk forward to see Aegwynn standing there with three individuals. Alexstrasza, Ysera, Nozdormu stood there. Three of the five dragon aspects stood in Theramore awaiting their arrival. Tyrande Whisperwind, with several Night Elves, also stands behind Tyrande.

"Lady Alexstrasza," Jaina said as she walks off the ship. "this is a surprise. I didn't know you would be here."

"Much needs to be talked about, and the sooner we begin, the sooner we can prepare for the worse," Alexstrasza said.

They nod their heads and enter Jaina's private chambers, where they all sat down and stood there.

"You know about my ideas and agendas," Lo'gosh said, breaking the silence.

"We do," Ysera said. "we have awaited your arrival for thousands of years. Before the Night Elves and Trolls establish their empires, we knew you would arrive and become the champion Azeroth needed."

"The power of the Dragon Aspects is currently broken," Alexstrasza said. "While we still are powerful, we are not as we once were and cannot help repel an invasion by the Burning Legion. The Horde would also love to enslave us once more as their weapons of war as we can't stop them."

"We destroyed the Demon Soul Stone," said Vereesa in disbelief.

"Another can be forged," Alexstrasza said darkly. "Deathwing fall has weakened the power of the Aspects, and while we can frighten and keep his children in check, the truth of the matter remains – a new Black Dragon must rise and take the role of the Earth Aspect."

"Most of the Black Dragons are corrupt, aren't they," said Lo'Gosh.

"I'm afraid they are," Ysera said. "We are searching for a Black Dragon, one who is not corrupt to restore the Black Dragon Flight to their former selves and restore the power of the five aspects. Deathwing has made this – very complicated."

"In other words," Lo'Gosh said. "you want me to take the role as the Earth Aspect; as I embedded the power of Lo'Gosh."

"No," Nozdormu said who spoke for the first time. "it is true you are more than capable of taking that role, but you would never do so. The power of the Earth Aspect is one you are ill-suited for, as magic is more your specialty. I predict we will find another strong candidate soon, and Onxyia, despite her stunt in Stormwind – may prove a vital role in the new Earth-Warder."

"Will she return to cause me trouble?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Possibly," Ysera said. "as the daughter of Deathwing, she loves power and loves corrupting the mortal races. For the first time in her life, perhaps, she has found herself a mortal who has bested her at every turn. Deathwing was the one who corrupted her, and I remember her as a hatchling. She was very different from a hatchling before Deathwing corrupted his own daughter. Perhaps there is hope for her as she enters seclusion. Thinking and pondering her own future. She'll never again return to Stormwind, her role and fate there has ended, and she wouldn't be able to return even if she wanted to. Power has fallen from her grasp, and while she may plot her revenge, she will question your own strength. Time will tell the path she will walk, and we may see if her corruption will be lifted."

"You're all here because you wish to enter an alliance with us," Lo'Gosh said, leaning back in his seat.

"That is correct," Alexstrasza said.

"Lady Alexstrasza has already told me what happened in Stormwind," Tyrande said. "While I still do have a treaty with the Alliance of Stormwind, I'm not so sure to remain with the Alliance. They have proven themselves – untrustworthy. A new alliance between us needs to be found one where we can be strong together."

"Who do we get?" Vereesa asks.

"Silver Covenant, Silverwing Sentinels, Wrymm Aspects, and Theramore," Vereesa said. "more will come, won't they."

"Yes," Jaina said. "I can see this alliance is going last long term."

"Stormwind and the Horde's central problem is their greatest strength could become their greatest flaw. A strong central leadership," Lo'Gosh said. "In other words, whoever controls the Alliance or the Horde, could decide the fate of the actions. I don't want to make that same mistake. I do agree a strong leader is needed, but I want to form a Council where all members have a voice and talk about the best course of action. We all need to be on the same page before taking any action. Dark times lie ahead of us, and we need to be ready to fight a war."

"We got a good start, and I sense more allies will come if our alliances stand," Vereesa said.

"I agree," Tyrande said. "I just want to make one thing very clear."

"What's that?" Lo'Gosh said.

"I do not want any trolls aligning with this alliance," said Tyrande in a firm voice.

"I agree," Vereesa said.

Harry leaned back and didn't have to ask why. The High Elves and Night Elves have a dark history with trolls for nearly twenty thousand years now. Regardless if they were friendly and non-violent, the bad blood made the elves not trust the trolls.

"Very well," said Lo'Gosh. "We need to head to Winterspring as soon as possible. I want to start building a City and go there. Jaina, I think you should start occupying Azshara. The water in the area would make an excellent port for shipyards."

"There is a lot of naga in the area," Tyrande said. "It will be a constant struggle to maintain control of the shores and water with all the Naga lurking around Azshara."

"Well," said Harry. "If things were easy, we wouldn't need treaties now, would we?"

"We'll get started as soon possible," Vereesa said. "With Ashenvale under our control, it will cripple the Horde war effort."

"Orgimmar has learned of the Warsong defeat, and Garrosh Hellscream is trying to reform his forces to seize the forest by force. If the High Elves Rangers and join forces with my Sentinels in the forest, then we'll have a better chance at defending the forest and holding our ground," said Tyrande.

"My forces are still scattered, but they're going to be coming in waves," said Vereesa. "They'll be arriving first in Theramore, but I'll redirect them to Rut'theran Village. I understand Silverwind Refuge has been retaken so we could use that place as a joint military base. A deep reminder for our people to remember what was lost and what we are fighting for."

Tyrande nods her head in agreement.

"I need to retire," Lo'Gosh said as he stands up. "I am tired and need to rest to recover my strength."

Lo'Gosh turns and walks up the stairs with everyone watching him.

"He's truly amazing," Vanessa said.

"How does he stand in such darkness without losing his mind?" asks Jaina.

"That is an interesting question," said Vereesa. "and that is why he needs us as much as we need him."

"What you mean?" asks Broll.

"Even he can't stand against the tides of darkness alone," said Alexstrasza. "He will need those who he can return to keep him within the light and himself sane. We are his light as he will fight the darkness."

Harry walks in the bedroom he used the last time he stayed here and quickly removes his shirt and falls asleep in just his pants on the bed. When he woke up the next morning, his body felt heavy for a strange reason. Harry tries to sit up but found unable to. He looks down and sees, Vereesa, Alexstrasza, Tyrande, Jaina, and Vereesa all laying in the bed around him completely naked. Valeera was lying on top of him, and like they used to when they were gladiators, she slept utterly naked and was clearly enjoying sleeping with Harry.

Harry was used to sleeping with Vereesa and Valeera naked. They always strip and slept naked with him during his travels with him. Harry tries to move his arm to hold Vereesa only to find he couldn't move his right arm as Tyrande was holding his arm tightly as she used it as a pillow. Harry flexes his finger and stops when he touches a part of Tyrande he didn't realize. He flexed again and realized what he was doing. Harry couldn't help but feel the redness forming in his cheeks as Tyrande snuggles closer, rubbing her large breast on his arm. She gives a slight moan that clearly stated she was comfortable where she was lying.

Harry wasn't, and he was trying to find a way to get himself out of this predicament.

Almost every female he's come in contact with him had taken hold of him and wasn't going to let him go.

Harry closes his eye, and quickly shadows apparate away from the girls as he stands above them; as they all suddenly snuggle on the blanket as if trying to find him.

Harry walks out, knowing it was best to let the girls sleep and hope they wouldn't corner him like the girls at Hogwarts would do if they were given a chance.

Harry walks out and quickly heads downstairs to find some breakfast. The girls all started snuggling on the spot. He was just lying down. Harry knew if Ron were here, he would be in heaven to have so many beautiful girls willing to sleep naked with him. Ron always had the grin on his face whenever a girl even remotely showed interest to him. Harry remembers the fiasco where Ron made a fool of himself when he asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball.

Harry instead stumbles upon a bathing area and quickly walks in and decides to get soak. Harry couldn't remember the last time he actually had a bath. He didn't have one when he arrived in Azeroth. Harry ponders on this as he soaks in and realizes it was just before he fled Grimmauld Place with Vereesa.

Harry leans back and closes his eyes.

"You comfortable?" said a female voice as Harry looks up to see a naked Alexstrasza walking in the bathing area.

"I was," said Harry.

"Sorry," said Alexstrasza. "none of us could pass up the chance to sleep with you. There is a spell-like attraction that surrounds you. You had a deep impact on so many women, especially the elves." Alexstrasza walked in the water and didn't bother to hide her naked body.

"Not my intention," Harry said honestly.

Alexstrasza smiles at Harry.

"You are perhaps the first person not to be enhanced by the elves; or having so many women being your consort," Alexstrasza said.

"Vereesa doesn't seem to mind," said Harry. "though I'm worried that I'm overdoing things with them."

Alexstrasza nods her head.

"More will come to you," said Alexstrasza. "that is why I must warn you to tread carefully around the elves."

"What?" Harry said in disbelief. "don't trust them?"

"That's not what I mean," said Alextasza. "elves are known for their sexuality and loving their partners. Sex is far more addicting for an elf than magic ever will be. Once they get a taste of sex from a partner they love, they will never detach themselves from that partner. Love for an elf can be a bit more dangerous than humans in love. All those elf-girls love you dearly, and they all have deep feelings of attachment towards you. That's why you need to treat them right; cause one mistake can turn that love into an undying hatred."

Harry looks at her in confusion.

"The young blood elf," said Alexstrasza. "has a deep attachment towards you. If the others cast her out, and you don't speak on her behalf and meddle things between them, the love she has for you will turn into a burning rage of hatred. The deeper the love, the stronger the hate she will feel."

Harry felt a pang of fear enter inside of him.

"You're saying she'll kill me if she feels betrayed," said Harry.

"Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn," said Alexstrasza. "Tyrande, Valeera, Vereesa, all have developed strong feelings for you and have become your consorts. Elves have a broader sense of empathy than humans do, even if they don't show any empathy."

"So I have to be careful and not hurt their feelings," said Harry.

"Basically," said Alexstrasza.

"Then what do you want?" asks Harry. "What do you seek to gain by being with me?"

Alexstrasza smiles at Harry.

"I want your children," said Alexstrasza.

Harry flushed a shade of red, and not from the bath.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said in hopes she didn't mean she wanted to eat any of his future children.

Alexstrasza gets up and walks towards Harry with her long red hair covering her ample breast. She quickly approaches Harry and straddles him.

"I am the Dragonqueen," said Alexstrasza. "I seek strong mates to have strong children. I want the one who has wielded the strength and power of Lo'Gosh and to have his children."

In saying that, Alexstrasza quickly straddles herself and quickly sinks herself down upon Harry's member. Harry was numb with feeling at the Dragonqueen herself would give herself to him so easily and quickly. Alexstrasza keeps sinking further and further down as Harry could feel her tight canal. Harry was surprised by this as he knew Alexstrasza has been laying eggs for thousands of years. Harry didn't know if this was right or wrong, but like any guy in his situation – he grabs Alexstrasza and enjoys the Dragonqueen.

Alexstrasza wraps her legs around Harry's waist, and Harry right-hand grabs her buttocks to hold in her place as he continues to sink in Alexstrasza. Alexstrasza began rocking her hips, teasing Harry and urging him to take control.

Harry does so as he stands up, forcing Alexstrasza to sink deeper on his shaft. Alexstrasza smiles at Harry as he looks into her deep yellow eyes. Alexstrasza smiles at Harry as she rocks her hips, enjoying the feeling of having Harry inside of her. Alexstrasza bends down and starts nibbling Harry's neck as Harry began to feel her untouched region and let his natural instincts take over his common sense.

Alexstrasza suddenly arches her head back and lets out a cry as she orgasms over Harry's cock; her juices coating Harry's cock as he suddenly shoves his entire cock in Alexstrasza cunt and starts ejecting directly into her womb. Alexstrasza's heavy breathing could be heard as her breast jump with each inhales.

Harry bends down and starts nibbling her nipple giving her breast his attention as Alexstrasza holds his head, giving him the encouragement to dominate her as she desired. Harry lifts her up and quickly starts biting and pulling her left breast as Alexstrasza moans from the feeling.

Alexstrasza returns to rocking her hips, trying to resume their session and her desire for Harry to impregnate her. Harry's mind wasn't thinking clearly, as with all males, his greatest weakness was a woman and her gorgeous body. Vereesa did the same thing to do him when she wanted to get what she wanted from him, and now Harry feared that every girl was going use their body to get what they wanted from Harry.

Harry holds Alexstrasza as she orgasms as she teases him to once again cum inside her fertile womb. Harry could barely hold on as Alexstrasza continues to tease him, her pussy holding onto Harry's cock like a vice grip, refusing to let go until he did shoot deep inside of her. Harry grabs her ass and pulls her deeper as he ejects deep into her womb. Alexstasza panting as she looks at Harry and Harry, knew Alexstrasza would return each day and night with the intention of Harry impregnating her until she was giving birth to the wolf's children.

Alexstrasza finally climbs off Harry and lays back in the bath, enjoying the fuck she just got.

Harry quickly stands up and gets out before Alexstrasza pulls him back for round three, and Harry knew he wouldn't have the strength to do what needed to be done for the rest of the day, and Harry prayed the other girls wouldn't chase after him with their pants off.

Harry quickly dresses, and walks out the door and almost immediately runs into Jaina Proudmoore with her chamberlain Aegwynn walking down.

"Lo'Gosh," Jaina said in surprise. "I thought you had left."

"Why would you think that?" asks Lo'Gosh.

Jaina flushed a shade of red, and Lo'Gosh was suddenly reminded that Jaina had been one of the girls who had slept beside him naked and exposed before him.

"Nothing," mutters Jaina. "I thought you were heading to Winterspring today."

"I am," said Lo'Gosh. "I suggest we also scout Azshara as well and help your people rebuild their city north of Orgimmar."

"I do not wish to relocate," said Jaina. "we suffered much during the Scourge attacks, and many of my people are just resettling. If we relocate, it could create just more problems."

"Or better opportunities," said Lo'Gosh. "Theramore was a good place to help settle, but as my time as a Gladiator in Orgimmar, I heard troubling rumors among the orcs."

"What kind of rumors?" asks Jaina.

"Garrosh Hellscream," Lo'Gosh said in a serious voice. "Even though Thrall is rejecting his attempts to launch an invasion against Theramore, Garrosh is still undermining the Warchief of the Horde. Garrosh has his agenda, and Thrall will only be able to keep him on his leash for so long. Even if Garrosh launches an attack against Theramore, and is punished for it, the end result will be many in Theramore will still be killed – and given what I can tell from Varian Wrynn; it will just be an excuse for him to start a war against the Horde."

Jaina frowns as she looks at him knowing his words were true. Even she would seek vengeance and demand from Thrall, the head of Garrosh Hellscream. Thrall would refuse, and this would result in Jaina retaliating and try to sack Orgimmar. More bloodshed and more war.

"If I move my people to Azshara," said Jaina. "what will become of Theramore?"

"Give it to the Kirin Tor," said Lo'Gosh. "As the Kirin Tor are official a neutral party that does intervene in the conflicts between the Horde and the Alliance, Theramore would give them grounds on Kalimdor. Relocate in Azshara south of my position, and with the Night Elves, we'll have a much stronger position in Northern Kalimdor against any and all potential threats. Like you, Jaina – I value peace and prefer peace over conflicts and wars. I'm also not a fool, and I know that a wise king and one who is a wise leader never seek war, but must always be ready for war."

Jaina looks at him and slowly nods her head.

"Hope for the best, plan for the worse," said Aegwynn in response.

"There are many sayings," said Lo'Gosh. "no matter what, I can sense war on the horizons. Both the Alliance and the Horde are preparing to enter another stage of conflict with one another. The timing couldn't be worse. There is troubling brewing in the Northrend, and the Scourge has become active once more, and there are still many enemies lurking around, both seen and unseen. It's better to create a strong united front rather than stay locked up behind your walls."

"Azshara does have better areas where we could be perhaps the largest port beside Kul Tiras," said Aegwynn.

Jaina nods her head.

"We'll see each other soon," said Lo'Gosh. He conjures a book and hands it to Jaina. "I'm sure these spells will be interesting for you to look over."

Harry turns and walks away.

"He may be one of the greatest warriors in Azeroth," said Aegwynn. "he is still just a young man and can be oblivious to your feelings. He's aware of your feelings and is trying to understand his own feelings towards you."

"I wish he would spend more time with me," said Jaina softly. Arthas and Kael'thas never made her feel this way before, and no person has ever stay stuck in Jaina's head back.

"He will, in due time," said Aegwynn. "It has to be unsettling for him for a brief time as he walked with no memory of his past or even knowing who he really was, and now he has all these women chasing after him for the same reason. There is a power that surrounds him, and it draws you towards him as it does the others. More will be drawn to him, but I doubt his feelings will ever change. He is a person pure in heart."

"He doesn't have any connection to the Light," said Jaina.

"No, he doesn't," Aegwynn said in agreement. "and that alone is amazing."

The two walk off with Jaina pondering over the spellbook Lo'Gosh had given her.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. So I know some people still hate on the amnesia route I took, but I need you all to take a step back and think. I gave a strong reason why Onxyia gave Harry amnesia; it was because her power base in Stormwind was threatened as she felt Harry himself would have taken all she had acquired in Stormwind. (I took bits of those elements from Cersei Lannister from Game of Thrones). Harry may have walked around with amnesia, but he made strong connections and allies during his travels in Kalimdor. A strong alliance with the Night Elves, Jaina Proudmoore, and with the High Elves. Northern Kalimdor is about to become a compelling place to be with a strong presence of elves. I thought that was better than Harry running around and relying heavily on Vereesa Windrunner, introducing him and telling him to go places to build alliances. Restoring Ashenvale to the Night Elves will make the Night Elves forever Harry's allies and will support him in creating a new home in Winterspring, and with the High Elves, they will keep the Horde out of Northern Kalimdor.

Again, Harry isn't joining the Horde or the Alliance, he's merely forming his own faction and will avoid conflict with both sides. The next chapter will be the summit; I hope you all enjoy! Please review and like!


	23. A New Home

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** I have been reading the suggestions to include Sylvanas Windrunner, but the truth is that's an unknown at this point. Sylvanas aura would be like Voldemort's, even if her resurrection weren't the same as Voldemort's and against her will. Still, her demons and personality now would alter Lo'Gosh's decisions, and he would be hesitant to trust the Dark Lady merely. I'm not one hundred percent sure on the route to take. I also put in the elf curse of love as a portion for a Dark Sylvanas to win Lo'Gosh's love, but he doesn't love her in return. It's just an opinion right now.

 **Chapter 23: A New Home**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Azshara, (Neutral Territory)**

Jaina had remained in Theramore as Lo'Gosh, and the High Elves boarded several of her ships, and we're going to head to Azshara. Tyrande wanted to go with them, but she had to return to Darnassus as she couldn't remain away for long. Tyrande was disappointed, and Lo'Gosh knew it was because she wanted Lo'Gosh inside of her again. Even Vereesa was seeking to get some alone time with him, and he wasn't sure if he could handle that. Alexstrasza had disappeared along with the other dragon flights, thought she hinted she would return soon.

The ship quickly anchors just offshore, and sure enough, there was naga all over the shorelines, and Lo'Gosh knew there would be more naga in the waters.

"Broll," said Lo'Gosh. "Can you and the druids take care of the naga in the water as the landing party deal with those on the land?"

Broll grows a grin on his face as he looks at Lo'Gosh.

"Do you even need to ask?" Broll said before he dives into the water and takes the sea lion form along with the other druids. They quickly started to protect the ships by attacking the Naga lurking nearby. Lo'Gosh jumps into the waters and quickly rushes towards the Naga on the beach. Lo'Gosh didn't land on the water; instead, he floated above the water as heads towards land.

Valeera quickly jumps on his back as he heads towards land, and Lo'Gosh could feel her intention as she presses her firm breast against his back. Lo'Gosh nearly lost focus, and both of them would have dropped into the water if Lo'Gosh lost his focus. Valeera holds on, pressing her breast against his back, and Lo'Gosh knew if he didn't have a robe or shirt on, he would have lost the blood in his head.

Lo'Gosh could predict his female companions were all going to try and steal him away for their own quality time with him. Valeera was trying to get him to engage her with sex. Lo'Gosh lands onshore and quickly rush at the Naga as Valeera lands on the sand.

"Damn," Valeera mutters as she pulls out her daggers. Valeera charges and quickly cuts a naga apart as many of them started hissing and bellowing at the fact there were intruders. Since the end of the Third War, the Night Elves hold on Azshara has weakened drastically. The naga controls much of the shores and islands. The Horde's Warsong Outriders have only reduced the Night Elves hold with their invasions and attacks on Ashenvale.

Lo'Gosh knew if they could secure Azshara for Jaina and her forces and the High Elves secure Winterspring, they would be able to reinforce Ashenvale and much of Northern Kalimdor for years to come. Azshara would be perfect for Jaina as it offered a lot of areas for ports and shipyards. The islands themselves could be used for lighthouses and watchtowers. Jaina's men were better for fighting on the sea and near the shores. They were moderate warriors on the lands. Still, with the Elves guarding the forests and Jaina guardian the sea, they would be a formidable force.

Everyone started climbing off the ship and started attacking the land to clear out the naga. Once the beach was secure, they would have no trouble heading inland to Winterspring.

Lo'Gosh walks around the corpses of the naga whom all had been slaughtered the forces from the ships.

"The good news is we can start working on building that port," Aegwynn said as she walks towards Lo'Gosh.

"We will have to mobilize quickly," said Lo'Gogh. "Garrosh Hellscream will mobilize what forces he can to destroy any efforts we have in building settlements."

"He would be a fool to do so," said Aegwynn. "the peace treaty we have with Thrall and the Horde prevents any open conflicts between our people."

"Doesn't mean Garrosh has to obey the treat," said Lo'Gosh. Aegwynn said nothing. "I want to make sure no spies are lurking around when we begin construction. Tyrande will be sending the Night Elf Fleet here in a day to two with supplies to help with your construction. I know it's a lot of work, and we can't pay your people – but they will receive contributions for their works."

"I am more than aware you will keep your word," said Aegwynn. "if you attempt to double-cross us, Jaina will freeze your blood from the inside."

Lo'Gosh only smiles, knowing it was true. Jaina, despite her strong attachment towards him, would freeze his blood if he attempted to double-cross her.

"You think you can build a hideout somewhere around here?" Lo'Gosh asks Vanessa VanCleef.

"I can," said Vanessa. "I'll make a phony base south of here, as its more tropical south, but we'll manage."

Lo'Gosh nods his head. Together they walked inland trying to see what the land was like as there were no settlements in Azshara. Once apart of the Night Elf Empire, nothing but ruins that told the stories of the old empire.

"We'll make camp," said Broll. "with the defeat of the Warsong Outriders, the Horde won't bother us any time soon. Still, I want to head to Silverwing Resort and see if the Sentinels can give us any aid."

Lo'Gosh nods his head as Broll turns into a giant raven and takes to the air. The other druids do the same and quickly take flight.

"Let's make camp in one of the ruins," Vereesa Windrunner said to her people. We'll keep a standard guard tonight."

"Once we have helped secure Azshara and the port, we need to head towards Winterspring," said Lo'Gosh.

"Some caves connect from Azshara to Winterspring," said Vereesa.

"How do you know?" asks Lo'Gosh in surprise. Vereesa has never been to Kalimdor before.

"Some of the Night Elves told me when they heard of our plan," said Vereesa.

"Any idea where we can begin our search?" asks Lo'Gosh.

Vereesa pulls out a map and shows it to Lo'Gosh. "Winterspring is north to us. There is an old Night Elf camp north as well to keep an eye on Orgimmar. From there, we can head to Winterspring."

Lo'Gosh nods his head as they made their way to camp and quickly uses shadow magic to conjure a bed. Lo'Gosh lays down with Vereesa lying down next to him.

Lo'Gosh wakes up feeling something light on his chest, and he knew from the feeling Valeera had crawled on top of him again and fell asleep. Lo'Gosh opens his eye, and sure enough, Valeera was lying on top of him breathing lightly as she was pressing her young firm breast against his chest.

Lo'Gosh's right arm was numb, and he could feel Vereesa on his right arm, holding it tightly as if this last night was her last.

Lo'Gosh quickly teleports a few feet away from them and smiles as he looks down upon the two elves.

Lo'Gosh turns around and walks towards the Sentries. Elves could stay awake for three days, unlike humans, who could only stay awake for a full day.

"Any trouble?" Lo'Gosh asks the sentries station on the cliff near the camp.

"None," said one of the High Elf Rangers. "there has been hippogryphs and stags roaming the area, but nothing that warrants any concern."

"And the naga?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"The water has been undisturbed," said the other Ranger.

"The naga will be back and will most likely attack our rear," said Lo'Gosh. "We have a lot of people with us; women and children — a lot of noncombatants. Winterspring will be hazardous, so we must proceed with caution."

The sentries nod their heads as Lo'Gosh turns and looks south, where he knew Orgimmar stood. The orcs still did not know their location, and for the time being, once they learn of this alliance between the High Elves and the Night Elves, they will do what they can to stop the Elves from controlling Ashenvale. The orcs were reassembling with their allies to help retake what part of the forest they once had and knew it would a tougher fight with the Night Elves in full control of the attack.

Winterspring, as the name said, was a winter paradise, and it was difficult to approach by land as there were few passes into Winterspring itself. Azshara had a cavern path to Winterspring; those these caverns were dangerous to dwell in as many monsters dwell inside.

The started to rise from the east as the elves began to wake up and began to pack their belongings and what they could bring as they prepared the long march towards Winterspring. Lo'Gosh knew if he were the only one leading the High Elves to Winterspring, they wouldn't follow him willingly. Vereesa Windrunner now was a Ranger-General of the Silver Covenant and leader of the High Elves. Vereesa was the last known noble of the High Elves that did not turn traitor.

The elves match north towards the caverns with the elves maintaining the formation per Lo'Gosh suggestion, keeping the noncombatants in the middle of the group while they marched. Lo'Gosh was walking in the front as Vereesa was riding ahead to scout the best possible route for her people. Valeera was walking with Lo'Gosh.

"I take it's strange for you," said Lo'Gosh. "walking among the Que'dorei when you're a Sin'dorei."

"It is a bit strange," Valeera admitted. "I know many of my people feel indifferent about their choices, and we chose what we believe what was best to survive. Many of the Sin'dorei don't believe we chose the wrong path, only that we did what we could to survive."

"That is why judgment among your people is so harsh," said Lo'Gosh. "Some of your people were able to escape the Scourge and settle within the Alliance, and those who were left behind had to choose their future. Many in Azeroth felt the Sin'dorei turn their backs on everyone and have only become a danger to others and themselves. In a way, everyone is right, but they are wrong too. A person will only grow when through trial and error. The same as you have."

"Trial and Error?" Valeera repeated.

"Everyone learns through trial and error," said Lo'Gosh. "even I have learned through trial and error. Some are blessed with abilities, skills, and knowledge that others would take years to achieve, but that doesn't mean they are better than others. A person who studies and trains every day of their lives can defeat a genius."

"How does that describe the Sin'dorei and the Que'dorei relationship?" asks Valeera.

"Many in Azeroth see the Blood Elves path to return to power is nothing more than a shortcut. Their thirst for arcane magic causes them to crave to acquire arcane magic quickly. No matter how powerful or how affiliated one is in the mystic arts, you must pace yourself and adept at the proper rate. The Sin'Dorei did not do this and quickly replenished their Sunwell with another type of magic. That is why many Blood Elves have fallen. Because they never learned the most important lesson of all, how to control their powers. Night Elves spend years of practicing and studying their craft, and they move at a pace that best suits them; I'm not saying their ways are correct – but not many Night Elves have fallen. That is why Broll is hard on you because he knows the dangers when you siphon Arcane energy. You need to learn how to adapt in siphoning the energy you steal or the very energy you are stealing – will consume you," said Lo'Gosh.

Valeera looks at Lo'Gosh and frowns. Broll has been ever since she met him been harping at her for siphoning arcane magic. Valeera never listened to him, believing it was a night elf superstition. The Curse of Kathra'natir had left Valeera feeling sick in the worse possible way. Perhaps there were some truths in the dangers of siphon magic.

"My lady," said a High Elf Ranger to Vereesa, who was walking with her people.

"What is it?" said Vereesa.

"Is it wise to keep that Blood Elf with us?" said the Ranger. "she's a threat to all of us and if she siphons what magic we have left –"

"I know your concerns," said Vereesa. "I share them as well – but she has Lo'Gosh trust, and that should be enough for us right now. She doesn't have any ties to the Sin'Dorei, but her purpose here is not clear yet. She had aided Lo'Gosh and help us to defeat Onxyia."

"What if she's manipulating Lo'Gosh?" said another Ranger.

"That is a possibility," said Vereesa. "though it's highly unlikely. Lo'Gosh isn't someone who can be ensnarled or tricked by another. Not even a succubus can enchant him. It's why Onxyia tried to kill him. His will is remarkable and is terrifying because no one can control him. Others will see him as a threat, as well. The Horde will try to eliminate him after his actions in Ashenvale, and the Alliance leadership doesn't trust him and fear he is too powerful. Even though our people have been apart of the Alliance for generations, the time has come for us to part ways. The Alliance no longer stands for what it once stood."

"We're not joining the Horde, are we forming our Alliance?" asks the Ranger.

"Most likely," said Vereesa. "We'll be speaking more with High Priestess Tyrande; she too is going to break ties with the Alliance. They have not helped her since she joined the Alliance, and the Night Elves are already standing behind Lo'Gosh."

"Not to mention many Blood Elves are without a home themselves," said Aegwynn. "young Valeera is a Blood Elf who did what she had to to survive. She's had no guidance and no friends over the years, so this is a first for her, and I imagine Lo'Gosh has a powerful pull that keeps her here."

The High Elves said nothing more knowing that if Aegwynn defends Valeera's presence, than it was good enough for the High Elves to accept. Vereesa Windrunner already spoke of possibly forming a bridge between the Sin'dorei and the Quel'dorei.

They continue to march forward and towards the mountain region. Lo'Gosh was at the head of the group and thankful they didn't run into too much trouble. The Rangers killed a few stags that they had come across for fresh food.

"This is as far as I go with you," Aegwynn said as they reach the base of the mountain. "My people will build the city port here; your people's path lies through the caverns. Through there, you should arrive at Winterspring."

Vereesa nods her head, and the High Elves slowly began to migrate inside the cavern; this was a slow process as the Cavern path was very narrow and only wide enough for two people to enter at a time. Lo'Gosh was walking forward before he suddenly stops and holds his right fist in the air stopping the party.

"What is it, my lord?" asks a High Elf ranger that was next to him.

"There is something up ahead, and it's big," said Lo'Gosh.

Lo'Gosh summonsed his sorcerer specter in his hands and was prepared to cast a spell.

"It's most likely a bear," said a Ranger.

"Then we'll have to be quick," said Lo'Gosh.

Lo'Gosh quickly steps forward and cast a shadow orb at the creature, giving it a direct with a small explosion as a shadow appeared around the beast, keeping it bound in place. The creature stood up and roared. It wasn't a bear, but more like a Yeti.

The Rangers immediately took action and charged forward as the yeti tried to swing its paws around, trying to hit one of the rangers. Vereesa charges forward, attacking the blindside of the Yeti before the Yeti even realized she was there. Valeera slashes the left hamstring of the Yeti, causing the Yeti to let out a bellow. An arrow hits the Yeti in the throat, causing it to fall back on the ground dead.

"That's not a bad combination," Vereesa as she walks forward with her bow out.

"Generally, it would be Broll who would hold him down with his thorns," said Valeera.

"Then you would attack their legs before I cut their heads off," said Lo'Gosh.

"The combination you three did at Dire Maul," said Vereesa.

"Yeah," said Lo'Gosh. "we did this combination against a Tauren, Troll, and Goblin. The Goblin and Troll were easy to deal with; they weren't smart in using the Tauren's strength. The Tauren went down rather quickly."

"One of our easier wins," said Valeera.

"Let's move onwards," said Vereesa. "Have the Rangers be on the lookout for more Yeti's. they may stay in caves alone, but they do live in large areas together."

"I thought Yetis' reside in Winterspring," said Lo'Gosh. "We're about to enter Mount Hyjal. What are they doing down here?"

"Yeti can climb and scale the mountainsides better than we can," said Vereesa. "It wouldn't be uncommon for this guy to come here where people don't travel to get some sleep."

"I can scout ahead," said Valeera. "the Battle of Mount Hyjal may have ended four years ago, but there are still many demons lurking within the region."

Lo'Gosh said nothing, knowing they had many refugees who were non-combatants.

Lo'Gosh steps out to see Mount Hyjal in the distance. The landscape was ruined as he heard. Everything was either blazing hot from the lava or grey from all the ash in the air.

Lo'Gosh closes his eyes as he looks up the sky to see several large creatures flying towards their way.

Lo'Gosh stands firm at the entrance as he pulls out his sword. Lo'Gosh has never encountered a Burning Legion demon before, and given the stories Vereesa told him, he knew if a battle was to erupt near the cave, it could end up disastrous.

The creatures turn out to be large birds as they started flapping their wings before the High Elves. The lead bird starts shifting into a Night Elf with antlers.

"Broll?!" Lo'Gosh said in surprise.

"We found you," said Broll.

"Broll Bearmantle," said Vereesa. "I've heard of you; are you the one who helped convince Tyrande Whisperwind to help our people find a new home."

"That was mostly Lo'Gosh doing," said Broll.

Vereesa looks at Lo'Gosh, and Lo'Gosh could only cringe under the intense glare. Vereesa already suspected what had occurred between the Night Elf Priestess and Lo'Gosh.

"We're heading to Winterspring," said Lo'Gosh hoping to change the subject and avoid Vereesa's wraith later.

"We know a quicker way," said Broll. "The Centaurian Circle resides within Moonglade. There is a secret passage south of Moonglade to Winterspring."

"I thought there were no passages in or out of Moonglade. It's a valley completely caved in with no way in or out," said Vereesa.

"Not completely true," said Broll. "there a cave in the southern parts of Moonglade. The cave is controlled by one of the largest tribes of Furbogs in Kalimdor. The Fel now corrupts them."

"Are they causing problems for the Centaurian Circle?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Surprisingly, no," said Broll. "I have brought what Druids who volunteer to aid your people. We'll send them to Nighthaven, and then we'll clear out the corrupt Furbolg before arriving in Winterspring. It would be easier than dealing with Dreadlords from the Burning Legion."

"That would work," said Vereesa.

"Then let us begin," said Broll as the Night Elf Druids places their hands forward to create a portal Moonglade. The portal emerges, and the High Elves began to walk in the portal.

Lo'Gosh stood at the cave's entrance to ensure no demon or monster enter the cave as the High Elves were entering the Night Haven. Lo'Gosh was the last to walk through the portal before it disappeared.

"Where to from here?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"South," said Broll. "There is a cave well hidden by the trees and veins."

"Aren't their Taurens here?" said Vereesa.

"Generally, yes," said Broll. "Moonglade is run by the Cenarion Circle, a haven for all druids of Azeroth. Thankful, with the summit approaching, the Taurens have returned to Thunder Bluff to prepare for the peace summit between the Alliance and the Horde. There are only Night Elves here at the moment, and they all are sworn to silence on your arrival and the location of your new home."

"There are corrupt furbolg's?" said Lo'Gosh.

"That is correct," said Broll. "thankfully, they don't venture into Moonglade. The Burning Legion corrupted these Furbolg's with Fel energy coursing through their veins. The Cenarion Circle has looked for a means to save the Furbolg's but to no avail."

"Meaning the Archdruids are accepting we kill them, and they don't take any responsibility," said Vereesa.

"Afraid so," said Broll.

"How do we do this?" said Lo'Gosh.

"Timbermaw Hold has several tunnels within the mountain that runs to Winterspring and Felwood. A large group would cause the Fel Furbolg's to raise the alarm. A small group could sneak in and clear them out before they knew what has happened," said Broll.

"Well, I know you're going to want to come, plus your knowledge of Furbolg holds will come in handy," said Lo'Gosh. "Valeera is going to come too, and she's very good at getting into places others can't. Vereesa can come as well, and it would be good to have someone of her experience and skills on our side."

"We shouldn't be gone for more than a day," said Broll. "once we clear the tunnel, we can move your people into Winterspring. Finding a home shouldn't be too difficult once we are there."

Lo'Gosh nods his head, and the four of them quickly got ready before venturing south towards the tunnel. Once they enter, the darkness of the cave made it difficult to see anything around. They relied heavily on Broll, who could see the dark better than any other race in Azeroth.

"Hold," Lo'Gosh said softly.

"What is it?" said Vereesa.

"There are several Furbolg around the corner," said Lo'Gosh.

Lo'Gosh didn't see in the dark like the Broll. Instead, he could see energies and auras around people and places as long as he wore his Scrim that enhances his senses beyond what anyone else could acquire.

Valeera disappears into the shadow and quickly walks around the corner. The sounds of some fighting could be heard, and when the walks around the corner, a single torch was burning, and Valeera was standing over several dead Furbolg's.

"Not so subtle," said Vereesa.

"What?" said Valeera. "they don't know we're here."

{Intruders!} shouted a Furbolg from the top. Vereesa was quick to respond by firing an arrow at the Furbolg. The arrows pierce the throat killing the Furbolg before he could make another sound.

The sound of footsteps that could be heard as more Furbolg began to appear armed with staves and spears. Lo'Gosh quickly binds the Furbolg in place with a shadow binding spell that was a root spell to keep the Furbolg from moving in their position. Vereesa was quick in releasing several arrows killing several of the Furbolg before they could regroup or dispell Lo'Gosh's shadow spell.

Lo'Gosh paused as the Furbolg kept attacking blindly and endlessly. Lo'Gosh could see the essence of Fel energy was lingering around the Furbolg, but it wasn't like the Fel energy was apart of them. The Fel energy all had a similar energy signature.

"Don't kill them," said Lo'Gosh as Valeera cuts a Furbolg in the stomach.

"What?!" said Valeera. "why?!"

Lo'Gosh brings his hands up as his shadow spell hits all the Furbolg causing them to fall asleep.

"Why didn't you kill them?" asks Valeera. "The Centaurian Circle already gave their approval to destroy them."

"I don't think the Fel energy is something they got infected by dwelling near the Burning Legion," said Lo'Gosh. "there is likely another reason for their descent into madness."

"You mean like the Corrupt Idol of Remulos in Thislefur Hold?" said Broll.

"Possibly," said Lo'Gosh.

Lo'Gosh paused and could sense something dwelling nearby. He leads his party to stick to the shadows of the Timbermaw Hold to avoid detection.

Lo'Gosh disappears before reappearing on the third level above them and launches another spell at the figure. The figure falls and lands behind the group.

"Filthy human," said the demonic satyr as he stands up. "You are ruining my plans!"

Lo'Gosh stood on the edge and looks at the demonic satyr.

"I remember you," said Broll. "Xandivious, a Burning Legion Lieutnenat who fought at the battle of Mount Hyjal."

"What's he doing with the Furbolg?" asks Valeera.

"He's going to use them to sacrifice a gateway for the Burning Legion to begin their Third Invasion," said Vereesa.

"The Furbolg's are weaklings, but I will destroy you and use your powers to open the gate once more for the Legion's invasion!" shouted Xandivious.

"You'll be dead before the Legion returns!" shouted Broll as he raises his hands as several thorns rise from the ground to wrap themselves around Xandivious.

Xandivious jumps back, but his green eyes open wide in alarm as Lo'Gosh appeared behind him with his sword in his hands. Xandivious ducks the blow that would have decapitated his head and tries to create some space.

Lo'Gosh stood there with the sword in his hands. Xandivious skills were like a Dark Paladin. Capable of taking punishment and dealing with punishment. Lo'Gosh knew as well as Xandivious that he was more than capable of defeating the elves on his own, but the Lo'Gosh was the problem. Xandivious could see the human's skills were far more potent than himself.

Xandivious turns his attention to the two females elves. A high elf and a blood elf. The Blood Elf was a child still blossoming into womanhood. Xandivious knew she would be the easiest to exploit.

Xandivous charges, but the moment he took one step, he stops and looks down and sees a thick thorn had sprung from the ground and wrap itself around his left leg, keeping him in place.

Lo'Gosh raises his hands as the shadows rose up and quickly began to wrap themselves around him like a shadow chain. Xandivious roars and bellows as Valeera charges with her long elven knives held out as she swings them down upon his head.

Broll and Lo'Gosh release their spells as the headless Xandivious falls to the ground.

Several Furbolg began to appear in the area as Lo'Gosh, and his party took a defensive stance.

{Our minds are ours again,} said one of the Furbolg. {We owe you a great debt. Strangers, ask and if we can deliver we will grant.}

Broll repeated the words to Furbolg's words, and Lo'Gosh nods his head.

"Tell him we wish to use these tunnels and to settle within Wintersrping to find a new home," said Lo'Gosh as Broll repeats the words to the Furbolg.

After saying a few words, the Furbolg left.

"They have a home on the other side of the Winterspring," said Broll. "They still want to use the tunnel, but for now, they wish to return to their families now that the curse has been lifted."

Lo'Gosh nods his head as they prepared to tell the High Elves the news.

A couple of days later, Lo'Gosh and the High Elves, along with the Night Elves sent by Tyrande Whisperwind, were building the new home by the entrance of Timbermaw Hold.

Lo'Gosh stood on the balcony of the Great Lounge that was now going to be the capital building. Due to the vast area, the capital was already stretching almost five miles in length. The Elves were working to their best abilities to make their new capital and their new homes. Over the horizon, the wall was being built to protect them from any land army that could potentially threaten the capital.

"We're making good progress," Broll said as he stood beside Lo'Gosh.

"I know," said Lo'Gosh. "The Night Elves are currently watching signs from the Orcs, and Jaina and her people have already begun construction of her naval port in Azshara. Jaina's naval power and the elves' ground forces would make us a formidable force. Still, I sense dark clouds over the horizons. We have many enemies out there, both seen and unseen. I'm not how the Horde and Alliance will deal with our alliance."

"You won't side with either the Alliance or the Horde," said Broll.

"No," said Lo'Gosh. "my brief encounter with both the Alliance and the Horde I've seen both great qualities within their capitals, but I've seen what they failed to do. The Horde treats Honor more importantly than their own life. At the same time, they don't respect other cultures and lands and drive them out for their conquests. The Alliance isn't better. They make many promises to secure alliances with other races and factions – but they do very little to help their allies in dire need. A prime example of this is how they neglected the Night Elves and High Elves in their hour of need. I'm sure the Alliance has neglected even Theramore. Not to mention the fact how Onxyia was able to infiltrate the Alliance without anyone knowing – show how terrible their security has fallen."

"Everyone is in a state of rebuilding," said Broll. "the Seven Human Kingdoms have fallen – there are only two left. Gilneas has fallen and is ravage by Worgens now. Kul Tiras is still standing strong, but they have shut themselves from the rest of the world. The only Kul Tiras has left the ones with Jaina Proudmoore. Stormwind is the last inland Human Kingdom left standing. All the humans from the other kingdoms have gathered to Stormwind. Vanessa VanClef's story is a prime example of the failure of the Alliance. I have a hard time believing the High King would neglect the Mason Guild and turn them into bandits because he refuses to keep his promise."

"I'm sure Onyxia had a hand in that," said Lo'Gosh. "she created chaos and loved causing trouble as long as she could benefit from the crisis. Still, with so many in the courts, it leaves those in Alliance politics only care for their political power and position."

"Personal vendetta's?" said Broll.

"Most likely," said Lo'Gosh. "The Alliance is supposed to stand for more than just one Kingdom's gain. The Alliance is on the verge of collapse, as is the Horde."

"Long ago, during Lady Tyrande's youth – she was a Sentinel General under the Night Elf Empire," said Broll. "It was the second-largest empire ever recorded within Azeroth's history."

"I don't want to start calling us the Night Elf Empire," said Lo'Gosh. "The High Elves would feel insulted that they would have to submit to the Night Elves."

"We wouldn't do that," said Broll.

"They may not feel the same way as you," said Lo'Gosh.

"You're missing my point," said Broll. "the Elves once had an Empire before it fell apart. We can reforge the Empire once again – under a new leader."

Lo'Gosh turns to Broll and glares at him coldly. "That's what your plan is, isn't it?" said Lo'Gosh. "You want to reform the Elven Empire."

"Not under an Elf," said Broll. "You would be the most logical choice as you are an outsider, and you are the lover of both Lady Tyrande and General Vereesa Windrunner. Our people will follow you to the ends of Azeroth now that you have given them a home worth having."

Lo'Gosh walks over to the edge of the balcony and looks across Winterspring.

"I take it you want me to introduce this new Empire at the summit," said Lo'Gosh.

"That would be ideal, but I'm not sure what to call your new Empire," said Broll.

Night and the Sun, Lo'Gosh knew this would be complicated.

"How about – the Dawn Empire?" said Lo'Gosh.

"The Dawn Empire – where the moon and sun meet at a time," said Broll with a broad smile. "I think everyone would love that name."

* * *

Author Notes: Sorry for the long, I've been very busy lately. I'm going to try to update most of my stories I've been working on. The next chapter is the Summit.


	24. The Dawn Empire

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, been trying to find a good means to finish this chapter on a high note. I hope everyone enjoys!

 **Chapter 24: The Dawn Empire**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Azshara, (Neutral Territory)**

Vanessa VanClef reported Stormwind, and the Orcs knew of the newly formed Dawn Empire formed under Lo'Gosh, and the High Elves and Night Elves have already pledged their allegiance to Lo'Gosh and his Dawn Empire. Still, the summit was upon them, and Lo'Gosh was invited along with his allies.

Once the city was built, and the High Elves were able to get used to their new lives. Many already had smiles on their faces as they explored Winterspring as their new home.

The Night Elves have helped them settle in given them information and knowledge of Winterspring's environment. The High Elves grew even happier when they discovered Dragonhawks in Winterspring and quickly began to train them as flying mounts.

After a week had passed, Lady Tyrande, Jaina Proudmoore, and Harry, along with their most trusted allies, gathered in Silverwing Refuge for Harry's plan. Harry wanted to create waypoints for faster and quicker travels at critical locations as it would be easier to reinforce areas without taking days to send messages or get troops. Harry also said it would be easier to send wounded to the city for help instead of arriving in days.

The other part was for Harry to change the naval power knowing with both the Horde and Alliance going to breathe down their necks, their naval will easily outnumber the Empires. They couldn't fight with Quantity, so they had to fight with Quality. Harry relieved plans for a massive Airship-Battle-Carrier. The ship was massive in length, around a thousand feet long and a hundred and sixty feet wide. When Harry showed how they are powered, Jaina was impressed. They would be using mana crystals as a power source. Meaning the massive ships wouldn't need sails or any turbines. Jaina was confused at first, as she was an expert in ship designs, but quickly saw the ingenious into this design. The ships would no longer need sails to sail the seas.

Jaina had her shipwrights working on the ship right away and immediately worked on a prototype. A Brig with three sails but had a power source of a mana crystal and a propeller. The mana crystal was able to make the propeller, making the brig move faster than ever. Once they had a max speed of eleven knots, now they could travel at a rate of twenty-five knots.

The Night Elves took a keen interest in the new Brigs and wanted a mass production for their own fleet. The Night Elves were never big on huge ships and preferred ships like Schooners and Brigs, once in a while a Frigate. The massive ship would be a place for the Hippogryphs and Dragonhawks, and other warriors to gather for grand invasions.

Harry's called the ship a gunship, and its function was not only to attack the enemy ships but also serve as a transport for troops, resources, and recons.

Jaina fell in love with Harry's new model ships as her new Galleon was a monster. Its knot speed was 32 Knots, and it's firing range was over a thousand yards. Jaina's Galleon was without sails as it relied solely upon the large mana crystal under the captain's deck. The ship was so powerful, Jaina was terrified the day came when she used her new ship in battle.

Harry woke up in his bedroom chamber, to see both Valeera and Vereesa both laying down next to him nude and sleeping peacefully. Harry sits up and looks at both elves, who started sleeping in his chambers. Vereesa might be a thousand years old, but Valeera clearly had bigger breasts. Harry tries to climb off when he noticed a woman with brunette hair also sleeping with him naked. Harry turns her over and sees it was Vanessa VanClef.

Harry started to feel a sense of dread once Jaina and Alexstrasza arrived and started taking his time at night, along with Tyrande. Tyrande and the rest of the Night Elves were already thinking about moving to Winterspring after Lo'Gosh created the Well of Light. Night Elves and High Elves had gathered to see and pay their respects to the new Well of Eternity.

Harry quickly gets out before any of the girls decide to take him for one of their desperate needs of a ride. Vereesa rode him all night once they actually got some quality time together, and it exhausted him. Valeera has been hinting, more like pushing for Harry too has sex with her as she wears – nothing around him in desperate for Harry to take her to heaven.

Harry walks out of his room wearing nothing but pants as he throws on his shirt and walks into the Great Hall. Much like his life on Earth, the Great Hall was a place for feasts and to gather. In the middle of the Great Hall, five rows of sunken firepits that kept the Great Lounge warm at all times. A good thing too, as spring and summer rarely appeared in Winterspring. Harry personally like it, as the area reminded him in many ways of Hogwarts.

The High Elves were settling down nicely in Winterspring. It wasn't the Eversong Forest they grew up in, but they knew this place was a new home as long as they controlled the western front of Kalimdor.

The Night Elves firmly establish a stronghold in Ashenvale, and thanks to Jaina Proudmoore and her Kul Tiras, they had seized Ashara and made it a secure port with several fortresses.

Jaina told Harry that Thrall could be trusted and wasn't someone who would just break the peace regardless of what people would say about him, and she's work with Thrall to maintain the peace between the Alliance and the Horde.

Harry didn't know what to think of Thrall as he's never met the Warchief of the Horde, but he did meet other members of the Horde, and he wasn't very fond of them giving their nature and way of thinking.

The Alliance wasn't much of a better option, either. The Alliance leadership in the Eastern Kingdom proved during the Onxyia incident it was in shambles, as they allowed the Black Dragons to infiltrate Stormwind and nearly seize control of the Alliance. The Alliance also made many enemies within the Defias Brotherhood, because they created the Brotherhood by mistreating their own citizen. Even though it became clear Onxyia was the mastermind behind creating the Defias Brotherhood and was the one manipulating things behind the scenes, the Alliance was still in trouble as the Defias Brotherhood wasn't offered a pardon for their crimes and King Varian has made no attempts to make peace with Defias Brotherhood.

Harry did give them a pardon, as the Defias Brotherhood had eyes and ears everywhere. Some of the members of the Defias Brotherhood were defectors from the Alliance, some of who worked with SI:7. The Defias Brotherhood was mostly a spy network.

Harry really wanted to acquire one of the floating islands, like Dalaraan. A mobile and impregnable island so his people could travel and keep a robust military presence, as well as a place for his people to stay safe during an attack or invasion.

Harry walks outside on the deck that overlooks Winterspring. The latest Intel came in, and Garrosh Hellscream was causing an uproar down in Origmmar over the loss of the Warsong Outriders and their defeat in Ashenvale. The Horde no longer had any forts left in Ashenvale and have been pushed to the Barrens. Without Ashenvale, they could barely hold onto the Stonetalon Mountains.

It would become some time before the Horde could ever launch another attack on Ashenvale; given the Night Elves, much needed rest before the next assault will begin. The peace summit was upon them, so all forces were on pause until the outcome of the peace summit was clear.

The Lich King's sudden return caused Azeroth to fear another incursion of the Scourge. Thousands of Death Knights were seen in the Eastern Plaguelands fighting the Scarlet Crusade. Arthas had captured many champions of both the Alliance and the Horde.

Harry glances out towards the horizon and sense something afoul nearby and was heading towards them. Harry narrows his eyes as he used his spectral sight to see what was coming.

Death Knights!

There were hundreds of them, night elves, blood elves, humans, and Taurens. He could see even a new species he did know of that was walking towards their direction.

Harry grins his teeth and quickly conjures his robes as he teleports towards the outer gate that overlooks the path that led to the capital. The High Elves who were guarding the entrance. They looked surprised to see their leader suddenly appear before them.

"Sound the bell," said Harry. "we got Death Knights incoming."

"Death Knights?!" said one of the High Elves in alarm. The Death Knights were the Lich King's champions who destroyed Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas.

They had a dark history with Death Knights during the Fall of Quel'Thalas.

The Death Knights were dangerous opponents who killed without mercy and commit unspeakable crimes. The High Elves suffered more casualties than any other race. Nearly nine-nine percent of all High Elves were wipe outed and turn into monsters. There were barely a hundred thousand elves from the Highborne lineage left. Of the hundred thousand highborn left, there were perhaps only ten thousand left as High Elves, the rest had turned into Blood Elves.

The High Elves rang the bells that signal they were about to come under attack. The High Elves and Night Elves, who were in the area quickly responded as the civilians close by promptly took off running towards the Great Lounge, the last line of defense should the outer wall defenders fall. The Elves were lining up, ready to defend the gateway to the capital.

Harry stood there, unsure of how to respond to getting an attack after they just firmly establish a new home. Three Death Knights walked forward on their mounts and stood there just waiting as the others remain behind.

"What are they waiting for?" mutters Harry as he looks down upon the Death Knights. There had to be a couple hundred of them all in Saronite armor. Some were wearing heavy, bulky armor like paladins and warriors, others had plate armor with hoods instead of helms.

"Should we attack my Lord?" asks the Gate Captain.

"Hold, they aren't attacking," said Harry. "I'll speak to them first."

The Gate Captain nods his head as Harry conjures an illusion and sents his illusion to talk to the Death Knights.

"Why are you here?" Harry demands as he stands before the Death Knights.

"We apologize if we have disturbed your people," said a Human Death Knight. "we are more than aware our reputation isn't the best. We mean you and your people no harm."

"This is Commander Margrave Dhakar," said the female High Elf. "I am Lady Jayde, and this is Lady Jocelyne. We are defectors from the Scourge and the Lich King."

"Defectors?" Harry repeated uncertainly. "one doesn't just defect from the Lich King and the Scourge."

"No, one normally doesn't," said Lady Jocelyne. Lady Jocelyne was a human who had the glow of blue in her eyes with long black hair. "We fought at the Light Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands, and the Light freed many of my brothers and sisters from the Lich King's grasp. Most of our brethren have return to the Alliance and the Horde to rejoin their ranks, but we do not feel welcome with either faction. We have heard of you, Lo'Gosh, and wish to enter _your_ services."

Harry narrows his eyes as he looks upon the Death Knights. Harry couldn't deny the Death Knights would make valuable allies, the problem was, they've had a long history of terrorizing Azeroth, and it's citizens.

"I cannot allow you to enter this region armed," said Harry.

"We brought this," Commander Margrave Dhakar said as he hands Harry a scroll. Harry looks at the scroll and recognizes it was sealed by Jaina Proudmoore's magic. Harry unseals the school and sees that Jaina took his lessons to heart. Harry activates the spell and could see Jaina meeting with the Death Knights, who wished to join Lo'Gosh service. Jaina knew the leader of the Ebon Knights, Highlord Darion Mograine, who pledge neutrality but knew the war against the Lich King needed to be focused on and was sending his Death Knights to join the Alliance, the Horde, and the Empire. Death Knights would be free to choose who they wished to join, but the Ebon Blade was neutral in the conflicts between the Horde and the Alliance.

"As much as I want to believe you, this decision isn't solely base upon me right now. We are still rebuilding and our leadership position. Send in an ambassador, and we'll work out the details," said Harry.

The three nods their head as the human female, Lady Jocelyne, steps forward with her mount ready to negotiate with the Elves on the truce and agreement to join the Imperial Ranks.

Harry looks on as the illusion disappears.

"Open the gates," said Harry.

"My lord, is that wise?" said the Guard Captain in alarm.

"They are sending a messenger to speak to the rest of the Council. They apparently want to join the Empire, so I'll see what the rest of the Council will have to say about this course of action," said Harry. "I don't like it either, but they have come in peace. Both Lady Jaina Proudmoore and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon have vouched for the Knights of the Ebon Blade. I will hear them out, what comes after, I cannot say."

The Guard Captain wanted to protest as Death Knights were not generally welcomed by the Elves as their people suffered the most losses more than anyone else in Azeroth. Instead, he nods his head as the gates open, allowing the lone Death Knight to walk inside the entrance alone. The rest of the Death Knights remain put as they didn't try to charge through the gates.

Harry teleports backs to the Great Lounge as people were waking up do to the alarm being sounded of an attacked. Lady Jocelyne rides forward, just keeping her Acherus Deathcharger walking towards the Great Lounge. Seeing no attack, only a lone Death Knight walking forward, several people stop what they were doing to look at the Death Knight.

Then came a flying fruit that hits Lady Jocelyne in the face as more people began to food an what items they could at the lone Death Knight. Lady Jocelyne didn't respond or retaliate and just took the food being thrown at her.

Lady Jocelyne dispells her Deathcharge and lands on the ground. She looks up at the Great Lounge and couldn't help but be amazed at the structure of the Great Lounge. It was massive in size, and the biggest building she's ever seen. It was an excellent position to repel attacks and capable of withstanding bombardments. Lady Jocelyne could see spells and runes in place to protect the Great Lounge from spells, even fires, and other elements.

Lady Jocelyn walks towards the ramp, and before she could enter the Great Lounge itself, she paused as she presses her hand forward.

' _A barrier?'_ Lady Jocelyne realized upon seeing the invisible barrier. The barrier was a mighty one and one that couldn't merely be dispelled either. Lady Jocelyne placed her hand on it and found herself capable of walking through the barrier.

Lady Jacelyn walks forward, and nothing happens. Lady Jacelyn knew the barrier was meant to prevent anyone from entering who sought harm upon the residents.

Harry wakes his consorts and explains a Death Knight representative wished to speak with the Council about a possible alliance. Valeera spoke and was immediately against the idea of allowing the Death Knights to join the ranks of the Empire. Vereesa knew her people's mistrust of Death Knights, but she would keep an open mind and hear the ambassador's message.

Broll Bearmantle, Lo'Gosh, Vereesa Windrunner, and Tyrande Whisperwind all answered and sat within the chambers of the Great Hall. Valeera was hidden amongst the crowd as the Rangers took a strong position to defend the leaders.

Lady Jacelyn walks forward in her saronite armor, with a massive two-handed sword on her back. Lady Jacelyn stops short of the council and bows her head.

"You are here because your order, I believe you call yourselves the Knights of the Ebon Blade called or a truce. You wish to join our newly establish Empire," said Harry.

"That's correct," said Lady Jocelyne. "We don't trust the Alliance or the Horde. There are some Death Knights who have return to the Alliance and the Horde. We have no such desire."

Harry knew they were here because he was Lo'Gosh. Something he should have expected, his name was attracting attention with many who wish to serve under his banner. Harry knew others would be coming to join his ranks.

His banner was held up high behind him with a naval color and a white wolf face. The Night Elf Banner and the High Elf Banner hung on the side to show their affiliation towards the Dawn Empire.

"I'm not sure about this," said Vereesa. "many of my people don't hold the Death Knights in high regard. Many of my people will voice concerns if we allow them through the gate. Let alone our new country that we are now just getting up and running."

Harry could understand where she was coming from. The Death Knights were killing machines who destroyed her homeland. Former champions turned into monsters. There would be a state of panic if the Death Knights were roaming their lands. It wouldn't take much for someone to do something stupid and turn Winterspring into a war zone.

"Why the Empire?" said Broll. "you could have turn into a company for hire. It would allow you to earn a decent wage, and I'm sure there are other profits for you to explore as well."

Again Harry couldn't find a reason to argue with Broll's logic. Even if Broll wasn't saying it out loud, he was clearly stating a fear of Death Knights roaming the Empire.

"I fought in the early stages of the Third War in Lordaeron," said Lady Jocelyne. "everyone single Death Knight, fought in the war for his or her own reason. The Lich King has a way of twisting and turning even the purest of thought into sinister. We all lost our way during the Scourge War. Lo'Gosh's name has spread throughout Azeroth, everyone knows about him and what he has done. We all know the stories of Lo'Gosh, and under his banner, we believe we will find a Lord worth serving."

Harry couldn't sense any deception in Lady Jocelyn's words. Harry hands the scroll to Vereesa as she reads it, frowning with each word in the scroll. Broll read the letter himself and was silent. Harry looks up to see on the side, the Night and High Elves were all gatherings, waiting for his judgment.

Harry sighs, knowing everything was rested upon his decision.

"I can sense no deception from you, and you did pass the barrier without it vapourize you into dust. Jaina vouches for you, and I will take her word on this matter. Do understand I put the safety of my people first and foremost before anything. I will accept you and your people as a citizen of the Empire, but if the Death Knights prove themselves to be traitors – then I won't hesitate to finish you all off," said Harry.

Lady Jocelyn nods her head in response. She turns to walk out to give her fellow Death Knights the good news.

"You sure this is a good idea?" asks Vereesa.

"I'm not sure," said Harry. "They have intel on the Lich King, and that's something we're going to need. I sense their minds are their owns, and she was honest with us. For the time being, I will give the Death Knights a chance; I will remain vigilant. They were once champions of Azeroth before they were corrupt by the Lich King."

Vereesa said nothing knowing the Death Knights would become powerful Allies, but dangerous to keep at your side.

Vereesa was going to read the battle reports on the Light Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands to learn more about the Knights of the Ebon Blade.

A couple weeks have passed, and the Death Knights settled in and helping patrol Winterspring, Ashenvale, and Ashara. They even started attacking and seizing parts of Mount Hyjal from the remnants of the Burning Legion. They soon created a path from Mount Hyjal to Ashenvale. Their control over their territory was growing, and resources were getting transported faster.

There was a troll camp Zaram'gar Outpost that was cut off from the rest of the Horde. The Horde that was station there relied upon Warsong Outriders to protect the outpost. The Outpost had taken a beating from the Silverwing Sentinels, who had the Horde trapped inside their camp. No one could escape with the Silverwing Sentinels now reclaiming Ashenvale.

The arrival of the Death Knights bolsters the Imperial Forces to a greater extent. The Death Knights were vanguards the Empire needed more than anything. Imperial Generals were gathering to talk about the next phase to secure their borders and where to expand. The Night Elves wanted to reclaim much of there old territory they have lost to the Trolls, Goblins, and the Horde. Stonetalon Mountain was going to be the next region the Night Elves wanted to secure. The High Elves and Night Elves already knew they wouldn't be able to capture or hold the Barrens. Not unless they wanted to launch a campaign. Orgimmar was far to close to the Barrens, and the Barrens was roaming with Orcs, Ogres, Trolls, Taurens, and Goblins. They had a better chance of securing most of the Stonetalon Mountains. In doing so, they could control the entrance to the Western half of Ashenvale. The Eastern half wouldn't require such a significant defensive force. The Kul Tiras, High Elves, and some Night Elves, along with the Death Knights could easily repel any invasion by the Horde.

Harry wished he didn't have so much do deal with, but accepting the Death Knights was only half the problem. The Summit was approaching, and that alone was causing trouble. The Leaders of the Alliance, the Horde, The Kirin Tor, and the Empire were all gathering in one place for the first time in their history. The summit was more than just to hold mere peace talks. It was to also see if the most powerful factions in Azeroth could work as a coalition against the Lich King and his Scourge, who retreated to Northrend to once again prepare for his war against Azeroth.

The summit was also for the Alliance and the Horde to see the new Emperor of the Dawn Empire. The person who has aided but also caused trouble for both the Horde and the Alliance. A third power faction rose and shook both the Alliance and the Horde. The Horde's arrival on Azeroth started the whole war between Alliance and the Horde. They were currently locked in a Cold War, with only skirmishes over borders. A third power would upset the power of balance.

Harry was working with Vereesa Windrunner and Broll Bearmantle. Broll was his chief advisor, with Vereesa being the Ranger-General and leader of the Silver Covenant. Tyrande Whisperwind was also attending, as she was the High Priestess of the Night Elves. The three leaders were in agreement. The Horde and the Alliance were forbidden from entering Imperial Territory with an armed force.

The trouble was both the Alliance and the Horde wanted the resources and the manpower of the newly established Empire. There have already been diplomatics from both Stormwind and Orgimmar for both resources and to join their respective faction.

Harry knew both Thrall and Varian were going to push for the Empire to join their side. Varian holds a grudge against the Orcs both for burning Stormwind to the ground, and for killing his father, King Llane Wrynn. Harry saw strength in both the Alliance and the Horde.

The Horde believed genuinely in honor and refuse to strike what they consider to be cowardly. On the other hand, the Horde didn't respect or value other races. Their war in Ashenvale was something that shouldn't have happened given the fact the Night Elves ruled these forests for generations, and the Horde was cutting their sacred trees. The Horde only cared for their war effort and not the effect it would have on others. Harry could also sense sinister individuals within the Horde.

The Alliance had a good sense of morality, as they didn't hold any demands over their allies and neighbors. At the same time, the Alliance did forsake their allies in Kalimdor and allowed the Black Dragons and others to infiltrated their hierarchy so easily, not to mention they tend to abandon their citizens.

Harry and his small company of Rangers were heading to Azshara via Dragonhawks. Harry was riding on top of Broll, who had transformed into a giant raven as Harry's guards were flying beside him. They had no fear of an attack, only they would be there alongside Harry during the summit.

They land at the newly establish a naval fort, Stormgarde. Like Theramore, it was an impregnatable fortress. It was built bigger than Theramore, a mirror image of Stormwind that controls the Bay of Storms. Jaina's new naval ships were being constructed for the new Imperial Navy. Kul Tiras, Night Elves, and High Elves were learning how to manage and operate their new ships. Without sails, and instead relying on a magical core for power, it would change the course of naval power. The new gunships were also coming along nicely. Right now, they had five gunships, and Harry stopped making more as he didn't want to mass-produce them and run into problems later. These would be test runs to see what needed to be improved upon.

Harry climbs aboard the Frigate Stormbreaker as the escort fleet of the newly establish Empire set sail towards Theramore.

Alliance, Horde, Imperials, the Kirin Tor would all be meeting for the first in their history. All of Azeroth had their eyes on this meeting, and many were praying, it wouldn't start a war.

"Captain Swailes, you may begin launch when ready," said Harry.

"Yes, my lord," said Captain Swailes.

In saying that, the imperial navy sets sail south towards Theramore. Harry stood on the front of the ship and knew his plans would shake Azeroth.

11 Knots = 12 mph

25 Knots = 34 mph


	25. The Summit

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:**

 **Chapter 25: The Summit**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Theramore, Neutral Territory**

"So this is Theramore," Garrosh Hellscream said with a grunt. "I can't wait to sack the so-called 'impregnable' fortress."

"We are not here for a fight, Garrosh," said Thrall, the Warchief of the Horde. "I am here for talks, and if need be to learn who our enemies are. We Orcs are new to Azeroth, but if we want to stay, we need to find a way to make peace with the residents of Azeroth."

Garrosh grunts in response as he didn't believe in such notions. He believes in conquering the residence of Azeroth as the Horde strength must be shown, or they would grow weak and die.

Thrall walks forward with Rehgar Earthfury, Garrosh Hellscream, and Varok Saurfang. All three were his top generals. Rehgar Earthfury was a shaman, much like himself, and one who did not lose sight of himself during the pact between the Horde and the Legion. Rehgar has fought many battles and wars, and always question the Horde's purpose in such conquests. Rehgar didn't want to fight a pointless war where their people would die and face extinction. Garrosh was different as he believed the Alliance should be wiped out, so their shame after the second war would be cleansed. Varok Saurfang was an Orc of Honor. An Orc who understood war, but never acted against the defenseless.

Behind him were one of Thralls' closest friends and advisors, Vol'jin and his guards. Cairne Bloodhoof and his Tauren leadership. A Forsaken Airship was seen flying towards them before touching on the ground just outside Theramore. Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, the Queen of the Forsaken along with her champion Nathanos Marris, better known as Brightcaller and the Dreadlord Varimathras. Sylvanas Dark Rangers walked in behind her, few in number but ever so deadly. The new Blood Elves led by Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron and the Rangers walked forward.

The Alliance was standing there at a ready.

High King and Leader of the Alliance Varian Wrynn stood beside King Magni Bronzebeard, High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, and their new allies, the Prophet Velen and his Draenei.

The lost of the Night Elves and the High Elves took a massive hit on the Alliance, and they've lost a strong foothold in Kalimdor. The Prophet and his new allies put the Alliance strength stronger than ever. The Prophet was one of the best healers in all of Azeroth, and his Draenei were fierce warriors.

The Kirin Tor consists of six Archmage's who were some of the strongest and wisest mages in all of Azeroth. Rhonin served as its leader with Khadgar as one of the most well-respected council members. Others were Ansirem Runeweaver, Modera, Karlain, Vargorth.

They all stood behind Jaina Proudmoore as Theramore was her fortress, and they were guests.

A strange sound could be heard from the air as everyone turns and looks up to look for the source. Jaina had her head down to hide her smirk as she knew what the Alliance, the Horde, and the Kirin Tor were about to witness would shake everyone out of their boots.

A large ship suddenly breaks out of the clouds revealing a ship bigger than even the largest Alliance and Horde warships. The banner of the newly Dawn Empire, dark blue with a grey Direwolf, was painted on its side as several of its flags before it slowly starts to descend at the port of Theramore.

' _A new Empire has emerged to challenge the might of the Alliance and the Horde, and already they've shown their military strength to be even greater than both factions combine,'_ thought Jaina as she tried to resist the urge to not smile at the dumbstruck look on some of the Alliance and Horde leaders.

The moment the large ship touches down on the water, it created a tidal wave wetting some of the Kul Tirans as they began to secure the ship to the docks. The middle of the ship opens up, revealing a large ramp before a large number of people walking down the ramp. In the very front, was Lo'Gosh.

Regent Lord of Silvermoon, Lor'themar Theron was surprised to see a young blood elf child walking behind Lo'Gosh. Even in Silvermoon City, Lo'Gosh achievements spoke volumes on what he did in Dire Maul and in Stormwind. Lor'themar heard rumors of a young Blood Elf traveling with Lo'Gosh, but he didn't think the blood elf was a child.

"I trust we're not late?" said Lady Tyrande.

"No," said Jaina. "everyone just arrived. Shall we begin?"

Rehgar walks up to Valeera and Broll, knowing he wouldn't get a chance to speak to Lo'Gosh at the moment.

"It seems, we were fated to meet once again," Rehgar said to his former gladiator slaves.

"Are you here to reclaim us?" asks Broll.

"No," said Rehgar. "I am no longer a gladiator master, and I have no interest in shackling you three again. Doing so would only create problems that I'm not going to take responsibility for them. I serve now as Thrall's chief advisor."

"What do you think of these peace talks?" asks Broll.

"I think they are important for both the Alliance and the Horde. Even Lo'Gosh newly formed Dawn Empire, these talks are essential to be met with success. Warchif Thrall wishes for peace with both the Alliance and the Horde. As long as the peace doesn't destroy the strength of the Horde."

"Something like that is easier said than done," said Broll. "the Empire to desires peace, but we can't have the Horde entering our borders and killing out people so they can cut our sacred forest."

Rehgar said nothing, knowing this was a topic that they couldn't merely resolve. The Horde needed the wood of Ashenvale for Orgimmar and the war effect. There were other forests and trees south of Orgimmar, but they weren't good quality like the Ashenvale Forest. Rehgar could literally see Garrosh gripping his ax as he glares at Lo'Gosh back as he walks with Tyrande Whisperwind and Vereesa Windrunner.

Jaina led everyone inside her meeting room, where everyone sat down behind their respectable leaders and got ready for the most dangerous summit in Azeroth's history.

The Empire was reasonably new, having only been formed a month ago, but already their military power was something both the Horde and the Alliance had to respect and fear.

The Night and High Elves stood behind Lady Tyrande Whisperwind, Ranger-General Vereesa Windrunner, and the Emperor of the Dawn Empire himself, Lo'Gosh. Broll Bearmantle sits besides Lo'Gosh as Valeera stands behind Lo'Gosh to cover his back and make sure there were no attempts to assassinate him. Two Death Knights, a human female, and a Blood Elf male stood beside her and were ready to defend their new Emperor.

The Orcs and Troll Death Knights all return to the Horde, just as the Dwarves and Gnomes return to the Alliance. Few humans and most Taurens return to their factions as well.

The chamber was large, and Jaina sat at the head to show Theramore was her fortress, and she was going to mediate between the most significant factions on Azeroth.

"Are you sure you are up for the summit?" Lo'Gosh asks Broll.

"I'm fine," said Broll.

Broll has been plagued by nightmares of his daughter during the Third War. The Archdruid knew someone was fiddling with his mind and one who knew of the events of the Third War. The Cenarion Circle feared a Warlock was trying to bait Broll into unleashing the Burning Legion upon Azeroth.

Broll wanted nothing more than to investigate these strange dreams from the Emerald Dream, but Lo'Gosh was his king, and he swore a vow to serve the King.

"I'll get straight to the point," Jaina said as she begins the meeting. "The Lich King has awakened from his frozen slumber, and the Scourge is on the move once more. Many of us in this room has seen first hand the power of the Scourge and what their blight can do to the land and its people. The Scourge strength is far too great, as they leave no corpses behind and cannot be negotiated with by any means. alone, your forces aren't enough to fight the Scourge, but together we might stand a chance to defeat the Lich King."

"The Lich King has ravaged my people once before," Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron. "it has been four years since then, and my people are still rebuilding, and seeking to reclaim our lost territory."

"For that, you allied yourself with the Horde," said Vereesa Windrunner.

The High Elves have had a long history with the Trolls. They've fought so many wars, and Trolls have long sought to enslave the High Elves.

"I assure you, my lady," said Vol'jin. "my people do not practice in such matters. My people have also suffered, and one must learn to make peace with our enemies to move ahead."

"I trust you can understand I cannot just accept your words so easily," said Vereesa.

"That may be, but for the expedition to Northrend, we require supplies," said Thrall. "wood in particular."

"I swear you orcs go through wood faster than a mantis in a field," said Varian.

"If our war supplies diminish, we cannot help fight against the Lich King," said Thrall.

"There are other means in getting supplies, and wood isn't always the answer," said Lo'Gosh. "I cannot allow the Horde to enter the Forest of Ashenvale to cut down the forest. The Ecosystem has taken a dire hit because of the lumber you've done."

Thrall looks at Lo'Gosh in surprise. Of all the people in the room, it was Lo'Gosh that was most feared and respected by all of Azeroth. The Orcs would be divided as the Direwolf was the most respected creature the orcs shared.

"Is this the Demigod Lo'Gosh will?" asks Thrall.

"Lo'Gosh craves a forest to run in, not open plains," said Lo'Gosh. "you of all know better than to threaten a predator like Lo'Gosh. He has a tenancy to show his fangs."

Thrall said nothing knowing that what Lo'Gosh just said was a warning. The Forest of Ashenvale was Lo'Gosh territory, and if anyone came in disturbing his land, then he would wage war against any invader. Thrall already knew he was no means an easy opponent. Survivors from the Warsong Outriders told Thrall and Garrosh what Lo'Gosh did in the Ashenvale and to ten thousand orcs all by himself.

Thrall knew even if he mustered the full strength of the Horde, there was no way he could defeat Lo'Gosh. His magic was stronger than anyone in the Horde, and his skills made even the greatest Orc tremble in fear. Thrall knew he had to seek wood elsewhere, and abandon the Forest of Ashenvale.

"I have already sent Alliance forces to Northrend to secure a foothold against the Scourge," said Varian.

"We're not sure how to stop the Scourge," said King Broznebeard.

"The helmet," said Lo'Gosh. Everyone turns to look at him in surprise. "the Sword Frostmourne is currently cursed, and contains much power. The helmet of the Lich King is the source of the Scourge's strength. We destroy the helmet, the blue gem in particular – we destroyed the Scourge for good."

Everyone was silence at this sudden news.

"How can you be sure of this?" asks Varian.

"The dead can't act and think for themselves," said Lo'Gosh. "A necromancer of great power is required to manipulate the dead and something to handle the strain of that power. Gems are commonly used for medium magic, such as idols. I believe the gem is the source of the Lich King's control over the Scourge."

"Wait a minute," shouted Sylvanas. A look of concern was written on her face. "what about the Forsaken?! What effect will this have upon my people?"

"You have no people wrench!" King Magni Bronzebeard snap in a cold voice.

Sylvanas looked murderous at the dwarven king.

"I cannot say," said Lo'Gosh. "I have study magic to great lengths and depth. The Forsaken may be spared from the Lich King's fate, but there is still a chance you will receive the same fate. Even if you have broken free from the Lich King's shackles, there is still a small part of you that is bound to the Lich King."

Sylvanas was taken back by this and couldn't help but fear the actions of destroying the Lich King. Sylvanas has for so long sought nothing more than the death of Arthas, but now she wasn't so sure about what she should do.

"I'm all for it," said Varian.

Thrall said nothing knowing this was a good thing as everyone would finally be rid of Azeroth once and for all.

"How do we get to Northrend?" Caine Bloodhoof. "where can we agree to start our united front against the Lich King?"

"Dalaraan," said Jaina. "Dalaraan can teleport to Northrend, allowing both the Horde and the Alliance to arrive there. If we can at least get on the same page, then we can fight the Scourge without fighting a war on multiple fronts."

"I agree," said Thrall.

"Then who gets the spoils?" said Garrosh.

Everyone was silent as they look at Garrosh.

Lo'Gosh knew this was Garrosh's attempt to start a fight. The way he said it was clear that Garrosh wanted the Horde to get the spoils of the war and leave the Alliance and the Empire with nothing. Garrosh has long pushed for the Horde to go to war against the Alliance, and this would be a perfect reason to start a fight here and now to kill the Alliance and Imperial leaders.

Varian could see what Garrosh was doing and knew this was going to be challenging to handle.

"Thrall is the Warchief of the Horde," said Lo'Gosh. "right now, we should prioritize mobilizing our armies to Northrend. Once we start to actually secure a foothold and actually win against the Lich King – then Warchief Thrall, High King Varian, and I can work out the details about the spoils of war and divide them evenly among our people."

Garrosh took a deep breath as he realized his attempt to provoke a fight so he could kill the enemies of the Horde had been squandered away.

"Not good enough!" shouted Garrosh. "You've have hindered our progress, and I demand tributes for the Orcs you slaughter!"

Thrall knew where Garrosh was heading with this and knew he was only trying guile Lo'Gosh into a fight. Thrall grabs his hammer and spins before he swings it and hits Garrosh in the face.

Garrosh flies backward and hits the floor stun by this attacked.

"Be silent," said Thrall. "I did not ask you to speak on my behalf. Nor do I want to fight a war on three fronts. You are not the Warchief. Therefore, the spoils of war are not up for you to decide."

Garrosh nurses his jaw as he sits upright and looks at Thrall.

"Emperor Lo'Gosh, I accept your terms," said Thrall. "until we have some measure of victory within our hands, the talks over the spoils of war shall wait."

"I agree as well," said Varian.

Syvlanas looks at Lo'Gosh and could understand why her younger sister was attached to him. Garrosh attempted to provoke him into a fight by giving an unreasonable answer. Lo'Gosh went above him by sticking to the facts and stating he would deal with the Warchief directly, and Thrall agreed. Garrosh had no right to challenge or deny this command as it was a pact the Warchief himself made.

The three leaders were walking outside now that the rain had finally stopped.

"I heard you were Gladiator under Rehgar and won the Dire Maul," said Thrall.

"For a time I was," replies Lo'Gosh.

"I trust there is no ill will towards the Horde for such actions," said Thrall.

"I have none," said Lo'Gosh. "Rehgar took advantage of an action that was presented to him. Anyone would have done the same. I know you need wood for your city, but I cannot give up the trees of Ashenvale without the Elves going berserker and seeking war. I have to respect their wishes before yours."

Thrall said nothing knowing as the leader of the Elves and of the Empire, he had to put his people's safety and needs before others.

"Very well," said Thrall. "If I send Rehgar to the Empire as an Ambassador to speak on my behalf, I promise not to send any Horde forces to Ashenvale or any Imperial Territory. In return, though, we do need ships that can fight a war."

"I'm not surprised by such a request," said Lo'Gosh. "your ships burn more resources than actually remains suitable for war. In other words, your ships are more of a liability than an asset."

"True," said Thrall. "perhaps we do need new ships. The old Horde destroyed more than providing and preserving what was around them. If what you said is true and the ecosystem is suffering because of our actions, then I will withdraw and seek resources elsewhere."

"Lo'Gosh," said Varian.

"King Varian," said Lo'Gosh.

"I wish to say thank you for freeing me from Onxyia's influence," said Varian. "if her controlled remain, she would have done terrible things to the Alliance."

Lo'Gosh took note this was more professionally than a personal apology.

"For now she's gone," said Lo'Gosh. "whatever her schemes are, I'm sure they didn't just die. She'll be back."

"We'll be ready," said Varian.

Lo'Gosh stops when one of his Elven Rangers runs up to him and quickly bends his knee.

"Your excellency," said the Ranger. "our scouts have spotted a group of bandits heading this way. They are riding wyvern."

Lo'Gosh narrows his eyes at the words. This meant an attack was coming.

"What are they?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Orcs, Forsaken, Goblins, Trolls," reported the Ranger.

"The Horde has betrayed us!" shouted Varian.

That's what it appeared like, and Lo'Gosh knew this was an attempt to make Varian killed the Horde.

"Calm yourself, King Varian," said Lo'Gosh. "I doubt the Horde would result in such manners."

"I did not authorize such an attack," said Thrall.

"I know," said Lo'Gosh. "clearly, someone doesn't want our corporation to succeed."

"What do you mean?" said Varian.

"Meaning that someone is using your distrust of the Horde to manipulate you," said King Magni.

"If they are coming here, then they are coming for a fight, have the men get ready," said Lo'Gosh.

The Ranger bows his head before he takes off running towards the ship as Jaina and her forces get ready to defend Theramore. The citizens were immediately sent to the shelters as the soldiers all got their weapons and moved into defensives positions.

Lo'Gosh slowly started to have a black aura surround his body before his battle robes appeared as Vereesa Windrunner was running on the Hawkstrider yelling at the Silverwing Rangers to get into position. The Elves moved quickly and into place.

Sylvanas moved her dark rangers into position to protect the Silverwing Rangers flank. She took note of her younger sisters quick action and posture as she spoke to her troops.

' _She's grown,'_ Sylvanas thought with pride.

The Silverwing Rangers were hiding behind the wall as the Wyvern came flying from above. The moment they landed to attack all three leaders, Vereesa led the attacks as the volley came and struck most of the attackers down.

Valeera, who was beside Lo'Gosh, quickly engages an orc who was also holding some blades of her own.

"Out of my way, she-elf," shouted the female orc.

"I won't let you harm the Emperor," Valeera said in orcish.

Lo'Gosh said nothing as he conjures several magical daggers as they launch themselves at the attackers. None of the attackers could get close or launch counter-attacks.

Lo'Gosh conjures a spell, known as Severing Void that was a counter that dispelled any powerful magic that was being cast. The Forsaken Mage stood there, grinding her teeth once she realized her spells wouldn't work.

Lo'Gosh turns his attention, and she took a step back, sensing the wolf's gaze upon her.

' _Everyone attacker is under some spell, except for her,'_ Lo'Gosh thought as he senses the strange magic that everyone enthralls.

"Garona!" shouted Varian. Rage built inside him like no other. "I will have your head!"

Varian charges forward only to stop as Lo'Gosh Shadow Bind spell kept Varian rooted in place, preventing him from attacking.

The Forsaken Mage looks at Lo'Gosh in surprise, and Lo'Gosh could see her disappointment.

"Valeera, Broll!" shouted Lo'Gosh. "focus on the Forsaken Mage! She's the leader! The rest of just thralls!"

The Forsaken Mage eyes went back in alarm at having being discovered, but she quickly cast an arcane shield around herself as several arrows nearly hit her. Instead, the arrows hit her arcane barrier, causing her to grunt in response as she holds her shield in place.

Jaina steps forward, holding her staff. Jaina slams her staff into the ground, and a pillar of ice appeared where the Forsaken Mage was only for her to disappeared.

"Craft one, isn't she?" said Jaina.

Lo'Gosh waved his hand and placed a Shadow Dream Spell upon the Orc known as Garona falls to the ground asleep.

Varian walked forward with his sword out and was ready to kill Garona in cold blood as his faced blind fury.

"Hold yourself, King Varian," Lo'Gosh said as he appears before Varian with his hands on Varian's chest.

"Out of the way, Emperor Lo'Gosh," said Varian. "today, I avenge my father!"

"Do not let your personal vendetta blind your decisions," said Lo'Gosh. "Garona holds answers to our questions. We need to know who attacked us and why they wanted to attack us."

Varian stood there, but he walks off clearly unhappy as he was unable to claim his vengeance.

"I was expecting something like this from Garrosh," said Lo'Gosh.

"Garona killed King Llane during the First War," Jaina said as she walks up to Lo'Gosh. "for Varian, this is personal. I shall talk to him and try to calm things down."

"Garrosh is making such a motion," said Vereesa.

Lo'Gosh turns to look as Thrall hits Garrosh in the face with his hammer after Garrosh said something to Thrall as he stood over the corpses.

"When we interrogate Garona, have the rest of the leaders gather so we can all learn the same thing. The faster intel is shared, the faster we can solve who attacked us. I'm sure the purpose behind this attack wasn't to kill us, but rather to create distrust between the leaders," said Lo'Gosh.

"In other words, to have the Horde and the Alliance points fingers at each other," said Tyrande. "that means someone wants the Horde and Alliance to destroy each other before they move in and finish them off."

"Who has the power to destroy both the Alliance and the Horde?" asks Vereesa.

"No one," said Valeera. "there are forces in Azeroth that pose dangers to the Alliance and the Horde, but none of them can directly defeat the Alliance and the Horde."

"It could be something else," said Lo'Gosh. "what if this attack wasn't meant to defeat the Alliance and the Horde, but to distract them. Meaning they have something in motion they don't want the Alliance and the Horde to know about, and Garona may share some insight on our enemy's goals."

Jaina nods her head at the insight of Lo'Gosh's words.

Later that day, Garona was chained by iron shackles to the floor to keep her from running away. All three leaders were running

After the battle, Garona was chained to the floor as she was thrashing and screaming about to get free.

Lo'Gosh stood above her with a spell circle in front of his hands.

"I sense magic upon this one," said Lo'Gosh. "her mind has command spells in place; foreign magic."

"I recognize the caster who place the spell," said Jaina. "Gul'Dan."

"The Warlock Orc of the Burning Legion?" said Lo'Gosh.

"The very same," said Jaina.

"Could the Legion be the ones behind these attacks?" asks Thrall.

"No," said Lo'Gosh. "the spell is no doubt Gul'Dan's, but another is using this spell on Garona to make her do their bidding. It has turned her into a mindless slave."

"Can it be broken?" asks Thrall.

"Yes," said Lo'Gosh. "but it will take time. In the meantime, she will remain here to ensure her captors don't reacquire her."

Thrall nods his head in understanding and in acceptance. Varian didn't look happy and only looks on as he would have to wait for his vengeance another day.

Jaina was saying goodbye to Thrall, who commented on how much wisdom Lo'Gosh had and acknowledge him as a fellow warrior.

Varian returns to his ship unhappy that Garona was able to escape his grasp once more, but swore he would have justice for his father one way or another.

Lo'Gosh stood with Jaina as her people were walking onboard his Airship, ready to begin their new life in Azshara and away from Theramore. The Kirin Tor was more than happy to acquire Theramore believing Jaina was coming to her senses and has stopped her foolish rebellious ideas against the Kirin Tor.

Lo'Gosh was on the flight deck as the Airship flies towards Azshara as the people of Lorderon were going to resettle in Azshara. The swamps of Theramore were fascinating to live in, but now they were going to the coastal forest of Azshara where some of their fellow citizens have already work their wonders

When they landed on Azshara, many of them were deeply reminded of Lorderon and Kul Tiras. They saw many of the shipwrights building magnificent warships and ships. Night Elf ships were seen in the docks unloading and loading goods. The three banners of the High Elves, Night Elves, the Kul Tirans, were flying below the Dawn Empire.

After the airship lands in the bay, Lo'Gosh walks down with Jaina Proudmoore, Tyrande Whisperwind, Vereesa Windrunner, and Broll Bearmantle as the Imperial Knights of the Empire walks off the ramp with the remnants of the Lorderon survivals.

They walked into the city and into one of the conference rooms.

"This city is magnificent," said Jaina. "reminds me of Kul Tiras and Stormwind."

"You forget, that my father was the one who originally built Stormwind," said Vanessa VanCleaf. "the Defias kept the plans, but my father also had more plans on reinforcement should the day come to ever improve Stormwind."

"What is she doing here?" asks Jaina.

"She's my spymaster," said Lo'Gosh. "also, I've heard her story on the Defias, and they will be most useful as they have contacts everywhere, even within the Goblin Cartels. Rest assured, she won't cause any harm. She was merely ployed by Onyxia in the Brood Dragon Mother attempt to seize Stormwind."

Jaina looks at Vanessa before she nods her head and takes her seat among the Council.

Jaina Proudmoore, Valeera Sanguinar, Vereesa Windrunner, Tyrande Whisperwind, Broll Bearmantle, Vanessa VanCleef, and Lo'Gosh

"Garrosh will do something to break the peace," said Broll. "that much is clear when Garrosh was upset when he sought to provoke Varian into a fight."

"In other words, he's a warmonger," said Lo'Gosh.

"He embodies the old ways of the Horde," said Valeera. "conqueror everyone to prove your strength."

"And Azeroth has never been conquered," said Tyrande.

"If he conquers all of Azeroth," said Lo'Gosh. "then that alone would make him a legend among the Horde."

"Not everyone in the Horde agrees with Garrosh," said Jaina. "Garrosh does have support from Orcs who support the old ways, but his support is limited. Thrall realized to survive on Azeroth, he needed allies. Hence the Horde is a war pact of factions that have united under the Orcs banner. The Trolls have been the Orc's greatest supporters, given how they share ideas and fought together for years."

Tyrande and Vereesa let out a small growl at the mention of the Darkspear Trolls. Both the High Elves and the Night Elves have had over ten thousand years of rivalry and wars against the Trolls.

"The Taurens are generally peacefully," said Broll. "as fellow members of the Cenarion Circle, they are known to act over peace instead of war."

"Not all of them believe in peace," said Lo'Gosh.

"Magatha," said Valeera. "when I slip to Thunder Bluff to help in your escape, I overheard her talking to the Assassin sent by Onyxia about how she wanted Lo'Gosh dead as well believing him to be a greater than others realized."

"I did sense foul magic around here when I was in Thunder Bluff with Rehgar," said Lo'Gosh.

"Is that by her nature?" said Tyrande. "or something else?"

"I'm not sure," said Lo'Gosh. "keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I think it would be wise to reach out to the Taurens as a Token of friendship. Try to establish some relationship with the Taurens."

"As a means to keep the peace?" asks Jaina.

"Yes," said Lo'Gosh. "but also to keep an eye on our enemies. At the same time, reach out to Stormwind and talk to Varian on a peace treaty. I fear his desire for vengeance could destroy the Alliance from within. Onyxia, no doubt, took advantage of that fact."

"You think Varian is unfit to be King?" Jaina asks her Emperor.

"I do," said Lo'Gosh. "He's unstable and narrow-minded on revenge. That was clear during the Ambush on the Summit. Someone took Varian vengeance into consideration into this attack and is using that against him. A wise king never seeks to drag his people into his war for personal vengeance."

"Has Garona said anything?" asks Tyrande.

"Nothing," said Jaina. "the spell upon her is no doubt Gul'dan's, but another is using it and someone very powerful themselves."

"That makes this all the more disturbing," said Lo'Gosh. "this attack wasn't meant to be successful. It was mean to divide the Alliance and Horde by putting them at odds with one another once again. In other words, someone doesn't want to see any type of unification between the Alliance and the Horde for unknown reasons."

"Last time we ever saw a unification, was at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Fractions of the Alliance and the Horde defeated the Burning Legion," said Jaina.

"That could be why a large unification is terrifying," said Lo'Gosh. "the Burning Legion suffered a defeat, but they are not gone. There may have been others who took note of this victory at Mount Hyjal and are fearful of the two greatest military powers forming an alliance."

"In other words," said Tyrande.

"We could be facing another invasion," said Jaina.

"Jaina, head to Orgimmar and speak to Thrall on a peace agreement," said Lo'Gosh. "Broll, you speak to the Taurians and to Cairne Bloodhoof on a peace treaty. Tyrande, you head to Stormwind and try to calm Varian down about Garona and speak to him about a peace treaty. Vereesa – prepare our troops for our expedition North to Northrend."

No matter how many times Lo'Gosh barks his order, it always amazes him on how people follow his orders without question. How he can command respect without asking for respect.

Everyone gets up and begins to carry out their assign task to prepare to take the war to the Lich King and to seek out their enemies lurking within the shadows.

Night had fallen, and the wisp of the forest was very active all throughout the kingdom. Valeera Sanguinar stood naked in the hidden cave that was made into the personal bedchambers of the Emperor. A large round bed had been put together by the high elves for the Emperor and his wives.

"You okay?" Lo'Gosh asks as he bends down and kisses Valeera. Valeera smiles as she takes her master's hand and snuggles against him. Valeera would give her life for him, for she knew he would never hurt her. It was strange for her to be around someone for long without fearing betrayal.

"I'm just surprised war is on the horizon," said Valeera.

"Are you worried about the Scourge?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"A bit," said Valeera honestly.

"You'll be fine," said Lo'Gosh. "you need to learn how to make peace with the demons of your past, by killing the ones in the present."

Valeera smiles at her lover's words of wisdom. Everything about him caused her to love him even more.

Valeera turns around as Lo'Gosh bends down and kisses her on the lips before lifting her up by her buttocks as she wraps her legs around him, ready for her first time.


	26. The Ladies of the Wolf

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm finally having some affection between Lo'Gosh (Harry Potter) and Valeera. Be warn, mature readers only should read this.

 **Chapter 26: The Ladies of the Wolf**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Orgimmar, Hall of the Warchief**

"We should attack them now!" Garrosh bellows within the chambers.

"Why?" Rehgar growls. "to risk the wrath of Lo'Gosh upon the Horde. Lo'Gosh has forged an Emperor in the Northern parts of Kalimdor and has created one of the strongest armies Azeroth has ever seen. To go to war is to court death and bring ruin upon the Horde. It is unwise to test Lo'Gosh patience."

Many leaders in the Horde all mutter in agreement.

"Enough!" Thrall shouts over the noise as he stands up. "there is to be no march upon the lands of Lo'Gosh and the Empire. We have more pressing matters that demand our attention, and that is the Scourge! The Scourge is gathering in strength and is ready to invade Azeroth once again. If we waste time-fighting honorless battles that have no true meaning, then the Scourge will win. The Horde will not rest until the Scourge has been purged from our lands!"

The Horde cheers upon hearing the Warchief words as they all shout in triumph for Thrall.

"For the Horde!" Thrall shouts into the crowd.

"For the Horde!" the crowd shouts back, thrusting their weapons into the air.

Garrosh did not partake in the war cry against the Scourge. Once again, he could not get what he wanted. The appearance of Lo'Gosh meant a great war would arrive. Only he, Garrosh Hellscream, would have his name song among the Horde as the one who killed Lo'Gosh. To kill Lo'Gosh, he needed to go to war with Lo'Gosh, a course of action Thrall refuse to take.

"It's only a matter of time," Garrosh says softly.

Garrosh could wait, as it was only a matter of time before Lo'Gosh's head was placed on a spike in Orgimmar.

Rehgar heard Garrosh and knew the Warmonger Orc was up to something to start a war against Lo'Gosh. Rehgar knew any battle against Lo'Gosh would be pointless, as Lo'Gosh is a skill and powerful warrior. One wrong move and Lo'Gosh fury would be unleashed upon the Horde.

Rehgar remembers after the Second Great War, what happened to many Orcs. The encampments, forced to fight their own for the amusement of others. The harsh treatment.

Thrall knew this as well, and he fought to ensure no Orc would be chain again.

Only, Lo'Gosh fury would be far worse, and he would bring death itself to the Horde.

The destruction of the Warsong Outriders was a clear warning of any who invaded his territory.

Varok Saurfang and Rehgar Earthfury share a look with one another, and both would talk to Thrall about Garrosh conquests of Ashenvale.

Valeera Sanguinar stood naked by the window, looking down upon the newly form Kingdom of the Elves. High Elves and Night Elves, working and cooperating with one another, is a rare sight. One she thought would never see.

As a Blood Elf, many were openly questioning her motives. Broll defended her, as did Lo'Gosh, who clearly stated she was one of his mates. She may be the only Blood Elf welcome within the Alliance.

A hand caresses her stomach before the other grabs her breast. Valeera smiles as Lo'Gosh stood behind her, ready to deflower her and take her as her mate, as she has long wanted.

Lo'Gosh bends down, kissing and sucking the side of Valeera's neck. Valeera reaches up and grabs the back of Lo'Gosh's hair, encouraging him to continue.

Lo'Gosh turns Valeera around, and in one swift motion, lifts her up by her buttocks, so they were eye level. Valeera instinctively wraps her legs around Lo'Gosh waist so she wouldn't fall down, and to ensure he would mate with her.

Lo'Gosh kisses Valeera as she kisses him back with the same amount of passion. Their tongues dancing, as Valeera savors Lo'Gosh in her mouth. Lo'Gosh grips Valeera's ass tighter as Valeera presses her breasts on Lo'Gosh's chest.

In every culture of Azeroth, it was forbidden for a man or woman to have more than one lover. With Lo'Gosh, it wasn't possible. There was something about him that causes even the strongest women to be taken by him. He had a half-dozen women as lovers, and the signs points towards more women would be joining.

Valeera arches her head upwards, enjoying Lo'Gosh devour her body to new heights of pleasure. Valeera once got a thrill by stealing from others. The way Lo'Gosh is treating her body was something she's never experienced before. Valeera holds on to Lo'Gosh, before arching her back and cries out to the night sky.

Valeera's body becomes limp as she breathes heavily to catch her breath. Valeera couldn't move her body, no matter how much she wants to move. She breathes in heavily after her orgasms overtook her body.

Valeera is no stranger sleeping naked with Lo'Gosh. They never did anything when they slept together in the past. Now that they were in a room, Valeera could feel herself becoming more frisky than usual. Drawn to Lo'Gosh, Valeera's rapid breathing could be heard in her eardrum.

Lo'Gosh lowers Valeera onto the warm bed sheets. Valeera lays down and spreads her legs, giving Lo'Gosh access to her maiden. Lo'Gosh grabs her thighs and pulls her closer to her. Valeera's body was limp, as her stomach tightens as she anticipates the mating Lo'Gosh would soon give her.

Valeera's hand grabs Lo'Gosh shoulders as his tip touches her maiden. Valeera wasn't afraid, but she was nervous and excited. Lo'Gosh slowly begins to push in, opening her sacred passage. Valeera wanted to wrap her legs around his waist, but was unable as Lo'Gosh continues to hold her thighs as he continues to venture deeper inside of her.

Valeera let out a cry as Lo'Gosh touch her maiden. Valeera straightens her body, knowing once deflowed, she would always be apart of Lo'Gosh. Vereesa had warned her it may hurt, but if she genuinely loves Lo'Gosh, the pain would be a pleasure she would only feel once in a lifetime.

Lo'Gosh pushes forward, tearing her hymen and enter untouched regions inside of her as Valeera lets out a cry into the night.

The tearing and loss of her maiden didn't hurt, but unless a pleasure all inside of her body, she orgasms immediately afterward after her maiden was destroyed.

Valeera pants as Lo'Gosh drives in deeper, causing Valeera to squirm underneath him. Her body has never had such intense pleasure overtake her. She reaches upwards and grabs the sheets as Lo'Gosh continues to enter deeper inside her body.

Valeera's body grips and milks Lo'Goshs' member with her sexual juices. Valeera knew he was big, but to feel him actually inside of her made her wonder if he could fit, and how far he deep he would end up inside of her.

Lo'Gosh bends down and starts sucking on her nipple.

"Oh god," Valeera says out loud. The pleasure her nipple receives from Lo'Gosh, as well as his penetration, causes her to raise her hips as she moans loudly in pleasure.

Valeera finally was able to wrap her legs around Lo'Gosh waists, encouraging him to start taking her.

Lo'Gosh slowly begins to withdraw from her body, leaving Valeera to feel empty without him inside of her. Valeera cries of pleasure fill the room as Lo'Gosh starts to thrust back inside of her, taking her to new heights of pleasure.

Valeera is no stranger to sex. Having witnessed the countless prostitutes within the Horde and watch numerous sexual actions. What she had witnessed before meeting Lo'Gosh was more savage fucking than genuine lovemaking. Orcs and Trolls would pay a bag full of gold to not only have Valeera all to themselves for the night but to deflower her. Virgins could sell at a very high price.

The only reason why Valeera wasn't pushed into being a sex slave like other capture women, was because she was violent and kill countless people. She couldn't be tamed. That's why she was sold as a gladiator, a fitting death for a wild she-elf.

Having Lo'Gosh enter her and sending waves of pleasure throughout her body, she knew she would never have another inside of her, and yes – the idea of having half-elf children with Lo'Gosh cause her to smiles as she dreams of having many of his children.

Valeera places her hand on her stomach and could feel Lo'Gosh thick member penetrating her inside with each thrust. Valeera could feel each thrust inside of her, and her hand made it feel more bizarre.

Valeera arches her back upwards again, feeling another orgasm fast approaching.

Lo'Gosh pulls Valeera upwards, so they were upright. Valeera pants as she adjusts to this new position. Wrapping her slender legs around Lo'Gosh buttocks, she wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him before leaning on his shoulder, allowing herself to sink deeper inside of him.

Valeera orgasms again, causing her to wonder how much pleasure she could take before she passes out. Valeera squeezes down on Lo'Gosh member tighter, unable to succumb to this insane feeling she is feeling.

Valeera cries out to the heavens as her body succumbs to the submission of Lo'Gosh desires. Valeera could feel Lo'Gosh's potent seed ejecting into the very depth of her body, seeking her fertile young eggs. Trying to turn the young rebel into a young mother. Valeera tightens her grip on Lo'Gosh, sucking and taking in as much of Lo'Gosh seed into the depth of her fertile young body.

Valeera wasn't sure when she passed out, but when she woke, she could hear the grunts and cries of a woman getting fuck beside her. Valeera turns to see Vanessa VanClef, on all four as Lo'Gosh pounds away from behind. Vanessa cries of pleasure fill Valeera's ears as Lo'Gosh continues to mate with Vanessa.

Vanessa cries out to the heavens as Lo'Gosh fills Vanessa's womb with his seed. Vanessa pants before falling on the bed, breathing heavily, as Lo'Gosh cum begins to leak between her legs and onto the sheets.

Valeera tries to get up for a second round. Still, Tyrande Whisperwind appears and kisses Lo'Gosh before throwing him on the back of the bed as she quickly straddles him. Lo'Gosh cock, coated with Valeera's and Vanessa's juices, easily slips into Tyrande's pussy as she lowers herself onto Lo'Gosh. His cock, stretching her lips to their limits. Tyrande rubs her large breasts as Lo'Gosh grabs her waist as Tyrande begins to bounce up and down, moaning loudly in pleasure with each thrust.

It was going to be a long night as all of Lo'Gosh lovers want to make love to him as much as they could.

Valeera bends over and begins to kiss Lo'Gosh as he reaches out and grabs her young buttocks.

Valeera didn't care how many partners Lo'Gosh takes, she would never leave his side.

Lo'Gosh dissolves into a shadow before reappearing at the foot of the bed. Valeera, Vanessa, Tyrande, Vereesa were all laying down in the bed naked, and covered in his cum. His cum could be seen leaking from the pussy, as well as coated on their perfect bodies.

Lo'Gosh conjures his clothes on his body before he walks outside. He steps out and groans as Jaina Proudmoore was walking towards the room, in only white lingerie. Lo'Gosh nearly froze at the sight of Jaina, unsure if he could continue on after almost being spent by four other women.

"Tired?" asks Jaina.

"A bit," Lo'Gosh says honestly.

Jaina takes Lo'Gosh by his hand and led him down the hallway.

Lo'Gosh follows, like a puppy following a woman.

Jaina leads him to another room, as Jaina turns and kisses Lo'Gosh. Clearly eager to have some loving as the others.

Lo'Gosh bites down on her neck and holds his grip. Jaina doesn't resist, she embraces him as he leaves a mark on her.

Jaina cries out as Lo'Gosh pounds her pussy without mercy. Jaina cries were that of pleasure, as she's never had so many climaxes in her life. Jaina's mouth remains open as Lo'Gosh continues to ravish her body, saliva dripping off the side of her mouth as moans escape her lips.

"Oh by the Light," says Jaina.

Jaina is tight, and she knew it as each thrust by Lo'Gosh cause her to reach untold pleasure. Jaina has only had one sexual partner, and that was Arthas. That is when they were young and believed they were in love. That one time was the only time for Jaina as Arthas couldn't satisfy her body or her sexual appetite.

"Cum inside of me," Jaina says as Lo'Gosh thrusts became heavier. Jaina knew what was going to happen. "cum inside, make me pregnant."

Lo'Gosh buries his cock deep inside of Jaina as Jaina wraps her legs around Lo'Gosh waist, her ankles locking at around his ass, unwilling to let him pull back as he ejects a bucket load of cum deep inside Jaina's body.

"Oh! God!" Jaina cries out as she arches her back, unleashing the biggest climax of her life. Her orgasm overtook her body, milking and coating Lo'Gosh cock before she lost her strength and falls down. Lo'Gosh also falls down on top of her.

Jaina lies there, feeling Lo'Gosh deep inside of her. His seed still being sucked up by her pussy, eagerly to take as much of his seed deep into her fertile womb.

Jaina holds Lo'Gosh before falling asleep.

Lo'Gosh wakes before the crack of dawn and heads down to the Great Lodge, the Capital of the Empire. The Night and High Elves were walking around, getting their shops ready for the day.

The Gubraithian Fire burns underneath the Great Lodge, providing all a warmth to all the residents.

The Lodge helps the High Elves readjust to their livings similar to their time in Eversong Forest. The Night Elves lived mostly within the tree and caves. An entire community and city built within the World Tree. Nordassil lives once more. Hippogryphs nests with the tree branches.

Nordassil also serves another purpose. The great tree was hidden by the mountains of Mount Hyjal but could serve as a lookout post that stretches beyond the horizon for the Elves.

They would never again be caught off-guard by any attack from the Horde, or the Burning Legion.

Lo'Gosh walks across the branches were several Night Elves, and High Elves were on the branches looking through their scopes for any sign of Horde movements. Lo'Gosh knew the war of the Lich King had to be fought, but fear another hand is moving behind them, seeking to strike and send Azeroth into chaos.

 **Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, Silithus**

Cho'gall holds the Palantír in his hands, looking at the glowing flame hidden by the dark storm clouds.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Cho'gall asks.

"Destroy the one called 'Lo'Gosh,'" a deep voice replies back from the Palantír.

"It shall be done," Cho'gall says at once as he bows his two heads.

Cho'gall turns and looks at the members of the Twilight Hammer who had gathered before him. They wore purple cloaks concealing their bodies, but they stood ready to carry out their master's orders.

"The master has spoken," says Cho'gall. "put a bounty of Lo'Gosh head, and see to it no matter what happens – he dies!"

The members of the Twilight Hammer bow their heads and takes off.

Cho'gall stood with a wicked grin on his two faces. It would only be a matter of time until Lo'Gosh lies dead at his feet, and his master consumes their world.

The age of the Dragon has come to an end, it was now time for the return of the Old Gods.


	27. Land of Undead

**Aspect of the Wolf**

 **Author Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, been clipping this chapter every chance I got as I wasn't sure what to put it in as it was initially too short. I hope everyone enjoys!

 **Chapter 28: Land of Undead**

 **Year 34 of the Fourth Age (Since the Dark Portal Opens and the Conflict between Humans and Orcs Began)**

 **Northrend**

Lo'Gosh stood aboard the airship heading towards Northrend. The Empire is moving in full strength. The ships all heading towards the uncharted lands of Northrend. Dozens of Airships, hundreds of warships.

Lo'Gosh stood as his Generals and Commanders stood behind him. Along with the newly align Death Knights.

The Death Knights were sturdy and a well-added addition to the imperial army.

Lo'Gosh knew taking the beachhead would be very difficult.

Arthas would be waiting for them and would have a greeting party for them. The near hundred thousand men and women under his command would face a force the full might of the Scourge.

The winds have turned cold. The further north they traveled, the fewer signs of life appeared. No seagulls, or birds of any kind, let alone marine life – a frozen wasteland.

The Alliance had established a port on Northrend and had heavy fighting at the beach while trying to keep the foremen safe as they built a fort for more alliance forces.

Northrend appears on the horizon as Lo'Gosh eyes the northlands carefully. The journey had been long, and now they had to land on enemy shores. An enemy that does not rest nor tire.

"Have the Knights of the Ebon Blade take the vanguard; I want our rangers to support them with range fires along with our mage," Lo'Gosh shouts over the storm. "Have our healers on standby for the wounded!"

Everyone nods their heads as they prepare to attack the shores of Northrend. The moments the ships touch the beaches, they rush out the ships onto the land where the Scourge stood waiting for them. Lo'Gosh ran faster than anyone else and quickly started cutting down the Scourge from the Ghouls to their Abominations.

"All life will meet the same fate!" The Lich King's voice could be heard through the stormy wind. "death awaits you, upon your footsteps on these shores!"

Lo'Gosh paid Arthas no mind and continues his task.

"Watch our flanks!" Jaina shouts over the wind as she conjures ice pillars to form a wall to prevent the Scourge from overrunning their forces. The Elves rush into battle with Broll leading the Charge in his bear form, powering through the massive Scourge.

Lo'Gosh continues to slice every Scourge that came his way. Not caring how far he went or how deep he went. Once he was far enough, with countless undead Scourge surrounding him, he grabs his new sword and unsheathes the blade.

A whitish-blue like lightning erupts from his sword, killing the Scourge in the thousands. The magical attack causes a hole in the Scourge line with the destroyed undead unable to be reanimated.

"Push forward!" shouts Lady Jacelyn. The Death Knights quickly use their powers and mastery over the undead to push the Scourge backward. Lo'Gosh walks forward covered in dead blood from the countless minions of the Scourge he slaughtered.

"Where are the Alliance and Horde?" Lo'Gosh asks the Captain, who walks up towards him.

"They landed a couple of leagues east of us," says the Captain. "the Horde has taken over a valley and is building a fortress which will support their zeppelins to the mainland. The Alliance has taken over the southern banks to help support their navy."

"Who is in command?"

"Garrosh Hellscream leads the Horde," says the Captain. Lo'Gosh stops short and looks at the Captain. Lo'Gosh expected Saurfang to lead the expedition. "High King Varian Wrynn is personally leading the expedition, in his place High Commander Halford Wyrmbane of the 7th Legion."

"Be mindful of the Horde," says Lo'Gosh. "Garrosh will do something to prove us into battle."

"Should we approach the Alliance for a further expedition?" asks the Captain.

"No, that won't do much good either," says Lo'Gosh. "There are some in the Alliance, who don't like elves or respect the Empire in general."

The Captain nods his head.

Several days of fighting with the Scourge made it difficult, but the Empire eventually began to move ground. They started making their way north before they enter an area to their complete and utter surprise – an area in Northrend that is flourishing with a jungle.

The elves immediately began to look around a base to set up.

Lo'Gosh couldn't help but wonder the reason behind the forest in the middle of the land of the undead. Perhaps it holds some secret as to defeating the Lich King.

Lo'Gosh walks around, scouting the area where the camp is getting set up and comes across a waterfall where he sees a night elf bathing in its waters.

Lo'Gosh being modest turns around in embarrassment. Then he recalls something strange about this Night Elf. She had to horns growing out of her head. He's seen antlers on Night Elves head, Broll travels with him all the time, but not horns.

Lo'Gosh turns back upon the elven maiden, cleaning herself without much care. Lo'Gosh takes a closer look at her and sees she wasn't infected by the Plague at all. Her body looks healthy and pure.

The maiden gets up and disappears behind the bushes, making Lo'Gosh wonder who the elven maiden was to bathe so openly in this place.

"Did you enjoy watching me?" a voice says to Lo'Gosh's side.

Lo'Gosh turns to see the elven maiden walking before him. She is now wearing elven leggings as a chainmail shirt in her hand. Her large breasts bounce with each step in the forest, silent as the night.

"You're not a member of my expedition," says Lo'Gosh.

The elf smiles.

"No, I am not, I am something else – something more," says the she-elf.

Lo'Gosh studies her a bit more closely and could see the crescent moon on her forehead. She also is wearing a chocker of the crescent moon on her neck. A symbol that she is destined to be his mate.

"Who are you?" Lo'Gosh asks the she-elf.

"As Alexstrasza is worship and respect by the High Elves, I too am respected by the Night Elves," says the she-elf.

Lo'Gosh looks at her as he ponders the meaning behind her words.

"Ysera," says Lo'Gosh looking upon the Lady of the Green Dragonflight. The Aspect of Dreams.

Ysera smiles at Lo'Gosh as she walks before him and places her hand on his cheek.

"My sister says you have a pure-heart but ravish her greatly," says Ysera.

Lo'Gosh tries not to think about how Alexstrasza begs him to impregnate her with children.

"How is your sister," Lo'Gosh asks, having not seen Alexstrasza for some time.

"She's expecting to give birth soon to your child," Ysera smiles with a smile.

Lo'Gosh almost fainted at the sound of his child would be soon coming out of the Dragon Queen's womb.

"Don't fret little one," says Ysera. "Lo'Gosh isn't known for sticking around his children when they have strong mothers."

"Lo'Gosh's spirit I may have, but I'm not Lo'Gosh," says Lo'Gosh.

"You are Lo'Gosh, in more ways than you can know," says Ysera. Ysera does not attempt to hide her body before Lo'Gosh in a clear sign like her sister; she's in heat and desire to be mated.

Lo'Gosh didn't understand why he had all these women coming to him. Ysera wraps her hands around him as she embraces Lo'Gosh and lowers him down towards the river where they prepare to take another bath.

Lo'Gosh lies on the ground with Ysera on top of him sleeping after the intense fuck session they had. Ysera cunt is dripping with Lo'Gosh semen dripping out of her while more remains inside her stomach. Lo'Gosh wasn't sure why he kept doing this knowing the dragons wanted his child.

Ysera snuggles on Lo'Gosh as he holds her gently in his arm. He had to return quickly before his people began to freak out on his disappearance.

Lo'Gosh sits upright, magically conjuring his clothes back on his body as he stands upright as Ysera snuggles on the wet grass they were lying in as she tries to enjoy confront of what just happened between them. Ysera opens her eyes and looks at Lo'Gosh, standing ready for battle.

"Why are you so tense?" asks Yssera.

"I have to remain ready," says Lo'Gosh. "we don't know when the Scourge will attack us again."

Ysera lets out a chuckle. "you are a pup. The Scourge doesn't come here. This is a safe-haven from the Scourge, the only place that's a haven from the Scourge in Northrend."

Lo'Gosh looks at her, wondering why she kept it quiet for so long. He also began to realize why she was so comfortable bathing out in the open without fear of attack. It wasn't because she was a Dragon Aspect, but she knew Northrend better than anyone else.

"So there are no dangers in this area?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Oh, there are some," says Ysera. "the animals won't like it if you stumble upon their territory and will attack. Other than that, you will be safe and be able to recover."

"Why are you here?" asks Lo'Gosh.

Ysera stands up and looks at Lo'Gosh.

"There is a place east of here, the Wyrmrest Temple that requires your assistance," says Ysera. "my brothers and sisters are keeping it safe, but the Lich King presses on even now. We are seeking to retreat here away from the Lich King and the Scourge."

"Why can't you?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"We have eggs there," says Ysera. "our eggs cannot be moved so carelessly. Still, if you were to help us, I know the other Aspect would be grateful for your aid."

"Where is Alexstrasza?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"Resting in the Wyrmrest Temple," says Ysera. "you should see her, though I'm not sure how long she'll be able to restrain herself if you're in her chambers."

Lo'Gosh flushes knowing the Dragon-Queen is very frisky in the sheets and very demanding in having his children.

Ysera waves her hand as her clothes appear on her once more, wearing elven leggings with that crop top on her breast that tightens, making them look even bigger.

"Why doesn't the Scourge invade this place?" asks Lo'Gosh.

"There are Pylons that keep the Scourge out," says Ysera. "even if they want to invade, they can't. You are free to set up a new home and capital here if you desire. I'm sure my siblings are getting ready to transfer here anyway. Jaina Proudmoore would be of great assistance."

Ysera turns and disappears into the bushes, leaving Lo'Gosh alone.

Lo'Gosh knew the next time she appears; it would be with a swollen belly.

Lo'Gosh turns and walks back towards camp to meet with his people. The idea of a tropical paradise as a new location that could back up Winterspring and Northern Kalimdor.

Lo'Gosh returns to camp where his people freight over his location and safety. No more than Vereesa, who spoke in a rapid breath on his whereabouts and him being 'irresponsible.'

Lo'Gosh stood there, letting Vereesa rant about his dumb decision.

"I spoke with Ysera," Lo'Gosh says simply.

Everyone who heard those words stops short and turns to Lo'Gosh upon hearing the words of meeting with the Mother of Dreams.

"She's here?!" Broll says, unable to hide his excitement.

"She was," Lo'Gosh replies. "she's heading east of here, to the Wyrmrest Temple. She wants my help in securing the Temple from the Scourge."

"We haven't seen any sign of the Scourge within this area," says Vereesa.

"Nor will you," Lo'Gosh says. "pylons are protecting this area from the Scourge so we'll be safe setting up a base from any Scourge threat. Be wary of the wildlife, though."

Tyrande, who didn't approach Lo'Gosh, stands back looking at him, knowing she would try to get some alone time with him as soon as possible. That was no longer an easy thing to do, as his many consorts all wanted his attention and alone time.

Lo'Gosh walks over to the scouts where his generals were planning where to establish a new base now that they knew this place was safe from the Scourge. Once they could get a base up and running, Jaina could case a rune spell that would allow them to connect to their capital with ease.

Lo'Gosh walks over to Vereesa, who looks at her lover in confusion.

"You're going back," Lo'Gosh says simply.

"I will not," Vereesa snaps back at her lover. "I have a duty to led my rangers!"

"That is indeed true," Lo'Gosh says as he looks at his first consort. "that being said, you also have a duty to protect the child in your womb first and foremost."

Vereesa takes a step back as she looks at her lover in surprise.

"You're pregnant?!" Valeera says in surprise.

"How long did you know?" Vereesa asks in a whisper.

"Before we left, you were in the bathroom throwing up," Lo'Gosh says. "a clear sign of morning sickness. I know you are brave and courageous, but you don't have to carry this burden yourself. You are returning to the Empire where you will rule in my sted. I don't want our child exposed to dangers, especially by the Scourge. We don't know what Arthas would do to our born child if he captures you."

Vereesa says nothing as she places her hand on her stomach, knowing the child growing within her would be in danger within Northrend.

"Why did you say anything beforehand?" Vereesa asks in a soft whisper.

"I wasn't sure," Lo'Gosh admits. "I also wanted to see what you would say. Right now, your priority is to stay healthy and protect our child."

Vereesa says nothing as she looks at Lo'Gosh and nods her head, reluctantly agrees to return to the WInterspring to take care of herself during her pregnancy.

The Imperials immediately got to work building a suitable base in Northrend that would safeguard the means for supplies from the mainland. The base was slow at the start but soon became operational.

Without the threat of the Scourge attacking them, many of the elves were able to sleep without worry.

Jaina disappears after receiving a summons from the Kirin Tor at Dalaran after they transported their city over the western side of Cystalsong Forest.

Lo'Gosh sits on one of the tree branches overlooking Northrend and couldn't help but ponder on how some of the most dangerous places in Azeroth were often the most beautiful.

Lo'Gosh turns his head to see Jaina teleport beside him.

"What did the Kirin Tor say?" Lo'Gosh asks Jaina.

"They are going to provide Dalaran as headquarters for the Alliance and the Horde," Jaina says as she passes the message.

Lo'Gosh says nothing as he took a moment to take in the information.

"Not to the Imperials?" Lo'Gosh says without looking at Jaina.

Jaina shook her head.

"Afraid not," Jaina says. "the council states you don't need protection, being a demigod and all."

Lo'Gosh says nothing as he looks upwards at the night sky.

"They are provoking me into war," Lo'Gosh states coldly. "they will regret this, as Dalaran doesn't offer protection from the Scourge. Let them stay hidden in their flying fortress, I understand Dalaran isn't the only magical city that can float."

"You wish to claim a lost city and turn it into a fortress," Jaina says in surprise.

"Yes," Lo'Gosh says. "a floating island where we can safely hide and use as headquarters for our people. Even as a potential capital. It won't take long for Garrosh Hellscream to turn his attention to Ashenvale and Winter Spring. He's nothing but a warmonger, seeking blood before honor."

"What do you think of Varian and the Alliance?" Jaina asks slowly.

"The Alliance is a state of decline," Lo'Gosh answers truthfully. "they have forgotten the very reason behind the Alliance, and what made them strong. Too many individuals within the Alliance are fighting for their own self-interest instead of the common good. Not to mention too many Alliance leaders hate the Horde for their past actions, unwilling to move forward."

"You think a war between the Alliance and Horde is inevitable?" Jaina asks.

"That is no doubt going to happen, and it will happen soon. Garrosh is pushing for war among the Horde, and factors are moving, but seen and unseen that plot against us. The recent attack at Theramore proves enemies are lurking within the shadow seeking to destroy us."

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Jaina asks.

"According to Vanessa's information, the attackers were from a cultist group calling themselves 'The Twilight Hammer,' seeking to return the Old Gods to Azeroth," Lo'Gosh says simply.

"The Old Gods?" Jaina repeats. "I haven't heard much of 'Old Gods,'" Jaina says, trying to rack her brains upon the name.

"I'm not surprised," Lo'Gosh says, standing tall. "few in Azeroth are even aware of the Old God's existence. They are even more powerful and more dangerous than the Burning Legion. World Devours in the service of their masters."

"Their masters?" Jaina repeats in confusion.

"Have you've never wondered why you've been forbidden from studying and practicing the magic of the Void?" Lo'Gosh asks Jaina.

"Not in many years," Jaina replies. "I was an apprentice learning the ways of magic and only came across Void Magic by mishap. The subject is heavily forbidden."

"The Void Lords," Lo'Gosh says, looking up at the stars. "reside within the darkest of places within the cosmos. They are the most dangerous beings you will ever encounter. Capable of devouring anything and anyone. Not much is known about these beings. All I know is they created the Old Gods in an attempt to consume the worlds in darkness. Azeroth has for millenniums, stood in defiance to the Void Lords, the Old Gods, and the Burning Legion."

"Is the Burning Legion allies with Void Lord or the Old Gods?" Jaina asks at once.

"No," Lo'Gosh replies instantly. "they are not allies. They are enemies and will destroy one another. One reason why the Burning Legion commits to its Crusades is to get enough numbers to take on the Old Gods and the Void Lords. Saragaras is one of the most dangerous opponents we will ever face, but even he's a child compare to the Void Lords."

"Two forces of evil cannot stand each other," Jaina mutters.

"It was an Old God, that corrupted Queen Azshara," Lo'Gosh says without looking at Jaina.

Jaina looks at Lo'Gosh, who continues to stare out into the horizon.

"Does Tyrande know?" Jaina asks.

"I think she suspects what happened to her former Queen," Lo'Gosh replies. "Queen Azshara has long sought a mate who could equal her in strength, beauty, and power. Saragaras came and easily manipulated Azshara's desires by promising her his power for her. The day the Legion attempted to destroy Suramar, Queen Azshara got swept into the sea, where an Old God began to corrupt her into the Naga Queen of Nazjatar Empire."

"Can you save her?" Jaina asks Lo'Gosh.

"Possibly," Lo'Gosh replies uncertainly. "I cannot make promises that I can reverse the damage done upon Azshara. Her story is both sad and terrifying. Both the Old Gods and the Burning Legion have been using her to bring about the destruction of Azeroth."

"Do you think she cares?" Jaina asks.

"I do not know," Lo'Gosh says softly. "I will know when I confront her."

Jaina says nothing as Lo'Gosh looks south-east, knowing he would have to head towards the Wyrmrest Temple. The war against the Scourge would soon become more devastating. Jaina did not know if her heart could handle seeing Arthas in his wretched form.


End file.
